Recuperando el tiempo perdido
by daydream.wasteland
Summary: (DRARRY) Harry se ha vuelto más retraído durante el verano de su quinto año en Hogwarts. Cierto rubio decide entrar en acción, no dejará que Potter se hunda. Severus Snape recibe una carta que le cambiará la vida. No solo a él, sino también a todas las personas que lo rodean, en particular a una serpiente de orbes plateadas y a un león de ojos esmeralda. (CAPÍTULOS: 23/24)
1. Otra vez Potter

Los personajes de J.K. Rowling no me pertenecen, escribo este fanfic sin fines de lucro. Solo por diversión.

Espero que les guste, soy nueva en esto. Bueno… disfruten y espero sus reviews :)

**Capítulo 1**

Su humor no podía estar peor, para comenzar, había tenido la peor clase de sus largos 16 años trabajando en el castillo. Estaba impartiendo su primera clase del día, quinto año, pociones dobles Gryffindor/Slytherin. Todo iba bien hasta que se escuchó una fuerte explosión, Longbotton había provocado que su poción estallara, una gran nube de humo cubrió las mazmorras. Cuando se disolvió toda la clase comenzó a presentar erupciones en la piel, grandes ampollas que se reventaban y de ellas brotaba gran cantidad de pus. Irritado, Snape empezó a buscar al causante de todo el alboroto, divisó a Longbotton quien se ocultaba detrás de su compañero de trabajo, nada más u nada menos que el insufrible mocoso Potter. Como una manera de disminuir sus frustraciones colocó a Potter de compañero con Longbotton, pues sabía que con esto lograría que el mocoso reprobara su ramo lo cual por cierto sería la mejor noticia que recibiese en mucho, mucho tiempo…mejor dicho, la segunda. Primero estaba el día en que al fin Potter había cumplido con su deber, derrotando al señor Oscuro. Por lo menos algo bueno había hecho el chico.

Se acercó a paso veloz hasta los dos, y se plantó frente a ellos. Longbotton temblaba de miedo detrás de Potter, en su mirada se podía apreciar el gran terror que sentía en esos momentos, además de dolor, dolor por las ampollas que ahora cubrían su piel. Luego miró a Potter, toda la clase estaba expectante, a pesar del dolor que sentían por las ampollas, no podían dejar de perderse el espectáculo que era Snape sermoneando a Potter.

Lo miró con desdén y el chico parecía no inmutarse, no podía negar que desde que comenzó el año había notado que el chico estaba raro. Seguramente, al haber acabado con el señor Oscuro, su fama había disminuido y por eso estaba triste, no podía ser menos si el chico era insoportablemente soberbio y le encantaba llamar le atención, que más se puede esperar del famoso "niño que vivió", a ver si así se da cuenta que el mundo no gira entorno a él y ponía al fin los pies en la tierra bajando de su gran nube de grandeza.

Aun así no podía dejar de sentir una leve opresión en el pecho, algo le decía que podía ser algo más, algo más grave que simplemente depresión por falta de fama. Pero no podía importarle menos, el mocoso es hijo de Potter, su némesis, eso no le incumbía.

Lo contempló, su mirada se veía perdida, esos ojos que era idénticos a los de Lily, ya no eran ni la sombra de lo que fueran el año pasado, ahora estaban apagados de un color verde claro, no tenían brillo alguno. Sonrió, le chico lo miraba esperando su castigo, sabía que él no había sido el culpable, pero desde hace tiempo que había perdido las ganas de enfrentarse al mundo.

-. Potter... Veo que su incompetencia alcanza niveles superiores, no pensaba que fuera posible convertir una simple poción para borrar manchas de la ropa, en una poción crece ampollas. Usted ha logrado lo impensado, lo felicito, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por todas las molestias que les han causado a sus compañeros y Potter.- el chico lo miró ausente.- se ha ganado un Insuficiente en su poción, al igual que usted Longbotton. Ahora...- dio la vuelta para mirar al resto de sus alumnos.- vayan a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey los cure.

Los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar las mazmorras en medio de muchos murmullos. Logró divisar a Potter, quien avanzaba a paso lento detrás de sus compañeros. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Potter!- lo llamo.- Acérquese.

El joven giró sobre su eje y comenzó a caminar a paso lento de vuelta al interior de las mazmorras.

- ¿Si, profesor?- otra vez esa mirada perdida.

- Detención todas las noches hasta las vacaciones de navidad, a las 8 en punto lo quiero aquí.- Harry lo miraba fijamente, con esa mirada perdida que ya comenzaba a darle escalofríos.- ¿Me oyó?

El chico tardo en contestar, parecía perdido en su mundo. Finalmente espabiló

- S... Si señor... ¿Me puedo retirar?

Lo miro turbado, Potter continuaba mirándolo, algo en su interior le decía que el chico estaba realmente mal. Sin embargo el odio hacia su padre muerto afloró.

- ¡Sí!, eso es todo, ahora vaya a la enfermería para que le quiten esas ampollas, ya me es suficientemente desagradable tenerlo en mi presencia como para agregarle el asqueroso espectáculo que representan esas ampollas en su piel.- al decir eso, se percató que por los ojos de Potter una sombra de tristeza se dejó ver, fue algo fugaz pero no lo suficiente como para que no lo notara, eso lo turbó aún más. Retomó su bien conocida máscara de frialdad y arrastrando las palabras le dijo.- largo...

Harry dio un respingo, se despidió torpemente del profesor y salió lentamente de las mazmorras.

Snape se dejó caer en su silla frotándose el puente de la nariz Potter lo exasperaba. No obstante, esta era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, esto le permitió notar la gravedad del asunto, Potter no estaba bien.

Decidió olvidar el asunto, el chico tenía a su familia muggle los cuales de seguro lo tenían en un altar, además estaban su padrino, Lupin, la sabelotodo de Granger y su insufrible amigo Weasley, que ellos se preocupen de él. Se dispuso a revisar los ensayos que había solicitado a los de quinto, no sin antes tomarse una poción para eliminar las ampollas que ya lo tenían vuelto loco, todo culpa de Potter y Longbotton.

Le guinda de la torta la puso Dumbledore, ese hombre a quien consideraba su padre.

Después de la cena se retiraba a sus aposentos había estado observando a Potter y sus amigos. El chico se veía igual de perdido como en la mañana, el Weasley y Granger intentaban animarlo, entablar una conversación con él, hacerlo sonreír como en los viejos tiempos. Pero el chico, solo contestaba con monosílabos y con sonrisas falsas. Todos en el comedor de vez en cuando le lanzaban miradas preocupadas al chico de oro de Gryffindor, pudo notar que incluso algunos Slytherins lo hacían, entre ellos, su ahijado, Draco Malfoy. Eso lo sorprendió, ¿por qué Draco se preocuparía por Potter?, ¡en fin! Después conversaría con él.

Cuando llegó a su habitación encontró una nota de Dumbledore en la que le pedía que se presentara en su despacho a la brevedad, se sorprendió, debía ser algo realmente urgente.

Fawkes había estado muy inquieto desde que comenzó el año escolar, para ser exactos, desde que Harry lo había visitado el primer día de clases de su quinto año. Se dio cuenta enseguida que algo le pasaba, pero por más que trató de entrar en su mente, el chico había logrado encontrar la forma de bloquear su mente de los intrusos. Decidió dejarlo tranquilo y observarlo desde lejos, conversó con Sirius y Remus para que ellos también hablaran con él, tal vez con ellos se abría. Nuevamente se equivocó, Harry de a poco se estaba aislando de todos sus conocidos, su padrino, Remus, Hermione, Ron, etc. Eso le preocupaba sobremanera, la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue la visita que tuvo durante el almuerzo.

_**Flashback**_

Estaba revisando unos papeles que habían llegado del Ministerio, de repente unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de su estado de concentración.

- Adelante.- miró en dirección a la puerta para ver quien lo buscaba.- ¡ah!, señor Weasley, señorita Granger, tomen asiento.- esperó hasta que tomaron asiento.- díganme, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

- Harry, director.- directa y concisa fue la respuesta de la señorita Granger.

- ¿Qué pasa con Harry?- se comenzó a preocupar.

- Nos preocupa director, últimamente casi no come, durante las noches, varias veces cuando me he levantado al baño no lo encuentro acostado, cuando lo busco, siempre está sentado frente a la chimenea, leyendo o simplemente contemplando el fuego. Además, no deja que nadie se le acerque, cuando se va a bañar espera hasta que todos han salido de la ducha para entrar él, algo que no ocurría los años anteriores.- comentó Ron.

- Director, Harry está muy retraído, casi no conversa, no ríe... Es como si ya nada le importara, otra cosa que me preocupa es que siempre lo ve muy pálido... Y hoy en la mañana cuando estábamos en la sala común, no aguanté la angustia de verlo así que me largué a llorar he intenté abrazarlo. Él al instante se puso muy tenso y se quejó levemente, como si algo le doliera, le pedí que me dejara revisarlo, se negó y salió corriendo de la sala común.- le informó Hermione denotando gran preocupación.

- Eso es muy preocupante...- Albus se notaba agobiado, no sabía que hacer.- Gracias por la información jóvenes, ahora vuelvan a sus clases, veré que puedo hacer por Harry.

- Gracias director, por favor manténganos informados.- le dijo la chica.- queremos que el viejo Harry vuelva.

- Lo haré señorita Granger, pierda cuidado.

_**Fin flashback**_

Había tenido toda la tarde para meditarlo, finalmente encontró la solución (TOC TOC) y su solución acababa de llegar.

- Adelante.- por la puerta apareció Severus Snape.- mi muchacho, que bueno que viniste a la brevedad, toma asiento.

- ¿Qué ocurre Albus?- lo miró fijamente.- ¿es algo... Relacionado con el que... No-debe-ser-nombrado?

- No... Bueno... Espero que no.- meditó unos instantes lo que iba a decir.- se trata de Harry Potter.- dijo al fin.

- ¿Potter, qué hizo ese muchacho estúpido ahora?- Snape se estaba comenzando a irritar, cuando Dumbledore lo llamaba para hablar de Potter nada bueno solía ocurrir.

- Harry no ha hecho nada Severus, es su actitud la que me preocupa.

- Déjalo Albus el chico solo quiere ser el centro de atención, como siempre lo hace.

- No Severus, a Harry le ocurre algo grave.- El anciano lo miró fijamente por sobre sus gafas de medialuna.- para eso te llamé, quiero que de ahora en adelante cuides a Harry desde las sombras.- se detuvo unos instantes para apreciar el rostro desencajado de Snape.- quiero... Que intentes acercarte al chico nadie más ha podido hacerlo y creo que tu podrías hacerlo, los cursos de psicología que tomaste cuando comenzaste a ser el espía de la luz podrían ayudar...

Un tenso silencio se instauró en el despacho, Snape parecía ido. Finalmente después de lo que pareció, fueron horas, reaccionó.

-¡¿QUÉEE?! , ALBUS, NO PUEDES PEDIRME ESO, SABES QUE EL CHICO Y YO NO NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN. ES HIJO DE JAMES POTTER?!- Severus estaba rojo de ira.- ¡¿SU PADRE ME HIZO LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE Y ESPERAS QUE CUIDE A SU HIJO?!

- También es el hijo de Lily...- esa simple frase logro calmar al energúmeno en que se había convertido Snape.- Hazlo por ella, tienes que recordar también que Harry no es su padre, él no tiene la culpa de todo lo que James hizo en el pasado, ni siquiera lo recuerda. Debes dejar el pasado atrás y vivir el presente... Ese chico te necesita, más de lo que crees.- finalizó.

Snape lo miró unos instantes y suspiró.

- Le di detención al chico por las siguientes dos semanas hasta que comiencen las vacaciones de navidad... Creo que eso puede ayudarme a acercarme al chico.- Dumbledore le sonrió complacido por que haya aceptado su petición.

- Gracias mi muchacho, déjame decirte que creo que esto, a la larga les servirá a ambos, así podrán conocerse y recuperar el tiempo perdido.- Snape lo miro extrañado.

- ¿"recuperar el tiempo perdido", qué quieres decir con eso Albus?- su mirada reflejaba confusión.- ¿por qué habría yo de recuperar tiempo perdido con ese mocoso?

Dumbledore sonrió amablemente.

- Yo no soy la persona indicada para decírtelo, pero confía en mí... Pronto lo sabrás.- volvió a sonreír.

Severus de levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la salida. Antes de salir miró a Dumbledore seriamente

-Intentaré llevarme mejor con el chico Albus… pero no te prometo nada.- después de decir esto salió del despacho del anciano director cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Albus suspiró y dirigió su azulada mirada a una pequeña puerta ubicada detrás de él. Con lentitud se levantó y camino en dirección a la puerta. Con un leve movimiento de su varita la puerta se abrió, dándole paso a un pequeño cuarto oscuro.

-_"lumus"_.- murmuró

Al instante la pequeña habitación se vio iluminada. El cuarto era un poco más pequeño que el despacho del director, en el centro se podía apreciar un pequeño sillón bastante acogedor.

Las paredes estaban repletas de cuadros que en el instante en que Dumbledore iluminó la habitación, comenzaron a despertar, desemperezándose lentamente.

El anciano empezó a caminar hacia el final del cuarto y se paró frente a un cuadro.

-Creo que ya es hora de que se enteren.- le dijo a la persona en el retrato, en el rostro del anciano se reflejaba la inmensa preocupación que lo invadía.- solo espero que no sea tarde…

-Lo sé director, no fue mi intención engáñalo, pero creo que el entenderá mis razones.- le respondió el personaje del cuadro.- Director, cuando él reciba mi carta… por favor tráigalo ante mí. Necesito explicarle personalmente mis razones para haberle ocultado algo tan importante.

-No te preocupes, eso haré…- contempló fijamente el cuadro.- ¡bueno! Me retiro…

Caminó hacia la salida, se despidió de los habitantes del cuarto y selló nuevamente la puerta.

-Estos serán unos meses complicados… solo espero que sepa manejar las cosas adecuadamente…- murmuró para sí mismo, consciente que las reacciones de los involucrados al enterarse de la verdad, serían variadas.


	2. Yo te protegeré

Los personajes de J.K. Rowling no me pertenecen, escribo este fanfic sin fines de lucro. Solo por diversión.

En este capítulo verán otra faceta de Draco Malfoy n_n prometo que lo amarán XD.

¡Bueno! Disfruten un nuevo capítulo de mi historia :)

**Capítulo 2**

El castillo estaba en penumbras, afuera nevaba copiosamente. Ya casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil dormía, solo faltaban los prefectos y algunos profesores, quienes se dedicaban a hacer sus rondas encargándose de bajar puntos a cualquier alumno que osara estar fuera de su cama después del toque de queda.

En la torre Gryffindor todo parecía normal. Sin embargo, en una de las habitaciones, un alumno se removía incómodo entre las sabanas de su cama, sudaba mucho y de vez en cuando lo sacudían leves temblores. Estaba muy pálido y debajo de sus ojos, fuertemente cerrados, se podían apreciar claramente, unas marcadas ojeras.

El chico en cuestión era Harry Potter, éste, se quejaba entre sueños y de sus ojos cerrados caían lágrimas, se notaba muy angustiado, una pesadilla le impedía dormir plácidamente.

- P-por... F-favor... No... No me haga daño.- Balbuceaba entre sueños.- M-me duele... No... No... Me lastima.- Su angustia seguía creciendo.- ¡NOOOO!

Despertó temblando, sudando y llorando, rápidamente revisó a sus compañeros. Todos seguían durmiendo, suspiró aliviado. Lo que menos quería era que lo llenaran de preguntas.

Nuevamente soñaba con esos episodios, lo agobiaban, se sentía muerto en vida desde que ocurrieron...

Estaba agobiado, como era posible que el chico que derrotó a Voldemort no fuese capaz de defenderse de un simple muggle...

Sucio. Así era como se sentía desde las vacaciones anteriores... Desde que su tío dejó de lado el abuso verbal, físico y emocional, para descargar todo su odio quitándole lo único que todos esos años de sufrimiento no le habían podido quitar, su dignidad.

_**Flashback**_

Cuando llegó a casa de los Dursley las vacaciones pasadas, todo iba bien, es decir, normal. Lo hacían trabajar hasta desfallecer, su tía lo mataba de hambre, a veces podía pasar hasta tres días sin probar bocado alguno. Su tío continuaba golpeándolo cuando se le daba la gana, no tenía que darle excusas para que lo hiciera. Los insultos continuaban, "eres una molestia", "nadie te quiere, por eso me encargaron disciplinarte", "tus padres prefirieron morir a hacerse cargo de ti", esos eran los insultos más suaves que recibió durante el verano.

Todo cambió una noche, nunca podría olvidarla, esa noche fue cuando todo en su vida perdió sentido.

Tío Vernon venía de un bar luego de pasar horas embriagándose, se dirigió a paso lento hasta la habitación de Harry. El chico dormía hecho un ovillo en la patética cama que sus tíos le habían dado. El hombre obeso lo miro y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

Sigilosamente se acercó a la cama del chico. Con cuidado le arremangó la manga del brazo. Sin hacer ruido sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una jeringa. Había encontrado en el bar de mala muerte al que iba siempre a un joven que lo proveyó de una droga que adormecía el cuerpo pero mantenía consciente a la víctima.

Rápidamente se lo inyectó, Harry se despertó sobresaltado al sentir que algo se clavaba en su antebrazo. Forcejeo con Vernon pero el hombre lo sobrepasaba en fuerza y que decir de su peso.

Poco a poco el chico dejo de luchar, su cuerpo ya no le respondía, pero se podía ver en su mirada que estaba consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas.

Dursley amarró fuertemente sus muñecas lastimándoselas en el proceso y las ató a la cabecera de la cama.

- Mejor prevenir que lamentar.- murmuró para el mismo.

Una vez que terminó despojó violentamente al chico de su playera, volteo a Harry dejándolo acostado boca abajo. El chico dejó escapar un quejido al sentir como las cuerdas que mantenían atadas sus muñecas a la cabecera de la cama quemaban su piel.

Una vez que terminó, procedió a desvestir de forma brusca al chico. Harry abrió aún más sus ojos y comenzó a temblar.

Dursley se sacó el cinturón y dirigiéndole una última mirada desquiciada al "chico de oro de Gryffindor" empezó a azotar la espalda del joven mientras le repetía una y otra vez, que él era la causa de todos sus males. Que por su culpa, en el trabajo lo mantenían observado y con riesgo permanente de despido.

Sentía que su espalda ardía, podía sentir como se desgarraba y brotaba sangre de las heridas que el cinturón de su tío le producía. De su garganta solo salían lastimeros gemidos de dolor, sus muñecas a esas alturas empezaron a sangrar profusamente.

Finalmente, luego de lo que parecieron horas para el pobre adolescente, el despreciable hombre acabó su tortura.

Lo desató, sonriendo triunfante al ver el daño en las muñecas del chiquillo, lo dejó solo en la habitación, ya el efecto de la droga había pasado. Harry se hizo un ovillo llorando amargamente, sentía como las sabanas se humedecían con la sangra que brotaba libremente de su espalda. Se sentía perdido, como era posible que el salvador del mundo mágico no fuese capaz de defenderse de un simple muggle.

Escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abría otra vez, comenzó a temblar. Vernon Dursley se asomó.

- Lo olvidaba, muchacho... Esta será tu forma de pagarme todos los años de problemas que me has dado.- Sonrió con superioridad.- Nadie se puede enterar de esto, ni siquiera tu tía o tu primo. Tampoco querrás decírselo a tus amigos anormales, aunque me encantaría ver cómo te miran con desprecio y decepción al saber que te dejaste golpear por una persona normal.- rió histéricamente.- Nos vemos mañana muchacho... No sabes cuánto ansío verte llorar mientras me descargo golpeándote, es para lo único que sirves...

Salió de la habitación dejando al joven mago deshecho, ¿cómo podría mirar a sus amigos ahora?, estarían decepcionados, él, el "niño que vivió", el mago que se enfrentó al Señor Oscuro y ganó, no fue capaz de defenderse de un simple muggle.

Sirius lo dejaría, no querría hacerse cargo de él luego de enterarse de esto. Nadie se podría enterar, se lo merecía por causarles tantos problemas a las personas que amaba. Continuo llorando hasta que cayó en un sueño intranquilo, donde repetía una y otra vez lo que acababa de suceder.

Todas las noches siguientes se repitieron los abusos de su tío, la primera semana lo drogaba, luego dejó de hacerlo. El ver al chico forcejear inútilmente contra él intentando defenderse de los azotes que le daba lo excitaba, ver como se desmoronaba era el mayor placer del mundo. Disfrutaba verlo sufrir en todos sus sentidos.

Hasta el último día de vacaciones continúo apareciendo en la habitación del chico con un nuevo implemento para torturarlo, correas, palos, cuchillos, etc. El cuerpo de Potter presentaba claros signos de desnutrición, ya no comía. No era capaz de mirarse al espejo sin sentir asco, todo su cuerpo estaba marcado. Lo peor eran sus muñecas, parecía como si se hubiese intentado suicidar, unas marcas rojizas las atravesaban no habían podido cicatrizar porque su tío disfrutaba verlo sufrir, le gustaba lastimarlo siempre se las amarraba antes de golpearlo.

Su mirada a esas alturas ya estaba perdida, no tenían el brillo de antaño. Petunia notaba que el chico estaba raro, pero asumió que era porque extrañaba a sus amigos anormales. Sin embargo, algo en su interior se apretaba cuando lo veía entrar a la cocina todas las mañanas. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban un escalofrío recorría su espalda cada vez que veía sus ojos apagados, ya no se parecían a los de su hermana. Aunque le costara admitirlo, había aprendido a querer al muchacho... Pero nada podía hacer contra el odio irracional que su marido tenía por el joven.

Cuando llegó el día de regresar a Hogwarts, Vernon lo llevó como siempre a la estación King Cross. Antes de que se bajara del vehículo lo tomó firmemente del brazo.

- Recuerda muchacho, nada de esto a nadie, no querrás que las únicas personas que parecen soportarte te aborrezcan como yo.- lo miró con suficiencia al notar que su mirada se tornaba triste.- No sabes cuánto ansío las vacaciones de navidad para volver a disfrutar descargando mis frustraciones en tu cuerpo.- se relamió el labio superior causándole un escalofrío al chico.- ¡ahora, vete!

Corrió en dirección al andén 9 3/4 y atravesó la barrera. Subió su baúl al vagón y aprovechando que estaba solo se cambió rápidamente de ropa. No quería que Ron o Hermione vieran las marcas que aún tenía en su cuerpo.

Cuando sus amigos ingresaron al vagón intentó aparentar que todo estaba bien. Conversó con ellos, río de sus bromas, aunque tanto Ron como Mione notaron que no reía con sinceridad. Tampoco pudo evitar que sus amigos notaran su mirada perdida, estaban preocupados por él, por su extrema delgadez y palidez. Harry, no obstante, le restó importancia diciendo que sólo había pescado un resfriado y su tía, como siempre, no lo había alimentado bien.

_**Fin flashback**_

Nuevamente revivía los eventos que ocurrieron durante las vacaciones. Nuevas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, llevó sus manos a su boca intentando amortiguar los sollozos que emitía, no quería despertar a sus compañeros de habitación.

Comenzaba a sentirse mareado, temblaba mucho y dudaba que fuera por el frío que hacía en el castillo debido a la nevada. Decidió que ya no podría dormir más, tomó su capa de invisibilidad y salió en silencio de la habitación. Una vez atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda se dispuso a vagar por el castillo, rezando por no encontrarse con nadie.

Después de haber caminado aproximadamente media hora, su vista comenzó a nublarse, se sentía con mucho calor y transpiraba copiosamente. Podía ver el vaho de su aliento desaparecer frente a él. Tuvo que detenerse y sentarse en unas escaleras que aparecieron delante de él, estaba muy mareado.

Miró a su alrededor para ver donde se encontraba. Estaba en las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras.

- Mala suerte... La mía...- susurro entrecortadamente, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para irse de allí. A pesar del calor que sentía, el frío infernal que hacía en ese sector del castillo lo superaba.- creo que... Creo que tendré que esp-perar a que... U-una serpiente salga cuando amanezca... P-para pedirl-le… que me lleve a la e-enfermería...- susurro nuevamente.

Harry se estaba sumiendo lentamente en la inconsciencia cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose a las mazmorras.

- ¿Quién está allí?- preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.- No te escondas, escuché un murmullo cuando venía para acá. Además, oigo tu respiración.- finalizó.

Harry no reconoció la voz, intentó hablarle al desconocido, pero su voz no salía. Comenzó a ver puntos negros. Se resignó, lo único que quería era dormir, desaparecer... Morir... Así podría dejar de sufrir. Tal vez le había llegado su hora.

Una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios. Nuevamente escuchó la voz del joven a sus espaldas.

Draco Malfoy escrutaba la oscuridad buscando al intruso.

- ¿Potter?- se acercó a Harry.- sé que eres tú Potter, veo tu respiración, eres la única persona en Hogwarts que tiene una capa de invisibilidad.- El chico comenzaba a exasperarse.- ¡vamos, quítatela, da la cara como el buen Gryffindor que eres!, ¿qué haces aquí?

No soportándolo más tanteo el aire hasta que sintió una tela muy suave escurrirse entre sus aristocráticos dedos. Con un movimiento rápido la tiró, revelando al adolescente que temblaba sentado en la escalera que permitía el ingreso a las mazmorras.

Rodeo al chico hasta quedar frente a él.

- ¿Se puede saber qué hace San Potter sentado en la entrada al sector de los Slytherins?- lo miró despectivamente, pero el joven ojiverde ni siquiera se movió.- tal vez tus compañeros al fin se dieron cuenta de lo poco que vales.- comentó maliciosamente, pero todos sus ánimos por molestar a Potter se esfumaron al ver la reacción del muchacho ante sus palabras.

El chico dorado de Gryffindor sollozó, y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar.

- No... No me odien... Y-yo no quería... El m-me obligo.- sollozaba.- seré b-bueno...

- ¡Potter!- exclamó Draco horrorizado y se arrodilló frente al joven ojiverde.- Potter, mírame...- Harry continuaba perdido en sus recuerdos.- Potter... Por favor mírame.- El joven de ojos plateados empezaba a preocuparse. Harry, desde su punto de vista, estaba entrando en una ataque de pánico.- ¡Potter... Potter... Tranquilízate y mírame!- nada... No reaccionaba, no sabía que hacer puso ambas manos a cada lado de la cara del chico de la cicatriz y el mismo levantó su cabeza. Su corazón se sobresaltó al sentir la altamente peligrosa temperatura que presentaba el chico, no era necesario un instrumento para saber que ésta bordeaba los 41 grados. Además no pudo evitar notar esos ojos, que siempre le habían gustado, por la viveza que mostraban, totalmente apagados y abnegados en lágrimas.- ¡HARRY!- lo llamó por su nombre de pila.

Finalmente el ojiverde empezó a reaccionar, a pesar de su vista borrosa, pudo distinguir la característica cabellera platinada de Malfoy. Apenas y estaba consciente.

- N-no... No le cuentes... A n-nadie... Por... Favor.- sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y su cuerpo se tambaleaba peligrosamente.

Malfoy al notar que el chico se estaba desmayando, se apresuró a sostenerlo antes de que se golpeara la cabeza contra el duro suelo de las mazmorras.

- Te tengo.- le dijo, sabía que debía llevar al chico a la enfermería pero respetaría la decisión de Harry. Luego le pediría al ojiverde explicaciones.- no te preocupes Pot-Harry, no le contaré a nadie. Notó que el chico al que sostenía esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

- Gracias... Draco...- y cayó en la inconsciencia dejando a un muy sorprendido Draco

Malfoy mirándolo fijamente. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.

Con cuidado lo tomo en brazos, como si fuera una princesa, y se sorprendió mucho al notar lo liviano que era. Se cubrió a ambos con la capa de invisibilidad del moreno y comenzó a andar a paso rápido en dirección a la sala de menesteres. Todo el castillo podía pensar que odiaba a Potter. No era sí, había madurado, ya no quería pelear con Harry, es más, lo apreciaba mucho, lo admiraba. Además debía admitir que Potter nunca le buscaba pelea, era el quien lo provocaba. Pero eso cambiaría, Harry se estaba desmoronando, él impediría eso. Si sus famosos amigos hacían nada por ayudarlo, él lo haría... Se ganaría la amistad del moreno, le ofrecería nuevamente su amistad, que en un momento el ojiverde rechazara.

Llegó a la sala de menesteres y al entrar frente a él apareció una habitación con dos camas de plaza y media, en una esquina se podía ver la puerta que dirigía al baño. En una de las paredes había una repisa llena de pociones curativas. Sonrió, la habitación era sencilla pero perfecta, estaba surtida con las pociones necesarias para poder tratar a Potter.

Cerró la puerta de una patada y caminó a paso rápido hasta una de las camas, depositó cuidadosamente a Harry en ella. Lo miró fijamente y acaricio sus cabellos negros azabache.

- No te preocupes, Harry yo me encargaré de cuidarte descubriré que es lo que te tiene así.- sonrió con un poco de amargura.- solo espero poder hacer lo correcto esta vez y ganarme tu amistad, te protegeré como al hermano que nunca tuve.

Se incorporó y se acercó raudo a la repisa dispuesto a buscar las pociones que ayudarían a Harry, no por nada era ahijado del mejor maestro de pociones que Hogwarts haya tenido en años. Snape le había enseñado bien.

- Espera un poco Harry, ya te curaré.


	3. Confesiones

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling T^T, escribo este fanfic sin fines de lucro. Solo por diversión. **

**DISCULPENMEEEEE! Sé que me demoré mucho en actualizar, pero la inspiración no llegaba T_T, prometo que intentaré actualizar más seguido ;) **

**Ahora les dejo el nuevo capítulo, que disfruten!**

**Capítulo 3**

Amanecía en Hogwarts, el alumnado de a poco comenzaba a levantarse después de una buena noche de sueño reparador…

…o eso es lo que ocurre con la mayoría.

Cierto rubio de hermosos ojos grises no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche intentando controlar la fiebre, peligrosamente alta, de cierto moreno de cautivantes ojos esmeraldas, quien yacía acostado frente a él, inmerso en un mundo de pesadillas.

Harry estaba completamente sudado, en su rostro se podían apreciar marcadas ojeras. Sus labios estaban resecos y de ellos se podían escuchar pequeños gemidos de dolor. Aunque Draco estuvo toda la noche intentando bajarle la fiebre, esta no descendía de los 39°. El rubio comenzaba a preocuparse, él debía asistir a clases, de otra manera, levantaría sospechas. Pero no podía dejar solo a Harry, el chico deliraba debido a la alta fiebre que lo aquejaba.

Cuando vio la hora se percató de que faltaba poco más de media hora para que comenzaran las clases, la primera que tenía era pociones dobles con su padrino, por ende, no podía llegar tarde. Miró al chico recostado en la cama, no podía quedarse con él. Que Harry Potter faltara a clases sería sospechoso, pero si él y Harry lo hacían, llamaría mucho más la atención.

Después de pensarlo unos instantes, decidió partir a sus sala común para ducharse y luego asistiría a clases, a penas terminara pociones volvería a la sala de menesteres para chequear a Potter, se acercó a él y le habló, aunque dudaba que pudiera escucharlo.

- Potter… - el moreno solo se removió entre sueños.- sé que tal vez no me escuches, pero de todas maneras me gustaría que supieras que me ausentaré un rato. Debo asistir a clases, apenas termine vendré a verte.- tomó el paño que descansaba en la frente del ojiverde y lo sumergió en una fuente que tenía un lado de él, lo estrujó y volvió a ponérselo en la frente al chico, quien, al sentir la fría temperatura del paño sobre su piel ardiente se estremeció. – bueno… me voy. Nos vemos después.

Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de salir le dirigió una mirada cargada de tristeza y preocupación a su antiguo némesis.

Había llegado a la conclusión, después de haberle suministrado diversas pociones contra resfriados, que lo que Harry tenía era más que un simple resfriado, posiblemente lo que causaba la fiebre que lo aquejaba era lo que el chico murmuraba en sueños. El problema radicaba ahora, en que no sabía que era puesto que no había logrado entender los balbuceos del joven y eso lo tenía sumamente agobiado, ya que él enserio quería ayudar al moreno.

Cuando llegó a las mazmorras tuvo que aguantar que le preguntaran cada cinco segundos, donde estuvo metido toda la noche. Draco recurrió a su ya conocido carácter arrogante para deshacerse de los curiosos, afirmando que pasó toda la noche en la torre de astronomía realizando una investigación que su padrino le había pedido. Con lo que no contó fue que en ese mismo instante, Snape hizo acto de presencia en las mazmorras.

El profesor de pociones le dirigió una mirada interrogante al rubio quien le devolvió otra llena de súplica para que lo salvara. Severus lanzó un suspiro resignado y le pidió Draco que lo acompañara al salón de pociones para que le mostrara lo que llevaba de la investigación que le había pedido, ante esto los demás Slytherins dejaron de agobiar a su príncipe con preguntas y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el salón. Snape abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a su ahijado para luego seguirlo. Una vez dentro, el adulto fue hasta su escritorio, tomó asiento y le señaló a Draco que se sentara también.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que fue lo que acaba de ocurrir en la sala común y por qué no dormiste en tu habitación?- Severus miraba fijamente al ojigris esperando una explicación.

- M… verás… estuve toda la noche en la torre de astronomía, no podía dormir así que fui a leer un rato…- sabía que su padrino no le creería mucho pero no se le ocurrió ninguna otra excusa, además, desde que el Señor Oscuro fue derrotado había noches en que sufría de insomnio, una de las tantas consecuencias que tuvo el ver cómo eran asesinados sus padres delante del él, y Snape estaba al tanto de esto puesto que él le suministraba pociones para dormir sin soñar cuando eso ocurría. Así que en cierta forma existía una pequeña posibilidad de que su padrino se lo creyera.

- ¿Si tenías insomnio por qué no fuiste a mis aposentos a pedirme una poción para dormir sin soñar?- el pocionista lo miró fijamente, no le creía mucho esa excusa.

- No quise molestarte, además, aproveché de avanzar algunos deberes que nos dieron ayer.- mintió.

Severus escrutó con su mirada unos segundos más al rubio para luego suspirar.

- Draco, si tienes problemas no dudes en decírmelo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

- Si, no te preocupes… no me pasa nada, ya estoy bien.- el menor le dedicó una sonrisa para reafirmar lo que le había dicho.

- Ahora…- no obstante, cuando iba a continuar su conversación con el joven, Fawkes entró por la ventana y se posó en su escritorio extendiéndole una carta que traía en su pico.- espera un poco Draco, me la envía el director.- dijo señalando la carta que le entregó el ave.

Leyó la misiva detenidamente, frunciendo el ceño conforme avanzaba su lectura. Dumbledore le solicitaba acudir a su despacho, al igual que a todos los demás profesores de Hogwarts de manera urgente. Al parecer el mocoso Potter desapareció de la sala común de Gryffindor durante la noche y se desconocía su paradero. Gruño internamente, otra vez ese chico. Sin embargo, cuando leyó que estaba desaparecido, tuvo una extraña sensación, no… no podía ser preocupación, no era posible que se estuviera preocupando por el hijo de Potter.

Cuando levantó la vista recordó que Draco estaba con él, de la nada ató cabos. Su ahijado y Potter, ambos no pasaron la noche en sus respectivas salas comunes.

Sospechoso…

- Draco… ¿sabías que Potter está desaparecido?- esperó a ver la reacción del chico, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó.

- No, no sabía, me importa muy poco lo que San Potter haga o deje de hacer.- dijo arrastrando las palabras.- em… padrino si ya terminamos, me gustaría ver si alcanzo a servirme algo en el Gran Salón.- Snape buscó algún indicio de que le estuviera mintiendo pero el rostro del adolescente se mantenía imperturbable.

- Si, puedes irte, pero recuerda que te quiero aquí a tiempo para las clases, posiblemente me tarde una media hora en el despacho de Dumbledore, te doy ese margen para que llegues.- el ojigris asintió con la cabeza y salió del salón.- ahora veamos qué pasó con el mocoso insufrible.- dicho esto se encaminó al despacho de Albus.

Después de que Snape se fue, Draco salió de detrás de una estatua que se encontraba en el pasillo y lanzó un suspiro cargado de alivio, por poco y lo descubre. Recordó que lo que le había dicho al adulto era cierto. Se encaminó al Gran Comedor para servirse algo. Cuando llegó, se percató que no había ningún profesor tomando desayuno, posiblemente todos fueron llamados por el director. Además, casi todo el colegio seguía allí. Discretamente buscó en la mesa de los Gryffindors a los amigos de Potter. No estaban ahí. Seguramente ellos fueron los que le dieron aviso al anciano director de la desaparición de Harry.

Caminó a paso lento hasta su mesa y tomó asiento al lado de Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo. Se sirvió unas tostadas y un poco de té. Comía lentamente, la preocupación por Potter lo sobrepasaba, quería saber qué era lo que le ocurría al chico, quería estar con él, pero no podía dejar de asistir a pociones porque su padrino ya sospechaba algo.

Zabini se percató del estado de su amigo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo lo abrumaba de sobremanera.

- Draco, ¿qué ocurre?, déjame decirte que me creí muy poco lo que nos dijiste en la sala común.- le susurró.- sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- le sonrío amablemente para que el chico se tranquilizara.

- yo…- el rubio echó un vistazo alrededor y se dio cuenta de que casi todos los Slytherins lo miraban expectantes, tomó a Blaise de la mano y lo llevó fuera del gran salón. Cuando se aseguró de que nadie los veía, habló.- Blaise, hay algo que me tiene sumamente preocupado, pero no sé si confiar en ti, eres mi amigo… pero no sé si eres de fiar.- observó al moreno esperando su reacción. Posiblemente se molestaría por la poca confianza que le tenía, pero eso solo le demostraría que no era de confianza.

El chico de tez oscura lo miró por unos instantes para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

- Puedes confiar en mí, si quieres podemos hacer un juramento inquebrantable si eso te deja más tranquilo.- finalizó para volver a sonreírle al rubio. Este se quedó viéndolo fijamente para luego devolverle la sonrisa.

- Buena idea.- sacó su varita y comenzó.- Blaise Zabini, ¿juras que no comentarás nada de lo que te diga o veas a partir de ahora, en especial, relacionado con Harry Potter?- Zabini se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del "niño que vivió" pero esto sólo corroboró una sospecha que traía hace mucho.

- Lo juro.- al decir estas palabras un hilo de magia los rodeo para luego desaparecer paulatinamente.- creo que mis sospechas eran correctas.- Draco lo miró extrañado.- la sospecha que tenía sobre lo que sentías sobre Harry Potter.- sonrió.

- yo… no lo odio…- dijo en un susurro.- siempre quise ser su amigo, pero creo que no me expresé de la forma más adecuada al pedírselo y cuando el rechazó mi oferta… hirió mi orgullo, por eso lo traté de mala manera…- esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.- pero me gustaría remediarlo, creo que él es una de las pocas personas que podría entenderme. Me gustaría poder enmendar mis errores del pasado y desarrollar una relación más cercana con él…- bajó el rostro y sus ojos quedaron cubiertos por su cabellos.- yo… te comenté una vez… que me hubiese gustado tener un hermano menor… pues… creo que Potter refleja claramente la personalidad que me hubiese gustado que tuviera. Por eso mi sueño es lograr que nuestra relación sea así… de hermanos.- finalizó, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y sus puños muy apretados a la espera de escuchar las burlas que seguramente Zabini le diría, pero estas nunca llegaron, más bien, sintió un mano en su hombro derecho. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los oscuros ojos de su compañero.

- No me burlaré de ti si eso es lo que pensabas que haría.- sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto en el aristocrático rostro de Draco.- sé que tal vez no me creas… pero yo nunca me trague tu supuesto odio por el "chico dorado de Gryffindor", siempre sospeché que era una máscara.- el ojigris le sonrió aliviado.- ahora dime que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado con respecto a él.

Desgraciadamente justo cuando el rubio iba a contestar se percataron de que los alumnos comenzaban a caminar en dirección a sus clases. Draco consultó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado la media hora de reunión del profesorado. Le dijo a Zabini que se lo diría después de la clase de pociones y los dos empezaron a correr como almas que lleva el diablo para llegar a las mazmorras antes que entrara el último estudiante y Snape los dejara fuera.

Una vez en clases el ojigris notó que su padrino estaba muy irritable, y él sabía por qué, seguramente Dumbledore les pidió que entre cada clase se dieran una vuelta por el castillo buscando a Potter. Eso le quitaría horas de descanso a Snape, pero más aún, lo que lo mantenía así de furioso era malgastar sus horas de descanso en Harry.

Se sentía triste porque sabía que de cierta forma, él tenía la culpa por mantener a Potter oculto, pero si quería ganarse su amista, primero tendría que ganarse su confianza. El chico le pidió que no le digiera a nadie… eso haría… bueno Zabini se enteraría pero no podría decírselo a nadie. Además, él necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara a cuidar al chico, solo no podía.

La clase pasó lenta, de vez en cuando Severus le quitaba puntos a Gryffindor gracias a Neville. Draco y Blaise estaban de parejas, ambos eran muy buenos en pociones por lo que fueron los primeros en terminar. Una vez que sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la clase, el ojigris tomó sus cosas y le indicó a Blaise que lo siguiera.

Aprovechando que su padrino estaba entusiasmado descargando sus frustraciones con Longbotton, se escabulleron entre la multitud de alumnos que salían de clase en esos momentos. Draco sabía que contaba con dos horas de ventana entre la clase de pociones y la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Dos horas que aprovecharía al máximo para cuidar a Potter.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de menesteres Draco abrió la puerta y entró, Zabini lo siguió. Sin embargo, el ojigris profirió un grito que lo sobresaltó. Cerró la puerta y se dispuso a ver cuál fue la causa del grito del rubio. Se percató que el chico estaba hincado frente a un bulto. Avanzó a paso lento y distinguió que no era un bulto, sino más bien una persona.

Harry Potter, era la persona que yacía en el piso, el chico parecía inconsciente, su respiración era muy entrecortada y sudaba copiosamente, estaba todo mojado. Al ver la gravedad de la situación se apresuró a ayudar a su compañero a subir a Potter a la cama de nuevo.

- Seguramente intentó ir al baño pero la fiebre lo mantiene tan débil que se desplomó.- murmuró muy bajo Draco, aun así Zabini lo escuchó.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Potter?

- Esta es la razón de mi preocupación Blaise, lo encontré anoche en las mazmorras.- el moreno lo miró interrogante.- seguramente la fiebre lo desorientó y terminó allí.- respondió la interrogante de Zabini.- lo traje aquí porque antes de perder la consciencia me pidió que no le digiera a nadie de su estado.

- Pero seguramente es un resfriado, tú te manejas mucho en pociones, ¿por qué no le has dado alguna poción para que se le pase y ¡ya!?- Blaise lo miraba con incredulidad, el rubio era muy inteligente como para que no pensara en eso.

- Créeme que fue lo primero que hice, pero al parecer la fiebre que tiene Potter no es provocada por algún resfriado, y eso es lo que más me preocupa.- Draco bajó la mirada agobiado.- no sé qué es lo que lo tiene así…

Zabini inspeccionó al león con la mirada. El pijama de Potter estaba muy mojado por todo lo que lo había hecho sudar la fiebre. Eso no ayudaría a que esta le bajara, al contrario, lo haría enfermar más. De hecho, si seguía con ese pijama de seguro se pescaba un resfriado. Ya sabía lo que debían hacer, si las pociones no funcionaban, lo intentarían de forma muggle.

-Draco, ve al baño y llena la bañera con agua, debe estar tibia, casi fría.- el rubio le devolvió una mirada interrogante.- eso es para que se le baje la fiebre, no puede seguir así, según lo que me dices ha estado toda la noche con fiebre y muy alta por lo que veo, si no hacemos algo podría tener daño neurológico… mi… mi tío es medimago y yo también quiero serlo… por eso desde pequeño le pedí que me enseñara.- comentó con un leve sonrojo.- mientras está en la bañera yo bajaré a las mazmorras y traeré uno de tus pijamas para que se lo cambiemos. No puede quedarse con ese pijama húmedo, también traeré sabanas nuevas.- el ojigris asintió.

El chico de rostro aristocrático corrió al baño para llenar la bañera en lo que Zabini desvestía al ojiverde.

Draco estaba esperando a que la bañera se llenara cuando escuchó que Blaise lo llamaba, el tono que empleó el moreno para llamarlo lo sobresaltó, sonaba entre preocupado y asustado. Cerró la llave de paso y caminó a paso rápido de vuelta a la habitación.

Zabini le dedicaba una mirada cargada de preocupación. Apresuró el paso y cuando llegó al lado de su amigo este estaba sentado en la cama sosteniendo a Harry quien también permanecía sentado frente al moreno. Su brazo derecho pasaba por el torso de Potter y sostenía el peso del muchacho manteniéndolo inclinado hacia delante dejando al descubierto la espalda del ojiverde. Draco no pudo evitar proferir un jadeo de asombro al ver la espalda del adolescente. En ella se podían apreciar muchas cicatrices las cuales indicaban que fue golpeado en varias ocasiones. Por la apariencia de algunas cicatrices se podía inferir que se le azotó reiteradas veces con un látigo o correa. Además podían verse cicatrices de cortes, posiblemente con un cuchillo.

Ambos Slytherins estaban en shock. Draco salió de su estupor y le pidió a su amigo que recostara un momento a Potter para poder revisarlo mejor. Una vez estuvo tumbado el rubio comenzó a inspeccionar con la mirada el cuerpo del "chico que vivió". Todo iba normal hasta que su mirada reparó en las muñecas del adolescente. Otro jadeo de sorpresa salió de sus labios el cual alertó a Zabini. El moreno buscó lo que miraba su amigo.

-No puede ser…- Draco tomó las muñecas de Harry para observarlas mejor, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.- son… cicatrices… en ambas… como si hubiese intentado suicidarse…- miró a Blaise.- no lo puedo creer…

- Draco… creo que no se las hizo él… yo… varias veces vi a mi tío curar a personas que habían sido torturadas por los mortífagos.- el rubio lo miraba atentamente.- las cicatrices de Potter se parecen a las que tenían muchos de ellos… a esas personas los mortífagos las mantenían encadenadas o con las muñecas amarradas para poder torturarlos sin que huyeran…- Draco cerró los ojos con pesadumbre.

- Me estas queriendo decir que…

- A Potter alguien lo maniató y golpeo hasta el cansancio… y en reiteradas ocasiones… de otra manera no tendría esas cicatrices…

- Blaise, ¿quién golpearía al "niño que vivió"?- Draco no cabía en su asombro.

- Draco, creo que esa puede ser la causa de por qué él está así…

- Puede que tengas razón, cuando despierte hablaré con él… puede que eso lo ayude. Ahora, ayúdame a llevarlo a la bañera.- entre los dos llevaron a Harry al baño.

Con cuidado sumergieron a Harry en la bañera, al sentir al agua fría sobre su piel el ojiverde se estremeció y empezó a tiritar. Blaise se dispuso a hacer lo que habían acordado y fue a las mazmorras en busca de mudas de ropa para Potter y para la cama. Mientras tanto, Draco dejó unos momentos a Harry solo en el baño, corrió de vuelta a la habitación, lanzó un rápido hechizo al colchón y este al instante se secó.

Cuando volvió con Harry se sorprendió al verlo despierto e intentando salir de la bañera, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficiente y volvía a resbalar cayendo de nueva cuenta en la bañera, salpicando agua de paso. Se apresuró a ayudarlo, pasó sus brazos por debajo de las axilas del moreno y se preparó para hacer fuerza y levantarlo, considerando que cuando él y Blaise lo levantaron no pesaba mucho, pensó que si lo tomaba el solo se notaría más el peso. Jaló fuertemente y ambos cayeron al piso, Draco de espaldas y Harry sobre él. ¡Potter pesaba menos que una pluma!, eso era malo teniendo en cuenta el reciente descubrimiento.

Con cierta dificultad Harry se incorporó apoyando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Draco, sus ojos se notaban un poco desenfocados.

- ¿M-Malfoy?- lo miró extrañado.- ¿q-qué… p-pasó…?- el chico tiritaba de frío.- ¿d-donde… e-estoy?

- ¡Potter!- llevó su mano a la frente de Harry, suspiró aliviado al notar que por primera vez desde que encontró al chico la noche anterior, su temperatura estaba cerca de ser normal.- creo que la fiebre está cediendo.- el ojiverde le miró extrañado.- anoche te encontré en las mazmorras, tenías mucha fiebre y me pediste que no se lo digiera a nadie así que te traje a la sala de menesteres. Pero la fiebre no bajó hasta ahora. Estuviste toda la noche delirando.

- G-gracias...- el moreno logró, con mucho esfuerzo pararse y se apoyó en la pared, mientras esperaba que el rubio también se parara.- ¿Por qué… me ayudas?

- Creo que lo mejor ahora es que vayas a la cama y descanses un rato, debes estar muy cansado después de tan fuerte fiebre.- Harry frunció el ceño dando a entender que no estaba conforme con la respuesta.- mira, te prometo que después de clases, te traeré el almuerzo y allí conversaremos, ahora…- tomó la toalla que se encontraba sobre el lavamanos.- será mejor que te cubras.

El moreno no entendía a qué se refería hasta que reparó en que estaba completamente desnudo y mojado. Draco le explicó que con la ayuda de Zabini habían tenido que meterlo en la bañera para bajarle la fiebre, además de que su pijama estaba completamente sudado. No obstante, junto con la desaparición paulatina de la fiebre, comenzó a llegar de a poco la lucidez al chico de ojos esmeraldas. Malfoy y Zabini lo vieron desnudo, seguramente vieron sus muñecas y espalda. En vano intentó cubrir sus cicatrices con la toalla. El rubio notó la desesperación que sentía el chico y puso su mano en el hombro del moreno.

- Zabini y yo… vimos tus cicatrices, sé que es algo personal, pero me gustaría ayudarte. Tal vez si me cuen…

- ¡NO!... no… y-yo… me caí durante las vacaciones… no es nada importante… yo… yo…- los ojos esmeraldas comenzaban a cristalizarse.

- Tranquilo Potter, sé que es difícil de creer pero yo… lo único que quiero… es ayudarte.- el rubio le regaló una sonrisa amable a Harry, la primera sonrisa sincera que el moreno viera en Malfoy, con mucho esfuerzo se la devolvió.

- Y-yo… te creo pero…- el ojiverde no pudo continuar porque en esos momentos Blaise entró en el cuarto, llamando a Draco.

- ¡DRACO!, traje el pijama para Potter y las sabanas nuevas.

El joven de rostro aristocrático entró al cuarto ayudando a Harry a caminar. El Gryffindor se notaba débil. Zabini se sorprendió al ver a Harry despierto y mientras Draco le ayudaba a ponerse el pijama él tendió la cama. Una vez todo estuvo listo, el "chico dorado de Gryffindor" se recostó. El Slytherin rubio lo arropó.

Luego ambas serpientes se despidieron del león, puesto que tenían menos de 5 minutos para llegar al salón donde se impartía Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras. El rubio le dijo que luego le traería el almuerzo y que no saliera de la sala.

- Potter, estate tranquilo en la cama, no salgas de las sala de menesteres. Medio Hogwarts te está buscando y si te ven así te llenarán de preguntas.- Harry asintió.- yo almorzaré en el Gran Comedor lo más rápido que pueda para poder traerte después tu almuerzo… necesitas alimentarte bien para recuperar fuerzas.- finalizó para darse vuelta y disponerse a salir de la sala, cuando un leve susurro le llegó. Se detuvo en seco y volteó.

- ¿Malfoy… D-Draco… yo… podrías venir a almorzar… conmigo?- levantó la vista y al ver la mirada imperturbable del rubio sobre él se cohibió.- N-no te p-preocupes, no es necesario… que me acompañes…

- No te preocupes Pot-Harry, vendré a almorzar contigo.- ambas miradas se cruzaron, plata y esmeralda.- créeme que lo que más quiero en estos momentos es ganarme tu amistad… cometí muchos errores en el pasado, te traté muy mal y lo voy a enmendar. Lo primero que haré es ayudarte… con respecto a tus… em… cicatrices.- el moreno desvió la mirada.- quisiera ser tu amigo… y los amigos se cuidan y protegen… como le haré yo a partir de ahora.- de los ojos del Gryffindor comenzaron a caer lágrimas.

- Gracias… Draco.- le regaló una sonrisa triste.- por… cuidarme… prometo que intentaré contarte todo…

Malfoy le sonrió de nueva cuenta y salió de la sala de menesteres. Encontrándose con un Zabini muy nervioso… llegarían tarde a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…

Pero valdría la pena…

**Buenooo! He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta fanfic, lo hice un poco más largo en recompensa a la tardanza que tuve XD, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo… estrujé las pocas neuronas que me van quedando XD.**

**Como verán Draco nuevamente muestra esa faceta tierna de hermano mayor sobreprotector con Harry, nuestro amado rubio de ojos grisáceos se acercará a nuestro emocionalmente inestable Gryffindor XD para formar un lazo de hermandad muy fuerte n_n los amarán **** y a quien también amarán será a Blaise… siempre me ha gustado este personaje, así que lo usaré muy bien para mis planes futuros muajajajajaj XD**

**Okey en el capítulo que viene veremos un poco más de esta nueva amistad y además de cómo Dumbledore pone el castillo patas arriba buscando a su preciado salvador del mundo mágico XD**

**Besitos y gracias por leer 3 **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Revelando el dolor

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling T^T, escribo este fanfic sin fines de lucro. Solo por diversión.**

**He aquí el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic, sé que se deben estar preguntando, ¿qué pasa con la famosa carta que se supone le llegará a Snape, la cual es mencionada en el resumen? Bueno, lamento decirles que para que ese momento llegue aún falta un poco XD, lo que pasa es que primero debo arreglar el terreno ;) creo que faltan uno capítulos, si mis cuentas no me fallan XD (aunque debo admitir que nunca fui muy buena en matemáticas XD)**

**Bueno también quiero agradecerles por los reviews, me siento muy orgullosa de saber que les gusta la historia. Siempre me ha gustado dibujar y me ponía a inventar historias para llevarlas a comic :D (Debo decir que eran sólo punteos de la trama ´*-* , muy poco coherentes y que yo solamente entendía XD) pero nunca los llevaba a término. Luego empecé a leer fanfics y me pregunté, ¿por qué no, en vez de dibujar un cómic, me dedicaba a redactar bien mis ideas y crear una historia escrita? De ahí surgió esto n_n.**

**Pueeesssss…. Dejo de darles la lata y aquí tienen una nueva entrega! **

**Capítulo 4**

Caminaba enfurruñado por los pasillos del castillo, hace aproximadamente veinte minutos que había finalizado su clase de pociones dobles con los Gryffindors y Slytherins de quinto año. Si bien, había logrado liberar frustraciones con Longbottom, aún se encontraba muy molesto. El único causante de esto, era un mocoso insufrible de cabellos negros azabaches indomables -como el infeliz de su padre - y maravillosos ojos esmeraldas - como su hermosa madre.

¿Cómo era posible que el chico desapareciera sin dejar rastros de la noche a la mañana? Y para rematar en esos momentos Dumbledore tenía a todo el profesorado movilizado buscándolo, incluyéndolo. El chico de oro de Gryffindor no se apareció en su clase, y cumpliendo con lo prometido al director, se lo informó de inmediato.

Recordaba la reunión que tuvo por la mañana en el despacho de Dumbledore. Aún no podía creer lo que le había prometido al anciano director.

_**Flashback**_

Luego de finalizar su conversación con Draco, partió hecho un bólido a la oficina del director. Nuevamente Potter daba problemas, otra vez llamando la atención.

Terminó su travesía al llegar frente a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho de Albus.

- _"cupcake de fresa"_.- al instante el guardián le cedió el paso.

Una vez frente a la puerta de la sala, tocó, unos instantes después la suave voz de Dumbledore se escuchó, permitiéndole pasar.

En la estancia se encontraba todo el personal de Hogwarts, el perro padrino de Potter, el lobo, la sabelotodo Granger y el pecoso Weasley. Todos con sendas expresiones de preocupación. Cerró la puerta tras él y se paró al lado de Hagrid.

- Bien, le explicaré más a fondo el por qué los llamé.- empezó a hablar Albus.- como mencioné en las notas que les hice llegar por medio de Fawkes, el señor Potter no amaneció hoy por la mañana en su habitación.- Sirius y Remus miraron al anciano fijamente esperando que se explicara mejor.- el señor Weasley vino temprano a comunicarme que cuando se levantó notó que los doseles de la cama de Harry estaban abiertos, él no se encontraba allí y su cama estaba sin hacer.

- Bueno, tal vez se levantó más temprano, no es algo por lo que tengamos que preocuparnos.- comentó Sirius.

- Puede ser pero hasta ahora ni la señorita Granger ni el señor Weasley han podido dar con él.- prosiguió Dumbledore.- además las clases están por empezar y Harry aún no aparece.

- Albus, confío en el cachorro, aparecerá pronto.- dijo Remus con una sonrisa amable, la cual no llegó a sus ojos, le tenía una confianza ciega a Harry pero eso no evitaba que se preocupara, considerando el extraño comportamiento de su ahijado putativo en los últimos meses.

- Bien, vayan a clases, pero les rogaría que estén pendiente, si Harry no aparece hasta el almuerzo iniciaremos su búsqueda. De todas maneras les rogaría que estén pendientes, por favor.- finalizó el anciano.- pueden retirarse.

Los profesores empezaron a dejar el despacho lentamente, finalmente solo Hermione, Ron y Snape quedaron en la sala

- Señor, ¿no cree que es mejor empezar la búsqueda enseguida?- preguntó ansiosa la castaña.- puede que sea exagerado pero Harry no se ha visto muy bien estos meses, por ende considero que tal vez sea peligroso que este solo mucho tiempo.- sus ojos cafés denotaban profunda preocupación.

- Por lo mismo que acabas de mencionar Hermione es que le estoy dando un margen a Harry para que aparezca, estoy pensando que lo que nuestro muchacho más puede necesitar en éstos momentos, es un tiempo a solas.- Albus le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora.- si no aparece para el almuerzo, lo buscaremos. Por lo pronto, dejemos que el chico descanse un poco de tanta presión.

- ¡Pero director, puede que Harry esté en problemas!- expresó Ron.- ¡no puede estar solo!

- Si puede, señor Weasley.- lo paró en seco Dumbledore.- confío en Harry.

Tanto la castaña como el pelirrojo le dedicaron miradas de impotencia al anciano, pero finalmente suspiraron, aceptando las palabras del director, para luego dejar con pesadumbre el despacho del director.

Albus dirigió su azulada mirada a Snape, quien había estado observando todo desde un rincón. Severus lo miró interrogante.

- Mi muchacho, necesito pedirte un favor.- dijo sin rodeos el anciano.- tengo entendido que tu primera clase hoy es con Gryffindors y Slytherins de quinto año. Te rogaría me avises si Harry no aparece en tu clase.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- rugió Snape.- ¡ALBUS!, ACABAS DE DECIR QUE LE DARÁS AL CHICO HASTA EL ALMUERZO, QUE SEGÚN TÚ NECESITA PENSAR Y UN TIEMPO A SOLAS.- los ojos oscuros refulgían de rabia.- ¿POR QUÉ TENGO YO QUE ESTAR PENDIENTE DE ÉL CUANDO TIENES A TODO EL CUERPO DOCENTE A TU DISPOSICIÓN?

- Severus…- suspiró el mayor.- si te lo pido a ti es por algo, confío en ti, además recuerda que aceptas a ayudarme con él. Harry se está encerrando en sí mismo y eso me preocupa.- Albus observó como el moreno respiraba profundamente intentando tranquilizarse.

- Está bien… te informaré si Potter no aparece en mi clase hoy.- le comunicó resignado el pocionista.- ¿me puedo retirar ya?, tengo clases que impartir.

- ¡Claro Severus!, suerte con ellos.- le dedicó una sonrisa afable.

- Si, si, si… nos vemos después Albus.- se despidió el ojinegro.

El moreno caminó en dirección a la salida pero la voz tranquila de Dumbledore lo detuvo segundos antes de tocar el pomo de la puerta.

- Mi muchacho, ¿por qué no intentas llevarte mejor con Harry?- tanteó el anciano.- créeme cuando te digo que esto los beneficiaría a ambos.

- Explícate Albus, ¿qué gano yo llevándome mejor con Potter?- le refutó el pocionista.

- Mucho, Severus, mucho.- le dijo con un deje de misterio en la voz el peliblanco.

- Albus…- Snape volteó para encarar al hombre que consideraba como un padre, pero al mirarlo no pudo evitar estremecerse al encontrarse con una mirada de cachorro suplicante proveniente del anciano. Suspiró.- está bien… lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

Dicho esto último, salió del despacho.

_**Fin Flashback**_

¿Dónde estaría Potter?, debía admitir que cuando no lo vio aparecer en su clase por la mañana, una punzada de preocupación lo estremeció, no sabía por qué, pero en los últimos meses había notado que sentía una creciente preocupación por el hijo de James _"maldito" _Potter. Luego de ver en el estado en que volvió de sus vacaciones, sentía la imperante necesidad de estar pendiente a lo que le pasara. Sin embargo, no podía negar que su orgullo le impedía demostrarlo abiertamente. Luego estaba Albus, que en ese quinto año se había vuelto particularmente molesto en lo que se refería a pedirle que se llevara mejor con el muchacho. Siempre un aire de misterio lo rodeaba cuando hablaba de su relación con Potter.

Se detuvo, respiró profundo y procedió nuevamente con su caminata en dirección a la sala de profesores. Albus les había dicho que, si bien tenían que estar al pendiente por si Potter aparecía, el muchacho tenía hasta el almuerzo para aparecer por su propia voluntad antes de que se iniciara su búsqueda.

**2 horas después, de vuelta con Malfoy y Zabini.**

Ambos Slytherins corrían a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Llegaban tarde a su clase de DCAO. Sin embargo, la serpiente rubia iba feliz, había logrado que Harry se relajaran un poco con él. Se llamaban por sus nombres de pila, eso era un gran avance en la nueva relación que el ojigris buscaba lograr con el moreno.

Tan inmerso iba en sus pensamientos que no se percató cuando Blaise se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala de DCAO. Chocó contra él y cayó sobre su trasero al suelo.

- ¡Auch!, ¡Blaise, ten más cuidado!- se quejó Draco a la vez que se ponía de pie mientras se sobaba el trasero.

- No es mi culpa que estuvieras en las nubes, Draco, pero debo comunicarte que me detuve porque ya llegamos.- puntualizó el moreno.

- Oh… lo siento jejeje.- se disculpó el rubio.

Respiraron hondo y tocaron la puerta. Se oyó un _"adelante" _y los dos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta.

Lupin los miraba con el ceño fruncido, les restó 10 puntos a cada uno por el retraso y les pidió que tomaran asiento en silencio. Las dos serpientes obedecieron sin chistar y se sentaron detrás de Hermione y Ron. Malfoy los examinó con la mirada, ambos se notaban muy preocupados y el príncipe de Slytherin sabía la razón. Harry Potter.

La clase siguió sin contratiempos, Draco de vez en cuando observaba a los amigos de Harry, se notaban ansiosos y quien también estaba en las mismas condiciones era el profesor Lupin. Luego de dar al curso una tarea en parejas Lupin se acercó a paso lento al puesto de los amigos de su cachorro. Draco, quien estaba detrás de ellos, decidió poner atención a lo que les iba a decir. Estaba casi 100% seguro de que se trataba de su nuevo amigo león.

- Chicos, ¿no han sabido nada de Harry aún?, Snape comentó que tampoco se apareció por su clase hoy.- les susurró abatido.

- Profesor, no sabemos nada de Harry, pero el profesor Dumbledore nos prohibió buscarlo aún, usted mismo lo escuchó. Estamos muy preocupados, pero no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar hasta que el director nos llame para que nos diga que haremos si no aparece…- le respondió la castaña.

- Bueno… está bien.- Remus regresó a su escritorio derrotado.

Draco respiró aliviado, aún tenía tiempo antes de que Dumbledore volcara a todo Hogwarts en la búsqueda de Harry, eso le daba cierto margen para poder hablar con él y también para que el moreno se pudiera recuperar tranquilamente.

Se concentró en su trabajo, pero no podía dejar de estar ansioso, faltaba poco para el término de clases, los que significaba que iría a almorzar con Harry. No hallaba las horas de poder saber qué era lo que aquejaba tanto al ojiverde, para poder ayudarlo.

A su lado Zabini observaba fijamente a su rubio amigo, una leve sonrisa se dejó ver en sus labios. Al fin veía a su amigo feliz. Lo había notado decaído durante todo lo que llevaban del curso y era sumamente contradictorio, saber que la razón de su felicidad en esos momentos era nada más ni nada menos que su antiguo némesis y actual nuevo amigo, Harry Potter.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesadez, sabía que lo que había tenido a Draco tan alicaído era el comportamiento que había tenido Potter desde que comenzó el nuevo año escolar. No era tonto, por algo era un Slytherin, también lo había notado. El "niño que vivió" se notaba más retraído, ya no se juntaba mucho con sus amigos, más bien siempre intentaba mantenerse alejado de todos, se aislaba. Si Harry Potter era tan importante para su amigo, lo ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara, le era muy interesante ver la reacción de los alumnos del castillo, al enterarse de que Draco Malfoy – príncipe de Slytherin- y Harry Potter – el chico dorado de Gryffindor- habían dejado atrás antiguas rencillas para entablar una amistad. Sería interesante, y de paso ayudaría a su amigo.

Aproximadamente una hora después Draco Malfoy salía hecho un bólido de la aula de DCAO, luego de despedirse de Zabini y asegurarle que lo vería después de almuerzo en clase de Runas Antiguas, se encaminó a pasa rápido a la cocina, debía apurarse si quería aprovechar su tiempo con Harry.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, llamó a Dobby, el elfo lo observó con cautela. Malfoy sabía que Dobby le guardaba cierto rencor después de todos los malos tratos que recibió cuando trabajaba para su familia. Luego de un incómodo silencio finalmente el hijo de Lucius habló.

- Dobby, sé que no me guardas mucha estima, pero enserio necesito pedirte un favor.- el elfo asintió con reticencia.- verás, esto debe quedar entre nosotros, se trata de Harry Potter.- el más pequeño abrió desmesuradamente sus ya de por sí grandes ojos.

- ¿Le ha ocurrido al amo Harry Potter, señor?- demandó Dobby.

- Él pasó muy mala noche, está enfermo, tiene un resfriado, pero ya está mejor.- agregó al ver que el elfo comenzaba a impacientarse.- por eso quería pedirte que le prepararas algo liviano para que coma y algo para mí también, por favor. Yo te llamaré cuando llegue al lugar donde está descansando Harry.- Dobby lo miraba fijamente.- tienes que jurarme que no le dirás a nadie que yo sé dónde está Potter, él mismo no quiere que nadie se entere, hazlo por él.

- Señor, Dobby no dirá nada Señor, todo sea por ayudar a Harry Potter. Dobby es una tumba, señor.- aseguró vehementemente el pequeño.- enseguida iré a preparar sus almuerzos.

- Bien, te llamaré en unos veinte minutos… gracias Dobby.- le sonrió el adolescente.

- Todo sea por ayudar a Harry Potter, señor.- le devolvió la sonrisa y entró a paso apresurado a la cocina.

Luego de ver desaparecer al elfo en la cocina, Draco dirigió sus pasos a la sala Multipropósito. Estaba ansioso por ver nuevamente a Harry. Después de unos diez minutos llegó y cuidando que nadie lo viera, entró.

Su corazón se sobresaltó, sobre la cama estaba el moreno, tenía sus piernas dobladas y abrazaba sus rodillas, su mentón descansaba sobre estas y tenía la mirada fija en algún punto de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban nuevamente perdidos, opacos y podía apreciar rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Con cautela se acercó a la cama del Gryffindor y posó su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Harry, éste se sobresaltó al contacto y comenzó a agitarse. Lloraba e imploraba que lo soltara y que no le hiciera daño. Al oír las súplicas del león retrocedió, ¿qué le habían hecho a Potter para que estuviese tan asustado?

Nuevamente intentó acercarse, el ojiverde seguía encerrado en su mundo de pesadillas. Al notar que no se tranquilizaba, se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo abrazó. Harry se tensó de inmediato e intentó huir, pero Draco lo estrechó más y empezó a decirle palabras de aliento mientras hacía círculos con sus manos en la espalda del moreno, en un intento por tranquilizarlo. Lentamente el chico de la cicatriz dejó de forcejear. Se alejó un poco de Malfoy y enfocó su mirada en él.

- Draco…- murmuró, de a poco sus ojos empezaron a adquirir brillo, aún seguían opacos, pero menos que antes.- yo… lo siento… tuve una pesadilla, estaba asustado… l-lo s-siento.- sollozó.

- Harry, tranquilo, ya estoy aquí, yo no te haré daño, te protegeré de ahora en adelante.- le sonrió al lloroso moreno.- recuerda que eso es lo que hacen los amigos, y ahora nosotros lo somos. No dejaré que nada te pase.- con cuidado de no asustarlo, acercó sus manos a la cara de Harry y con los pulgares retiró las lágrimas que caían de las esmeraldas del moreno.

- G-gracias.- le dijo sinceramente el ojiverde.

- Bueno, luego seguiremos conversando primero tenemos que almorzar, necesitas recuperar fuerzas, ¡DOBBY!- con un ¡PLOP! El elfo de grandes ojos azules hizo su aparición trayendo un carrito lleno de comida.- gracias Dobby deja el carrito allí, puedes retirarte.

- Sí, señor… em… Harry Potter, señor, ¿ya está mejor?, Dobby se preocupó mucho cuando el señor Malfoy le dijo que estuvo enfermo, señor.- preguntó el más bajo.

- Si Dobby, ya me encuentro mejor, gracias.- le informó amablemente el moreno.- te rogaría que por favor mantengas en secreto que me viste y que estuve enfermo.

- No se preocupe, Dobby no dirá nada, recupérese pronto, señor.- dicho esto desapareció nuevamente con un ¡PLOP!

Draco se levantó de la cama y revisó el carrito. Le acercó a Harry un caldo de pollo y él se sirvió unos ravioles. Ambos comieron en silencio, un silencio cómodo. Una vez terminaron el rubio le sirvió una jalea al ojiverde. Él por su parte comió cremé brulee. Cuando terminaron el ojigris llamó nuevamente a Dobby y le pidió que se llevara el carrito.

Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una fría mano posarse en su frente, se sobresaltó y miró a Draco. El rubio le sonrió mostrando con sinceridad, lo aliviado que estaba porque su temperatura se había regularizado. El moreno le devolvió la sonrisa, que después se volvió triste. El ojigris notó esto, también percibió que las esmeraldas se oscurecían a la vez que Harry bajaba la mirada ocultándola bajo su flequillo azabache, esto lo alarmó. Con un rápido movimiento tomó el rostro de Potter y lo obligó a mirarlo nuevamente. De los ojos del moreno nuevamente caían lágrimas. El cuerpo del león se estremecía con cada sollozo.

- T-tengo m-miedo… n-no q-quiero… volver.- sollozaba el Gryffindor.-D-Draco… n-no q-quiero v-volver.

- ¿De qué hablas Harry?- el Slytherin se estaba impacientando, quería saber que tenía a Harry así.- Har, dime por favor, que es lo que te asusta.- le rogaba, sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas contenidas que querían salir al ver a su amigo así.

- N-no… t-te d-decepcionaras… d-de m-mi… y me dejarás s-solo…- balbuceaba el ojiverde.

Draco abrazó nuevamente a Harry.

- Har, te prometo… no, te juro que no me decepcionaré de ti, créeme, puedes confiar en mi.- lo animó el ojigris.- ahora dime... esas marcas que tienes en la espalda… ¿quién te las hizo? ¿Te atacó algún mortífago de los que quedan libres?, dime Harry, ¿Quién fue?

- F-fue… fue, m-mi t-tío…- musitó

- ¿QUÉ?- no se esperaba eso.- ¿t-tu tío te hizo eso?

- Si…

- y las marcas en tus muñecas…- no estaba seguro de querer escuchar la respuesta. Le aterraba saber la verdad.

- É-él… m-me amarraba las muñecas… antes d-de… antes de golpearme…- susurró el moreno.- ¡y-yo quería d-defenderme, p-pero él me d-drogaba antes de azotarme… no me p-podía m-mover!- estalló el chico de la cicatriz mientras su cuerpo seguía convulsionando a causa delos sollozos que lo estremecían.

- …- Draco estaba en shock, el tío de Harry, su propia familia… había abusado de él. Lo había marcado con esas cicatrices. Ahora todo estaba claro, la razón de que el Gryffindor enfermase, la razón de que estuviese retraído, de que se alejara de todos… era su tío. El muy bastardo no solo se había encargado de dañarlo físicamente sino también psicológicamente.- Harry… Harry… ¡HARRY!- le gritó para que le prestara atención.- escúchame Harry, te juro, que no dejaré que es bastardo te haga daño, hablaremos con Dumbledore para que no te haga volver allí. Seguramente a Weasley no le molestará que te quedes en su casa para navidad. Puedes estar tranquilo y no debes hacer caso a lo que ese malnacido te dijo…

- É-él m-me dijo… q-que si se enteraban de esto… me dejarían solo, que los defraudaría y decepcionaría… p-porque deje que un muggle me golpeara… a p-pesar de que derroté a Voldemort…- expresó aún entre sollozos el pequeño Gryffindor.

- ¡NO!- respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse y evitar cometer una locura con ese muggle.- ¡Harry, tu nunca defraudarías a tus amigos y familiares, ese muggle infeliz te drogó, no podías defenderte! Créeme, por favor.

- ¿D-de verdad?- preguntó en voz baja cual niño buscando el consuelo de sus padres.- ¿n-no me aborrece por ser tan débil?

- ¡Claro que no!, al contrario, te admiro porque sigues aquí… luchando.- lo abrazó y el moreno le correspondió.- de ahora en adelante, seré tu sombra… de ahora en adelante puedes considerarme oficialmente tu hermano mayor.- anunció con el rubio, sonriendo al notar como los ojos de Harry adquirían de a poco el brillo de antaño.

- Gracias Dray… por considerarme tu familia.- le dijo entre lágrimas de felicidad el ojiverde.- gracias por brindarme tu amistad, por escucharme y no juzgarme…

- Para eso están los amigos-hermanos mayores.- declaró el ojigris.

Ambos se largaron a reír, pero se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpeteos persistentes en la puerta. Draco se levantó y le revolvió cariñosamente el cabello al león. Caminó hacia la puerta y con cautela la abrió. Un torbellino moreno ingresó a la habitación.

- ¡Blaise!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestionó el príncipe de las serpientes.

- ¡Draco, tenemos problemas!, el direct…- antes de que pudiera continuar se percató de que dos bellas esmeraldas lo miraban curiosas desde la cama.- ¡Potter, que bueno que despertaste!

- Si… hola Zabini.- saludó con timidez el Gryffindor.

- Blaise, dime Blaise, cualquier amigo de Draco, es mi amigo también.- le sonrió amablemente.

- Está bien… Blaise... tú puedes llamarme Harry si quieres…

- ¡Blaise, dime a que viniste!- le reclamó Draco.

- ¿eh?... ¡ah!, lo olvidaba, el director inició la búsqueda de Harry. Todo el cuerpo docente está buscándolo, al igual que sus amigos. Van piso por piso. Sé que Harry aún está débil, pero creo que será mejor que salga para que no siga levantando sospechas.- dijo de carrera el Slytherin moreno.

- ¡Har no puede salir aún!- exclamó alarmado el rubio.- ¡aún no se recupera por completo!

- Dray, tranquilo, ya me siento mejor.- afirmó condescendientemente el ojiverde.- creo que Blaise tiene razón, no quiero que me llenen de preguntas que aún no estoy preparado para contestar.- finalizó para después convocar su uniforme. Con lentitud caminó hasta el baño, se dio una ducha corta y se vistió.- ¡listo!- salió arreglado del baño.

- ¡Pero Har!...- antes de que siguiera protestando Harry lo cortó.

- Draco, si no mal recuerdo, anoche cuando me encontraste en las mazmorras y llevaba puesta mi capa de invisibilidad… ¿dónde la dejaste?

- ¿tu capa?, está sobre la silla.- señaló una silla ubicada en una esquina de la habitación.

- ¡Bien!, tú y Blaise la usarán, si nos ven salir juntos será sospechoso y no quiero causarles más problemas.- dijo Harry.- ustedes se irán bajo la capa y yo saldré después. Si me preguntan que hice toda la mañana les diré que estuve aquí porque necesitaba pensar…- finalizó el ojiverde.

- Esta bien, vamos Draco.- Blaise tomó la capa dela silla y caminó de vuelta hasta posicionarse al lado de Malfoy.

- ¡Espera!...

- Draco, confía en Harry, él sabe lo que hace.

- ¡Bien!, vamos…- tomó la capa de las manos de Zabini y se cubrió a ambos.- Harry, ¿crees que podamos conversar después de la cena?- le dijo Draco a la vez que destapaba su rostro.

- Lo siento Dray, pero el Profesor Snape me dio detención todas las noches durante estas dos últimas semanas.- mencionó con pesadumbre Harry.- pero podemos juntarnos durante el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena… no tengo problema en sentarme contigo en la mesa de Slytherin.

- Me parece buena idea, Har, pero yo tampoco tengo problema en sentarme contigo en la mesa Gryffindor. Nos vemos en la cena.- dicho esto cubrió su rostro nuevamente con la capa.- te la devuelvo en la cena.- afirmó el rubio.

Malfoy y Zabini salieron de la sala Multipropósito dejando solo a Harry. El moreno de maravillosos ojos esmeraldas suspiró aliviado, por fin se sentía tranquilo, haber conversado con Malfoy sobre los hechos ocurridos durante sus vacaciones con los Dudley lo había liberado, le quitó un peso de encima. No se sentía tan agobiado, podía respirar con tranquilidad, sabiendo, que Draco lo ayudaría a superar todo eso. Seguiría el consejo del rubio y hablaría con Dumbledore para ver si le permitía pasar las vacaciones de navidad con los Weasley, confiaba en que Ron no tendría problemas. El pelirrojo era como su hermano, él lo ayudaría.

Cuando acabó sus cavilaciones, salió de la sala Multipropósito y caminó a paso lento en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor. Se paró frente al retrato de la dama gorda, enseguida la mujer comenzó a gritar de alegría, pidiéndole a los demás retratos que le avisaran al director que el señor Potter había aparecido. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando escuchó una gran conmoción por los pasillos. Instantes después por su derecha aparecieron el director, McGonagall, Snape, Sirius, Remus, Hermione y Ron.

Los menores se abalanzaron sobre su amigo repitiéndole una y otra vez lo preocupados que estaban y exigiéndole que les dijera donde se había metido toda la mañana. Antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar, ya tenía encima a Sirius y Remus, quienes le recriminaban el susto que les había dado.

- ¡Cachorro!, ¡¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?!

- Tranquilo Moony, yo… necesitaba estar solo…- le dijo el ojiverde, para después hablarle a todos.- lamento mucho si los preocupé, pero enserio necesitaba un tiempo a solas…- finalizó el moreno un poco apenado.

Todos se quedaron mirándolo fijamente, se podía apreciar fácilmente el cambio en el comportamiento de Gryffindor, sus ojos volvían a tener el brillo de antaño, se le notaba más animado… y había dicho más de dos palabras seguidas (N/A: poco le faltó a Harry para volverse mimo *A*). Sintieron que de cierta forma la preocupación había valido la pena, con tal de tener de vuelta al antiguo Harry, toda angustia valía la pena.

Paulatinamente todos volvieron a sus deberes. Dumbledore regresó a su despacho, Hermione partió a su clase de Runas Antiguas, Ron se fue al baño, Remus y Sirius caminaron en dirección al aula de DCAO, ya que Remus necesitaba hablar con Sirius y McGonagall debía impartir sus clases de Encantamientos.

Finalmente en el pasillo solo quedaron Harry y Snape. Este último se encontraba en una gran disyuntiva, por un lado se sentía extrañamente aliviado de ver al chico bien… por primera vez bien desde que comenzara su quinto año pero por otro, el bichito de resentimiento hacia el padre del muchacho le seguía picando, lo cual no lo dejaba demostrarle al chico que al igual que los demás, estaba preocupado por su salud. Optó por lo sano (desde su punto de vista) y retomó su máscara de frialdad para dirigirse al Gryffindor.

- Potter, debo comunicarle que para su desgracia y la mía, deberá recuperar la clase que se saltó hoy… por estar… _pensando_.- dijo arrastrando las palabras.- las recuperará hoy durante su detención. Además debo comunicarle que tiene hasta hoy en la noche para encontrar un tutor que lo ayude a subir sus calificaciones, las cuales son pésimas, si me permite opinar.- sabía que las malas calificaciones del chico se debían al mal momento por el que pasó, por eso, de forma indirecta intentaba ayudarlo, ese sentimiento que estaba desarrollando por el adolescente le impedía dejarlo desvalido, pero no por eso lo trataría bien de la noche a la mañana. Debía conservar un poco de dignidad y orgullo.- ¿me entendió?- Potter asintió.- otra cosa, muy a mi pesar, el director me pidió que le diera una oportunidad para subir sus calificaciones. El profesor Dumbledore argumentó que usted no pasaba por un buen momento y que se merece una segunda oportunidad (_mentira Albus nunca le pidió eso_).- notó como el muchacho bajaba la mirada con tristeza.- así que encárguese de elegir bien a su tutor porque esa persona lo ayudará en estas dos semanas con sus calificaciones. Estas dos semanas son su única oportunidad para intentar salvar lo que lleva de año.

- Gracias profesor, me esforzaré por subir mis calificaciones.

- Eso espero, no desperdicie esta oportunidad que le estoy dando.- le amenazó el pocionista.

- S-sí, señor.

Con un rápido movimiento de su capa, Snape se retiró a las mazmorras dejando a un aturdido Harry, quien no podía creer que Severus Snape, el frío profesor de pociones, le acababa de dar una oportunidad para no reprobar el ramo. Con renovadas fuerzas, Harry entró a la sala común para buscar sus libros pues tenía Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

El moreno en ningún momento se percató de la presencia de dos pares de ojos que acababan de presenciar la recién terminada conversación entre el jefe de la casa de las serpientes y el Gryffindor. Dos pares de ojos que demostraban sentimientos distintos.

-Bien, creo que esta es mi oportunidad.- pensó uno de ellos.

- Otra vez Harry Potter sale victorioso, siempre todos lo favorecen.- murmuró el otro par de ojos.- esto no se quedará así.

Los dos observadores tomaron caminos distintos, sin notar la presencia del otro, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, sean buenos o malos, en relación al "Chico dorado de Gryffindor"

**Listoooooo! Finalizado el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic. Espero que haya sido de su agrado :D**

**De a poco Sevy va admitiendo que no le cae tan mal Harry *A* Yeiiiiiii!**

**¿Quiénes serán los observadores? ¡Chan! ¡chan! ¡chaaaaaan! XD**

**Al fin Harry ha encontrado un soporte para sobrellevar todo lo que aconteció durante sus vacaciones, ¡Draco, el gran hermano mayor! AL RESCATE!**

**Me costó un mundo este capítulo porque la inspiración no llegaba T_T pero creo que no ha salido tan mal XD ¬.¬¨ **

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo e intentaré subir otro capítulo pronto.**

**SE CUIDAAAAAN! **


	5. Clases nocturnas, peleas y sorpresas

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling T^T, escribo este fanfic sin fines de lucro. Solo por diversión.**

**¡HEY! Tanto tiempo XD… LO SIENTOOOOO! Lamento la demora, pero últimamente me ha costado encontrar inspiración para esta fanfic T.T de todas formas les aseguro que no lo dejaré, tal vez me demore en actualizar pero les prometo que este fic llegará a término ;) **

**Otra cosa! Me encantaría saber que les pareció el ONESHOT que subí hace poco "NI SIQUIERA EL TIEMPO…" esa historia me vino a la cabeza de repente, entonces, en lo que esperaba a que la inspiración para "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO" volviera, decidí enfocarme en el Oneshot n_n es un regalo por todo el tiempo que las he hecho esperar *A***

**Sin más que escribir XD continuemos con el quinto capítulo!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capítulo 5**

La tarde había pasado con gran rapidez, el Gran Salón se encontraba atiborrado de estudiantes hambrientos esperando saciar sus ansiosos estómagos. En la mesa de Gryffindor, un adolescente de oscura e indomable cabellera negra y expresivos ojos esmeraldas se hallaba sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones.

Harry estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Luego de su clase con Hagrid se dedicó a pensar en la conversación con Snape. El profesor le había dado la oportunidad de salvar lo que llevaban de año, ofreciéndole la posibilidad de recurrir a un ayudante para que le asistiera durante las siguientes dos semanas en las clases nocturnas de pociones. Si bien Hermione era muy buena en la materia, ella era la prefecta de Gryffindor, por ende, no contaba con todas las noches libres como para poder acompañarlo a sus clases. Ron… bueno, Ron era Ron… no, no era una opción. El pelirrojo era su mejor amigo, podía contar con él para todo, menos para pociones, era incluso peor que él. Conclusión… estaba perdido, tenía menos de una hora para hallar a su salvador. Suspiró, apoyó sus codos en la mesa y hundió su cabeza entre estos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desde la puerta del Gran Salón, una grisácea mirada escaneó el lugar en busca de una rebelde cabellera negra. Lo encontró sentado en la mesa de su casa, solo. ¿Dónde estarían la sangre sucia y el pobretón?... daba igual, era su oportunidad de conversar nuevamente con Harry. A medida que se acercaba al moreno notó que su postura era tensa, como si algo lo agobiara, sonrió para sus adentros, sabía la razón de la ansiedad de su nuevo amigo… y tenía la solución.

Una vez cerca de Harry, Draco tomó asiento al lado derecho de éste. Un murmullo general se dejó escuchar por todo el salón, Malfoy sonrío al percatarse que la gran parte de Hogwarts se hallaba con la boca abierta al verlo sentado junto al "chico dorado de Gryffindor" y sobre todo al verlo en la mesa de los leones. El bullicio sacó a Potter de su ensimismamiento. Alzó sus esmeraldas buscando la causa del jaleo, todos lo miraban a él.

- Veo que verme sentado junto a ti en la mesa de Gryffindor causó gran revuelo entre nuestros compañeros Harry…- habló una voz, ya bastante conocida para el moreno, a un costado de éste.

- ¡Hola, Draco!- saludo alegremente el moreno a la vez que se volvía a mirarlo. Un nuevo estallido de murmullos se dejó oír cuando los estudiantes - presentes en el Gran Salón - escucharon a los, anteriormente, peores enemigos, saludarse con tanta familiaridad.- ¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases de Aritmancia?

- No me quejo, aunque la profesora Vector nos asignó muchos deberes.- respondió el rubio, soltando una pequeña risa al notar las miradas de incredulidad que les lanzaban sus compañeros.- ¿y tus clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas?

- ¡Muy entretenidas!- contestó entusiasmado, Harry.- Hoy Hagrid nos enseñó los Thestrals.- la mirada del moreno se oscureció y se llenó de tristeza y dolor.- solo… personas que han visto la muerte los pueden ver…

Draco sabía el porqué de la reacción del ojiverde… Voldemort. El mago oscuro había dejado una gran cicatriz en el Gryffindor, no la visible, una más profunda y que el chico cargaría por siempre. El Slytherin sabía que no debía dejar que su amigo nuevamente se cerrara en sí mismo así que decidió levantarle el ánimo.

- ¡Harry!, tengo la solución a tu problema.

- ¿Q-qué problema?- preguntó nervioso el moreno.

- Yo, escuche la conversación que tuviste con el profesor Snape y conozco a un excelente tutor que estaría dispuesto a ayudarte en tus clases nocturnas.

- ¡¿QUIÉN?!- la euforia del león no se hizo esperar.

- … Yo…

- ¿Tú?- cuestionó dubitativo.

- No… ¿te gusta la idea?- los ánimos de Malfoy comenzaron a decaer, al parecer el Gryffindor aún no confiaba en él.

- ¡NO!... no es eso, es sólo que tú eres el prefecto de Slytherin.- explicó Potter.- Mione también lo es, sé que siempre están muy ocupados y que por las noches deben hacer sus rondas.- le regaló una sonrisa conciliadora.- no quiero causarte problemas, Draco.

- No es ningún problema.- sonrió el ojigris.- además, Blaise es el otro prefecto, hablé con él antes de venir y me dijo que no tenía problema en cubrirme estas dos semanas.- comentó el "Príncipe de las serpientes".

- En ese caso… acepto, gracias…

- No hay problema, eso es lo que hacen los amigos.- aseveró el rubio.- no puedo permitir que mi nuevo hermano putativo sea un desastre en pociones… no si puedo evitarlo.- sonrió arrogantemente.

- ¡No seas presumido!- lo regañó alegremente el moreno a la vez que le daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo.- será mejor que comamos algo antes de ir a las mazmorras, tenemos 30 minutos.

Dicho y hecho, frente a ellos se extendieron, por arte de magia (N/A: no me digas ¬¬ XD), diversos alimentos. Ambos adolescentes empezaron a comer tranquilamente ante la atenta mirada de todo el comedor, alumnos y profesores por igual. Estaban tan enfrascados en su conversación que no se percataron de la llegada de dos personas que los miraban incrédulos.

- ¡¿QUÉ HACE EL HURÓN SENTADO EN NUESTRA MESA, HARRY?!- bramó colérico Ron, provocando que Harry pegara un brinco por la impresión y que Draco le dirigiera una mirada cargada de odio.

- ¡Ron!, me asustaste.- el moreno tenía si mano izquierda en el pecho.- Draco me estaba acompañando.

- ¡HARRY NO PUEDES JUNTARTE CON ÉL, ES UNA SERPIENTE RASTRERA!

- Concuerdo con Ron, Harry.- Hermione entró en la conversación.- él debe volver a su mesa, no puede estar aquí.

- Ron, Hermione.- miró a sus amigos seriamente.- les rogaría que dejen los insultos. Draco y yo hemos llegado a un tregua… somos amigos.

- ¡NO PUEDES SER AMIGO DE ÉL, NOSOTROS SOMOS TUS AMIGOS!

- Nadie me impide entablar amistad con él…

- No hay problema en que converses con Slytherins… pero no con él… es un Malfoy.- enfatizó la castaña.

- Déjame recordarte… Granger.- siseó el rubio, por primera vez, interviniendo.- que mis padres antes de morir enmendaron todos sus errores uniéndose a su amada "Orden del Fénix". Ellos eran quienes les proporcionaban gran parte de la información acerca de los movimientos del que – no – debe – ser – nombrado. Murieron corrigiendo sus faltas… te rogaría que no manches mi apellido, que con tanto esfuerzo mis padres limpiaron.

- L-lo siento… - murmuró azorada Hermione.

- ¡¿Q-QUÉ?!- Ron la miraba escéptico y enfadado.- ¡NO TIENES QUE DISCUPARTE, LOS MALFOYS SÓLO CAMBIARON DE BANDO PORQUE SABÍAN QUE PERDERÍAN, SE APROVECHARON. ESA FAMILIA ESTABA LLENA DE GENTE PODRIDA, BASTARDOS OBSECIONADOS CON LA PUREZA DE LA SANGRE!- gruñía el pelirrojo.- SE MERECÍAN MORIR, LE HICIERON UN FAVOR A LA COMUNIDAD MÁGICA… LÁSTIMA QUE NO SE LLEVARON A ÉSTE.- señaló despectivamente al ojigris.- CON E…

No pudo continuar porque el puño del "chico dorado" se estrelló contra su mejilla impidiéndole seguir con su sarta de comentarios hirientes. Con una mano sobre la mejilla lastimada, Weasley dirigió su azulada mirada a la esmeralda de su mejor amigo.

- Escúchame bien Ron.- La voz de Harry sonaba apagada y sus hombros temblaban en un vano intento por controlar la ira que sentía.- eres mi mejor amigo, te aprecio mucho… pero no voy a permitir que insultes así a Draco, él también es mi amigo y lo mínimo que se merece es respeto.- comentó el moreno.- sus padres murieron de forma heroica, ayudándonos en nuestra lucha contra Voldemort… y no sabes lo feliz que me hace que Draco siga con vida, porque me dio la oportunidad de conocerlo…

- Pero, Harry…

- ¡NO!, escúchame Ron, ambos son mis amigos… los tres.- dijo el ojiverde.- por lo que más quieras, no me hagas elegir…

- Harry, lamento nuestra reacción.- se disculpó la castaña.- intentaré… intentaré llevarme mejor con Malfoy.- le sonrió al rubio quien con un asentamiento de cabeza, aceptó sus disculpas.

Antes de poder continuar, Ron salió corriendo del Gran Comedor dejando a una contrariada Hermione, a un indignado Draco y a un entristecido Harry.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminaban a paso lento hacia las mazmorras, aún tenían 10 minutos para llegar a las clases con Snape. Ambos iban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Por un lado, Draco estaba feliz puesto que Harry lo había defendido de sus amigos, ¡el moreno lo consideraba también a él su amigo!

Por otra parte, el Gryffindor estaba triste, ya que, no quería perder su amistad con Ron. Pero tampoco quería perder a Malfoy, el rubio se había portado muy bien con él… gracias a él ahora sonreía. Los quería a ambos como sus amigos, sabía que de cierta forma era egoísta al querer eso pero no podía evitarlo.

Llegaron a las mazmorras donde Severus los esperaba con su ya conocida mueca de desagrado, la cual se desencajó al ver quien acompañaba a Potter. ¡¿Qué hacía su ahijado con el Gryffindor?!

- Señor Potter, veo que ha logrado llegar puntual.- soltó sarcásticamente el pocionista.- ¿y bien?, ¿Dónde está su ayudante?

- Profesor, yo seré su ayudante.- intervino el ojigris.

- ¿Usted señor Malfoy?

- Así es señor, yo me ofrecí.

- Bien, pasen.- Snape se hizo a un lado permitiéndoles el acceso a la aula.- Potter, la primera poción que deberá elaborar será la poción _Reabastecedora de sangre_.- con un movimiento de su varita, el oscuro profesor hizo aparecer los ingredientes e instrucciones de la poción en un pizarrón que se hallaba detrás de ellos.- cuenta con una hora para hacerla, puede comenzar, busque los ingredientes en los estantes.

- Sí, señor.

Trabajaron en silencio, Draco asistía a Harry ayudándolo a porcionar los ingredientes, mientras que el moreno los mezclaba en el caldero. Severus los observaba serio desde un rincón, el comportamiento de su ahijado era extraño. Seis años de discusiones no podían ser olvidadas de la noche a la mañana, era sospechoso.

Potter, con la ayuda de Malfoy, logró llevar a buen término la poción y en el tiempo establecido. Durante el tiempo que el ojiverde estuvo trabajando, el pocionista no pudo evitar notar un gran cambio en el comportamiento del león, era como antaño. Además, sus ojos habían vuelto a adquirir el brillo que los caracterizaba. Algo dentro de él se oprimió, una gran sensación de alivio lo invadió, aunque le costara admitirlo, ver al muchacho mejor lo dejaba más tranquilo. Desde su punto de vista, ya no era necesaria su intervención. Rogaba al cielo que el moreno no desperdiciara la oportunidad que le estaba dando.

Luego de finalizar la clase nocturna, los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos. Harry la aseguró al rubio se sentaría con él en la mesa de Slytherin para desayunar al día siguiente, a lo que el dragón asintió feliz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La semana transcurrió tranquila para los jóvenes magos, acostumbrados ya, a ser el centro de atención por su reciente amistad, la cual – como era obvio – tomó a todo Hogwarts por sorpresa. El lazo que habían creado se afianzaba cada día más, lo cual, para desconsuelo de Harry, provocó que su amistad con Ron se quebrara. El pelirrojo ya no se sentaba junto a él en clases y no le dirigía la palabra. Este hecho tenía sumido al moreno en una profunda tristeza, Ron era su mejor amigo y le lastimaba mucho que lo ignorara.

Por otra parte, Hermione se había adaptado rápidamente a la nueva amistad del ojiverde. La castaña estaba consciente que de no ser por Malfoy, Harry continuaría encerrado en sí mismo, alejándose del mundo. Granger estaba sumamente agradecida del rubio, y por eso se esforzaba cada día para poder llevarse mejor con el ojigris… todo por Harry.

Draco no cabía en su felicidad, la semana que había transcurrido desde que creo el lazo de hermandad que mantenía con el león de ojos esmeraldas había sido fantástica. Habían aprendido a conocerse, lo que les gustaba o disgustaba. El rubio descubrió que a Harry le encantaban las fresas, siempre que tenía oportunidad, pasaba por la cocina y le rogaba a Dobby para que le diera unas cuantas, eso le causó gracia. Además, después de pasar una semana junto a él en la clase de pociones nocturnas, llegó a la conclusión de que Potter era bastante bueno en la materia y cuando se lo comentó el moreno le respondió, _"Todo es más fácil si no tengo a un murciélago gigante respirando constantemente sobre mi hombro"_.

Rememorar ese episodio lo hizo soltar una risita. Harry, quien se encontraba a su lado, lo miró interrogante, con un gesto de la cabeza, Draco le indicó que no era nada, a lo que el moreno le respondió dedicándole una sonrisa y volvió a sumergirse de nueva cuenta en su libro de pociones. El león, gracias a sus clases con Snape, había descubierto que le gustaban mucho las pociones, y es que tener a Draco como ayudante, le permitió darse cuenta que todo el rechazo que sentía hacia la materia era provocado por el trato que recibía de parte del profesor Snape.

Hablando del pocionista… nuestro joven mago de cabellos azabache, después de una semana de convivencia con el oscuro profesor, había llegado a la conclusión de que el ojinegro no era una mala persona, sino más bien, todo lo contrario. Pasar tantas horas junto a él, sin estar rodeados por el resto de los estudiantes le había permitido visualizar a un hombre amable pero solitario, que había sufrido mucho. Al igual que él, Snape ocultaba sus emociones y eso lo hacía sentirse identificado. Incluso se atrevería a decir que su relación con el pocionista había mejorado bastante, el hombre lo trataba mejor, no obstante en las clases regulares, mantenía su ya conocida mascara, tenía una reputación que cuidar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Desde la ventana de su despacho, Albus Dumbledore observaba a los adolescentes sentados frente al lago negro acogidos bajo la sombra de un árbol, ambos estaban leyendo tranquilamente. Una sonrisa se formó en sus longevos labios, si alguien le hubiese dicho, una semana atrás que vería a Harry sintiéndose tan cómodo con el heredero de los Malfoy, le habría lanzado un Avada Kedavra. Estaba completamente agradecido con el joven Malfoy, gracias a él, Harry había salido de la oscuridad en la que se hallaba sumergido, el moreno había vuelto a ser lo que era.

Otra cosa que lo tenía muy contento, era saber que Severus había seguido su consejo. Por propios labios del pocionista se enteró que el ojinegro ya no era tan arisco con el muchacho, de hecho, el mismo profesor le había comentado – indirectamente – que estaba en cierto grado, orgulloso por los avances que el joven presentaba en sus clases nocturnas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró a la vez que se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento.

- Creo que ya es hora…- susurró, con lentitud se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pedestal de Fawkes, de su túnica extrajo un sobre de un pulcro color verde esmeralda.- igual que sus ojos.- comentó mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa melancólica.- espero que esta semana le sirva para asimilarlo.- acarició el plumaje del fénix y le acercó la carta.- ten precioso, llévale esto a Severus.

El ave tomó el sobre de las manos del anciano y sin perder tiempo, alzó vuelo saliendo del despacho del director.

Albus observó con su azulada mirada la pequeña puerta ubicada detrás de su escritorio. Caminó hacia ella y agitando levemente su varita ésta se abrió. El peliblanco se adentró en la oscuridad de la habitación. Una vez dentro, agitó nuevamente su varita y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

- "_Lumus_".- murmuró y al instante el cuarto se vio iluminado por la tenue luz de su varita. A paso decidido se encaminó al final del pequeño despacho y se posicionó frente al retrato de una de las personas que más apreciaba.- le he enviado la carta, creo que es bueno que se empiece a acostumbrar.

- Está bien.- respondió de vuelta el retrato.- ¿tienes pensado dejar que pase unos días con él en las vacaciones de navidad?

- Así es, posiblemente pase el año nuevo con él.

- Bien, solo espero que me entienda.- murmuró con pesadumbre el retrato.

- No te preocupes, sé que aunque le cueste admitirlo, terminará aceptándolo.- sonrió afablemente el anciano.- es un hombre maduro, y tengo la impresión que esto lo ayudará a cambiar su perspectiva sobre la vida.

- Que Merlín te escuche.

- Bien, me retiro, volveré cuando finalicen las vacaciones para ponerte al tanto.- Albus se encaminó a la salida.- también lo traeré a él… a ambos.

- Bien, esperaré.- aceptó el cuadro.- antes que te vayas, gracias por todo… gracias por ayudarme abuelito…

- No te preocupes.- con un movimiento de su varita el cuarto nuevamente quedo sumergido en las penumbras.- es un placer…- dicho esto terminó de salir de la pequeña habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraba sentado en el pequeño living de su habitación en las mazmorras. Como cada domingo, el jefe de la casa de las serpientes, distribuía su tiempo en sus hobbys: leer sus adorados libros de pociones, hacer pociones, más libros, más pociones… etc. (N/A: O.o wooooaah! que aplicado es nuestro Sevy! =*-*=)

Detuvo su lectura, un nombre vino a su mente, Harry Potter. Su orgullo le impedía expresarlo abiertamente, pero después de la pasada semana, su opinión con respecto al muchacho había cambiado mucho, ¡si hasta se sentía orgulloso por los avances del Gryffindor durante sus clases! Luego de pasar tantas horas junto a él se dio cuenta (N/A: seee… Dumbledore siempre te lo dijo!) Que el joven no era como él se lo pintaba, no era arrogante, ni se creía el centro de atención, como siempre se esforzó en repetirse. Aunque se negara, cada vez que lo observaba trabajar concentrado en una poción su pecho se contraía y no sabía por qué…

Un sonido proveniente de la ventana lo sacó de sus reflexiones, se levantó del sillón y caminó a paso lento hasta la fuente del sonido. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Fawkes frente a su ventana. Con un rápido movimiento abrió la ventana dejando pasar al ave. El fénix voló en dirección a una mesa de centro ubicada en la pequeña estancia y se posó en ella. Snape lo siguió y retiró la carta que traía el ave en el pico. Al instante el fénix elevó vuelo nuevamente y salió por la ventana.

El ojinegro tomó asiento nuevamente en su butaca e inspeccionó el sobre que se encontraba en sus manos, era de un hermoso color esmeralda, lo cual lo extraño pues los sobres que solía utilizar Albus eran de color cobre. Con lentitud giró el sobre para seguir con su inspección pero al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente y sin poder evitarlo de ellos comenzaron a caer lágrimas, el remitente era…

"_Lily Potter"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Listoooooo! Quinto capítulo terminado :), me costó mucho hacerlo, la inspiración no ha estado de mi parte últimamente T.T **

**En serio lamento la demora, no tengo perdón de Dios ni de Merlín XD…**

**Okey, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y en este mismo momento me pongo a escribir el sexto ;)**

**OTRA COSA! Me gustaría saber que les pareció el Oneshot que subí hace poco (¬¬ bueno… no tan poco XD) "NI SIQUIERA EL TIEMPO…" y si no lo han leído, por favor háganlo! Y dejen reviews**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, las dejo, cuídense mucho ;)**

**PD: Dejen sus reviews! Por favor! Sus opiniones son como un incentivo :) **

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. De vuelta a la pesadilla

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T porque si fuesen míos, tanto Remus como Sirius seguirían vivos! ;_; **. **Escribo este fanfic sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión ;)**

**HEEEEYYYYY! Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de este fic :), bien, como les había comentado antes, el comportamiento de Sevy será un poco AU, por lo tanto, no se extrañen si lo notan menos frío y más humano :D **

**Debo agradecer a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews, estos son un gran incentivo para mí por eso muchas gracias y espero que sigan dejando sus comentarios, así sabré si les agrada mi historia ;) sus opiniones serían de gran ayuda :) **

**Les dejo con el sexto capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 6**

23 de diciembre, una semana había transcurrido desde que recibió la carta de Lily y aún no podía asimilarlo… es que lo que decía la carta era algo impensable… prácticamente imposible. ¡Cómo la pelirroja pudo ocultarle algo como eso!

Caminaba, irónicamente, como león enjaulado (N/A: jajajajaja Sevy como león! Quien lo pensaría :D) en su habitación, sobre la cama se encontraba su maleta puesto que por la tarde debía partir junto a Draco a la mansión Snape, ya que comenzaban las vacaciones de navidad.

Aunque quisiera negarlo, la noticia que recibió, al principio le desagradó sobremanera, pero luego de meditarlo durante la última semana, notó que algo dentro de él se removía cada vez que pensaba en eso, estaba… contento, a su manera, pero contento.

Dejando escapar un suspiro se dejó caer en la cama mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Dumbledore aproximadamente una hora antes.

**...:Flashback:****...**

Miraba ensimismado el cielo desde la ventana de su habitación en las mazmorras, ya hacía una semana desde que se había enterado de eso… aún no podía creerlo y el hecho de verlo todos los días en sus clases, tanto diurnas como nocturnas , no ayudaba mucho.

De la nada, en su campo visual apareció Fawkes trayendo consigo una carta aparentemente del director. Desde que recibió la carta de Lily que lo estaba evitando, pero no podía seguir con ese comportamiento tan infantil. Retiró la carta del pico del fénix y caminó hacia el interior de su habitación mientras abría el sobre.

"_**Severus, necesito hablar contigo urgente. Te sugiero que vengas de inmediato, deja de lado el comportamiento inmaduro que has estado teniendo y compórtate.**_

_**No eres el único que sufre, recuérdalo.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore."**_

Gruñó frustrado, ¡como molestaba ese anciano! (N/A: es cierto ¬¬ nada se le escapa, es como un acosadooooorrr!) con reticencia salió de su habitación encontrándose a Draco en la sala.

- Draco, el director me mandó a llamar.- comentó Snape.- no tardaré y espero que para cuando vuelva tengas ya todas tus cosas empacadas, nos vamos después de almuerzo.

- No te preocupes Sev, tengo todo listo.- sonrió el rubio.- mientras estás afuera buscaré a Harry para despedirme.

Al escuchar el nombre del Gryffindor el pocionista se tensó y evitando la mirada de su ahijado, abandonó la habitación a paso rápido dejando al rubio sorprendido por su reacción.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No tardó más de 10 minutos en estar frente al despacho de Albus, estaba nervioso, algo raro en él, pero después de recibir la misiva de Lily todo en él había cambiado, ya no podía seguir ocultándose detrás de su máscara de frialdad, no después de enterarse de que él… suspiró. Respiró hondo y tocó la puerta de la oficina del director. Dumbledore le indicó que pasara a la vez que la puerta se abría.

- Severus, muchacho, una semana sin verte.- sonrió el anciano crispándole los nervios al pocionista.- pensé que me evitarías por siempre.

- No exageres Albus… yo… necesitaba ordenar mis pensamientos.- murmuró el ojinegro.

- Bien… dime hijo, ¿cómo te sientes con respecto a la carta de Lily?…

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me sienta, Albus?!- reprochó Snape.- ¡me acabo de enterar de algo prácticamente imposible!

- …- el anciano director mantenía sus orbes azuladas en el pocionista, cerró los ojos con pesadumbre mientras suspiraba.- tendrás que creerlo, es cierto.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?- susurró el más joven.- ¿Por qué me ocultaron algo tan importante?

- Lily me rogó que no te diera la carta hasta que Voldemort fuese vencido.

- ¡PERO ESO OCURRIÓ EL AÑO PASADO!- Bramó Severus.- ¡POR QUÉ ME LO DICES AHORA Y NO APENAS NOS LIBRAMOS DEL LORD OSCURO! ¡POR QUÉ ESPERASE TANTO!

- No te lo dije antes porque no estabas listo.- explico manteniendo su imperturbable calma el anciano.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que ahora lo estoy?- expresó el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento frente al director.

- Tu comportamiento estas últimas dos semanas, seguiste mi consejo… maduraste.- Snape resopló.

- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- Dumbledore pudo notar un deje de ansiedad en la voz del ojinegro.

- Tengo pensado que pase el año nuevo contigo, para que se conozcan un poco más y de vuelta de vacaciones se lo diré.- en el rostro del pocionista claramente se podía ver el nerviosismo.- y quiero que tú estés presente.

- No es necesario que me lo digas, estaré con él.- ante el comentario el anciano sonrió, enserio estaba muy cambiado.

- Bien mi muchacho, creo que es hora de que partas, el joven Malfoy te debe estar esperando.

- Si…- el jefe de la casa de las serpientes caminó hacia la salida, pero antes de salir dirigió su mirada ónix al director.- me… me gustaría ser yo… quien lo vaya a buscar para año nuevo…

- Excelente decisión…

**...:Fin Flashback:****...**

Con lentitud se levantó de la cama, con un movimiento de su varita realizó un rápido "_Tempu_s" para consultar la hora, eran la una de la tarde y Draco aún no volvía de hablar con Potter. Nuevamente agitó su varita y toda la ropa que se hallaba desparramada en la cama se introdujo, pulcramente ordenada, dentro su maleta.

Con la valija en mano se encaminó a la puerta y dejó su equipaje junto al de su ahijado a un lado de la puerta de salida. Hecho esto, salió de sus aposentos en dirección al Gran Salón, posiblemente Draco ya se encontraría almorzando en compañía del Gryffindor.

En efecto, cuando arribó al Gran Salón logró distinguir la platinada cabellera de Draco en la mesa de los leones, junto a él estaban Potter y Granger, los tres conversando amenamente. Una tenue sonrisa se formó en sus labios, lejos de lo que la gran mayoría pudiese pensar, él era una da los que más satisfecho se encontraba con la nueva relación que mantenían su ahijado y el Gryffindor. Tomó asiento en la mesa de los profesores y comenzó a comer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Snape se levantó de su puesto en la mesa los profesores y se encaminó a la mesa de los leones. En ella, Potter y Draco hacían sobremesa, estaban solos puesto que Granger, luego de terminar de almorzar, abandonó el Gran Salón. Se plantó detrás del ojigris y lo llamó.

- Draco, es hora de que partamos, el camino a la mansión es largo y me gustaría llegar a ella antes del anochecer.- advirtió el pocionista.

- Está bien Sev, ve adelantándote, tengo que decirle algo a Harry antes.- Severus lo miró interrogante.- no tardaré, te lo prometo.- esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora.

- Bien, pero tienes 10 minutos, te esperaré en las mazmorras…

- Sí, no te preocupes.

- Que pase unas buenas vacaciones señor Potter.- se despidió el ojinegro.

- S-sí, señor… usted también.- Harry miraba sorprendido al profesor de pociones alejarse de la mesa, que el adulto se despidiera de él lo tomó por sorpresa. Además, había notado que el pocionista se estaba comportando extraño, era como si lo evitara.- el profesor Snape está un poco raro, Draco.

- Yo también lo he notado, pero no me quiere decir que le ocurre, es muy reservado… me recuerda a ti cuando no quieres que nadie se entere de lo que siente.- expuso.

- S-sabes que desde que nos volvimos amigos he dejado de hacer eso.- reprochó el moreno.

- Lo sé.- sonrió mientras le revolvía el cabello al ojiverde.- vamos al lago negro, necesito hablar contigo en privado.

- Vamos…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El lago negro estaba tranquilo, la paz que se respiraba era exquisita. Esmeralda y plateado se observaban fijamente. Sabían que ese día llegaría y por eso estaban nerviosos, sobretodo el moreno de ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué harás Harry?- preguntó preocupado Draco.- ¡no puedes volver donde tus tíos!

- El director siempre, antes del inicio de las vacaciones, me manda a llamar a su despacho junto a los Weasley, Hermione, Remus y Sirius.- el moreno sentía tal confianza con Malfoy que se había atrevido a contarle sobre su padrino y su condición de animago, por eso cuando el ojigris veía por los pasillos del castillo a un gran perro negro de ojos azules, no se sorprendía.- sé que mi relación con Ron no ha sido la mejor en estas últimas semanas, pero dudo mucho que se moleste si le pido pasar las vacaciones con su familia en la Madriguera. Además, aprovecharé de hacer las pases con él.

- Pero Harry, ¿Estás seguro que el Weasley no se molestará?, digo, se veía muy molesto la última vez que lo vimos y eso fue… em… hoy en la mañana.- puntualizó el rubio.

- Tranquilo Draco, Ron está dolido, pero no considero que sea una persona rencorosa, es mi amigo y confío en que entenderá mis razones. De todas formas, él está al tanto de que mis tíos no me tratan bien.

- ¡¿Weasley sabe que te golpean?!

- ¡Shhhhh!, Draco, no grites.- susurró el ojiverde.- y… n-no, Ron no sabe que me golpean, lo único que sabe es que no me alimentaban bien, por eso la señora Weasley a veces me manda comida con Pig, la lechuza de Ron.

- Bien… de cierta forma me dejas más tranquilo. De todas maneras, cuando llegues a la casa de los Weasley escríbeme, Hedwig sabrá encontrarme. Así me dejarás más tranquilo.

- No te preocupes Draco, confío en Ron, estaré bien.

- Okey, tengo que irme o Sev se enojará, cuídate Har.- removió sus cabellos azabaches.- nos vemos de vuelta de vacaciones.

- ¡Cuídate Dray!- Harry agitaba su mano en señal de despedida mientras veía al rubio adentrarse en el castillo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Como alma que lleva el Diablo, Draco irrumpió en las mazmorras. Snape le dedicaba una mirada reprobatoria, se había retrasado 10 minutos. Después de deshacerse en disculpas el adolescente tomó su maleta y caminado junto a su padrino se dirigieron a la salida de Hogwarts. Una vez fuera de las protecciones del castillo Severus tomó al ojigris del brazo y se desaparecieron.

Con un _"¡PLOP!" _reaparecieron en un camino rural a las afueras del Londres Muggle, el pocionista le había explicado al rubio que no se podían aparecer cerca de los terrenos de su mansión pues esta contaba con protecciones anti aparición, tan fuertes, que alcanzaban unos 10 km de diámetro con respecto a la vivienda.

A un lado del camino de tierra se encontraba un carruaje esperándolos, a paso decidido Severus se acercó al conductor y le entregó un papel con la dirección. Luego tanto él como el adolescente subieron al carro, para luego sentir como se empezaba a mover.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry se encontraba frente a frente con el director de Hogwarts. Tal como le había dicho a Draco, el anciano lo mando llamar aproximadamente una hora después de que el rubio partiera. Junto a él se hallaban Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Ginny. Remus y Sirius no estaban presentes pues se encontraban en el Ministerio realizando los trámites para que Sirius pudiese tomar la tutoría del pequeño león.

- Bien, los mandé llamar porque tengo sus trasladores.- expuso el anciano mientras les enseñaba tres llaveros.- uno para la señorita Granger, otro para los hermanos Weasley y el último para Harry.

- Señor, disculpe que lo interrumpa pero yo quería preguntarle algo.- dijo el moreno mientras frotaba sus manos, claro indicio de que se encontraba muy nervioso.

- Dime, Harry.

- Pues, yo quería saber si… yo… me gustaría saber si puedo pasar las vacaciones en casa de Ron.- expuso el ojiverde.

- Alguna razón por la que…- no pudo terminar pues una carcajada cargada de ironía lo hizo callar.

- No puedo creer que seas tan hipócrita Potter.- siseó Ron.

- ¡Ron!, ¡¿qué te ocurre?!- cuestionó Hermione mientras que el resto de los Weasley presentes miraban a su hermano sorprendidos.

- ¡PUES QUE NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ESTE TRAIDOR.- señaló despectivamente a Harry.- SE ALOJE EN MI CASA!

- ¡Ron, basta!- acallaron Ginny, Fred y George al mismo tiempo al ver que los ojos de Harry se oscurecían y éste bajaba el rostro ocultando sus orbes esmeraldas con el flequillo de su cabello.

- ¡NO!, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO VAS Y TE QUEDAS CON TU NUEVO AMIGO?!- bramó orientando su azulada mirada hacia el moreno quien levantó al instante el rostro. Harry no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver la mirada cargada de furia que en ese momento le dedicaba su "mejor amigo".- ¡ERES UN CÍNICO!, ¡DOS SEMANAS BASTARON PARA QUE TE OLVIDARAS DE MÍ EN CUANTO ESE RICACHÓN SE FIJÓ EN TI!

- ¡Ron, eso no es cierto, nunca te he olvidado!- refutó Harry al borde del colapso, las palabras de su amigo le dolían.- ¡nunca te he olvidado, tú te alejaste de mí!

- ¡¿QUÉ ESPERABAS?! ¡¿QUE, AL IGUAL QUE HERMIONE HICIERA LA VISTA GORDA A TODAS LAS ATROCIDADES QUE LA FAMILIA MALFOY COMETIÓ DURANTE LA GUERRA Y ME VOLVIERA AMIGO DE MALFOY?!

- ¡Ron, la guerra acabó y la familia Malfoy nos apoyó durante ella!- Harry rogaba porque el pelirrojo recapacitara, le aterraba tener que volver con sus tíos.- solo quería que los antiguos rencores quedaran en el pasado…- murmuró el moreno.

- ¡OLVIDALO! ¡ME NIEGO A QUE TE QUEDES EN MI CASA!- dicho esto salió hecho una furia del despacho del director.

- Disculpa a…

- …Nuestro estúpido hermano…

- …No te preocupes, hablaremos con él para…

- …que acepte que pases unos días con nosotros…- se excusaron los gemelos.

- Disculpa a mi hermano Harry, suele ser muy cabezotas, pero no te preocupes yo se lo quitaré.- Ginny le giño el ojo para luego caminar hasta el escritorio del director y tomar el traslador que les pertenecía. Los tres Weasleys abandonaron el despacho del director seguidos de Hermione, quien antes de salir le dio un beso en la mejilla al moreno.

- Disculpe la reacción de Ron, director.

- No te preocupes Harry, sé que el señor Weasley a veces es un poco rencoroso.- le sonrió amablemente.- pero, con respecto a los de tus tíos, no puedo hacer nada, ellos aún son tus tutores legales y mientras Sirius no cambie eso, me temo que tendrás que pasar estas vacaciones con ellos.

- Sí, señor…- Harry sabía que nada podía hacer con respecto a la decisión del director.

- Tus pertenencias fueron enviadas a casa de tus tíos, Harry.

- Gracias, señor.

- Bien, ten el traslador.- le alcanzó el llavero.- que tengas unas buenas vacaciones Harry y nos vemos al término de éstas.- nuevamente le dedicó una de sus sonrisas _"made in Dumbledore"_

- Gracias, profesor.

Después de despedirse del director abandonó el despacho para dirigirse a la salida de Hogwarts. Una vez fuera de las protecciones del castillos activó el traslador y sintió el ya conocido jalón de ombligo y todo se volvió una mancha difusa a la vez que el giraba descontroladamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cayó de bruces en el jardín del número 4 de Privet Drive. Con lentitud se irguió mientras intentaba ordenar su ropa, se acomodó los anteojos y el cabello. Suspiró con pesadumbre, apenas estuviera en su cuarto le enviaría una carta a Draco contándole lo ocurrido con Ron y con respecto a su estadía en la Madriguera. Se encaminó a la puerta de la casa de sus tíos y tocó. Aguardó hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su tía Petunia.

-¡Ah! Eres tú… entra rápido, no quiero que los vecinos te vean.- susurró la mujer.

- Sí, tía Petunia.

- Debes hacer la cena, yo tengo que salir y llegaré tarde.- ordenó la mujer cara de caballo (N/A: como me carga esa mujer!)- Vernon llegará en media hora, recuerda servirle la cena, dejar la cocina limpia y después sube a tu cuarto.

- Sí, tía.- el moreno no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo al saber que se quedaría solo con su tío.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada indescifrable para luego caminar hacia el living donde la esperaba Dudley, tomó su cartera y salió de la casa junto a su hijo dejando al ojiverde solo.

Con resignación el león fue hacia la cocina, la carta para Draco tendría que esperar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Media hora más tarde, Vernon Dursley irrumpió en la tranquilidad de la morada causando que Harry diera un respingo. El moreno salió de la cocina llevando consigo el plato con la cena de su tío y lo depositó sobre el individual.

-Buenas noches tío Vernon.

- Veo que volviste pequeño fenómeno.- siseó el adulto.

- Su cena está servida.

- ¿Y Petunia?

- E-ella salió, señor.- las manos del ojiverde sudaban.- d-dijo que llegaría tarde…

- Ya veo.- los pequeños ojos de Dursley brillaron con maldad. Al notar esto el Gryffindor comenzó a temblar, sabía que estaba pensando su tío y no se quedaría a esperar.

- em… yo… subiré a mi cuarto para que pueda comer tranquilo.- murmuró mientras se acercaba con sigilo a las escaleras.

- No tan rápido mocoso, recuerda lo que te dije antes que partieras a ese colegio de anormales…- Vernon avanzó a paso lento hasta estar frente al moreno.

- T-tío, p-por favor…- el ojiverde temblaba.- no o-otra v-vez…

- ¡CALLATE!- rugió el hombre obeso a la vez que le asestaba un fuerte golpe en la cara al adolescente de anteojos, el cual, por la fuerza del impacto dio a parar de lleno a las escaleras, golpeándose las costillas con los peldaños.

Ignorando el dolor provocado por el golpe y la posterior caída, Harry, haciendo acople de todas sus fuerzas, corrió por las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto. El moreno sabía que no tenía oportunidad frente a la descomunal fuerza del adulto, sin embargo, contaba con bastante más velocidad por el hecho de ser más pequeño y delgado.

Escuchaba los bramidos de Dursley desde las escaleras y el sonido de estas al crujir bajo el peso del hombre. Mientras corría a su cuarto un solo pensamiento permanecía en su cabeza, enviarle cuanto antes una carta a Draco para que lo ayudara a salir de allí. Sabía que la ayuda no llegaría enseguida pero prefería aguantar un día en esa casa, a todas las vacaciones de navidad.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, con esfuerzo, logró trabar la puerta con una silla, estaba consciente que no aguantaría mucho, pero le daría el tiempo suficiente para poder enviar a Hedwig con la carta para Draco.

El cuarto estaba en penumbras, Harry caminó hacia el interruptor y dio la luz. Cuando se giró para buscar pergamino y tinta de sus pertenencias, cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que ninguna de sus cosas se encontraban allí, ¡ni siquiera su lechuza! El miedo se empezó a apoderar de él y aumentó al escuchar los fuertes golpes que su tío le daba a la puerta intentando abrirla. El "chico dorado de Gryffindor" no sabía qué hacer, la silla estaba cediendo ante la fuerza ejercida por el robusto hombre. Corrió hacia la ventana para escapar por allí, le daba lo mismo la caída, cualquier cosa sería mejor que una paliza de Dursley.

Con horror observó que su tío nuevamente había instalado barrotes a su ventana, la desesperación lo invadía a cada minuto. De repente un fuerte crujido causó que se sobresaltara. Con lentitud giró la cabeza solo para encontrarse a Vernon, jadeando parado en el umbral de la puerta, una sonrisa sádica se apreciaba en sus regordetes labios.

- Prepárate muchacho porque estas vacaciones serán un infierno para ti.- anunció el mayor.

- ¿D-dónde están mis cosas, dónde está Hedwig?- susurró mientras intentaba controlar los temblores que lo invadían.

- Están bajo llave, verás… no podía arriesgarme a que le avisaras a tus anormales amigos.

- Por favor, tío, no lo hagas.- rogaba el moreno, de sus orbes esmeraldas caían lágrimas de terror e impotencia.

- ¡CALLATE MOCOSO!- nuevamente la regordeta mano de Dursley se estrelló contra el rostro de Harry.- ¡POR TU CULPA PERDÍ MI TRABAJO, SÉ QUE TU LO CAUSASTE PARA VENGARTE POR EL CORRECTIVO QUE TE DÍ EN EL VERANO! ¡MALDITO ANORMAL, DISFRUTARÉ CASTIGANDOTE HASTA EL ÚLTIMO DÍA DE TUS VACACIONES!

- ¡yo no hice que lo despidieran! ¡No tuve nada que ver, ni siquiera lo sabía!- otro golpe lo hizo caer de bruces al suelo, de la comisura del labio comenzaba a brotar un hilo de sangre.

- ¡MENTIROSO! ¡SÉ QUE FUISTE TÚ!- una certera patada provocó que el cuerpo del ojiverde saliera despedido y diera de lleno contra la pared.- ¡ESTA VEZ APRENDERAS A NO METERTE CONMIGO!

- N-no _¡cof!_ Por… favor _¡cof, cof!_ T-tío.- sentía un fuerte dolor en las costillas. Dursley lo tomó del cuello y lo aventó a la cama, con rapidez sacó una soga de entre sus ropas y poniendo a Harry boca abajo en el colchón, ató sus muñecas al respaldo de la cama. Con brusquedad desgarró la camisa que el ojiverde estaba usando. El Gryffindor temblaba, sabía lo que estaba por venir.

Vernon abandonó la habitación a paso rápido. Harry sumido en la desesperanza dejó vagar a su mente pensando en cuanto le habría gustado pasar la navidad con los Weasley o con Draco, lejos del calvario en el que se encontraba en esos momentos. Al día siguiente se celebraría Nochebuena, una amarga sonrisa se formó en sus pálidos labios y más lágrimas manaron de sus ojos. Sería la peor Navidad de sus cortos 15 años.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Dursley había vuelto, con dificultad, el moreno giró la cabeza para poder mirar por sobre su hombro izquierdo, sus ojos se abrieron con terror. Vernon Dursley lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta con un brillo sádico en los ojos y una sonrisa cruel, sobre sus manos el ojiverde pudo apreciar la tan temida correa que usaba para golpear junto con otra cosa que apenas podía distinguir, lo único que se podía apreciar desde su posición era que tenía puntas. La sangre de Potter se heló… ¿Qué era eso?

- Bien muchacho, esta noche estrenaré un nuevo juguete que hice mientras estabas en ese colegio de anormales.- comentó mientras se acercaba a la cama del chico.- está hecho exclusivamente para ti.- dijo enseñándole el objeto.

Frente a su rostro apareció un palo de aproximadamente 20 cm de largo y 5 cm de ancho con clavos incrustados por toda su extensión, a excepción del mango. Los ojos del moreno se abnegaron en lágrimas, ¡su tío estaba loco!

-Bien… que empiece el show…- los ojos de Dursley brillaron cargados de maldad mientras alzaba la mano en la que sostenía la correa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Sexto capítulo terminado! **

**¿Qué les pareció el nuevo Sev? ¡Ron es el peor mejor amigo que he visto en mi vida! XD**

**Estoy casi segura que muchas ya sospechan que decía la carta de Lily XD pues posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo el contenido sea revelado ;) también puede ser que en el octavo pero no se preocupen, en uno de los dos capítulos siguientes aparecerá ;) **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron por el capítulo 5, sus comentarios me ayudan a motivarme para continuar, les ruego que por favor comenten para saber que piensan o si les gusta, dejen reviews! Por favor! ;_; **

**Nuevamente gracias por leer :) intentaré subir el capítulo ocho pronto, de hecho, comenzaré a escribirlo enseguida! ;)**

**Abrazos, cuídense y sigan acompañándome en este fic ;)**


	7. Descubrimientos

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T porque si fuesen míos, Harry y Draco habrían sido los mejores amigos :D escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**AVISO: LEEAN LAS NOTAS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO POR FAVOR, ES MUY IMPORTANTE :D**

**Les dejo con el séptimo capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 7**

El sol resplandecía orgulloso en el firmamento envolviendo con su calor a un joven pelirrojo, quien mantenía su azulada mirada perdida en el paisaje invernal que podía apreciar desde la ventana de La Madriguera. En sus facciones se podía apreciar claramente el remordimiento y tristeza que sentía en esos momentos. Le costaba creer el comportamiento inmaduro que había tenido para con su mejor amigo la tarde del día anterior.

Celos, eso era lo que lo había conducido a comportarse así con Harry, celos y miedo a perder a su mejor amigo a causa de alguien mejor – desde su punto de vista – porque tenía que admitirlo, Malfoy era rico y reconocido. Golpeó su pelirroja cabeza contra la ventana, era estúpido pensar que Harry pudiese estar interesado en hacerse amigo de Malfoy por su dinero o estatus, el cual era igualable solamente con el reconocimiento y fortuna que el propio moreno poseía. Lo que menos le interesaba a Harry en la vida eran la fama y el dinero, y eso él lo tenía claro.

Se arrepentía por su terquedad y orgullo, ¿le costaba tanto complacer alguna vez a su amigo?, Harry siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarle, a darle una mano, nunca le negaba nada y nunca, en los 5 años que tenían de ser amigos el león de ojos esmeralda le había pedido algo. El moreno siempre daba, sin esperar nada a cambio. Y él, su supuesto mejor amigo, se negó a aceptar lo único que el ojiverde le había pedido a lo largo de sus años de amistad, simplemente comprensión.

Sintió como algo cálido caía por sus mejillas, sorprendido llevó sus dedos hasta sus ojos, percatándose que estaba llorando. Se sentía miserable por haberle fallado de esa manera a Harry.

A paso calmo dirigió sus pasos hacia las escaleras, necesitaba escribirle con urgencia a Harry para pedirle perdón. Al pasar frente a la cocina, pudo notar como Ginny le miraba con rencor… no la culpaba. De hecho, toda su familia estaba molesta con él… no les reprochaba ese comportamiento… se lo merecía. Restregó nuevamente sus ojos eliminando los restos de lágrimas que aún derramaban sus azulinos ojos. Remediaría lo que había hecho, se disculparía con Harry e intentaría llevarse mejor con Malfoy.

Una vez en su pieza, redactó la carta que le enviaría al moreno. Tardó fácilmente dos horas en terminar la misiva… 4 páginas en las que se disculpaba una y mil veces por el trato que le había dado, por su falta de madurez y hermandad. Cuando finalizó, la releyó unas tres veces, corrigiendo algunas cosas y agregando otras. Cuando se sintió satisfecho, llamó a Pigwidgeon y le entregó el sobre indicándole que lo hiciese llegar a Harry.

Cuando observó que la lechuza ya no se distinguía en el cielo, cerró la ventana y se dejó caer en la cama, rogando porque Harry lo perdonara… no quería perder a su hermano por un estúpido arrebato de celos e inseguridad.

Cerró los ojos y una lágrima furtiva rodó por su pecosa mejilla mientras poco a poco el sueño lo iba venciendo.

* * *

Desde la ventana de su habitación, Draco observaba el paisaje que se extendía ante sus grisáceos ojos. Un gran manto blanco cubría el jardín y los alrededores de la mansión, después de que llegaran el día anterior comenzó una fuerte nevada que culminó temprano por la mañana, dejando como consecuencia el panorama que se apreciaba ante sus orbes plateadas.

Recargó su frente en la ventana dejando que su platinado flequillo cubriera sus ojos. Estaba preocupado, se suponía que Harry le avisaría cuando llegara a la casa de los Weasley, no obstante había transcurrido prácticamente un día y el ojiverde no daba señales de vida. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y observó el sobre que yacía en su escritorio, era una carta para Harry en la que le deseaba feliz navidad.

Se arrimó al escritorio y tomó el sobre, posiblemente la familia de pelirrojos lo mantenían ocupado con sus juegos y bromas sin dejarle tiempo para que le escribiera. Sonrió, daba gracias a Merlín de que su moreno amigo no tuviese que pasar sus vacaciones con el monstruo de su tío. Sacó su varita de entre su túnica y la agitó levemente, "Tempus" murmuró, el hechizo le indicó que eran las 23:30, se dirigió nuevamente a la ventana y la abrió, enseguida una brisa helada llenó la habitación. Tiritando un poco silbó, al instante una hermosa lechuza negra como la noche se paró en el alfeizar de la ventana y ululó.

- Ten preciosa, lleva esto a la Madriguera y entrégasela a Harry Potter.- el ave ululó de nueva cuenta, tomó el sobre que le ofrecía el ojigris, extendió sus alas azabaches y emprendió vuelo, perdiéndose en el estrellado firmamento.

- ¡DRACO, BAJA A CENAR!- oyó que lo llamaba Snape.

- ¡BAJO ENSEGUIDA SEV!

* * *

Salió de su habitación y caminó por el largo e iluminado pasillo que lo conduciría a las escaleras que desembocaban en el lobby de la gran construcción. Debía admitir que en un principio el lugar no le había gustado para nada, era un poco lúgubre. Los colores de las paredes eran apagados y oscuros, dándole a la mansión un toque tenebroso. Sonrió al ver el hermoso color verde oliva oscuro que se extendía por las paredes del pasillo, tuvo que rogarle mucho a Severus para que aceptara su petición de hacer cambios en la mansión: piso, paredes, techo, etc.

Gran parte de la mansión presentaba diversos tonos de verde en las paredes, a excepción de las habitaciones y la cocina. Snape casi le manda un Cruciatus cuando le solicitó permiso para entrar a su cuarto para cambiar el color de las paredes de sus aposentos. Su habitación por otra parte, estaba pintada – por extraño que pareciera – de un color azul acero oscuro (N/A: cualquiera pensaría que Draco tiene hasta la ropa interior verde XD, siempre fiel a su casa ;)) y la ropa de cama, una mezcla de distintas gamas de azul y plateado. La habitación ubicada frente a la de Severus fue una especie de broma personal para su padrino. Ésta era de un pulcro color rojo oscuro y la ropa de cama una mezcla entre dorado y rojo… una perfecta habitación Gryffindor. Rió por horas cuando vio la reacción de su padrino ante tal "aberración de cuarto", como se refería el adulto cuando la mencionaba.

La cocina por otra parte tenía las paredes de un suave color trigo y las cerámicas de un color blanco invierno, lo cual permitía que el lugar estuviese mejor iluminado logrando con esto, que los elfos trabajaran con más ánimos.

A paso lento llegó al comedor, en la mesa, cubierta por un elegante mantel de color blanco con bordados en plateado, lo esperaba el dueño de casa, serio como siempre. Tomó asiento a su lado izquierdo y al instante ingresaron los elfos domésticos llevando consigo diversos manjares dignos para celebrar Nochebuena. Degustaron tranquilamente la comida, Severus no era muy conversador que digamos por lo que la cena transcurrió en silencio.

Una vez que terminaron, Snape le deseó Feliz Navidad a Draco para, posteriormente, cada uno dirigirse a su habitación. Cuando el heredero de los Malfoy se encontró en la oscuridad de su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y se acostó… posiblemente recibiría la respuesta de Harry a la mañana siguiente… con ese pensamiento cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

"_**Todo estaba oscuro y silencioso, caminaba desesperado entre las penumbras intentando vanamente hallar alguna fuente de luz. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba recorriendo ese lúgubre lugar pero ya comenzaba a desesperarse, y es que, no ser capaz de distinguir tu propia mano incluso si la tienes frente a tus ojos, angustiaría hasta a la persona más fría.**_

_**Empezó a correr, corrió y corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su corta vida. Pero después de lo que, a su parecer, fue una eternidad, aún se encontraba inmerso en las tinieblas.**_

_**Su corazón latía desaforado, podía sentir como finos ríos de agua saladas recorrían sus mejillas de forma descendente.**_

_**¿Dónde estaba?**_

_**¿Sería un sueño?**_

_**¿Por qué todo estaba tan oscuro?**_

_**Su cabeza se llenaba de preguntas que no sabía cómo responder. Se dejó caer al "suelo" y abrazó sus rodillas escondiendo la cabeza entre éstas, su cuerpo se convulsionaba a causa de los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios… quería salir de allí… la desesperanza lo estaba matando.**_

_**Ayúdame…**_

_**Ayúdame… por favor…**_

_**No permitas que me lastime…**_

_**Duele…**_

_**Sácame de aquí… ayúdame…**_

_**Esa voz… la conocía, conocía al dueño de esa voz. Con rapidez se paró y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor al portador de esa lastimera voz. Nada se distinguía, todo seguía muy oscuro.**_

_**¡NO!...**_

_**Oyó claramente el grito desgarrador que le heló la sangre, quería ayudarlo. ¿Dónde estaba?**_

_**¡POR FAVOR, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!**_

_**¡AYUDAAAAA!**_

_**Corrió nuevamente, buscando entre la negrura del lugar a la persona dueña de la voz. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo pero la angustia en su pecho crecía y crecía al escuchar los sollozos que se escuchaban ahora. Era un llanto lastimero, lleno de agonía y dolor.**_

_**De repente, divisó una pequeña fuente de luz, aceleró el paso. Su corazón brincó dolorosamente al observar lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Empezó a temblar presa del pánico, no podía ser él… no…**_

_**Se arrodilló frente al frágil cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, estaba hecho un ovillo de espaldas a él y temblaba. Su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado y debajo de él claramente se podía ver como un pequeño, por no menos importante, charco de sangre se extendía a velocidad constante. Acercó una mano temblorosa al hombro del muchacho de cabellos azabaches y con suavidad jaló de él intentando conseguir que se recostara sobre su espalda.**_

_**Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrima…**_

_**Las esmeraldas estaban apagadas y miraban al infinito…**_

_**¡HARRYYYYYYY!"**_

* * *

Despertó sobresaltado, sudando copiosamente y temblando. Un sueño… suspiró con alivio, aunque había sido muy vivido, aún podía sentir la angustia de ver a Harry muerto y de sus plateados ojos seguían cayendo lágrimas. Respiró hondo intentando serenarse, buscó su varita en el buró, la agitó y frente a sus ojos se dibujó con números rojizos, la hora… eran las 4 de la mañana gimió, aún era muy temprano como para levantarse.

Resignado decidió intentar dormir nuevamente, se acomodó en la cama cubriéndose con las sabanas hasta la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y sin que se diera cuenta poco a poco fue cayendo dormido.

* * *

Un ruido lo sacó de su letargo, sonaba con un repiqueo. Con pereza abrió sus pozas plateadas, llevó una mano a sus ojos y los restregó intentando con esto, alejar el sueño que aún lo adormecía. Con parsimonia se levantó de la cama, el sol se filtraba por las cortinas, claro indicio de que eran posiblemente, pasada las 8 de la mañana.

Arrastrando los pies caminó hacia la ventana, lugar desde donde provenía el ruido que lo había despertado. Con calma, corrió las cortinas y jadeo, frente a él se encontraba Atenea, su lechuza negra. En su pico traía un sobre. Lleno de alegría abrió la ventana dejando pasar al ave, ésta sobrevoló la habitación para luego pararse sobre su escritorio.

Con rapidez, tomó la carta de su pico pensando que era la respuesta de Harry. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que era su propia carta, sellada… si indicios de haber sido abierta. Contrariado caminó hacia su cama y se sentó, pasó su mano izquierda por su cabello cerrando los ojos en el proceso, ¿Por qué no le contestó?

Estaba dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama cuando sintió un revoloteo cerca de su oreja derecha, abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza en dirección al ruido. A su lado se hallaba una lechuza desconocida para él con una carta en el pico. La lechuza en cuestión era pequeña, su plumaje era gris con algunas manchas blancas, una línea de plumaje negro rodeaba su rostro delimitándolo y poseía grandes ojos amarillos. Con precaución retiró el sobre del pico de la pequeña ave recibiendo un mordico de gratitud. En agradecimiento, convocó 4 pocillos, llenó dos de ellos con agua utilizando el hechizo "_aguamenti_". Luego convocó comida para lechuzas y llenó los pocillos restantes. Acomodó los contenedores en su escritorio y al instante las dos lechuzas se acercaron agradecidas a comer y beber.

Examinó el sobre que traía su nueva pequeña amiga, se asombró al ver que el remitente era Ron Weasley. ¿Por qué Weasley le escribiría? Con la curiosidad carcomiéndole las entrañas abrió la carta extrayendo la hoja de su interior. Bufó al ver la horrenda caligrafía del pelirrojo.

**Malfoy,**

**Sé que te extrañará que te escriba, pero siento que le debo a Harry esto. Quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento en el castillo, no fue el apropiado, pero creo que entenderás mi reacción… es difícil para mí, y considero que para ti también, olvidar años de rencillas familiares. **

**Debo admitir que una de las tantas cosas que envidio de Harry, es la capacidad sobrehumana que tiene para perdonar… él es la persona menos rencorosa que he conocido en toda mi vida. Es muy inocente lo cual admiro mucho. Por eso antes de continuar, me gustaría proponerte una tregua… por Harry… porque él se merece ser feliz, se merece una familia y por lo que observé en Hogwarts, él te considera su hermano, y creo que tú a él, al igual que toda mi familia y yo. Entonces… ¿aceptas? **

**Esperaré tu respuesta.**

**Ahora, con respecto a tu carta, lamento comunicarte que Harry no se está hospedando aquí, en la Madriguera… y es por mi culpa, yo… me comporté como un imbécil, le dije cosas horribles sobre la amistad que había entablado contigo y le grité que no lo recibiría en mi casa (sé que soy un tonto, que él no se merecía eso…). **

**Sé que ahora te preguntarás dónde está Harry, bueno… Dumbledore lo envió con sus tíos. El director dijo que independiente de si yo hubiese o no permitido que se quedase con nosotros, Harry no podía dejar la casa de su familia Muggle porque ellos aún tienen su tutoría legal y hasta que Sirius (Posiblemente Harry te haya hablado de él) no logre que el ministerio se la ceda a él… no podrá dejar esa casa.**

**Aunque me avergüence admitirlo frente a ti, estoy muy preocupado por Harry. Ayer por la tarde le escribí pidiéndole disculpas. Sin embargo, Pigwidgeon (la pequeña lechuza que te llevó esta carta) volvió en la madrugada trayendo mi carta sin abrir… tengo razones para preocuparme porque por muy enojado que Harry esté conmigo, nunca deja de contestarme las cartas que le envío.**

**No sé si te lo habrá comentado pero sus tíos son de cuidado… tal vez lo tienen encerrado en su cuarto sin comer como lo hacían antes de que entrara a Hogwarts. **

**Yo no puedo hacer mucho, pero por lo que oí en el castillo, el profesor Snape es tu padrino. Él puede ayudarnos. Confío en que lo ayudarás, puede ser que mis temores sean infundados, pero es preferible prevenir que lamentar.**

**Por favor, comunícate conmigo en cuanto sepas cómo está Harry.**

**Ron Weasley.**

* * *

No puede ser… ¡MALDITO WEASLEY! ¡¿Cómo permitió que enviaran a Harry con esos monstruos?!

- Dios… el sueño… n-no…- susurró el rubio pasándose la mano por el cabello con desesperación.- Sev… ¡SEEEV!- llamó mientras salía de su habitación.

La habitación del moreno profesor se encontraba en diagonal a la suya. Su propia habitación estaba al lado izquierdo del cuarto "Gryffindor". En segundos se encontró parado frente a la puerta golpeando desesperadamente, llamando a su padrino. Al no recibir respuesta, hizo algo que en ninguna otra situación habría hecho, entrar sin permiso.

Los aposentos del pocionista estaban en penumbras, las cortinas estaban completamente cerradas. Lentamente se adentró en el lugar, tanteando con la mano la pared buscó el interruptor de la luz. Cuando lo encontró lo presionó. Con fascinación observó el lugar, era bastante elegante, las paredes estaban pintadas de un hermoso color esmeralda, las cortinas eran de un color verde bastante oscuro que fácilmente pasaría por negro. La cama se hallaba a un costado, era amplia, con un cobertor blanco invierno. En el centro del cuarto se encontraba una pequeña mesa rodeada por unos confortantes sillones. Hacia el fondo de la estancia había dos puertas.

Con agilidad, recordando el motivo por el cual estaba en esa en esa habitación, corrió hacia las puertas. La primera daba al baño, la cerró con premura. Sin perder más tiempo, abrió la otra.

- ¡SEV!- gritó abriendo estrepitosamente la puerta.- No… está…

Se detuvo un momento para apreciar el despacho de Snape, sería muy similar al de Dumbledore si no fuera porque estaba hecho un desastre, cosa extraña en su padrino puesto que éste odiaba el desorden. Caminó hasta el escritorio, notando una gran cantidad de papeles esparcidos alrededor de éste… como si en un ataque de rabia los hubiesen arrojado al suelo. Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención fue un sobre verde esmeralda sobre la mesa, lo único que se había salvado de la furia del adulto.

Con curiosidad, lo tomó y extrajo la carta dentro de él. Olvidando por unos momentos la razón, sumamente importante de porqué se encontraba allí, tomó asiento frente al escritorio y se dispuso a leer la carta.

A medida que avanzaba la lectura, su entrecejo se fruncía cada vez más. Hasta que leyó algo que lo dejó helado. Sosteniendo la carta aún en sus manos, salió hecho un bólido del despacho de su padrino. Atravesó corriendo la habitación y salió al pasillo. Continuó corriendo por el pasillo y bajando de dos en dos las escaleras llegó al comedor.

Severus Snape se encontraba sentado en la gran mesa tomando desayuno, sus penetrantes ojos ónix lo observaban fijamente.

- Veo que al fin te levantas, Draco, pensé que tendría que ir yo mismo a buscarte.- aguardó en silencio alguna respuesta por parte del muchacho, pero este continuaba observándolo fijamente.- ¿me dirás por qué bajaste corriendo las escalera?

- Padrino… yo…- al no encontrar palabras para expresarse, levantó la mano en la que traía la carta de Lily Potter. Al instante el rostro, normalmente imperturbable del pocionista, se desencajó.

- D-Draco… dime qué haces c-con esa carta.- susurró con los ojos desorbitados, Snape.

- E-es… ¿Verdad?...

- …

- ¡CONTÉSTAME!

- … S-sí… Albus… Albus me la entregó una semana antes de salir de vacaciones…

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- decir que el ojigris estaba enojado era poco.- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO SE LO DIJIESTE?!

- Con el director tenemos planeado que venga a pasar el año nuevo aquí… y que se quede unos cuantos días, para que nos conozcamos un poco más…- murmuró abatido el moreno.- Albus piensa decírselo cuando volvamos de vacaciones…

- …- Draco no sabía que decir, le costaba aún asimilar lo que acababa de leer, no obstante, la silueta del ojiverde tendido en el piso… muerto, como en su sueño, lo asaltó.- lo siento por ti padrino, sé que tal vez aún no estés listo para afrontar eso… pero Harry no puede esperar.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Tenemos que ir a la casa de los parientes Muggles de Harry.

- ¿Por qué?- las manos de Snape comenzaron a sudar, aún no estaba listo y le costaba creer que su propio ahijado lo obligara.- Aún no estoy preparado, Draco.

- ¡Pues lo siento, iremos igual!- avanzó hasta el pocionista y lo tomó de la mano para jalarlo hacia la chimenea. Pero el pocionista se zafó causando que Draco lo mirara con ojos incrédulos.- ¡Sev! ¡Vamos, ¿Qué esperas?!

- Escucha mocoso, muy ahijado mío serás, pero tú a mí me debes respeto… esperaré hasta año nuevo para ir por él, tal y como estaba planeado desde un comienzo.- siseó molesto el mayor.

- ¡NO! ¡ESCUCHAME TÚ A MÍ!- bramó el rubio, el tiempo estaba en su contra, Harry podría estar en problemas en ese preciso momento, no podían tardar más.- ¡HARRY NOS NECESITA! ¡TU HIJO TE NECESITA!

- ¿D-de qué estás hablando?

- ¡Mh!...- bufó molesto, tendría que abrirle los ojos a su estúpido padrino si quería lograr que lo llevara con Harry.- supongo que notaste el comportamiento de Harry durante este quinto año…- Severus asintió con la cabeza.- Bien... te lo explicaré a grandes rasgos porque no podemos perder más tiempo, luego te lo explicaré con más calma.

- Está bien…

- Verás… Harry se encontraba en tan deplorable estado… porque… ¡rayos!... porque…

- ¡¿POR QUÉ, DRACO?!

- ¡PORQUE SU TÍO TOMÓ COMO HOBBY ABUSAR DE ÉL!

- ¿A-abusar… de él?

- Sí, tío, ese maldito bastardo le causó un gran daño emocional diciéndole que es un anormal y que se merecía el castigo que le estaba dando. É-él… el malnacido lo maniataba y drogaba para que no se resistiera mientras lo azotaba y golpeaba. Harry… tiene cicatrices en las muñecas y tobillos, además de la espalda y muslos…

- N-no… Draco… hay más… ¿cierto?- El ojinegro temblaba de rabia.

- Sí, hay más… pero te prometo contártelo después de ir por Harry, ¡debemos salvarlo de ese Muggle!- nuevamente el rubio se disponía a tomar la mano del moreno pero éste se le adelantó tomándolo de la muñeca. Corriendo se acercaron a la chimenea, Snape tomó un pocillo que se encontraba en una pequeña mesita a un lado de la chimenea y lanzó un puñado de polvos flú a las llamas las cuales, al instante, cambiaron de color a uno verde brillante. Sin soltar a su ahijado ambos se sumergieron en las llamas.

-_**Mi hijo no pasará ni un minuto más con esos Muggles despreciables**_.- Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al escuchar el susurro cargado de posesividad y rabia de su padrino. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que el pocionista aceptaba, finalmente, el nuevo lazo que lo unía a Harry. ¡Caldero Chorreante!- gritó a todo pulmón el moreno. Las llamas crecieron mientras ellos desaparecían entre éstas.

- Aguanta, Harry… vamos por ti.- era el único pensamiento que cruzaba la mente del ojigris mientras viajaba por la red flú.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**YEEEEIIIIIIIII! Otro capítulo terminado ;)**

**Bueno, al fin se supo (a grandes rasgos) el contenido de la famosa carta que nos andaba trayendo de cabeza a todas! **

**NOTA 1:**

**Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de ver a Sev en una relación más paternal con Harry y espero no haberlas decepcionado :) **

**De todas formas, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá el contenido explícito de la carta. Sin embargo, tranquilas, que aún quedan muchos misterios que resolver ;) de hecho, dejé una pista en el capítulo anterior n_n creo que más de alguna la habrá notado XD**

**Además, falta saber quién era el otro extraño que estaba espiando a Harry n_n, porque no todo es miel sobre avena, Sev tendrá que sacar a relucir su mejor faceta de padre sobreprotector con Harry para protegerlo de los últimos mortífagos libres! ;)**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer y por favor continúenlo haciendo ustedes son mi más grande motivación para continuar con la historia y les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios pues estos son de mucha ayuda para mí, para saber si la historia les agrada o no ;)**

**NOTA 2: **

_**Ah! Una pregunta, el otro día se me estaba ocurriendo la retorcida idea de hacer un crossover Slash, quería saber sus opiniones n_n no sé si han visto "Gravitation"? si no la han visto, se las recomiendo, el protagonista es muy tierno :D**_

_**Pues mi idea es hacer un Harry/Shuichi XD ¿qué les parece? HAGANMELO SABER! Por fis ;) **_

_**Okey! Muchas gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews por favor, para que me digan que piensan sobre la idea para mi otro fic ;)**_

**NOTA 3:**

**También díganme que piensan sobre este capítulo, comenten quien piensan que es el que observaba a Harry. Además ¿quién se arriesga a especular con respecto al misterio que les comenté y que tiene su pista en el capítulo anterior ;)? **

**Em… tal vez tarde en actualizar el próximo capítulo, no es seguro, pero para que no se preocupen si eso ocurre les aviso con anticipación ;) **

**Dejen su reviews! Sus opiniones cuentan! ;)**

**Besos ;)**


	8. La carta de Lily

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T porque si fuesen míos, Voldy nunca habría tenido el aspecto de serpiente y sería amigo íntimo de Harry, se juntarían a tomar el té por las tardes y jugarían ajedrez mágico XD :D escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**Les dejo con el OCTAVO capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Capítulo 8**

Arribaron al Caldero Chorreante en instantes. Con rapidez salieron de la chimenea sacudiendo sus vestimentas, eliminando la ceniza que había quedado en ellas y desfilaron hacia la salida.

Sin perder tiempo Snape guió a Draco hacia la muralla que daba el acceso al Londres Muggle. Una vez fuera del mundo mágico, Severus caminó por la calle repleta de Muggles con Malfoy pisándole los talones. Cuando hallaron un callejón, lo suficientemente oscuro para desaparecerse sin llamar la atención de las personas no mágicas, se internaron en las penumbras de éste y con un "¡PLOP!" se desvanecieron.

La característica sensación de descontrol los envolvió, duró aproximadamente 5 minutos hasta que finalmente sintieron que tocaban suelo firme. El ojigris, aún un poco mareado, inspeccionó el lugar donde se encontraban. Estaban en un barrio Muggle, bastante deprimente a su parecer. El lugar contaba con una calle principal con casas por ambos lados y las viviendas eran similares entre sí.

Dirigió sus orbes plateadas hacia el frente, un gran número dorado indicaba que la vivienda era la número 4. Examinó fugazmente la residencia, el jardín estaba muy bien cuidado, al igual que la fachada de la casa. Cuando elevó la mirada, frunció el ceño extrañado al observar que una de las ventanas de las habitaciones contaba con barrotes. Una gran concentración de magia a su derecha lo sobresaltó, Severus mantenía su oscura mirada en la misma habitación que segundos antes él mismo había estado observando. Cayendo en cuenta de lo que significaba esa reacción en el pocionista, su cuerpo empezó a temblar de miedo y rabia contenida, ¿sería esa la habitación de Harry?

Despertó de su ensoñación al notar que Snape se encontraba parado frente a la puerta principal del número 4 de Privet Drive golpeando con furia la plancha de madera. Un ruido de tacos se dejó escuchar desde adentro seguido del chillido escandaloso de una mujer anunciando que ya abría. La puerta fue abierta con lentitud, la cabeza de una mujer de edad media y rostro semejante a un caballo, se asomó y al ver a los magos, en especial a Severus, intentó impedirles el paso cerrando la puerta. Pero con fuerza descomunal, Snape se lo impidió, terminando él, por hacerse paso de forma estrepitosa en el interior de la morada.

Una vez dentro, agitó su varita y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Luego, con lentitud siniestra el moreno caminó hacia Petunia apuntándola con su varita. Draco, aprovechando que la mujer estaba despistada, subió sigilosamente las escaleras al segundo piso.

Un pequeño y frío pasillo se extendía ante él, contaba con 4 puertas, dos a cada lado. Empezó a andar inspeccionando el lugar, la primera puerta a la izquierda, poseía un letrero con letras doradas donde decía "Dudley". La siguiente decía "Vernon y Petunia" y frente a la habitación del matrimonio se encontraba el baño. Con temor, posó su mirada en la última puerta y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Desde su posición podía distinguir un trozo de madera viejo colgado en el pórtico que asumió, poseía, el nombre del dueño de la habitación.

Sus pisadas resonaron tenuemente cuando se encaminó a la única habitación que faltaba por revisar. Se detuvo en seco cuando leyó la leyenda en la madera, "fenómeno anormal". El letrero estaba firmemente clavado a la puerta, el miedo lo invadió.

- ¿Harry?- llamó golpeando la puerta con los nudillos. No hubo respuesta.- ¿Har, estás ahí?- Nada.- Contesta, por favor... Me estas asustando.- ningún ruido se escuchaba desde la habitación. Con desesperación intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba bajo llave. Su angustia crecía más y más.- ¡HARRY ABRE LA PUERTA!... ¡RAYOS!- gritó con frustración.

Sin desperdiciar más tiempo, corrió hasta las escaleras y llamó a Snape.

- ¡SEEEV, NECESITO QUE SUBAS. LA HABITACIÓN DE HARRY ESTÁ CON LLAVE Y YO NO PUEDO ABRIRLA CON MAGIA POR SER MENOR DE EDAD!

Al instante, Severus apareció en la base de las escaleras con Petunia siguiéndolo de cerca.

Los ojos del pocionista lanzaban chispas cuando leyó lo escrito en el trozo de madera pegado a la puerta de la "habitación de Harry". Miró fijamente a la mujer detrás de él.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- siseo apuntando la inscripción.

- V-Vernon lo hizo...- murmuró con temor la mujer desviando la mirada.

- Contéstame despreciable mujer.- susurró con rabia el moreno.- ¿Por qué está Harry encerrado en... Su habitación?

- Vernon... Vernon me dijo antes de partir esta mañana... Que el chico estaba castigado...

- Castigado porqué...- la furia en Snape crecía cada vez más. La mujer temblaba descontrolada balbuceando incoherencias.- ¡HABLA CLARO!

- V-Vernon d-dijo que lo había desobedecido... Y... Y que no había terminado sus o-obligaciones e-en la casa...

- El pocionista entrecerró los ojos con furia.- QUÉ... Obligaciones.- susurró intentando controlar su magia, la cual amenazaba con destruir todo a su alrededor.

- Las manos de Petunia sudaban copiosamente y sus arrugados ojos amenazaban con derramar lágrimas.- Antes... Antes de salir a-anoche le dije q-que debía p-prepararle la cena a mi mar... A Vernon y que después debía ordenar la cocina...- la fémina evadía a toda costa los penetrantes ojos ónix del Slytherin mayor.- V-Vernon me dijo, que el chico se había negado a ordenar la cocina... Y que cuando él lo reprendió, el muchacho lo amenazó con maldecirlo...

- ¡MIENTE, HARRY NUNCA HARÍA ESO!- estalló el rubio.

- ¡Mocoso impertinente!- gruño Petunia.- ¡mi marido no es un mentiroso!

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA PETUNIA!- bramó el ojinegro.- ¡MI HIJO PUEDE SER MUCHAS COSAS, PERO MENTIROSO NO ES!

- ¿H-Hijo?- por un momento la mujer olvidó el motivo de la discusión.- ¿qué hijo?

- Harry... Harry James Potter Evans... No... Harry James Snape Evans, hijo de Lily Evans y mío.

- Mientes... El mocoso es hijo de Potter...

- Si me crees o no, no es asunto mío... Tú y tu esposo pagarán por todo el daño que le han causado a mi primogénito... No ahora, pero ten por seguro que no importa donde se escondan... Los encontraré.- se giró, sus oscuros ojos nuevamente recayeron en el penoso letrero. Apretó los puños con rabia e impotencia.- Draco, hazte a un lado.

El ojigris se ubicó detrás de su padrino despejando el camino para que Severus ingresara al cuarto. "_Alohomora_" murmuró el adulto. Con un crujido la puerta se abrió y con temor, Snape irrumpió en estancia de inmediato un olor metálico, bastante conocido para él (después de haber trabajado años para el Lord Oscuro), inundó sus fosas nasales. Aunque su imperturbable rostro no lo demostrara, ese simple aroma lo había llenado de preocupación, ¿en qué estado estaba Harry como para que la habitación apestara a sangre?

Alzó la mano en la que sostenía su varita y agitándola levemente, el cuarto, anteriormente sumergido en las penumbras, se iluminó. Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver lo que se presentaba ante él, estaba en shock. Siendo sincero, estaba acostumbrado a ver imágenes crudas, después de todo varias veces tuvo que participar en torturas durante el tiempo que perteneció a las tropas del Señor Oscuro, pero... Esto lo superaba, era su hijo... Su propia sangre, de quien se trataba.

- ¡HARRY!- gritó Draco.

El cuarto estaba desordenado, claro indicio de que una pelea o forcejeo se había desarrollado en él. Las paredes estaban manchadas de negro en algunas partes, como si pequeñas explosiones las hubieran golpeado. A un lado de la cama se hallaba una silla rota. La ventana de la habitación estaba rota dejando un agujero bastante amplio a través del cual se podían apreciar los barrotes que habían visto al llegar y los restos de vidrio en el piso tenían rastros de sangre. Harry estaba acostado sobre el colchón cubierto por una delgada y raída sábana manchada de carmesí. El rubio rodeó la cama en la que se encontraba el moreno para poder examinarlo.

Al ojigris le dieron ganas de llorar al ver el estado del Gryffindor, la sabana lo cubría hasta el cuello, dejando al descubierto su maltrecho rostro. Tenía el labio partido, su pómulo izquierdo estaba hinchado y de un color morado muy oscuro. En la frente del ojiverde, al lado derecho, se extendía un gran corte que aún sangraba. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupó al Slytherin menor fue ver una gran mancha carmesí que se extendida debajo de la cabeza de Harry, si bien el corte que tenía en la frente era bastante feo, no era lo suficientemente profundo como para derramar tanta sangre. Harry debía tener otra herida mucho más grave en la cabeza responsable de esa pérdida del líquido vital.

Respirando hondo, tomó con manos temblorosas la sabana y con lentitud la fue retirando. Jadeó y ya no pudo reprimir su llanto. El cuello del moreno estaba morado y tenía marcas de dedos. Harry tenía puesta una polera que le quedaba muy grande y que intentaba ocultar el verdadero estado del ojiverde. A pesar de la prenda que llevaba, se podía apreciar que el hombro izquierdo del Gryffindor estaba dislocado, además tenían en ambos brazos heridas, algunas más profundas que otras y muchos moretones. Cuando observó las muñecas del león tuvo que apretar fuertemente los puños para controlar su ira. Las muñecas del chico de la cicatriz estaban al rojo vivo, a simple vista daba la impresión de que el moreno había intentado suicidarse pues continuaban sangrando.

Sus ojos plateados recorrieron el tronco del joven, no sabía cómo estaba por culpa de la prenda que, sin temor a equivocarse, debió de habérsela puesto el Muggle infeliz causante del estado del chico en un intento por ocultar lo que había hecho. No obstante, podía inferir que era la parte del cuerpo del moreno más dañada, debido a que, tanto la polera como el colchón estaban manchados de sangre. Cuando llegó a las piernas del Gryffindor, éstas tenían heridas similares a las de los brazos y los tobillos de Harry presentaban las mismas marcas que las muñecas.

Consciente de la gravedad del estado de su hermano, Draco llamó a Severus, pero al girarse se percató de que su padrino estaba en shock, y no era para menos si el que estaba en la cama, en tan deplorable estado era tu hijo.

- ¡SEV!- el grito logró sacar al ojinegro de su estado de abstracción. El pocionista se acercó a la cabecera de la cama ubicándose al lado del rubio.

- Examinó rápidamente con la mirada al pequeño moreno.- Hay que llevarlo con un medimago urgente, no sabemos qué tan dañado esté internamente pero a juzgar por sus heridas externas, asumo que el pronóstico no es nada alentador.- Acarició el cabello húmedo de su hijo.- tiene mucha fiebre, vamos Draco.- con sumo cuidado tomó en brazos al ojiverde, el cual al instante soltó un grito de dolor para después ponerse a toser.

- ¡SEV, ¿QUÉ HACES?!- recriminó el ojigris y al ver que el Gryffindor comenzaba a toser sangre continuó- ¡SABES QUE NO ES RECOMENDABLE MOVERLO EN SU ESTADO, PUEDE TENER DAÑOS INTERNOS!

- Créeme Draco, estoy consciente de eso, pero mi hijo no permanecerá un minuto más en esta casa.- Sentenció dirigiéndome una mirada cargada de rencor a Petunia, quien permanecía aun en el umbral de la puerta en shock al ver el estado de su sobrino.- Necesita atención médica urgente y para ello debemos aparecernos, es la forma más rápida para llevarlo con un medimago.

- ¿A dónde lo llevaremos?, ¿a San Mungo?

- No... A Grimmauld Place...

- ¿La casa de su padrino?- Draco estaba sorprendido.- ¿Por qué?

- Recuerda que no podemos aparecernos en la mansión, la única forma de llegar a ella es a través de la red Flú. Usar la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante no es una opción, Grimmauld Place es nuestra única alternativa... - de repente Snape sintió que el brazo que mantenía en la espalda del moreno se humedecía, cerró los ojos un momento, eso era un claro indicio de que la espalda de Harry era la que peor se encontraba.- Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo.

- ¡Sí!

Padrino y ahijado caminaron hacia la puerta de la habitación. Cuando pasaron frente a Petunia, ésta los detuvo posando su huesuda mano en el hombro de Snape.

- S-sé que es tarde para decir esto... Pero no sabes cuánto lamento todo lo ocurrido con Harry, yo... Desconocía lo que Vernon le hacía a Harry, el muchacho nunca me lo dijo.- la mujer conectó sus ojos con la oscura mirada del pocionista.

- El daño ya está hecho, Petunia.- la mujer empezó a llorar.- Es verdad, tu no golpeaste a Harry... Pero sí fuiste partícipe del maltrato psicológico y del estado de desnutrición de mi hijo.- Petunia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y desvió la mirada con nerviosismo, ante esta reacción Severus soltó una risa sarcástica.- mujer estúpida, ¿A caso creíste que no me había dado cuenta de lo peligrosamente delgado y liviano que es? ¿Y de que su estatura está bajo el promedio para su edad?

- E-eran ordenes de V-Vernon... Castigarlo s-sin c-comer cuando no obedecía...

- Pudiste haberte negado... ¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE LA SALUD DE UN NIÑO!

- ¡NO PODÍA HACER NADA CONTRA ÉL!- la fémina estaba desesperada.- y-yo... Le temo a mi marido...

- No te preocupes... Por respeto a Lily, ni a ti ni a tu hijo les haré daño.- Petunia esbozó una sonrisa agradecida.- Pero no prometo nada para tu marido. Harry tiene muchas personas que lo quieren y que darían su vida por él. Entre ellos en padrino ex-prófugo y un Hombre Lobo. Cuando se enteren de esto, y créeme que serán los primeros en enterarse, Vernon Dursley no estará a salvo ni aunque se escondiera en la Luna.- La mujer asintió con cierto alivio en la mirada.

Caminaron a la salida de la casa dirigidos por Petunia. Una vez afuera. La mujer se les acercó y acariciando el cabello de su sobrino se despidió.

- Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Harry.- en repuesta un leve quejido provino del ojiverde.- sé que es mucho pedir... Pero podrías mantenerme al tanto de su salud. Quiero enmendar mis errores...- dijo mirando esta vez al moreno Slytherin.

- Está bien, aún eres su tía...- Snape la observaba fijamente.- Si quieres enmendar tus errores, empieza por ayudarme a darle su merecido al cerdo de Vernon Dursley.

- Dalo por hecho.- aseguró firmemente la mujer.

- Bien, te mantendré informada sobre el estado de Harry por medio de cartas. Vendré por las cosas del chico mañana.

- Bien, Vernon sale temprano, aproximadamente a las 8 de la mañana y no vuelve hasta las 7 de la tarde.

- Estaré aquí a las 10.

- Tendré sus cosas listas.

- Padrino, tenemos que irnos, ¡ya! Me preocupa Harry, su respiración se está volviendo muy irregular.- Draco observaba preocupado el estado del moreno.

- Sí, sostente de mi hombro.

Sin esperar a que se lo repitieran, el Slytherin de ojos plateados posó sus largos dedos en el hombro de su padrino y al instante todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso.

Con una última vuelta sus pies tocaron suelo firme. Tambaleándose un poco elevó sus grisáceos ojos admirando ante sí un conjunto de casa Muggles. Entrecerró un poco los ojos y se percató de que la numeración de las casas saltaba del 11 al 13, miró a Severus intentando obtener una respuesta. Sin embargo, el jefe de la casa de las serpientes mantuvo su oscura mirada en el conjunto de casas como esperando algo.

Instantes después, las casas 11 y 13 comenzaron a separarse entre ellas dando paso a una nueva casa la cual correspondía al número 12, número 12 de Grimmauld Place. No pasaron más de 1 minuto cuando un furioso Sirius Black emergió de la vivienda seguido de cerca por un curioso Remus Lupin.

- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ SNIVELLUS?!- Bramó Sirius encolerizado.

- Sirius, tranquilízate por favor, atraerás la atención de los vecinos…- susurró Remus intentando, vanamente, hacer razonar al animago.

- Escucha a Lupin, perro.- siseó el ojinegro.- No vengo para hacerles una visita social.- y como para refirmar las palabras del pocionista, un quejido quedo se dejó escuchar desde el chico que cargaba el Slytherin a quien, tanto Remus como Sirius, aún no reconocían.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó Lupin mientras intentaba sujetar a Black para impedir que se le tirara encima a Snape.

- Es la razón de por qué estoy aquí… es Harry…

- ¡MERLÍN!- exclamaron los merodeadores.- ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI AHIJADO?!- exigió saber Sirius a la vez que se acercaba al pocionista para observar mejor Harry

- Fue su tío, esa escoria humana se atrevió a tocar al chico.

- No puede ser… cachorro…- murmuró Lupin suprimiendo un sollozo mientras acariciaba el cabello del moreno.

- em… siento interrumpirlos, ¡pero Harry debe recibir asistencia médica urgentemente!- presionó el pequeño Malfoy.

- S-sí, llevemos a Harry adentro.- los tres adultos y Draco ingresaron al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Una vez en el interior el ojigris se sorprendió al notar que la casa no era tan pequeña como aparentaba a simple vista desde el exterior. Era un poco oscura pero aun así bastante acogedora.

- Snape, lleva a Harry al segundo piso, yo iré a San Mungo por un sanador.- ordenó el ojiazul.

- No, necesito que me facilites tu chimenea, llevaré a Harry a la mansión Snape.- informó el ojinegro mientras pasaba al lado de Sirius en dirección a la chimenea.

- ¿Q-QUÉ?- Gruñó el animago.- ¡Harry se quedará aquí, con su familia!

- Es cierto… Harry se quedará con su familia… conmigo.- sentenció al pocionista y al ver la mirada iracunda de Black y la de incredulidad del hombre lobo miró a Draco.- Draco, en mi túnica está la carta, entrégasela a Black, no tengo tiempo de dar explicaciones.- finalizó dirigiéndole su mirada ónix al pequeño que cargaba en sus brazos. Gemía quedamente y transpiraba mucho producto de la fiebre que tenía, bastante alta, la cual provocaba que el frágil cuerpo del ojiverde se estremeciera dolorosamente.

Malfoy extrajo la carta de la túnica de su padrino y con rapidez se la entregó al animago, luego corrió hasta la chimenea donde lo esperaba su padrino y sin decir nada más el rubio lanzó un puñado de polvos flú al fuego, al instante las llamas se volvieron verdes. El primero en ingresar a las llamas fue el Príncipe de las Serpientes, _"Mansión Snape"_ exclamó fuerte y claro desapareciendo al instante entre la tormenta verde.

- Antes de seguir a su ahijado, Severus miró por última vez a los merodeadores. Lupin sostenía a Sirius intentando calmarlo y este último sostenía la carta de Lily arrugándola mientras forcejeaba con el hombre de ojos dorados.- ¡SUELTAME MOONY, NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE ESTE GRASIENTO SE LLEVE A HARRY!

- ¡TRANQUILO PADFOOT, HARRY ESTÁ GRAVEMENTE HERIDO DEBEMOS CONFIAR EN ÉL!- Intentaba convencer al moreno.

- ¡ES UN EX – MORTÍFAGO MOONY, PUEDE HACERLE DAÑO A MI PEQUEÑO PRONGS!- intentaba convencer a Remus.

- ¡BASTA!- Rugió el Slytherin.- ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO DE DARLES EXPLICACIONES GRYFFINDORS INSENSATOS, EL CHICO NECESITA ATENCIÓN MÉDICA, TODAS LAS EXPLICACIONES QUE NECESITAN ESTÁN EN LA CARTA QUE TIENE EL PERRO!- tanto Moony como Padfoot dejaron de forcejear y miraban con sospecha al pocionista.- Cuando lean la carta pueden venir a la mansión, no se los negaré.

Dicho esto, se internó en las llamas verdes de la chimenea y pronunciando fuerte y claro _"Mansión Snape"_ desapareció entre las llamas. Sirius observó la carta que tenía en las manos y al girarla, los dos adultos jadearon de la impresión al reconocer la pulcra caligrafía de Lily Potter, con dedos temblorosos, el ojiazul extrajo la carta del sobre esmeralda y leyó en voz alta.

...

**_Querido Severus, _**

_**Primero que nada perdón por haber mantenido oculto este secreto por tanto tiempo, pero era necesario por la seguridad de ambos. Severus, amor, sé que soy la causante de que te unieras a las filas del Lord Oscuro y no tengo perdón de Merlín, pero por favor te ruego logres entender los motivos que me llevaron a tomar esta decisión.**_

_**Verás, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y comenzamos a salir, fui la mujer más feliz del mundo. Yo era la mujer más dichosa sobre la faz de la Tierra. Sin embargo, cuando mis padres se enteraron me obligaron a terminar la relación que mantenía contigo, James se enteró y me ofreció su ayuda haciéndose pasar por mi novio creando así una pantalla para nuestros padres. Todo esto ocurrió durante nuestro quinto año en el castillo.**_

_**Durante el sexto y séptimo año mi vida era perfecta, todo era perfecto mientras estuviera a tu lado. Sin embargo, la amenaza de Voldemort siempre estaba latente por lo que, tanto la familia de James como la mía (considero que aún no es el momento para hablarte sobre mi familia, lo haré más adelante… cuando los dos sean conscientes del lazo que los une y lo acepten) decidieron comprometernos en matrimonio puesto que nuestras familias eran bastante poderosas y formar lazos entre ellas ayudaría en la guerra.**_

_**La noche en la que nos entregamos el uno al otro es mi recuerdo más preciado, cuando por fin fui tuya me sentí realizada, feliz… completa. Toda esa felicidad se vio opacada cuando, una semana después, una carta de los padres de James anunciaba que nuestra boda se llevaría a cabo una vez finalizara el séptimo año. Como intuirás, me vi obligada a terminar nuestra relación… lamento haberte roto el corazón, pero era mi deber para con mi familia.**_

_**Aproximadamente un mes después comencé a presentar distintos síntomas que me hicieron creer que estaba enferma, mareos matutinos, vómito y cansancio. Asustado, James me llevó con un medimago. El diagnóstico fue que tenía un mes de embarazo, estaba emocionada, ¡un bebe tuyo y mío, amor! Tuve la intensión de contártelo pero cuando intenté acercarme a ti, tú me rechazaste y no era para menos si te habías enterado por medio de "El Profeta" de mi compromiso con James.**_

_**La segunda vez que intenté decírtelo mis ilusiones se vinieron abajo. Era una tarde de invierno y yo esperaba el momento en que te quedaras solo para poder hablarte con tranquilidad. Observé que te separabas del grupo y hallé mi oportunidad allí, te seguí. El remordimiento me invadió al notar como te tomabas el antebrazo izquierdo… luego arremangaste tu camisa y la pude ver claramente, la marca tenebrosa relucía orgullosa en tu pálido brazo. Con esto decidí que no era seguro que supieses de tu hijo, no era seguro ni para ti ni para el pequeño que crecía en mi vientre.**_

_**Cuando James se enteró, prometió ayudarme. Dijo que haríamos pasar a nuestro bebé por suyo, todo esto hasta que la guerra terminara. Cuando mi hijo nació, James con sus contactos logró hacer que falsificaran un acta de nacimiento en la cual los apellidos del bebé serían Potter Evans. No obstante, la verdadera acta siempre la mantuve conmigo… era mi mayor tesoro y ahora te pertenece a ti.**_

_**Sé que es mucho pedir que me perdones, hice esta carta cuando me enteré de que Voldemort venía tras nuestro hijo. Tenía el presentimiento… de que no sería capaz de decirte la verdad a la cara… y si estás leyéndola en estos momentos, es porque así fue… mi presentimiento se cumplió.**_

_**Te pido que por favor seas capaz de perdonarnos a James y a mí, hicimos esto pensando en la seguridad de ambos (aunque no lo creas, nunca le caíste mal a James, es solo que el idiota de Prongs era muy sobreprotector conmigo, me veía como una hermana menor).**_

_**Cuida de nuestro pequeño retoño, amor y disfrútalo el doble para compensar los años que viviste sin conocer de su existencia.**_

_**Con amor, Lily.**_

_**PD: No te preocupes amor, sé que debes tener muchas dudas, te prometo que todo se aclarará a su tiempo.**_

_**...**_

Cuando Sirius terminó de leer la carta ambos estaban en estado de shock, nunca se imaginaron que James haría algo así, siempre pensaron que el "odio" del moreno por el Slytherin era producido por los celos que le tenía a la cercanía que el pocionista tenía con Lily… nunca imaginaron que sería por un complejo de hermano – sobreprotector.

El animago, notó que venía otro documento adjunto, procedió a examinarlo y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver la prueba de que todo en la carta era verdad… era la verdadera acta de nacimiento de Harry.

**Acta de nacimiento**

**Nombre completo: **_Harry James Snape Evans._

**Fecha de nacimiento: **_31 de julio de 1980._

...

**Nombre del padre: **_Severus Tobías Snape Prince._

**Fecha de nacimiento**_**: **__9 de enero de 1960._

**Nombre de la madre: **_Lilian Evans Potter._

**Fecha de nacimiento**_: 30 de Enero de 1960._

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

**YEEEEEIIIIIIII! He aquí el octavo capítulo de este fanfic, al fin aparece la bendita carta de Lily! Espero que se les hayan aclarado algunas dudas, no se preocupen si tienen algunas dudas, aún faltan muchas cosas que revelar ;) em… sobre el segundo nombre de Lily, no encontré nada sobre él… por eso no se lo puse XD**

**Con respecto a Harry, no se preocupen, su tío recibirá su merecido y por el triple XD Sirius, Remus y Sevy se unirán para hacer sufrir a es malnacido ;)**

**(OJO! SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS;) VAMOS CHICAS HECHEN A VOLAR SU IMAGINACION Y DEJEN REVIEWS CON IDEAS PARA EL ESCARMIENTO DE VERNON! DESAHOGENSE ;)**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, PASAMOS LOS 20! **

**Vuelvo a repetir que sus opiniones son valiosas, me ayudan a continuar n_n sigan opinando por favor. **

**Ahora bien, Harry tendrá algunas secuelas después de años de maltratos y sobre todo por la ultima paliza de su tío, pero no se preocupen, con la ayuda de su nueva familia disfuncional sabrá salir adelante ;) Su papi Sevy que no lo dejará solo ni a luz ni a sombra, el súper hermano sobre protector Draco, y los padrinos más raros que puedan existir, un hombre lobo y un animago pulgoso XD!**

**Bueno los capítulos que vienen van a tener una mezcla de drama y comedia. Los miedos de Harry, su dolorosa recuperación y las secuelas. Por otro lado el intento de convivencia entre dos merodeadores Gryffindor y un pocionista Slytherin. Recuerden que todo esto ocurre en navidad por lo que le queda hasta año nuevo para que Sevy y Harry conversen y para las locuras de Padfoot y ¿Moony? Draco aprovechará de pasar tiempo con Harry ;) y lo ayudará a sobrellevar el nuevo descubrimiento que azotará su ya de por sí, difícil vida.**

**Okey! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :)**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! SON COMO ALIMENTO PARA MÍ :3**

**CUIDENSE Y SEAN FELICES!**


	9. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

Hola mis queridas lectoras, antes de continuar con la historia creo que es correcto explicarles algunas cosas :)

Siendo sincera, no estaba en mis planes que la historia fuera un Slash. No obstante, a medida que se iba desarrollando la trama esto cambió. Al leer sus reviews me di cuenta de que muchas quieren que la historia sea Slash y honestamente, creo que es lo mejor considerando el rumbo de los acontecimientos n.n

En conclusión... TAN TAN TAN TAAAAN... Este fanfic es oficialmente un Drarry, Draco/Harry porque como mencioné en mi Oneshot, considero que el león es siempre el que protege. Pero él es quien más necesita ser protegido :)

Además una lectora comentó que pensaba que la historia sería un Drarry pero que al ver que Draco siempre pensaba en Harry como en un hermano, se confundió. Pues lo que pasa es que nuestro ojigris puede ser todo un Slytherin pero en el amor es un poco lento ;) por lo que confunde sus sentimientos por el moreno XD pero no se preocupen, más temprano que tarde se dará cuenta de lo que verdaderamente siente por el león. Es allí donde empezará su más grande reto, lograr que Harry lo vea con otros ojos n.n (espero haber aclarado tus dudas liziprincsama :) )

Bien espero haber aclarado sus dudas y no haberlas decepcionado :)

Quiero agradecer a

_**jessyriddle**_

_**sacha guerra**_

_**francesca85**_

_**Luna White 29**_

_**hyllaryQueensaiyan**_

_**Alba marina**_

_**ross Snape**_

_**Princesa Vampirica**_

Y a todas las otras lectoras que han dejado sus reviews, son las mejores, sus opiniones me animan mucho y me ayudan a continuar :) por favor sigan comentando y leyendo ;)

**CUIDENSE Y SEAN FELICES ! :)**


	10. Diagnóstico

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T porque si fuesen míos Hedwig no habría muerto T.T XD :D escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**Les dejo con el NOVENO capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

**Capítulo 9**

2 horas…

2 horas habían pasado desde que arribaron a la mansión.

2 horas llevaba el medimago encerrado en la habitación de Harry.

2 horas en a que sus nervios estaban prácticamente destrozados y el hecho de que su padrino caminara de un lado a otro en el pasillo no le ayudaba mucho, Sev terminaría formando una zanja si no detenía su andar desesperado.

- Sev… por favor, detente… me estás mareando.- rogó por enésima vez Draco.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Draco?, ¡el medimago está tardando mucho!- suspiró el ojinegro, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan impotente. Su hijo se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte y él lo único que podía hacer era esperar.- Tengo miedo…- confesó.

- Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa, Sev expresando abiertamente que estaba asustado era algo que no se veía todo los días… era como la posibilidad de ver un cometa pasar dos veces en una vida… prácticamente imposible.- ¿de qué tienes miedo, padrino?

- De perderlo… antes lo odiaba... lo odiaba porque me recordaba a su padre.- murmuró el pocionista.- me recordaba lo que perdí por culpa de él, de James Potter… a Lily. Aunque no te negaré que muy en mi interior siempre envidie a Potter por la familia que logró formar con Lily. A veces deseaba poder haber sido yo el padre del muchacho… haber sido yo quien formara parte de la familia de Lily… Cuando leí la carta de Lily me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo… un sentimiento que había olvidado… No quiero perderlo porque es lo único que queda de la familia que pude haber tenido. Quiero estar con él… recuperar el tiempo perdido, demostrarle lo que es amor de padre… protegerlo y amarlo…

- Sé que serás un buen padre, Sev… dalo por hecho.- aseveró el ojigris sonriendo cálidamente feliz por el cambio en su anteriormente, amargado padrino.

- Hay otra cosa que me asusta Draco…

- ¿qué es?

- El hecho de que no me acepte… ¡seamos honestos Draco, le hice la vida imposible durante casi 5 años!... ¡Me debe odiar!- exclamó abatido el moreno.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, Sev.- Draco tuvo que suprimir las ganas de reír ante la mirada incrédula que le dedicaba Snape.- Harry puede sentir muchas cosas por ti pero ninguna de esas es odio.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

- Porque conozco a Harry mejor de lo que mucha gente cree… ese Gryffindor testarudo es la persona menos rencorosa que he conocido.- una sonrisa cálida si formó en los pálidos labios del Slytherin menor.- El corazón de Harry es muy puro, él es incapaz de guardarle rencor a nadie… puedo jurarte que ni siquiera al Señor Oscuro le guarda resentimiento. Él fue capaz de perdonarme por todas las cosas que le hice y estoy seguro que contigo no será la excepción.

- Merlín te escuche, Draco…- Severus tomó asiento en el sofá que había conjurado fuera de la habitación de su primogénito. Sus codos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas y mantenía oculta la cabeza entre sus brazos. Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando sintió los brazos de Draco rodearle por los hombros. Entonces sintió que el ojigris le susurraba algo al oído.

- ¿Sabes?, déjame confesarte un secreto.- empezó el rubio.- Harry se molestará conmigo si se entera que te dije esto pero considero conveniente que lo sepas.- siguió el príncipe de las serpientes.- Harry me confesó durante una de las clases de pociones nocturnas que se sentía intrigado por el cambio en el trato que tenías hacia él… pero que por otro lado, ese cambio le hacía sentir bien porque le daba a entender que ya no veías en él solamente al hijo de James Potter. Que veías en él a Harry, únicamente a Harry.

- ¿Eso dijo?- preguntó incrédulo aunque con algo de esperanza.

- Sí… también dijo que eras una de las personas… que más admiraba.

- ¿Q-Qué?- Snape iba a continuar pero se detuvo al sentir que alguien llegaba a través de la red flú.

En segundos, murmullos y pisadas se dejaron escuchar desde el primer piso. Severus, conociendo de antemano de quienes se trataba los llamó.

- ¡BLACK, LUPIN SUBAN!- Les llamó y en instantes los merodeadores restantes llegaron junto a ellos.

- ¿Cómo está Harry?- demandó el animago.

- Aun no nos dicen nada señor Black.- respondió Malfoy educadamente.- el medimago aún lo está atendiendo…

- Bien…- Sirius caminó hacia la pared y apoyó su espalda en ella. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.- Esto es extraño…

- ¿Qué cosa?- cuestionó incrédulo el ojinegro.

- Nosotros teniendo una conversación civilizada… es… insólito.- murmuró Black a la vez que abría los ojos dejando ver sus excepcionalmente azules orbes. Extrajo algo de entre su túnica y se lo entregó al jefe de la casa de las serpientes.- Ten, esto te pertenece.

- Gracias…- farfulló reticente Snape, con lentitud posó sus oscuras orbes en el papel que sostenía, era el acta de nacimiento de Harry.

- Severus…- inició Remus.- Por favor, no nos alejes de Harry, él es tu… hijo… y estarás en todo tu derecho de prohibirnos verlo, pero…

- No les negaré acercarse al muchacho, Black es su padrino ante la ley y Harry te considera su padrino putativo.- cortó Severus.- lo que más necesita mi hijo en estos momentos es a una familia… sentirse querido y protegido, y eso es lo que le daré… si aceptan… si aceptan, pueden formar parte de esta familia.- comentó avergonzado el moreno pocionista.

- ¡Wooaaah! ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Snape?- bromeo Sirius.- ¡Auch! ¡¿MOONY, POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!- cuestionó Black mirando con reproche a Lupin mientras se sobaba el brazo.

- ¡Padfoot eres un estúpido, por una vez en la vida compórtate como un adulto!- regaño el hombre lobo.- yo, acepto la oferta Severus.- manifestó el hombre de ojos dorados cruzando miradas con el pocionista.- Quiero estar cerca de Harry, de mi cachorro.- Snape asintió y miró a Sirius.

- yo… yo…- Sirius evitaba la mirada del Slytherin mayor.- gracias por permitirme seguir siendo el padrino de Harry.- murmuró avergonzado el animago.

- Se lo debo a Potter.- Los merodeadores lo miraron sorprendidos.- él le dio su apellido a mi hijo para protegerlo, aun cuando nuestra relación no era la mejor.

- Gracias.- expresaron los nuevos padrinos del ojiverde.

Fue ese instante en el que el medimago decidió salir de la habitación del pequeño Gryffindor. En el momento en que el anciano asomó por la puerta, Draco brincó ansioso del sofá para acercarse hombre de bata. Todos los presentes se reunieron alrededor del medimago a la espera del diagnóstico.

-Bien… me resultó un poco difícil estabilizarlo.- explicó el galeno.- su estado era bastante delicado, presentaba múltiples heridas, la mayoría de ellas bastante graves. Su espalda estaba en carne viva, al parecer lo golpearon repetidas veces con un látigo y con una especie de objeto de tortura con puntas pues tenía desgarros muy profundos en algunas partes del dorso. Además, aunado a eso, su cabeza sufrió una fuerte contusión, aparentemente la estrellaron contra una ventana, pues en la parte posterior de ésta encontré cortes muy profundos, los cuales, junto con lo que anteriormente les comenté de su espalda, provocaron que perdiera mucha sangre.

- H-Hay… ¿algo más?- preguntó con temor Draco.

- Sí, tenía un golpe muy feo en la frente, pero nada de gravedad.- los cuatro oyentes suspiraron con alivio.- pero…- la felicidad se esfumó.- su hombro derecho estaba dislocado, tenía dos costillas rotas y una de ellas le perforó el pulmón izquierdo.- las miradas de horror no se dejaron esperar.- Sin embargo, pueden estar tranquilos, he curado la mayoría de sus heridas. Le suministré las pociones necesarias para curar su pulmón, tardará un poco pero ya no afectará su capacidad para respirar. Sus costillas han sido soldadas pero deben cuidar de que no haga movimientos bruscos pues aún están débiles.

- ¿L-Le quedaran cicatrices?- preguntó temeroso Sirius.

- En la espalda no… pero lamento comunicarle que nada pude hacer con sus muñecas y tobillos.- comentó el medimago.- al parecer le amarraron las muñecas y los tobillos con una soga y debido al roce estas lograron cortar su piel muy profundamente.- explicó el anciano.- el chico en estos momentos está inconsciente, todas sus heridas más graves fueron curadas, el hombro, su pulmón, las costillas, su espalda y la contusión. Sin embargo, debido a la cantidad de pociones y magia que utilice en él no pude curar por completo las heridas en sus muñecas y tobillos puesto que su cuerpo no resistiría más. Se les deberán hacer curaciones constantemente pues un sangran un poco. Además el chico sentirá un poco de dolor en el cuello pues éste tenía marcas de dedos, como si hubiesen intentado estrangularlo. Honestamente, mi prioridad fue curar las heridas más graves por lo que ese moretón tendrá que ser tratado a base de ungüentos, en unos días desaparecerá, no se preocupen.

- ¡Yo me encargaré de ello!- exclamó Draco, sorprendiendo a los adultos por su reacción.- yo efectuaré las curaciones de sus muñecas y tobillos y también aplicaré el ungüento en su cuello…- murmuró esta vez con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Bien muchacho, aquí tienes.- le entregó un pergamino y unas pociones y ungüentos.- allí están las indicaciones.- cuando el rubio asintió, el medimago cruzó miradas con el pocionista.- no solo sus heridas me preocupan… no sé si lo sabían… pero el chico está enfermo…

- ¿Q-Qué tiene?- la voz de Remus temblaba.

- El chico presenta un cuadro de desnutrición severo y...- el medimago suspiró.- anorexia.

- ¡¿ANOREXIA?!- Severus apretó fuertemente los puños.- ¡ESOS MALDITOS MUGGLES!

- Espere, ¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó sorprendido el galeno.

- No contrajo anorexia porque quisiera… lo obligaron a contraerla.- explicó con impotencia el ojinegro.- vivió toda su infancia con sus parientes Muggles… de hecho, él está herido por culpa de su tío Muggle.- al ver la mirada de incredulidad que le dirigía el medimago continuo.- sus parientes Muggles lo castigaban constantemente prohibiéndole comer y su tío lo golpeaba.- el medimago suspiró y sonrió lo cual causó molestia en los 3 adultos presentes.- ¡¿Qué le causa tanta gracia?!- Gruño Severus.- ¡¿LE PARESE GRACIOSO EL TRATO QUE RECIBÍA MI HIJO?!

- Tranquilo señor, sonreí porque lo que me acaba de comunicar es una muy buena noticia.- El Slytherin mayor lo miraba con ganas de querer matarlo.- Verá, usted me malentendió, lo que quiero decir es que será mucho más fácil tratar la anorexia del señor Potter.- respiró hondo al ver que todos en el pasillo lo miraban ceñudos.- La anorexia es un trastorno de la alimentación. Se define como una baja de peso intensa, que lleva a un Índice de Masa Corporal inferior a 18 y que se asocia con un intenso temor a subir de peso. También existe la anorexia restrictiva, en la que la persona simplemente no come, y la anorexia restrictiva purgativa en la que además de no comer se induce el vómito. Como sabrán la anorexia es un trastorno que afecta mayoritariamente a mujeres. No obstante, se han detectado casos, aunque muy aislados, en los que afecta a hombres.

Los especialistas expresan que hay un momento decisivo en el que la paciente decide adelgazar. En ocasiones, esta decisión puede ser precedida por un evento significativo como una pérdida afectiva, un fracaso académico o un conflicto familiar. Este momento suele pasar inadvertido para la familia. La paciente experimenta un deseo incontrolable de adelgazar por lo que logra casi siempre una baja rápida de peso que, en ocasiones, es reforzada por la familia y amigos. Además de comer menos, estas pacientes pueden desarrollar conductas atípicas frente a los alimentos. La mayoría elude comer en familia o en situaciones públicas. También presentan un interés exagerado por la alimentación.- Finalizó el medimago.- ¿me entienden ahora?- todos asintieron.- la anorexia no se la provocó él mismo, lo obligaron a contraerla por lo que nos será más fácil tratarla y eliminarla.

- Ya entiendo.- murmuró Sirius.

- Ahora bien, no solo de la anorexia es de lo que debemos preocuparnos.- nuevamente recibió miradas de incredulidad.- debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió el muchacho, se ha producido un cuadro de anemia aguda, a pesar de que ya he reabastecido la sangre que perdió, su estado aún es delicado pues con lo que me he enterado recientemente, al parecer, el muchacho ya presentaba un cuadro de anemia antes por la falta de nutrientes.

- No puede ser…- susurró abatido Remus.

- El medimago extrajo otro pergamino de entre su túnica.- Señor Snape, aquí tengo las indicaciones para combatir tanto la anorexia como la anemia del joven Potter.- dijo el galeno.

- Bien, sígame iremos a la sala para estar más cómodos.- Tanto el anciano como Severus caminaron hacia las escaleras.

- Espera Snape, nosotros también queremos saber cómo cuidar a Harry.- exclamaron los merodeadores.

- Y-Yo… yo entraré a ver a Harry.- murmuró abatido Draco.

- Está bien.- el ojinegro le sonrió cálidamente ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes… incluido el medimago (N/A: Woooooaaahhhhh! Cómo se nota que el mundo no está acostumbrado a ver a Sev sonreír XD).- cuida de él.

- No te preocupes… nunca haría algo que pudiera dañarlo.- aseguró el rubio para luego entrar a la habitación del ojiverde.

Siendo sincero, cuando decoró la habitación "Gryffindor" lo hizo con la intensión de molestar a su padrino, de jugarle una broma… nunca imaginó que terminaría siendo usada por un Gryffindor, y no por cualquiera sino más bien por el chico dorado de los leones, Harry Potter. Con lentitud ingresó en la habitación, las cortinas estaban corridas permitiendo que la suave luz de luna se filtrara en la estancia. Sonrió con tristeza cuando vio la frágil figura de Harry tendida en la cama, su respiración era profunda, claro indicio de que el moreno estaba durmiendo.

Sin hacer ruido tomó asiento en la cama, a un lado de Harry y con un movimiento de su varita encendió la lámpara de noche. La tenue luz alumbró el pálido rostro del ojiverde. El corazón del ojigris se contrajo al ver los vendajes que cubrían su cabeza y cuello, y era obvio que la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba igual. Con lentitud enfocó su plateadas orbes en las muñecas del moreno pues sus brazos estaba acomodado a cada lado de su cuerpo por sobre las sabanas. Con cuidado acaricio los vendajes, lágrimas solitarias empezaron a caer de sus ojos al ver pequeñas manchas de sangre humedeciendo las vendas.

Respiró hondo y limpió el líquido salado que escurría por sus pálidas mejillas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió.

- No te preocupes Harry.- murmuró mientras acariciaba con cariño el cabello del moreno.- sé que no pude cumplir la promesa que te hice cuando nos hicimos amigos… ese Muggle infeliz nuevamente te lastimó.- sollozó.- león, te juro por mi vida que no volverá a pasar, Sev y tus padrinos se encargarán de eso y yo te protegeré. Sé que no te gusta preocupar a la gente… sé que piensas que eres una carga pero déjame decirte que para mí nunca lo será.

- D-Dra…co…- susurró Harry mientras luchaba por abrir sus orbes esmeralda.- ho…la.- le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de cansancio intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

- Hola pequeño.

- ¡Hey!... no soy… un pequeño.- dijo el moreno haciendo un tierno puchero.

- Para mí lo eres…- dijo cariñosamente el ojigris. Sonrió comprensivamente al ver que Harry luchaba por alejar el sueño que comenzaba a invadirlo.- Bien, será mejor que descanses mañana hablaremos.- con una última caricia se levantó dispuesto a salir para dejar descansar al Gryffindor pero la mano de Harry sosteniendo su muñeca lo detuvo.- ¿Qué ocurre Har?

- Por favor… quédate conmigo…- murmuró con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.- no me dejes solo.

La petición pilló por sorpresa al rubio quien solo atinó asentir con la cabeza. Caminó sobre sus pasos y le indicó al moreno que le hiciera un espacio en la cama. El ojiverde, que no esperaba que el ojigris aceptara tan rápido, con lentitud se hizo a un lado. Draco se acostó a un costado de Harry y lo abrazó por los hombros atrayéndolo hacia él. Sonrojado, el chico dorado de Gryffindor recargó su cabeza en el pecho del Slytherin abrazándolo por la cintura.

Sorprendentemente, ninguno de los dos se sentía incómodo en esa posición… al contrario los hacía sentir completos… felices.

-Buenas noches Harry.- dijo Malfoy depositando un tierno beso en la frente del moreno.

- B-Buenas noches Draco.- tartamudeo nervioso el moreno. El Slytherin sonrió ante la reacción del Gryffindor y apretando más el abrazo sobre el menor cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

El Niño – que – vivió – y – venció acarició con los dedos el lugar en donde lo había besado Draco, justo sobre la cicatriz. Es simple gesto del rubio hizo que el corazón del ojiverde saltara de emoción. Suspiró feliz y lentamente acompañó al Slytherin al mundo de los sueños. Inconscientemente las piernas de ambos se entrelazaron causando que los dos soltaran un suspiro de satisfacción.

Unos veinte minutos después, Remus asomaba por la puerta, quería disfrutar de unos minutos a solas con Harry antes de que el vendaval Black y el recientemente descubierto pocionista con complejo de padre sobreprotector se le unieran. Cuando observó la cama cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su ahijado putativo durmiendo abrazado a Draco Malfoy, ambos con sendas sonrisas de felicidad adornando sus rostros.

Sintiéndose fuera de lugar y sonriendo con picardía decidió dejar solos a los muchachos. Por la mañana hablaría con Malfoy para saber cuáles eran sus intenciones para con Harry. Con delicadeza cerró la puerta detrás de sí y segundos después vio parecer a Sirius y Severus por las escaleras. Cuando intentaron entrar en el cuarto de Harry Remus se los impidió.

- ¡MOONY, QUIERO VER A MI AHIJADO!- gimió Sirius.

- Lo siento Padfoot pero ya es tarde y le cachorro debe descansar.

- Bien, ustedes vayan a acostarse, allí está la pieza de huéspedes.- indicó el pocionista mientras señalaba por sobre su hombro una puerta ubicada a sus espaldas.- solo hay una cama pero pueden transfigurarla para que se divida en dos.- puntualizó mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación Gryffindor. No obstante Remus se interpuso en su camino.

- Sé que eres su padre, pero el medimago claramente expresó que Harry necesita descansar.- intentó convencerlo.- él no se moverá de allí, deja que descanse. Además será raro para él ver a su profesor de pociones.- Lupin sonrió victorioso al ver el frustrado rostro de Snape.

- Está bien, tienes razón…- farfulló reticente el ojinegro.- mañana hablaré con él.

- Bien, vamos Padfoot.- tomando firmemente a Sirius por el brazo lo arrastró hacia la habitación de huéspedes mientras sonreía victorioso.

"_Esto se está volviendo interesante"_, pensó con picardía el hombre lobo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**OKAY! CHICAS Y CHICOS HE AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO!**

**Hemos empezado con el Drarry! Wiiiiiii :3 como habrán notado, Remus será un pilar fundamental en la relación de los chicos, el será algo así como la voz de sus consciencias, será su ángel de la guarda XD ayudará a Draco a entender sus nuevos sentimientos por el moreno y hará de casamentero :D **

**Además que mejor que un hombre lobo para controlar a un padre extremadamente sobreprotector y a un perro guardián que quieren cuidar a su pequeño a toda costa? **

**No se preocupen, ellos aceptaran la futura relación XD pero les costará al principio ;) ni Sevy ni Sirius quieren ver crecer a su pequeño Harry TuT jajajajajjajajja**

**Nuevamente gracias por los reviews! **

_**jessyriddle**_

_**sacha guerra**_

_**francesca85**_

_**Luna White 29**_

_**hyllaryQueensaiyan**_

_**Alba marina**_

_**ross Snape**_

_**Princesa Vampirica**_

_**AlexLopezGua**_

_**Ana**_

_**Natalie G o linfocito **_

_**Padfoot**_

_**Lun**_** Bla****ck**

**Son lo máximo :D Por favor, sigan dejando sus comentarios, intentemos llegar a los 50 como meta para el próximo capítulo!**

**Las insto a que dejen sus ideas para el castigo de Vernon ;) dejen volar su imaginación! Y ayúdenme :3**

**ADEMÁS LES QUIERO PROPONER UNA ENCUESTA: ¿DESEAN QUE SEVY TENGA PAREJA?, ¿QUIÉN? (OJO: Moony y Padfoot están juntos ;))**

**Dejen sus opciones en los reviews! **

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y les informo que desde ahora el fic se volverá muy romántico :3 y tendrá un poco de acción entre medio y un poco de drama con lo de las enfermedades de Harry, pero no se preocupen, nuestro cachorro tiene a mucha gente pendiente de sus salud ahora :3**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**

**UN ABRAZO, CUÍDENSE Y SEAN FELICES :3**


	11. Verdades que duelen

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZAAAAA!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T porque si fuesen míos Sevy no habría muerto T.T XD :D escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**YEYYYYYYYY! 51 REVIEWS! SON LAS MEJORES :3 SIGAN ASÍ!**

**Les dejo con el DÉCIMO capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas de la pequeña habitación, iluminando de a poco el lugar. La luz se filtraba a través de sus platinadas pestañas impidiéndole volver a conciliar el sueño. Con reluctancia entreabrió los ojos dejando ver sus maravillosas orbes plateadas aún veladas por el sueño.

Lo primero que pudo apreciar cuando logró despertar por completo, fue una amplia gama de colores cálidos rodeándolo, "un momento... ¿Por qué mi cuarto está decorado con los colores de Gryffindor?", fue lo que pensó al no verse envuelto, como todas las mañanas, por los característicos colores fríos que gobernaban su habitación. Nuevamente cerró los ojos en un intento por recordar cómo había llegado hasta ese cuarto. Un leve quejido proveniente de su costado izquierdo lo trajo de vuelta a la realizad y abriendo de nueva cuenta sus orbes grisáceas giró la cabeza en dirección al sonido encontrándose, frente a frente, con una gran mata de cabello negro azabache.

Fugazmente, todos los recuerdos volvieron a él de golpe. Harry le había pedido que no lo dejara solo, él aceptó teniendo pensado irse a penas el moreno cayera dormido. Sin embargo, todos los eventos ocurridos durante el día, más la constante preocupación por la salud del Gryffindor terminaron por pasarle la cuenta provocando que se quedara dormido junto al ojiverde.

Con parsimonia empezó a detallar los rasgos del Gryffindor empezando por sus hermosas pestañas negras, bastante espesas y largas las cuales resaltaban perfectamente el hermoso color esmeralda de sus orbes, en esos momentos, ocultas bajo sus párpados. Siguió con la nariz, pequeña y respingada, para luego continuar con los labios del moreno. Se detuvo en momento para apreciarlos, por alguna extraña razón que desconocía se le hacían muy llamativos. Y es que ese tierno color rosado, del cual eran poseedores lo atraía sobremanera y lo incitaban a posar sus propios labios sobre ellos...

Sin poder evitarlo de a poco fue inclinando su rostro sobre el de su amigo Gryffindor. Algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que no debía hacer eso, pero el rápido palpitar de su corazón embotaba sus sentidos impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Estaba tan cerca del ojiverde que de golpe el aroma del menor llegó de lleno a su nariz, embriagándolo. Era un agradable olor a fresas, soltó una pequeña risita cerca de los labios del joven dormido, era un aroma bastante femenino. No obstante, eso mismo era lo que le atraía del chico dorado de Gryffindor... _Harry era una perfecta combinación entre femenino y masculino_... Bastante adorable para ser sinceros.

Eso últimos pensamientos lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, dándose cuenta que en esos instantes sus labios estaban rozando los de Harry. De inmediato se alejó respirando agitadamente. El rubio se llevó una mano al pecho, sobre su corazón, el cual latía con fuerza. Sentía sus mejillas arder.

_¿Qué acababa de pasar?_ Él quería a Harry como a un hermano, _¿por qué había tenido tantas ganas de besarlo?_ Un nuevo gemido por parte del ojiverde lo sobresaltó. Harry comenzaba a despertar, realizando movimientos que un felino perfectamente podría envidiar para poder alejar el sueño que aún intentaba mantenerlo bajo sus dominios... Ese fue el desencadenante, algo en Draco se sobrecogió al ver la forma, tan jodidamente sexy, con la que Harry se estiraba. Sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas comenzaron a arder de nuevo...

**PUM!**

**PUM PUM!**

**PUM PUM PUM!**

**PUM PUM PUM PUM!**

**PUM PUM PUM PUM PUM!**

Su corazón latía desaforado, _¿Por qué Harry provocaba esas reacciones en su cuerpo? ¿Qué significaba eso?_ Con agilidad y sigilo, deshizo el abrazo que mantenía alrededor de la estrecha cintura del "Niño - que - vivió - y - venció" y sin esperar a que el adolescente de orbes esmeraldas despertara por completo salió de la habitación hecho un bólido. Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos... Aclarar sus sentimientos...

Dentro de la habitación Gryffindor, el moreno de rebelde cabellera despertaba sobresaltado al dejar de sentir el calor reconfortante que, hasta unos minutos antes, lo llenaba de una agradable sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Instantes después sintió el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

- ¿Draco?- no hubo respuesta.- debió ser él quien acaba de salir.- una hermosa sonrisa se formó en los labios del ojiverde.- cumplió su promesa... No me dejó solo en toda la noche...

Con sumo cuidado se sentó en la cama, un leve mareo lo asaltó. Siendo sincero, no se sentía muy bien, estaba un poco acalorado y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Con cuidado se tumbó otra vez en la cama sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y dolorido. Soltando un suspiro cargado de pesadumbre se giró sobre su costado derecho y adquiriendo una posición fetal poco a poco fue sucumbiendo ante el sueño pero esta vez, sin sentirse protegido por la presencia del rubio, cayó en un sopor intranquilo y en el instante en que sus párpados se cerraron su mente empezó a reproducir una y otra vez los recuerdos de los maltratos recibidos durante su estadía con los Dudley encerrándolo en un mundo de constantes pesadillas.

El agua acariciaba suavemente el cuerpo del joven de ojos plateados, quien mantenía la cabeza gacha dejando que el líquido cristalino se mezclara con sus hebras platinadas. Draco permanecía inmerso en sus pensamientos intentando descifrar que era lo que había ocurrido en la habitación del moreno.

_¿Por qué la cercanía del Gryffindor había provocado que su corazón estuviese a punto de desbordarse?_

En muchas otras ocasiones, durante las dos semanas en las que desarrollaron el fuerte lazo de amistad que ahora los unía, él y el joven león habían compartido abrazos. Siendo sincero, en más de una ocasión esa clase de contacto hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estómago pero lo había asociado con que nunca, en sus cortos 15, había recibido esa clase de atención y afecto. Sus padres no eran muy cariñosos con él.

Suspiró y cerró la llave de la ducha, con lentitud se secó y vistió. En todo momento mantenía una constante lucha interior con respecto al moreno Gryffindor. Con un largo suspiro decidió poner fin a sus cavilaciones, su reacción en el cuarto de Harry fue debido a toda la preocupación que lo había embargado desde que se enteró que el león estaba en casa de sus tíos... Sólo eso, punto.

Con la intensión de probarse a sí mismo que estaba en lo correcto salió de su cuarto y se encaminó a la cocina, le pediría a los elfos un saludable desayuno para su amigo, se lo llevaría y lo obligaría a comer de ser necesario. Mientras el ojiverde desayuna el aprovecharía para realizarle las curaciones pertinentes en las muñecas y tobillos.

La sonrisa que bailaba en sus pálidos labios se desvaneció paulatinamente en cuanto llegó al comedor, dando paso a una clara expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa. Es que encontrar a su padrino siendo prácticamente arrastrado por un molesto Sirius Black, a la vez que Lupin los observaba divertido mientras tomaba un sorbo de su tasa de té era un escenario muy alejado de la realidad, muy... Perturbador.

- No seas cobarde Snivellus, trabajaste como espía en el bando del Lord Oscuro, arriesgaste tu vida en incontables veces, ¿y no eres capaz de enfrentar a tu propio hijo?

- Esto es distinto Black, aún no sé cómo decírselo... me va a odiar.- murmuró abatido el pocionista. La paternidad había sacado a la luz rasgos de la personalidad de Severus que habían estado ocultos por años. Un hombre en ocasiones bastante inseguro con un gran corazón, inseguridad que ocultaba bajo su conocida máscara de frialdad.

- Severus, Harry es una persona bastante comprensiva.- le animó el licántropo.- tal vez al principio no lo tome muy bien, pero con el tiempo lo comprenderá... Confía en él.

- Padrino, yo le llevaré el desayuno a Harry y le haré las curaciones, si quieres puedes ir conmigo para que él se acostumbre a tu presencia.- intervino el rubio.

- Eso haré.- aceptó Snape.- gracias, Draco.

- No hay de qué.- comentó el Slytherin más joven mientras se encaminaba a la cocina en busca de los elfos domésticos.- ¡Dizzy!

- ¿En qué puedo servirle joven amo?- murmuró la elfina haciendo una reverencia.

- Necesito que prepares el desayuno de Harry.- pidió el ojigris.- algo liviano y prepara un té y unas tostadas para mí, por favor.- finalizó.

- Enseguida joven amo.- dicho esto la elfina se adentró en la cocina, desapareciendo entre los mesones.

- ¡Dizzy!- la elfina apareció ante el realizando una reverencia bastante pronunciada.- cuando tengas todo listo llévalo al cuarto de Harry Potter.

- Sí, joven amo.

Draco caminó de vuelta al comedor donde su padrino lo esperaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Dedicándole una sonrisa para infundirle ánimos, el joven Slytherin se encaminó al cuarto del Gryffindor seguido de cerca por Snape.

En el comedor el ambiente cambio radicalmente una vez que los Slytherins lo abandonaron.

- Remus...- Sirius miró fijamente al licántropo.- Sé que Snape dijo que iría solo a Privet Drive a recoger las cosas de Harry.- empezó, su mirada cada vez se volvía más oscura a causa de la ira.- yo no me quedaré esperándolo, iré con él... Quiero ver lo que él vio.- finalizó apretando fuertemente los puños. Remus lo observaba seriamente.

- No esperaba menos de ti, Padfoot.- ante lo dicho por el castaño, Sirius sorprendido dejó de apretar los puños dando paso a una mirada cargada de escepticismo.- estaba esperando que me lo dijeras... Yo tampoco me quedaré aquí esperando.- dorado y azul se encontraron, ambos brillando con intensidad.- nadie le hace daño a nuestro cachorro y sale ileso.

- Siempre me sorprendes, Moony. Eres una caja de sorpresas.

- Pensé que lo habías notado el día que acepté ser tu pareja, amor.- dicho esto en los labios del hombre de ojos dorados se formó una sonrisa pícara.

Remus se puso de pie y caminó lentamente, acortando la distancia entre Sirius y él. Sus brazos, delgados pero tonificados, envolvieron el cuello del moreno atrayéndolo hacia él. Mientras, los fuertes brazos del ojiazul envolvieron su esbelta cintura logrando así un contacto más íntimo. Black inclinó su cabeza hacia el rostro de Lupin y atrapó sus labios en un beso cargado de ternura, un beso lento con el cual disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro. Cuando el aire escaseó se separaron y juntando sus frentes sonrieron satisfechos.

- Vamos a ver como amaneció Harry, cielo.- propuso Sirius.

- Sí, vamos a ver al cachorro Paddy.

La pareja atravesó el salón y subió por las escaleras. Al llegar al final de éstas, al igual que Draco en el comedor, quedaron pasmados por la escena que se mostraba ante ellos.

Malfoy empujaba a Severus hacia la puerta de la habitación de Harry.

- ¡Vamos, Sev!- rogaba Draco.- Fuiste espía del Lord por muchos años, ¿y no eres capaz de acercarte a tu hijo?

- Esto es distinto.- insistía el ojinegro.- mejor ve tu solo... Más tarde iré yo.

- ¡POR MERLÍN DEJEN DE HACER TANTO ALBOROTO Y ENTREN DE UNA VEZ!- Bramó Sirius.

Todos en el pasillo se exaltaron ante la reacción del animago y no queriendo ser causantes de la furia de un ex - convicto, obedecieron de inmediato.

Con lentitud, los 3 adultos y el adolescente se adentraron en la habitación. En ella, Dizzy se encontraba corriendo las cortinas logrando con esto que el cuarto estuviese más iluminado.

- Joven amo Malfoy.- dijo la elfina cuando notó la presencia del rubio.- deje la bandeja con el desayuno sobre la mesita de noche.

- Gracias Dizzy, puedes retirarte.

- Sí, joven amo.

Con decisión el Príncipe de las Serpientes caminó en hacia la cama del moreno de ojos esmeraldas. Cuando llegó a su lado notó que algo no estaba bien.

- Sev, acércate.- Al comienzo, el pocionista se iba a negar, pero al ver la preocupación en los ojos grises de su ahijado no lo dudó y en segundos se encontraba al lado de él.

Con delicadeza el ojinegro destapó a Harry hasta la cintura, al instante el ojiverde adoptó una posición fetal a la vez que su frágil cuerpo era sacudido por fuertes temblores. Alarmado, Severus posó su mano sobre la frente sudorosa del moreno más pequeño, abriendo con sorpresa y preocupación sus oscuras orbes se giró en dirección a los padrinos de su hijo, quienes al ver la preocupación en los ojos del maestro de pociones se tensaron.

- ¡Black, Lupin, preparen la tina!- ordenó.- El agua debe estar tibia pero rayando en lo frío.

Con un asentimiento de la cabeza los últimos merodeadores se dirigieron al baño.

- ¡Draco!

- ¡S-Sí!

- ¡Ayúdame a desvestir a Harry, debemos bajarle la fiebre cuanto antes!- ante la orden de su padrino las mejillas del ojigris se tornaron carmesíes. Rápidamente agachó la cabeza logrando evitar que Severus lo notara.

- Mmm... Sev, ¿no es más sencillo darle una poción para la fiebre?

- Sí, es más fácil pero Harry a transpirado mucho, es recomendable refrescarlo para que la poción trabaje mejor.- explicó Snape mientras desabotonaba el pijama del ojiverde.

A medida que Severus desabotonaba el pijama de Harry, Draco empezó a sentirse nervioso y los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos.

_¿Por qué la idea de ver al ojiverde desnudo provocaba esas reacciones en él?_

Por sanidad mental el Slytherin decidió ir por una muda de ropa para el Gryffindor. Sin embargo, en el momento en que volteó un jadeo de Snape lo detuvo. Preocupado, el rubio giró sobre sus talones solo para encontrar a su padrino erguido a un lado de la cama del moreno más pequeño con la cabeza gacha y apretando fuertemente los puños.

La magia de Severus amenazaba con desbordarse violentamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sev?- preguntó preocupado el ojigris.

- Su pecho...- susurró.

- ¿eh?

- El torso de Harry está lleno de cicatrices.- susurró consternado el pocionista.- e-el medimago me lo había advertido... Me advirtió que Harry tenía cicatrices en varias partes de su cuerpo...- Al escuchar eso, Draco enfocó su grisácea mirada en el cuerpo del león. Al igual que su padrino jadeo por la sorpresa al ver como diversas cicatrices – de distintos tamaños y grosores – se extendían por todo el torso del león.- también me dijo que la espalda de Harry era la que más cicatrices presentaba… viendo su pecho me da miedo ver su espalda.- murmuró Severus.

- Ese bastardo.- siseó Draco con ira contenida.

- No te preocupes, Draco.- le dijo el pocionista con un brillo de perversidad en sus oscuras orbes.- junto a los padrinos de Harry estamos planeando el mejor castigo para Vernon Dursley… se arrepentirá, hasta el día de su muerte, de haberle puesto sus asquerosas manos encima a Harry.- el ojigris sonrió complacido.- Ahora, pregúntale a Black si ya está lista el agua.

Draco salió corriendo en dirección al baño. Segundos después, desde la puerta del aseo, el rubio le avisó que ya todo estaba listo. Sin perder más tiempo, Severus cargó a Harry al estilo princesa provocando que el pequeño gimiera por el malestar general de sus cuerpo. Preocupado, el pocionista apresuró el paso al baño y con cuidado depositó al menor en la bañera.

Harry se retorcía intentando salir del agua fría, temblaba descontroladamente y sus dientes castañeaban sin parar. El suplicio del Gryffindor se extendió por unos 5 minutos hasta que el ojinegro consideró que la temperatura de su primogénito estaba más controlada.

Con sumo cuidado Snape sacó al ojiverde de la bañera y Draco se apresuró a cubrirlo con una toalla. A paso decidido el maestro de pociones llevó a su preciada carga de vuelta a la habitación, con cuidado lo depositó en la cama. Extrajo la varita de su túnica y agitándola levemente el cuerpo del chico de la cicatriz quedó seco. Con un nuevo movimiento de la varita, convocó un pijama y vistió a Harry.

- ¡DIZZY!- Llamó el pocionista.

- ¿Sí, amo?- la elfina apareció con un ¡PLOP! Y con una exagerada reverencia habló.

- Necesito que vayas a mi laboratorio y traigas una poción para reducir la fiebre, están etiquetadas así que no tendrás problema para encontrarla.

- Enseguida, amo.- ¡PLOP!, la elfina ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

- Bien, Black, Lupin prepárense después de suministrarle la poción a Harry partiremos. No podemos perder más tiempo.- informó el pocionista.- Draco, necesito que cuides a Harry por un par de horas.

- No hay problema padrino pero, ¿puedo preguntar la razón?- consultó curioso el rubio.

- Debo ir a Privet Drive por las cosas de Harry. Lupin y Black me acompañará, están muy entusiasmados con la idea de conocer a la tía de Harry y… a Vernon Dursley.- lo último lo dijo intercambiando miradas maliciosas con los últimos merodeadores.

- Está bien, vayan tranquilos Harry estará bien, yo le realizaré las curaciones en las muñecas y en los tobillos.- al finalizar la frase un ¡PLOP! Se dejó escuchar en la habitación.-

- Aquí está la poción, amo.- Dizzy le entregó el vial a Snape.

- Gracias, puedes retirarte.- ¡PLOP!

Severus tomó asiento en la cama de su hijo a un lado de él y con sumo cuidado le dio a tomar la poción. A pesar de estar inconsciente, Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el mal sabor del líquido.

Ya más tranquilos los 3 adultos abandonaron la habitación del Gryffindor en dirección a Privet Drive. Draco invocó el set de curaciones y las pociones que el medimago le había dejado, con paciencia, durante la siguiente media hora, el ojigris realizó las curaciones en las muñecas y tobillos de Harry. Una vez finalizada su labor el príncipe de las serpientes se recostó a un lado del mago más pequeño, el mismo lugar que utilizara la noche anterior. Distraídamente comenzó a acariciar los rebeldes cabellos azabaches del ojiverde hasta que el sopor lo invadió y acompañó al moreno al mundo de los sueños.

Un par de horas más tarde, Severus, Remus y Sirius irrumpían en la habitación del pequeño león. Los 3 adultos se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta ver la escena que se presentaba ante ellos. Draco Malfoy se hallaba recostado en la cama, al lado de Harry, abrazando posesivamente su cintura mientras que el moreno mantenía la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho del Slytherin y con una mano apretaba firmemente la camisa del rubio.

Al ver que tanto Snape como Sirius irían a despertarlos, el ojidorado decidió interceder por los chicos y dedicándoles una fiera mirada, los obligó a abandonar la habitación.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso Moony?- recriminó el ojiazul.- ¡teníamos que despertarlos!

- Sirius, no tienes derecho a despertarlos, están descansando, se lo merecen… ambos.- sentenció el licántropo.

- Pero, ¿Por qué Draco estaba durmiendo con mi hijo y lo abrasaba tan posesivamente?- cuestionó el ojinegro.

- Seguramente Harry tuvo una pesadilla y Draco estaba velando su sueño.- dijo cortantemente el castaño dando por zanjada la conversación.

Media hora más tarde los jóvenes magos abandonaban el mundo de los sueños. Plata y esmeralda se encontraron. En segundos los rostros de ambos adolescentes se tornaron completamente carmesíes. Draco de un salto se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Em… vengo enseguida.- murmuró nervioso el ojigris.- voy por mi padrino.

- E-Está bien…- susurró contrariado el moreno, de repente sus ojos se abrieron con entendimiento, ¿su padrino?, ¿Snape?- ¡Draco, espera por qué buscaras a Snap…!- no pudo terminar porque el joven Malfoy ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

Draco corrió por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo, bajó de dos en dos las escaleras y prácticamente voló hacia el salón. Todos los adultos de la mansión se encontraban allí. Al ver a su ahijado entrar tan precipitadamente Severus pensó lo peor, rápidamente se levantó del gran sofá en el que se encontraba sentado y acudió al encuentro del menor.

- Draco, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Harry despertó, padrino.- informó el pequeño dragón.- Creo que es mejor que hables con él ahora.

- Y-Yo…

- ¿Sobre qué debe hablar conmigo, profesor?- se oyó la suave voz de Harry desde las escaleras.

- ¡HARRY!- Gritaron todos a la vez.

- ¿Cachorro qué haces fuera de la cama?- Lupin en segundos estuvo al lado de su ahijado putativo sosteniéndolo de los hombros.- ¡Aún estás débil!

- Es que me preocupó ver a Draco salir tan precipitadamente de mi habitación.- confesó el ojiverde mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban adorablemente.

- Ok, Draco está bien, no te preocupes.- dijo Sirius.- Ahora vamos a tu cuarto.

- Pero el profesor Snape tenía algo que hablar conmigo…- informó el menor.

4 pares de ojos se posaron en el pocionista.

-Sí, tengo que contarte algo importante.- armándose de valor el ojinegro habló.- Ven, siéntate.- ordenó indicándole un sillón frente a él.- Con la ayuda de sus padrinos el Gryffindor tomó asiento frente a su profesor de pociones.

- Señor, lo escucho.

- Muy bien, esto es muy difícil…- murmuró para sí el moreno de ojos de obsidianas.- no sé por dónde empezar.

- ¡¿Por qué no lo haces desde el comienzo, Snivellus?!- Gruñó Sirius.

- Cierra la boca, Black.- siseó el pocionista, cada vez más nervioso.

- Profesor, tranquilo no puede ser algo tan grave.- al ver como el ojinegro evitaba mirarlo a los ojos se preocupó.- ¿o sí?

Respirando hondo, Snape decidió terminar con la agonía.- Verás, Harry.- empezó el mayor.- una semana antes del comienzo de las vacaciones yo – yo recibí una carta…de Lily...

- ¿Mi mamá?- Harry estaba sorprendido.

- Sí, tu mamá.- Severus sonrió con nostalgia ante el recuerdo de la pelirroja.- en ella Lily – Lily…

- ¿Qué decía la carta profesor?- preguntó extrañado el moreno, nunca había visto al profesor de pociones tan nervioso.

Severus cerró los ojos, esto estaba costando más de lo que había pensado. Respiró hondo decidido a terminar rápidamente con el suplicio. Tal vez Harry lo odiaría, pero ya no podía con esa sensación agobiante que se había alojado en su pecho desde que había recibido la carta de Lily, debía decírselo. Harry estaba en todo su derecho de conocer la verdad sobre su origen, incluso si eso significaba perder la oportunidad de tener a su hijo a su lado.

-En la carta Lily decía – decía que tu padre no es James Potter...- al ver como las esmeraldas de pequeño se habrían con sorpresa y dolor, desvió a mirada y continúo.- Soy yo…

- ¡PADRINO!

- ¡SNAPE!

- ¡SEVERUS!- Gritaron Draco, Sirius y Remus con reproche.

- ¡PADRINO TIENES LA SENSIBILIDAD DE UNA ROCA!- Gruñó el ojigris.- debiste tener más tacto.- reprochó mientras se acercaba a Harry quien mantenía la cabeza gacha y sus hombros temblaban ligeramente.- ¿Harry?

- ¿Tú lo sabías, Draco?- preguntó en un susurro, luego elevando la vista le preguntó a sus padrinos.- ¿Ustedes lo sabían?

- S-Sí.- Respondieron con pesadumbre los tres.

- ¿Y no me dijeron nada?- La magia del moreno comenzaba a descontrolarse.- ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- rugió

- Porque era mi responsabilidad hacerlo.- Se oyó la voz profunda y aterciopelada de Severus.- Yo debía decírtelo.

Un tenso silencio se extendió por todo el salón.

- Y-yo… yo necesito pensar.- Sin mirar a nadie el ojiverde abandonó el salón y se dirigió a las escaleras.-

- ¡Harry, espera!- Pidieron Draco y Sirius pero fueron detenidos por Snape y Lupin.

El portazo que dio Harry retumbó por toda la mansión.

- Necesita estar solo.- dijo el ojinegro recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del animago y su ahijado. El toque amable de Remus sobre su hombro lo sobresaltó.

- Tranquilo, Harry solo necesita tiempo para asimilarlo.- aseguró el licántropo.- él lo entenderá.

- Merlín te oiga, Lupin.- respondió abatido el moreno de ojos negros.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llega el décimo capítulo! **

**:3**

**SÉ QUE ME DEMORÉ MUCHO… SERÉ SINCERA, EL CAPÍTULO LO EMPECÉ A ESCRIBER EL MISMO DÍA QUE ACTUALICÉ POR ÚLTIMA VEZ. PERO COSTABA QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN LLEGARA. SIN EMBARGO, TODO ESTOS DÍAS LOS HE APROVECHADO PARA PODER ESTRUCTURAR LA HISTORIA… CHICAS, ESTA HISTORIA DARÁ CAMBIOS INESPERADOS MUAJAJJAAJJA XD Y YA TIENE FINAL ;) SÓLO TENGO QUE REDACTARLA.**

**MÁS ADELANTE OCURRIRÁ ALGO QUE NI SE IMAGINAN :D**

**DEBO COMUNICARLES QUE ESTE FIC TENDRÁ APROXIMADAMENTE ENTRE 24 o 25 CAPÍTULOS. TODO DEPENDERÁ DE UNA ENCUESTA QUE HARÉ MÁS O MENOS EN EL CAPÍTULO 21 (SI MIS CÁLCULOS NO ME FALLAN XD) **

**POR FAVOR, SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS! SON UN INTENSIVO PARA MÍ :3 Y ME AYUDAN CON LAS IDEAS ;) **

_**Hermlils:**_** no es trampa XD todo vale ;) gracias por ayudarme a alcanzar los 50 reviews :) **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS SON LAS MEJORES! POR FAVOR SIGAN COMENTANDO!**

**BESOS, **

**CUIDENSE Y SEAN FELICES! ;)**


	12. Afianzando lazos

**LAMENTO LA TARDANZAAAAA!**

**¿CREEN QUE SEAMOS CAPACES DE ALCANZAR LOS 80 REVIEWS? ¡YO SÉ QUE PODEMOS!**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T porque si fuesen míos Harry no habría quedado como pareja de Ginny XP, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**Les dejo con el DÉCIMO PRIMER capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

**LEAN LAS NOTAS AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO, SON IMPORTANTES PUES CONTESTARÉ ALGUNAS PREGUNTAS QUE DEJARON EN LOS REVIEWS ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Harry llevaba encerrado en su habitación desde el día de ayer y no daba indicios de querer salir. Le inquietaba que, en esos momentos, no se oyera nada desde el otro lado. Pero lo que más angustia le provocaba, era que durante la madrugada había podido escuchar claramente los sollozos de su hijo y le rompía el alma saberse culpable de la agonía del ojiverde.

Suspirando derrotado decidió volver a su estudio. Apesadumbrado, bajó las escaleras con lentitud. Al llegar al final de estas se encontró con Draco, el joven Slytherin tenía la misma expresión de angustia que él en el rostro.

- ¿Aún no sale de su cuarto?- preguntó el ojigris.

- No… me preocupa porque no sé si ha comido o como está de sus heridas.- comentó agobiado el pocionista.- además… creo que estuvo llorando toda la noche.

- Yo también oí sus sollozos en la madrugada.- mencionó el mago más joven.

- Mmmm… ¿sabes dónde están Lupin y Black?

- Están en el comedor.- respondió Draco.- Sev… ¿C-Cómo les fue ayer en Privet Drive?, con todo lo que ocurrió ayer se me olvidó preguntarte.- preguntó con nerviosismo el rubio.

- Bien, Petunia tenía todas las cosas de Harry lista para cuando llegamos.

- Y Vernon Dursley.- siseó Malfoy.

- Ese bastardo no se encontraba, estaba buscando empleo.- escupió con rencor el ojinegro.- Pero con lo que no cuenta es que nunca conseguirá uno… ese es sólo el comienzo de nuestra venganza.- expresó con malicia Severus.

- ¿Qué has hecho, padrino?- interrogó con complicidad el ojigris.

- Ese bastardo lleva un hechizo encima, cortesía de Black, que provoca que todas las personas lo rechacen solo al verlo.- explicó sin perder la sonrisa maliciosa que se había formado en sus finos labios.- Así sentirá todo lo que sintió Harry cuando su familia y él lo rechazaban y esa es sólo la punta del iceberg.

- Y qué harán con los otros dos Dursley.- consultó el menor.

- Nada…

- ¿¡NADA!?- Gritó Draco.- ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

- Petunia Dursley está siendo nuestra informante y está intentando enmendar todo el daño que le causó a su sobrino ayudándonos con nuestra venganza contra su marido.- explicó.- y con respectó a Dudley Dursley, ese chico aprenderá por la fuerza todo lo que tuvo que soportar su primo, ya no vivirá en la riqueza, dejará de ser un niño mimado y tendrá que valerse por sí mismo. Además, Lupin le aplicó un hechizo el cual por las noches causará que reviva todo lo que Harry sufrió mientras vivía con ellos, en esas pesadillas verá lo que su padre le hacía a Harry cuando lo "castigaba"

- Ya veo.- murmuró el rubio manteniendo su grisácea mirada en algún punto de la pared.- quiero ayudar…

- ¿Perdón?- consultó extrañado el moreno.

- Quiero ayudar, quiero ser parte de la venganza en contra de ese bastardo.- expresó con convicción Draco, enfocando sus ojos de plata en las obsidianas de Severus.

- Toda ayuda es bienvenida, Draco.- sonrió Severus con orgullo al ver la determinación en su ahijado.

- Vamos al comedor Sev, los elfos iban a servir el almuerzo, yo iba a buscarte cuando bajaste.- mencionó el Slytherin menor.

- Está bien, vamos.

Carmesí era el color que gobernaba en sus mejillas. Cuando llegaron al comedor no esperaban encontrarse con lo que se presentaba ante ellos. Sirius Back estaba sentado mientras Lupin estaba a horcajadas sobre él besándolo con lentitud. Desviando la mirada, Severus carraspeó intentando llamar la atención de los amantes.

- ¡SNAPE!- Gruñó Sirius.

- ¡SEVERUS!- exclamó azorado Remus mientras se levantaba del regazo del ojiazul.- Disculpa, nosotros no…

- Tranquilo Lupin, tienen todo el derecho de expresar su amor.- le cortó Snape.- pero la próxima vez, remítanse a su habitación.

- Sí.- aceptaron los merodeadores.

- Emm... pediré la comida.- murmuró Draco yendo hacia la cocina aún un poco ruborizado.

- ¿Harry aún no sale de su habitación?

- No, Lupin…- contestó Severus completamente abatido.

- Tranquilo, ya saldrá.- comentó Sirius.- cuando se sienta listo lo hará.

- Lo sé…

- Los elfos traerán la comida enseguida, le pedí a Dizzy que le lleve el almuerzo a Harry.- dijo Malfoy mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

- Gracias, Draco.- Expresó el pocionista.

- No hay de qué.

El almuerzo transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad. Al momento del postre, Dizzy irrumpió en el comedor avisándole a Severus que Harry no había tocado su comida lo cual solo causó más preocupación en el resto de los habitantes de la mansión. Una vez terminado el almuerzo, cada uno se retiró a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ninguno tenía ganas de conversar.

**30 de diciembre**, 4 días habían pasado desde que Severus le dijera la verdad a Harry. Snape masajeó el puente de su nariz, se encontraba en su despacho revisando unos papeles. La angustia y la preocupación lo carcomían por dentro, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por ayudar a Harry… el muchacho no le daba la oportunidad.

El moreno seguía encerrado en su cuarto y todas las noches, desde que se encerrara en su habitación, había podido oírlo llorar. Tal vez Harry pensaba que nadie lo oía pero estaba equivocado pues todos hacían rondas fuera del cuarto del ojiverde, en caso de que se saliera de control… todos estaban al tanto de la tristeza que sentía el joven mago.

Unos suaves golpes provenientes de la puerta lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Extrañado, pues Draco había salido a Hogsmeade junto a Lupin y Black. Se levantó y caminó hacia la pieza de roble. Un jadeo entrecortado escapó de su garganta al encontrarse con un pálido, ojeroso y tambaleante Harry Potter prado frente a él con la cabeza gacha.

-¡HARRY!- Exclamó el pocionista.- Pasa…

Moviéndose hacia un lado, Severus le indicó al pequeño que ingresara a su despacho. Manteniendo aún su cuerpo encorvado el ojiverde entró en la estancia. Después de cerrar la puerta, Snape siguió a su hijo.

Con ojo crítico el pocionista inspeccionó el pequeño cuerpo de su primogénito y al notar que Harry se tambalea peligrosamente se adelantó para sostenerlo antes de que se fuera de bruces al suelo. Con delicadeza lo tomó en sus brazos, al estilo princesa, percatándose de lo ligero que era. Ignorando las débiles protestas del Gryffindor lo llevó hasta un sofá ubicado en el centro del despacho y lo sentó en él.

Cuidando de no realizar movimientos bruscos, Severus se hincó frente a la débil figura del moreno. Con lentitud, el "chico – que – vivió – y – venció" alzó la cabeza mostrando sus hermosas orbes esmeraldas bastante enrojecidas e hinchadas. Maldiciéndose por ser el causante del estado del menor el ojinegro habló.

- ¿Querías hablar conmigo?- tanteó.

Harry bajó nuevamente su mirada y se empecinó en mirar sus manos, las cuales reposaba sobre su regazo.- S-Sí.- murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

- Bien, te escucho.- indicó con voz suave para no alterar al Gryffindor.

- Profesor – Señor… l-lo que me dijo e-el otro d-día… ¿Es cierto?- preguntó con timidez y con la voz temblorosa el menor.

- Sí… es cierto.- el moreno de orbes como la noche estaba tanto o más nervioso que el ojiverde.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió en la sala. Severus temía que ese silencio significara que Harry rechazaba la idea de ser su hijo. No obstante, la voz del moreno lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿A… A usted… A usted l-le molesta que y-yo sea… su hijo?- preguntó agobiado el moreno.

- ¿Q-Qué?- la pregunta del pequeño lo tomó por sorpresa y al ver que su hijo se estremecía y empezaba a temblar su corazón se contrajo. Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Harry habló nuevamente.

-N-No lo c-culpo s-señor.- susurró el ojiverde.- N-No debe ser a-agradable enterarse de que tiene un hijo y que este es un f-fenómeno…- la voz del león tembló.- Entenderé… si no quiere que n-nadie se entere.- los ojos de Snape estaban abiertos como platos, ¿hasta qué punto habían llegado esos Muggles con el daño psicológico provocado al moreno?- P-Puede… puede estar tranquilo… yo… y-yo no se lo diré a nad…

Harry se tensó al sentir como unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su pequeño y escuálido cuerpo. Un estremecimiento recorrió su espina dorsal al sentir la aterciopelada voz del maestro de pociones en su oído.

- Escúchame bien, Harry.- empezó el pocionista.- antes que nada, déjame pedirte perdón por mi trato hacia ti durante estos años.- un sollozo se dejó escuchar proveniente del moreno ojiverde.-debo… debo admitir que mi comportamiento se debía, en cierto punto, a que sentía mucha envidia por James Potter, pues él fue capaz de lograr lo que yo no pude… formar una familia con Lily.- con cuidado alejó a Harry por los hombros para poder mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto le recordaban a la pelirroja.- lo odiaba por tener un hijo con ella. Todas las noches pensaba en lo mucho que me hubiese gustado que tú fueras hijo mío.

- P-Pero señor…

- Shhh… déjame terminar, pequeño.- pidió.- yo… yo descargaba mis frustraciones contigo y lo lamento…

- No tiene que disculparse, señor… yo no lo odio ni guardo rencor por eso.

- Gracias.- los ojos del pocionista estaban aguados lo cual sorprendió al Gryffindor.- Harry déjame decirte que estoy feliz de que seas mi hijo. Siempre envidié a Potter por tener un hijo tan grandioso – a pesar de que siempre te dijera lo contrario –

- Señor, yo no soy grandioso…- murmuró apenado, Harry.

- ¡No, Harry, claro que lo eres!- reprendió suavemente Severus.- y estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hijo.

- Gracias, profesor…

- Una cosa, antes que se me olvide.- el mago más joven lo miraba fijamente.- mientras no estemos en clases, por favor no me digas profesor o señor.- ante la mirada incrédula del ojiverde prosiguió.- puedes llamarme Snape, Severus, Sev…

- ¿P-Puedo decirle… papá?- Snape jadeo sorprendido, reacción que provocó que Harry se asustara.- ¡Disculpe!... n-no q-quise molestarlo… Severus está bien…- se detuvo al sentir como Snape le acariciaba el cabello.

- Puedes decirme papá si es lo que deseas, de hecho, me harías muy feliz con eso.- el ojiverde asintió ruborizado.- Espera… te permitiré decirme papá sólo con una condición.

- ¿C-Cuál?- preguntó con nerviosismo el Gryffindor.

- Que aceptes llevar mi apellido y formar una familia conmigo.- las esmeraldas de Harry se abnegaron en lágrimas.

- Será un honor para mí llevar el apellido Snape… papá.- sollozó.- esp-espero n-no decepcionarte.

- Harry…- el pocionista sostuvo el delgado rostro del menor entre sus manos.- pequeño, tú nunca me decepcionarías, metete eso en la cabeza.- El chico de la cicatriz asintió dudoso.- tenemos que trabajar en algunas cosas que me gustaría cambiar de ti.

- ¿Qué cosas, papá?- el ojinegro sonrió al escuchar la palabra _"papá"_ salir de los labios del ojiverde.

- Primero nos enfocaremos en tu autoestima, pequeño… tienes 0 autoestima.- Harry bajó la mirada con tristeza.- segundo, debemos lograr que alcances tu peso ideal, estás muy delgado… peligrosamente delgado.- los hombros del menor temblaron.

- Lo siento…

- No te disculpes, no es culpa tuya sino de los Muggles con los que vivías.- sentenció duramente el maestro de pociones para luego revolverle el cabello con tristeza.- Harry, el medimago dijo… dijo que estás anémico y que padeces de anorexia…

- ¿¡Q-Qué!?- las esmeraldas del moreno se abrieron con sorpresa.

- Lo que oíste, esos Muggles te provocaron esas enfermedades. Pero no te preocupes, todos te ayudaremos a mejorarte.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Tus padrinos, Lupin y Black y mi ahijado, Draco.

- ¿Sirius seguirá siendo mi padrino?... ¿Moony también será mi padrino?- preguntó Harry con los ojos destellando de alegría.

- Así es, a Lily le hubiese gustado.- Ante el asombro del ojinegro su hijo se lanzó hacia él envolviendo su cuello en un cálido abrazo, llorando en agradecimiento.

- G-Gracias pa-papá.- sollozaba apretando más el abrazo que mantenía en Snape.

Durante unos minutos lo único que se escuchaba en el despacho del pocionista eran los sollozos ahogados de Harry y las palabras de aliento que le susurraba el ojinegro para tranquilizarlo. Cuando finalmente logró serenarse, el Gryffindor finalizó el abrazo y se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá.

- Otra cosa más.- inició nuevamente el Slytherin.- como hijo de Lily y mío creo que es aberrante que tus calificaciones en pociones sean tan bajas.- las mejillas del león se tiñeron de rojo.- cuando regresemos a Hogwarts continuaremos con tus clases nocturnas de pociones.

- Sí, papá.- aceptó avergonzado.

- Hablé con Draco cuando estuviste encerrado en tu cuarto y aceptó seguir siendo tu tutor.- aunque fue fugaz, Snape fue capaz de ver un brillo de felicidad atravesar los ojos de Harry cuando mencionó a su ahijado. Pensando que solo fue su imaginación, decidió ignorarlo.

- Sí, papá, no te defraudaré.

- Así me gusta.- expresó acariciando el cabello de su primogénito.- ahora será mejor que vayamos a la cocina por algo para comer… imagino que comiste prácticamente nada durante estos 4 días.- una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en los pálidos labios del menor.

- N-No…- admitió.

- Bien, vamos.- dicho esto, el pocionista cargó a Harry al estilo princesa.

A paso lento el pocionista se encaminó a la salida del despacho con el ojiverde protestando débilmente para que lo bajara. Sin embargo, las quejas se fueron acallando poco a poco mientras el adolescente pasaba sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de su progenitor abrazándose a él. Ante esto, Severus, complacido, continuó caminando hacia el comedor.

El peso que se había alojado en su pecho desapareció por completo al saberse aceptado por su hijo. De ahora en adelante se dedicaría por completo a él, a _recuperar el tiempo perdido_.

Draco y los últimos merodeadores arribaron a la mansión 3 horas más tarde cargados de bolsas y paquetes. Los recién llegados, con toda la intención de descansar, ingresaron al salón para sentarse un rato. Pero se vieron obligados a dejar a un lado sus planes al encontrarse con una tierna escena que no estaban dispuestos a estropear. Severus Snape estaba sentado en el amplio sillón de la estancia, profundamente dormido, mientras Harry descansaba plácidamente apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del mayor.

Remus convocó unas mantas y con sigilo los cubrió. Luego, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos cuartos con una gran sonrisa adornando sus rostros. Ahora tenían una razón de sobra para celebrar el año nuevo.

**31 de diciembre, 11:55 p. m. **

Harry estaba feliz… feliz y ansioso, muy ansioso. Feliz porque ese había sido el mejor día de su vida. Temprano por la mañana fue despertado por su padre… aún le costaba asimilar que Severus Snape era su padre, pero era solo cuestión de tiempo. Snape, el verdadero… no el bastardo profesor de pociones, era un hombre amable, comprensivo, cariñoso, un poco estricto y por sobretodo, poseedor de un gran corazón. El joven Gryffindor se sentía afortunado de ser su hijo.

Luego desayunaron junto a Sirius, Remus y Draco. Después llevaron a cabo una guerra de bolas de nieve donde él, Draco y su padre fueron los vencedores. Sirius había estado furioso pero bastó un dulce beso de Remus, para tranquilizar a la bestia. También le costaba acostumbrarse a eso, pero siendo sincero… algo sospechaba. Moony y Paddy estaban juntos, eran una pareja y luego de ese beso revelador se lo confirmaron, estaba muy contento por ellos.

Almorzaron envueltos en una amena conversación. El joven Gryffindor fue capaz de disfrutar, al fin, de un almuerzo en familia. Por la tarde, entre todos se encargaron de preparar la cena de Año Nuevo, ayudaron a los elfos, arreglaron el comedor, conversaron, jugaron, ayudaron a los elfos, Sirius y Severus discutieron por quien se sentaría al lado de Harry durante la cena, pues Draco ya había informado que él se ubicaría a la derecha del ojiverde y a un Malfoy… no se le lleva la contraria. La discusión finalizó cuando Remus se llevó, literalmente, de una oreja a Sirius a su cuarto… no supieron más de ellos hasta la cena.

10…

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

- ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!- gritaron todos al unísono mientras repartían abrazos. Todos reían alegremente, un nuevo año llegaba y ofrecía ser uno muy bueno, para todos.

- Disculpen…- murmuró con timidez Harry, nadie le prestó atención.- Yo… ¿podrían escucharme?- intentó nuevamente hablando un poco más fuerte… nada.- ¡ESCUCHENMEEE!- el salón quedó en silencio y 4 pares de ojos se posaron sobre él.- Y-Yo quería d-decirles algo…- murmuró avergonzado.

- Adelante, te estamos escuchando.- Remus le animó.

- Pues… yo…

- ¡Vamos, Harry, tu puedes!- insistió Draco.

- Bien… yo, quería agradecerles por este maravilloso día.- dijo el ojiverde.- ha sido el mejor día de mi vida… gracias por estar conmigo…

- Para eso está la familia, pequeño.- manifestó el pocionista, caminando hasta quedar frente a su primogénito.- Siempre estaremos contigo.- el Gryffindor recorrió el salón con su mirada esmeralda, todos los allí presentes asintieron ante la declaración del ojinegro.

- Gracias… Gracias por aceptarme.- con esto último todos se acercaron al león y lo envolvieron en un gran abrazo de oso. Luego se separaron y tomando sus respectivas copas brindaron por el nuevo año que prometía muchas cosas buenas.

Mientras veía a todos compartir en la estancia, un único pensamiento llenaba la mente de Harry.

"_Ya nunca estaré solo…"_

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el DECIMO PRIMER capítulo!**

**BIEN, UNA LECTORA ME PREGUNTÓ SI PONDRÍA LO QUE SIRIUS, REMUS Y SEVY LE HICIERON A VERNON DURSLEY, PUES DESDE YA LES DIGO QUE PARA ESO AUN FALTA UN POCO :) SEVY SOLO FUE A PRIVET DRIVE POR LAS COSAS DE HARRY Y PARA HABLAR CON PETUNIA, PUES ELLA ES ALGO ASÍ COMO SU ALIADA DENTRO DE LA CASA DURSLEY YA QUE ESTÁ INTENTANDO ENMENDAR LOS ERRORES QUE COMETIÓ CON SU SOBRINO :D **

**NO SE PREOCUPEN! LA VENGANZA CONTRA VERNON SE VENDRÁ BUENA PUES ALGUIEN MÁS SE UNIRÁ A "LOS VENGADORES" XD SOLO ESPEREN ;)**

**SOBRE LA PAREJA PARA SEVY, DESPUÉS DE MEDITARLO UN POCO Y DE ACUERDO A LO QUE LEÍ EN LOS REVIEWS HE LLEGADO A LA CONCLUSIÓN QUE SERÁ UN PERSONAJE OCC Y SERÁ MUJER. PUES TOMANDO LA PALABRA DE UNA LECTORA, CREO QUE ES MEJOR QUE SEVY SEA HETEROSEXUAL EN ESTE FIC PARA QUE, COMO BIEN DIJO LA LECTORA, NO QUEDE ESA SENSACIÓN DE QUE LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE TUVO POR LILY FUERON MENTIRA :) ESPERO SU COMPRENSIÓN PUES VARIAS HABÍAN PEDIDO UN TRIO XD (CHICAS, PARA OTRA VEZ SERÁ n_n)**

**AUNQUE SI QUIEREN UN TRIO LES COMUNICO QUE MÁS ADELANTE HARÉ UNA ENCUESTA DONDE USTEDES TENDRÁN LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ELEGIR ENTRE TRIO O PAREJA, SÓLO ESPEREN UN POCO MÁS ;)**

**AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DEJADO, NO SABEN LO GRATIFICANTE QUE ES RECIBIR LOS MAILS NOTIFICANDOME SOBRE UN NUEVO COMENTARIO. TODAS SUS OPINIONES ME AYUDAN A CONTINUAR, PUES CON ELLOS SÉ QUE MI HISTORIA NO LES ESTÁ RESULTANDO ABURRIDA Y ESO ME DEJA MUY TRANQUILA.**

**CONTINUEN COMENTANDO! SON LAS MEJORES :3**

**AHORA, LAMENTO COMUNICARLES QUE TARDARÉ UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR :( **

**BIEN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO, LES CUENTO DESDE YA QUE EN EL PROXIMO SE VIENE LA TAN ESPERADA CONVERSACION ENTRE EL RETRATO DE LILY, SEV Y HARRY. SE REVELARÁ EL SECRETO TRAS LA FAMILIA DE LILY! MUAJAJAJAJJA**

**UN BESO, **

**CUIDENSE Y SEAN FELICES!**


	13. Confesiones de un cuadro

**YEEEEIIIIII! 80 REVIEWS!**

**HOLA OTRA VEZ MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS!**

**Antes de comenzar me gustaría agradecer a todas las lectoras antiguas y a las nuevas por seguir esta historia, muchas gracias! :3 **

**Segundo, antes de que empiecen a leer me gustaría hacer algunas aclaraciones importantes para que no se enreden XD. **

**- En este fic, Lily quedó embarazada de Harry a los 17 (en noviembre aproximadamente XD) por lo que tuvo a Harry a los 18 :3. Lily falleció joven, a los 19 (a diferencia del libro en el que murió a los 21). Ella mantuvo oculto su embarazo con un "**_**Glamour**_**" durante los meses que estuvo en el castillo terminando su séptimo año :3.**

**-Tanto Sevy, Sirius y Remus tienen 33 en el tiempo en el que se desarrolla la historia.**

**- Voldy fue derrotado y murió a los 46 años, cuando Sevy se le unió tenía 31 (y Sevy 17 XD)**

**- Dumbly tiene 112 años. **

**- CHARLUS POTTER ES MALO XD**

**Es todo por ahora ;)**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo pues en este al fin se revelará la verdad sobre la familia de Lily!**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**Las dejo con el DÉCIMO SEGUNDO capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Los últimos días de vacaciones pasaron volando. Durante ese tiempo, Harry y Severus entablaron una relación bastante estrecha. Atrás quedó el Severus Snape amargado e hiriente que le hacia la vida imposible al Gryffindor, dando paso a un padre muy comprometido con su pupilo.

En cuanto a Harry, el adolescente estaba más que complacido y muy feliz con el lazo que había formado con su padre. El hombre se preocupaba por él y lo hacía sentir importante y querido, logrando que poco a poco el ojiverde fuera perdiendo el miedo que le habían inculcado los Dursley, dejando salir a la luz al verdadero Harry, un chico alegre, muy cálido y en cierto grado, tierno.

Severus se encontraba en una nube, había resultado mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado el poder acercarse a Harry. El menor poseía una personalidad similar a la de Lily, aunque también tenía algunas actitudes muy Snape. Lo cual facilitaba la tarea de Sev de acercarse a él.

Durante las tardes, padre e hijo, se sentaban frente a la chimenea a conversar envueltos en una manta mientras tomaban té o café. Hablaban por largo rato hasta que el Gryffindor sucumbía víctima del sueño y acurrucándose en las piernas de Severus se dejaba llevar por Morfeo. Ante esto, el ojinegro no hacía más que sonreír mientras acariciaba los rebeldes cabellos azabaches de su hijo.

Esos últimos días de vacaciones le sirvieron al pocionista para conocer algunos gustos de su primogénito. Por ejemplo, Harry amaba las frutillas y cualquier postre que las contuviera. También, el ojiverde se inclinaba más por las verduras que por las carnes, sin embargo, un plato de spaghetti con salsa boloñesa lo volvía loco. Otra cosa que el pocionista notó, fue que Harry aún mantenía algunas costumbres, o mejor dicho, temores que infundidos por los Dursley. El menor siempre comía porciones pequeñas, tan pequeñas que entre Draco y Sirius se encargaban de llenarle más el plato. Además, el Gryffindor siempre era el primero en levantarse, antes del amanecer, y vagaba por la mansión hasta que Severus se levantaba a eso de las 7 y al verlo en pie lo obligaba a recostarse otro rato para luego pedirle a un elfo doméstico que les llevara el desayuno a la habitación del pequeño donde ambos, acostados en la cama, se lo servían mientras mantenían una amena conversación.

Lo que nunca fue novedad en esa última semana, fueron las constantes discusiones entre Severus y Sirius. El que siempre comenzaba era el animago, quien disfrutaba provocando al pocionista. No obstante la diversión acababa cuando Remus, de la oreja, se lo llevaba a la habitación. Estas situaciones, divertían sobremanera a los 2 adolescentes que habitaban la mansión. Cuando notaban que una nueva confrontación se acercaba Harry conjuraba unas palomitas de maíz y le ofrecía a Draco mientras ambos disfrutaban del espectáculo.

Finalmente, el día del regreso a clases Severus llevó personalmente a Harry y a Draco al andén 9 ¾. Una vez en el andén Severus ayudó a los adolescentes a encontrar un vagón vacío para, una vez acomodados, despedirse cálidamente de los jóvenes causando revuelo entre todos los estudiantes que presenciaban la escena.

Una vez que Snape abandonó el vagón de sus protegidos, Harry y Draco se acomodaron en uno de los asientos sentados una al lado del otro. Cuando el tren emprendió marcha el moreno apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Draco, se sentía cansado y tenía mucho sueño. A pesar de los esfuerzos de su padre por combatir la anemia y la anorexia del ojiverde, era un proceso que largo y complicado, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo el cansancio lo invadía, todo por culpa de sus padecimientos. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando golpearon la puerta del vagón y una cabeza pelirroja asomó.

- Harry, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Ron un poco nervioso.

- Claro… pasa.- dijo el moreno un poco somnoliento mientras se erguía.

- Yo… esto… ¿Podemos hablar a solas?- pidió el ojiazul dirigiéndole una mirada ansiosa a Draco.

- Draco no se irá de aquí, Ron.- sentenció molesto el ojiverde ante la actitud del menor de los hombres Weasley.

- Está bien…- aceptó con pesadumbre.- Harry… yo vine a disculparme por mi comportamiento en el despacho de Dumbledore… los celos… por Malfoy me cegaron y… lo siento.- cuando terminó bajó la cabeza con lo cual no pudo ver como la expresión en el rostro del rubio cambiaba de extrema indiferencia a enojo total.

- ¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, WEASLEY!- rugió el ojigris parándose de un salto del asiento y tomando al pelirrojo por el cuello de la camisa.- ¡TU ATAQUE DE CELOS INFUNDADOS POR POCO Y LE CUESTA LA VIDA A HARRY!- Ron, que había estado forcejeando intentando liberarse del agarre del Slytherin se detuvo en seco mirando con incredulidad al ojigris. Luego su mirada se iluminó con entendimiento y rápidamente miró a Harry con preocupación.

- ¿E-Es c-cierto, Harry?

Desviando la mirada el moreno asintió.

- ¿Q-Qué ocurrió?- preguntó con ansiedad el Gryffindor más alto.

- Lo siento, Ron… pero en estos momentos no me siento preparado para hablar sobre eso…

- Harry… lo siento tanto…- insistió Weasley.- Por favor perdóname…

- Acepto tus disculpas, Ron… pero no estoy seguro de querer seguir con nuestra amistad…- se sinceró el menor.- necesito tiempo…

- Bien… esperaré.- aceptó con tristeza el ojiazul.- pero te prometo que haré méritos.- dicho esto, el menor de los Weasley salió del vagón dejando solos a Harry y Draco.

El rubio al ver la tristeza en la mirada del moreno lo abrazó fuertemente acariciando sus rebeldes cabello con una mano. Volvieron a sentarse, pero esta vez, Draco le indicó a Harry que se recostara en el asiento y que acomodara su cabeza de oscuros cabellos en sus piernas. En cosa de minutos el Gryffindor sucumbió al sueño. Draco convocó una túnica y cubrió con ésta el delgado cuerpo del ojiverde. Luego de entre sus cosas extrajo un pequeño libro de pociones y se dispuso a leer.

Oculta bajo una capa de invisibilidad, una persona observaba con odio la escena. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo malicioso mientras una sádica sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. _**"Falta poco"**_, murmuró para luego desaparecer del lugar.

Un par de horas más tarde, frente al vagón de Draco y Harry, se encontraron Hermione y Blaise. Ambos buscando a su respectivo amigo. Cuando iban a ingresar al pequeño cuarto se detuvieron en seco al ver a ambos jóvenes durmiendo plácidamente. Comprendiendo la situación de sus amigos la castaña y el moreno sonrieron con satisfacción. Seguidamente, los ojos castaños de los jóvenes se encontraron y un brillo de complicidad se dejó ver en ellos.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?- cuestionó el Slytherin.

- Sí, estoy consciente y considero que sería el primer gran avance para eliminar la rivalidad entre casas.- argumentó la chica.

- Concuerdo contigo… entonces… ¿Los ayudamos?

- Harry es demasiado inocente y un poco despistado, necesitará toda la ayuda posible.- expresó la castaña.

- Algo parecido ocurre con Draco. Los Slytherin somos astutos y el rubio es el más Slytherin de todos. Pero eso no quita que en esta clase de tema sea un desastre. También necesitará toda la ayuda posible.- finalizó con una sonrisa juguetona la cual fue correspondida por Hermione.

- Entonces no hay más que decir. Lo único que deseo es ver a Harry feliz y si es al lado de Malfoy, que así sea.

- Pienso lo mismo.

Cerraron su pacto estrechando sus manos y con una sonrisa de complicidad bailando en sus labios. Hermione Granger y Blaise Zabini se unen en una causa común: _"Ayudar a un amigo a alcanzar la felicidad"_

Cuando finalmente le tren se detiene, un sonrojado Harry Potter (el moreno aún mantiene el apellido de James pues Sev aún no inicia los trámites para validar la verdadera acta de nacimiento) se disculpa con Draco por haber dormido todo el trayecto usando sus piernas como almohada. Draco le sonríe cálidamente diciéndole que no le molestó en lo absoluto, logrando, con esa sonrisa, que el rostro del ojiverde adquiriera el mismo color que el cabello de Ron.

La cena en el Gran salón transcurrió con normalidad, Draco y Blaise se sentaron junto a Harry y Hermione en la mesa Gryffindor, conversaron tranquilamente toda la velada. Luego, Harry tuvo excusarse por no poder seguir participando de tan agradable conversación, pues Dumbledore lo mandaba a llamar.

En la puerta del Gran Salón se encontró con Severus. Ambos se sonrieron a modo de saludo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el despacho del anciano Director.

-"_Tarta de frutas_"- dijo Snape y el guardián del despacho de Albus les permitió la entrada.

Subieron tranquilamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina. Suavemente el pocionista golpeó y al instante la puerta se abrió permitiéndoles el acceso. El anciano los esperaba en una esquina de la estancia junto a una pequeña puerta, con un movimiento de la mano les pidió que se acercaran a él.

- Es hora de que conozcan toda la verdad.- expresó con seriedad el Director pero sin perder el brillo amable de sus azulados ojos.

Agitando levemente su varita, la pequeña puerta se abrió permitiéndoles el paso. Los condujo en silencio hasta el fondo de la pequeña habitación.

- Mis muchachos, hay alguien que quiere hablar ustedes.- mencionó el peliblanco y agitando nuevamente su varita el cuadro frente a ellos quedó iluminado.

- Lily…

- Ma-má…

- Hola mi amor.- dice la pelirroja mirando con calidez al ojinegro.- ¿Cómo estás, corazón?- preguntó esta vez la joven buscando sumergir su mirada esmeralda en la de su pequeño retoño.

- Lily… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando te enteraste?- cuestionó el pocionista.

- Tuve miedo… cuando me enteré que te habías unido a las filas del Lord Oscuro… no quería que mi hijo creciera en ese ambiente.- explicó con tristeza la ojiverde.

- Yo nunca habría permitido que les pasara algo… debiste haber confiado en mí.- reprochó el moreno.

- Estoy consciente de eso querido y no sabes cuánto lo lamento…- por la mejilla de Lily rodó una lágrima de óleo.

- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto tiempo en decírnoslo?- cuestionó el ojinegro mirando tanto al retrato de Lily como a Albus.

- Porque los dos habrían corrido peligro si se hubiesen enterado mientras Voldemort seguía vivo.- explicó el anciano.

- Cuando Harry nació Albus me habló sobre una profecía en la que Harry podría estar involucrado. Por eso se creó éste cuadro, mi cuadro. En caso de que Harry fuera en elegido – tal y como ocurrió – ustedes correrían grave peligro… ambos, por eso con Albus acordamos que se enterarían cuando Voldemort fuese derrotado.- expresó la joven.

- Comprendo.- murmuró el Slytherin.

Mientras los adultos continuaban discutiendo, Harry comenzó a recorrer el cuarto con la mirada. Algo lo llamaba… podía sentirlo… de repente sus ojos se posaron en un cuadro que permanecía en las penumbras.

Como si de energía magnética se tratase fue atraído por el aura de misterio que rodeaba al objeto. Una vez frente a él se dedicó a escrutarlo con la mirada. Podía apreciar, a duras penas, la silueta de un hombre, mas no era capaz de distinguir edad, color de cabellos, ojos o incluso cómo vestía. Entrecerrando los ojos, forzó un poco más la vista logrando apreciar, con dificultad, que la persona en el cuadro dormía.

No supo por qué, pero una fuerza invisible lo llevó a acercar la mano al cuadro hasta posar los dedos en el lienzo. Al instante, la persona en el retrato abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndolo. Tal como lo hiciera él en un comienzo, la persona en el cuadro empezó a examinarlo con la mirada. A pesar de no poder distinguir el color de los ojos del desconocido en el lienzo, podía sentir la fuerza en esa mirada, era tan penetrante y profunda que provocaba que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral.

Después de unos instantes pareció ser que había aprobado el examen visual al que lo había sometido el retrato, pues, su mirada se suavizó adquiriendo cierta calidez que lo descolocó. Luego, el cuadro le hablo, más bien, le susurró. A pesar de hablar bajo, el ojiverde claramente pudo apreciar lo aterciopelada y profunda que era la voz del hombre en el cuadro.

- _**Debes tener cuidado, ángel**_.- Harry iba a preguntar por qué pero la voz de Severus lo exaltó.

- ¡Harry!, ven un momento, tu madre quiere decirnos algo.

- S-Sí, papá.

Dándole una última mirada al cuadro notó que nuevamente el hombre en él, dormía. Frunciendo el ceño contrariado caminó al encuentro con su padre.

- ¿Qué ocurre pequeño?- preguntó el ojinegro al notar el desconcierto en las esmeraldas de su hijo.

- N-Nada papá… mamá, ¿Qué era lo que nos querías decir?- preguntó el menor intentando desviar la atención del pocionista.

- Mi bebé… estás tan grande. Eres tal como te había imaginado y no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento de ver el joven en el que te has convertido.

- G-Gracias, mamá…

- Al fin puedo ver a toda mi familia reunida… soy tan feliz… los 3 juntos.- canturreó la pelirroja.

- ¿Los 3?- cuestionó confundido el menor.

- Así es, Albus, Sev y tú, cariño.- explicó la chica.

- Lily… sin ofender, Albus.- se excusó con el anciano.- pero él no es familiar tuyo.- completó volviendo a centrar sus obsidianas en las esmeraldas de Lily.

- ¡Oh, claro que lo soy, mi muchacho!- contradijo el peliblanco.- de eso les quería hablar Lilian.

- Así es… verán, hay otra cosa, muy importante que deben saber…-empezó la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué es mamá?

- Lo que ocurre es que ustedes no son mi única familia viva…

- Lily, eso es imposible, tus padres fallecieron unos meses después de tu muerte. El Lord Oscuro lo hizo.- acotó el pocionista con tristeza.

- Es verdad… pero yo no me refería a mis padres.- las miradas de Severus y Harry estaban cargadas de ansiedad y expectación.- De quien estoy hablando es de mi abuelito…

- ¿Abuelito?- preguntó con incredulidad el ojinegro.- ¿Quién es?

- Yo…- contestó con tranquilidad el anciano de brillantes ojos.

- ¿Q-Qué?- los oscuros ojos del moreno estaban muy abiertos.- ¡Lily, explícate!- gruñó mirando a la joven nuevamente.

- Papá, tranquilízate, por favor.- rogó el pequeño ojiverde.

- jejejej, cuando no se trata de una poción eres bastante impaciente, amor.- comentó con nerviosismo la pelirroja.

- Lily, ¿permites que yo se los explique?- consultó el director con voz calma.

- ¡Claro!- aceptó aliviada Lilian.

- Querido muchacho, la culpa de todo es mía, no la culpes a ella.

- Entonces empieza a hablar, Albus.- siseó el maestro de pociones.

- Tranquilo, se los contaré todo.- continuó el mayor.- _**"Cuando tenía 45 años comencé a salir con una mujer, Ana. Era una persona maravillosa, cariñosa, inteligente y comprensiva. Después de 10 años de relación ella quedó embarazada. Sin embargo, cuando esto ocurrió estábamos en plena guerra contra Grindelwald y yo era su principal opositor, por lo que no podía darme el lujo de arriesgar a mi familia. Convencí a Ana para que se ocultara en el Londres Muggle, donde dio a luz a mi primogénito, Claus.**_

_**Debido a que la guerra se estaba poniendo cada vez más cruda, decidimos que lo más seguro era que Ana criara a Claus en el mundo Muggle. Ella se encargó de instruirlo tanto en las costumbres Muggles como en las del mundo mágico pues acordamos que Claus no asistiría a Hogwarts por su seguridad. **_

_**Con la derrota de Grindelwald vino un corto periodo de paz. Durante esa época, me dediqué a mi familia, conocer mejor a mi hijo y cuidar de mi mujer. Con el tiempo, Ana aceptó volver al mundo mágico junto a mí. No obstante, Claus se negó. Al haber vivido toda su vida en el mundo Muggle se había acostumbrado por lo que no quiso dejar esa vida.**_

_**Los años pasaron y con ello, a la edad de 25 años, Claus fue padre. Kristen, su pareja Muggle, dio a luz a Petunia. Tristemente, la joven nació como una Squib pero independiente de eso, mi hijo la amaba con todo su corazón. 5 años después, la pequeña Lilian vino a este mundo. **_

_**Lilian nació como una bruja, Claus y Kristen estaban felices. Mi hijo se encargó de enseñarle todo lo referente al mundo mágico y la pequeña Lily se fue convirtiendo rápidamente en una bruja muy poderosa e inteligente. **_

_**Por petición de Claus, la comunidad mágica no se enteró del parentesco entre nosotros. Mi hijo quería darles a sus hijas una vida feliz y tranquila y si el mundo mágico se enteraba que Lily y Petunia eran mis nietas, eso no sería posible. Además, yo siempre he tenido muchos enemigos, esa también fue una de las razones.**_

_**Cuando Lily tenía 10 años, Voldemort se erigió como nuevo mago oscuro sumergiendo nuevamente al mundo mágico en una época de terror. Por eso, cuando Lily cumplió los 17, Charlus Potter vino a hablar conmigo y solicitó que Lily se comprometiera con James, argumentando que con esa unión sería más fácil ganar la guerra, además que su familia ganaría más estatus y poder. Quise negarme pero amenazó con revelar la verdadera procedencia de Lilian. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera, por la seguridad de ella… me vi obligado a aceptar, cuando Claus se enteró también dio su consentimiento. **_

_**Ese mismo año nos enteramos del embarazo de Lily, asumimos que era de James… yo tenía pleno conocimiento de tu relación con mi nieta, Severus.- **_comentó el anciano deteniendo unos momentos su relato.-_**cuando hablé con ella, negó que el hijo que esperaba fuera tuyo… asumo que fue porque se enteró de que te habías unido a los mortífagos.- **_Lily asintió.

_**Luego, la profesora Trelawney reveló la profecía… profecía que tú también oíste…- **_Severus evitó su azulada mirada avergonzado.-_**… Y entregaste a Voldemort… **_

_**Cuando Harry nació a pesar de la felicidad por su llegada, también nos llenamos de incertidumbre pues la fecha de nacimiento del pequeño concordaba con la mencionada en la profecía. Por eso mandé a hacer este retrato.-**_Señaló el cuadro de la pelirroja.-_** Pues estaba la posibilidad de que Harry fuera el elegido… cosa que ocurrió… y por medio de este cuadro Lily podría explicarles todo".- **_Albus posó su brillante mirada tras sus gafas de medialuna en el pocionista.- El resto ya lo conoces…

- ¡Woow!… ¿Entonces el profesor Dumbledore es mi bisabuelo?- consultó el menor con expectación.

- Así es pequeño.- afirmó Dumbledore para luego acercarse al ojiverde y revolverle su enmarañada cabellera negra.

- Bien… creo que ya oí suficiente…- murmuró cortante el maestro de pociones.- Vamos, Harry… ya es tarde y debes ir a tu sala común.

- S-Sí.- acto seguido el Gryffindor caminó hasta posarse junto a su progenitor.

- Severus…- suplicó Lily.

- ¡No!- cortó el ojinegro.- necesito… necesito tiempo para asimilar todo lo que me acaban de decir… vendré a hablar contigo cuando me sienta listo…

- Está bien…- aceptó con tristeza la pelirroja.

- N-Nos vemos después mamá…- se despidió el menor.

- Cuídate, cariño.- le dijo con dulzura la joven.

- S-Sí.- Harry caminó hacia la salida del pequeño cuarto donde Severus lo esperaba, pero antes de salir volteó y enfocando sus esmeraldas en los zafiros de Dumbledore, habló.- Nos vemos mañana… abuelito.- expresó esbozando una cálida sonrisa en sus pálidos labios.

- Sí… Nos vemos mañana pequeño.- corroboró el viejo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Harry abandonó el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí sintiéndose muy feliz por el nuevo descubrimiento… tenía un bisabuelo y había conocido a su madre.

Caminaban por el pasillo y el "Chico dorado de Gryffindor" inspeccionó con la mirada a su padre, lo notaba tenso y un poco enojado.

- ¿Papá?- lo llamó.

- …

- Papá…

- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry?- respondió cortante el ojinegro.

- Por favor, no te molestes con mamá y con el abuelito.- pidió el ojiverde.

- Harry… necesito tiempo para calmarme…- dijo el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.-pero tranquilo… se me pasará.- finalizó dedicándole una sonrisa conciliadora.

- Está bien.- aceptó un poco más alegre el menor.- m… ¿Papá?

- ¿Sí?

- Y-Yo… ¿puedo pasar la noche contigo en las mazmorras?- pidió ruborizado el Gryffindor.

- Claro… precisamente te iba a proponer eso.- comentó Snape.- quiero hablar contigo.

- ¡Bien!, iré por mi pijama.- anunció mientras empezaba a correr hacia las escaleras.- ¡te veo en las mazmorras!

- Está bien.- aceptó el mayor feliz de poder tener una relación tan estrecha con su hijo en tan poco tiempo.- ¡NO CORRAS POR LAS ESCALERAS!- advirtió preocupado al percatarse de que su hijo tropezaba con un peldaño de la escalera.- Un día terminará matándome de un infarto.- murmuró con diversión.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de los retratos tanto Lily como Albus permanecían sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿Crees que pueda perdonarnos?- preguntó la pelirroja acabando con el silencio en la estancia.

- Costará… pero ten por seguro que lo hará.- aseguró el anciano.

- Merlín te oiga…- susurró Lilian y nuevamente ambos se sumergieron en sus pensamientos.

- Me dijo abuelito…- murmuró Dumbledore, rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó la ojiverde.

- Me dijo abuelito…- respondió un poco más alto.

Ante lo dicho por el director, Lily no hizo más que sonreír con calidez, sonrisa que se ensanchó al ver el brillo de felicidad que cruzaba los azulados ojos del anciano… estaba feliz, muy feliz… Harry lo había aceptado… LOS había aceptado.

* * *

**AQUÍ FINALIZA EL CAPÍTULO 12! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :3**

**¿Y?, qué opinan de la verdad sobre la familia de Lily?**

**Pues dejen sus reviews! ;) **

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo! Será un capítulo tierno que será dedicado mayoritariamente a la relación padre e hijo de Sevy y Harry :3**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, son las mejores n_n ustedes me animan a seguir con la historia :3**

**UN GRAN ABRAZO Y MUCHOS BESOS! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA! :3**

**CUIDENSE Y SEAN FELICES!**


	14. Reviviendo dolorosos recuerdos

**HOLA OTRA VEZ MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS! **

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**Las dejo con el DÉCIMO TERCER capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**"Reviviendo dolorosos recuerdos"**

Era 11 de enero, el tiempo estaba particularmente frío. En el castillo Hogwarts todos los alumnos agradecían estar en clases pues, sólo en las salas era posible tolerar el gélido clima invernal.

…

… Bueno, no todos estaban agradecidos. Para los alumnos en clases de pociones, la temperatura se sentía unos cuantos grados más baja, a diferencia de otras partes del castillo. Con la vaga esperanza de soportar mejor el frío, los alumnos se mantenían muy pegados a sus calderos. Debido a esto, se ganaban un buen sermón de Snape, quien les advertía, a su manera, que estar tan cerca del objeto, podría causar un accidente.

El silencio reinaba en las mazmorras. Todos los estudiantes estaban concentrados en sus respectivas pociones. Severus Snape, paseaba su oscura y despectiva mirada por todo el salón, observando, atento, a cada pareja. A la cabecera de la clase, en el lado derecho, se encontraban Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini. Paralelos a ellos, en el lado izquierdo del aula, Hermione Granger intentaba compensar la ineptitud de su compañero, Ronald Weasley, con su inteligencia. Detrás del pelirrojo y la castaña, estaban Neville Longbotton y Harry Potter, este último estaba logrando, con esfuerzo, elaborar la poción requerida. El pocionista sonrió al ver que sus clases nocturnas, y las tutorías de Draco estaban dando sus frutos. Continuando con su escrutinio, el maestro siguió evaluando a las parejas de trabajo. Al lado de la dupla, Potter-Longbotton y detrás de Malfoy y Zabini trabajaban, aparentemente, muy concentrados, Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott.

Suspiró, tomó asiento, cerró los ojos y masajeó el puente de su nariz. Estaba cansado, cansado de lidiar con estudiantes que no toman enserio su asignatura. Jóvenes que solo estudian para pasar una prueba y no, para aprender más. Sentía que desperdiciaba su tiempo… y eso lo frustraba. Sin embargo, había pequeños incentivos que le daban la fuerza para continuar. Abrió los ojos, sus incentivos tenían nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Sonrió y posó sus obsidianas en la oscura y desordenada cabellera azabache que resaltaba detrás del hombro de Granger. El chico al sentirse observado levantó la vista del caldero y la enfocó en la mirada ónix de Snape. Una cálida sonrisa se formó en los labios del menor y sus esmeraldas destellaron de felicidad. Ante eso, el adulto no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto. El Gryffindor nuevamente se concentró en la poción, contento por haber ganado la aprobación del profesor.

Falso… no solo Draco y Granger lo motivaban a continuar siendo profesor, Harry también era un incentivo pues, el sólo hecho de ver las mejorías en las notas del joven, su dedicación y perseverancia le enorgullecía.

Decidió detener sus divagaciones y se dispuso a enfocarse en los ensayos que debía revisar, los cuales, descansaban en perfecto orden, sobre su escritorio. En el momento en que comenzaba a bajar la vista hacia los papeles vio, por el rabillo del ojo, a Longbotton depositando un ingrediente que no pertenecía a la poción, en el caldero que contenía el líquido hirviendo. Potter, que estaba concentrado cortando otro ingrediente, se dio cuenta tarde de la negligencia cometida por su pareja, sin alcanzar a impedirla.

Todo sucedió en segundos, el caldero explotó y en un acto inconsciente, el "chico dorado de Gryffindor", empujó a Longbotton hacia un rincón, siendo alcanzado él, por la explosión. En instantes, las mazmorras se llenaron de un denso humo azul. Severus, desesperado por ver a su hijo, con un rápido hechizo, disipó la niebla azul. Todos los estudiantes estaban pegados a las paredes de piedra de la mazmorra, con los rostros desencajados por la impresión y el miedo. Con premura, el pocionista llegó hasta el mesón donde trabajaba el ojiverde y lo rodeó.

En el suelo estaba el cuerpo tembloroso del Gryffindor. A un lado del moreno, Draco permanecía arrodillado intentando tranquilizarlo. Sin perder tiempo, el jefe de la casa de las serpientes se hincó frente al rubio e inspeccionó del ojiverde. Frunció el ceño con preocupación, al observar el cuerpo de su hijo. Aparentemente no había sufrido mayores daños a causa de la explosión, pero claramente podía observar que gran parte del pecho y los brazos del león, estaban cubiertos de la poción adulterada, eso lo inquietó mucho.

Un quejido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. La mirada esmeralda de Harry lo buscaba con desesperación. En ellos, sólo dolor era lo que se podía apreciar, mientras lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-P-Profes-sor… me… me d-duele.-Gimió.

-¿Dónde te duele, Harry?-El pocionista ignoró las exclamaciones de asombro emitidas pos sus estudiantes, al escucharlo llamar al león, por su nombre de pila.

-M-Me d-duele… el p-pecho y-y… los br-brazos…-susurró con dolor.

- Sev… en esos lugares es donde se le derramó la poción.-comentó agobiado el ojigris.

-Sí, Draco, saca a tus compañeros de aquí. Llévalos al pasillo y vigila que nadie se vaya.-El rubio iba a protestar, pero Snape continuó.-Curaré a Harry, luego les comunicaré algo.

-Está bien.-Aceptó a regañadientes el Slytherin.-Resiste Harry, Sev te curará.-Alentó a un semiinconsciente Harry Potter, recibiendo como respuesta un débil gemido.- ¡Bien, ya oyeron al profesor! ¡Todos salgan al pasillo!

Con lentitud, los estudiantes fueron abandonando la sala. Cuando el ojinegro estuvo seguro de que estaban solos, enfocó sus obsidianas en el frágil cuerpo, aún tembloroso, de su primogénito. Con gran habilidad, cortó el chaleco y la camisa del león, utilizando un hechizo. Evitaba por todos los medios entrar en contacto con la poción adulterada, de la cual, aún quedaban restos en la ropa y cuerpo del Gryffindor.

Cuando el pecho del "chico dorado de Gryffindor" quedó al descubierto, jadeó sorprendido. El torso del menor presentaba varios cortes que comenzaban a sangrar profusamente. Al examinar detenidamente, y de cerca, las heridas, no pudo evitar sentirse horrorizado al ver que eran exactamente iguales a las incisiones provocadas por su hechizo, "_Sectumsempra_"

"¡LONGBOTTON HABÍA LOGRADO, CON UN DESCUIDO, REPRODUCIR EL DEVASTADOR EFECTO DE SU HECHIZO EN UNA POCIÓN!"

Rogando porque diese resultado y notando la extrema palidez que estaba adquiriendo el rostro del menor, comenzó a recitar el hechizo "antídoto"

-"_Vulnera Sanentum_"- murmuró como una mantra. El delgado cuerpo frente a él continuaba temblando. La angustia lo carcomía, Harry seguía perdiendo sangre.- "_Vulnera Sanentum"- _continuó.

-P-papá…- Gimió el león.- M-Me… me d-duele…- susurró para luego, cerrar los ojos lentamente.

-¡NO!, ¡HARRY, ABRE LOS OJOS!- Rogó el pocionista.

No sabía qué hacer, Harry estaba inconsciente y palidecía a cada momento. De pronto, un brillo de color anaranjado se empezó a extender por el cuerpo del Gryffindor. Sorprendido y esperanzado, Severus le imprimió más poder al hechizo. El resplandor en el cuerpo del ojiverde aumentó, casi cegando al profesor. Cuando la luz emitida por Harry, se extinguió, Snape comprobó, aliviado, que todas las heridas que cubrían a su primogénito habían cicatrizado.

El adolescente gimió quedamente y abrió con lentitud los ojos. Sus esmeraldas estaban veladas por el cansancio. El adulto dejó ir el aire que, inconscientemente, había estado conteniendo en los pulmones y en un impulso atrajo el débil cuerpo de Potter hacia él y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, Harry con dificultad, se lo devolvió.

-Qué alivio…- susurró el pocionista.-Creí que te perdería, pequeño.-confesó mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al menor.- nunca… prométeme que nunca más arriesgarás tu vida por alguien más… prométemelo.- Exigió mientras alejaba a Harry sosteniéndolo de los hombros para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pero… papá, debía hacerlo, Neville estaba en peligro.- intentó convencer a su padre, pero al ver la mirada que le dirigió el adulto, desistió.- Está bien… lo prometo…

-Bien, ahora te daré una poción para reabastecer la sangre que perdiste.- Potter asintió.

Severus caminó hasta una de las esquinas de las mazmorras, donde se encontraba un armario repleto de viales con pociones. Con cuidado, abrió el mueble y rebuscó entre los frascos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Tomó un envase que contenía un líquido espeso y de color bermellón y caminó de vuelta hasta donde se encontraba Harry sentado en el frío suelo de piedra del salón. Se arrodilló frente a él y le tendió el vial, el moreno menor se tomó el contenido con una mueca de asco en el rostro.

El efecto fue inmediato, el rostro del ojiverde recuperó su color. El jefe de la casa Slytherin agitó su varita y las ropas del menor quedaron como nuevas. Luego, con otro movimiento de la varita, el desastre dejado en el aula por la explosión, desapareció y todo en el salón volvió a la normalidad.

-Harry, toma asiento.- ordenó y ayudo, al aún débil adolescente, a levantarse guiándolo a una silla cercana.- espera aquí, llamaré a tus compañeros, tengo que comunicarles algo.

-Está bien…

Antes de ir por los alumnos, Severus examinó el caldero de Harry. El objeto estaba prácticamente roto, pero el fondo aún mantenía su forma. En ella quedaba un poco de la poción, con sumo cuidado la enfrascó y la guardó en el bolsillo interno de su túnica.

Snape caminó hacia la puerta y con una mirada significativa les indicó a los alumnos, que ansiosos esperaban en el pasillo, que entraran. Una vez todos estuvieron adentro, habló.

-Bien, seré breve.- Su voz era fría.- Luego del incidente provocado por el señor Longbotton he tomado una decisión.- todos lo miraban atentos. Neville temblaba de miedo.- Debido a que es un peligro, tanto para él como para sus compañeros, Neville Longbotton queda expulsado de esta clase.- un murmullo general se dejó oír, Neville sollozaba quedamente.- Silencio…- siseó.- Nuevamente delegaré las parejas.

-Zabini trabajará con Granger.- Anunció.

- ¡¿Q-QUÉ?!- exclamó Ron.- ¡Pero Hermione es mi compañera!

- Corrección, señor Weasley.- Interrumpió Snape.- Era… su compañera. Usted no merece a la señorita Granger como compañera. Ella realizaba los trabajos sola, usted se aprovechaba de ella. De ahora en adelante tendrá que valerse por usted mismo para poder obtener calificaciones… decentes.- Ron apretaba los puños con impotencia. Hermione caminó hasta ubicarse a un lado de Blaise, ambos se sonrieron.- Continúo, Potter trabajará con el señor Malfoy.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Esta vez un agudo chillido, perteneciente a Pansy Parkinson, retumbó en la mazmorra.- ¡PROFESOR, NO PUEDE PONER A POTTER CON DRACO!- Gritó histérica.-¡POTTER HARÁ QUE LAS CALIFICACIONES DE DRACO BAJEN!

-Silencio, señorita Parkinson.- advirtió el ojinegro.- el señor Potter ha mejorado considerablemente en pociones, no supondrá ningún problema para el señor Malfoy… al contrario, se complementarán bastante bien.- luego miró al ojigris.- Señor Malfoy, ¿Tiene alguna objeción?

-Para nada, será entretenido trabajar con Harry.

-¿Y usted, señor Potter?

-Y-Yo… está bien…- respondió bajo mirando con tristeza a Neville.- Profesor… pero Neville no puede ser expulsado…

-¡NO!, Señor Potter.- lo cortó el adulto.- Hasta que el señor Longbotton no tome enserio mi asignatura, no volverá a esta clase.- sentenció, el menor iba a protestar.- Señor Potter.- siseó.- el descuido de su compañero casi le cuesta la vida.- la mirada del Gryffindor ojiverde se oscureció.- Él, en estos momentos es un peligro para todos en esta clase, incluso para sí mismo.

-Sí, señor…- respondió cabizbajo el león disculpándose con la mirada con Neville. Longbotton al percatarse de esto moviendo sólo los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno, vocalizó, "_**No te preocupes, tranquilo, estaré bien**_"

-Bien, pueden retirarse.- Gruñó el pocionista. Poco a poco el salón se fue desocupando.- ¡Señor Malfoy, necesito hablar con usted!- Draco se despidió de Harry y permaneció en el aula, observando al pequeño Gryffindor desaparecer entre la multitud.

-¿Qué pasa, Sev?

-Draco, necesito que estés al pendiente de Harry.- pidió el ojinegro.

-¿Por qué?- consultó con un deje de preocupación en la voz, Draco.

-Después del incidente con la poción lo noté raro.- expresó el moreno.

-Sí… yo también me di cuenta.- concordó el menor.- bien, no te preocupes, Sev, te mantendré informado.

-Gracias, Draco.- dijo el pocionista con una sonrisa.- será mejor que vayas con Harry, te debe estar esperando para almorzar.

-Sí, nos vemos después, Sev.- se despidió el príncipe de las serpientes mientras abandonaba la mazmorra.

Una vez estuvo solo, Severus se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla frente a su escritorio, estaba preocupado. Podía sonar exagerado, pero le pareció notar un miedo irracional en los ojos de su hijo cuando se encontraba tendido en el suelo. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, algo le decía que esa reacción en el menor estaba directamente relacionada con Vernon Dursley… rogaba que sus suposiciones fueran erradas…

.

Cuando Draco llegó al Gran Salón, buscó con la mirada a Harry. Distinguió su cabellera despeinada hacia el final de la mesa Gryffindor. A paso decidido caminó hasta llegar frente a él. Observó con desaprobación que el plato del ojiverde estaba prácticamente vacío y el moreno jugaba distraídamente con la poca comida que contenía su plato.

-¿Sólo eso piensas comer?- cuestionó molesto el ojigris.

-¡Draco!...- exclamó asustado, luego bajó la mirada evitando las plateadas orbes del Slytherin.- no tengo hambre…

-Harry… Por favor, tienes que comer.- intentó razonar con el león.- si no lo haces, nunca te mejorarás de tu anemia…

-Lo sé, Dray… pero ENSERIO no tengo hambre…- respondió dedicándole una sonrisa cansina al rubio.-Yo… iré a descansar un poco…

-Está bien… que descanses...-con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza el león abandonó el gran salón bajo las preocupadas miradas de Severus y Draco.

.

Se sentía inquieto, desde que Harry dejó el Gran Salón sentía una opresión en el pecho. Cuando la preocupación lo superó, excusándose con el director, emprendió marcha hacia la torre Gryffindor. En un minuto se encontró frente al retrato de la dama gorda.

-Señora, ¿El joven Potter está aquí?- consultó, con su ya bastante conocida, máscara de frialdad.

-Sí, profesor.- respondió la mujer.- Profesor… el chico no se veía bien…

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Pues… se veía triste, muy decaído.- explicó la señora.

-Bien, déjeme entrar, necesito hablar con él.- pidió cortante el ojinegro.

La dama gorda, ante la intimidante mirada del pocionista, le dio acceso a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando el hombre estuvo dentro, la entrada se cerró tras él, lentamente.

Al saberse solo, el pelinegro dio rienda suelta a su angustia. Recorrió con la mirada la sala común de los leones, Harry no estaba allí. Corrió en dirección a las escaleras y subiéndolas de dos en dos, llegó hasta el dormitorio de los varones de quinto año. Sin perder tiempo, irrumpió en él.

Suaves sollozos se oían en la habitación. Aunque aún era temprano, las tres de la tarde para ser exactos, el cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras, las cortinas estaban cerradas. No obstante, claramente podía apreciar una silueta temblorosa recostada en posición fetal en la última cama del lugar.

Severus caminó hasta donde se encontraba acostado su hijo. Cuando llegó hasta él tomó asiento en la cama y empezó a acariciar el cabello azabache de su primogénito. Al sentir las caricias en su cabeza, el menor levantó la cabeza para ver al responsable de tan cálido toque. Sus hermosas orbes esmeraldas estaban rojas e hinchadas por el llanto, que aún sacudía su cuerpo. Al encontrarse con la mirada ónix de su padre, nuevas lágrimas reemplazaron a las antiguas y comenzaron a caer, cual cascadas, por sus mejillas.

-P-Papá…- sollozó.

-Harry, pequeño… ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con preocupación el pocionista.

-Y-Yo… recordé a-algo…- murmuró entre sollozos.

-¿Qué recordaste?- Harry se estremeció.- Shhh… tranquilo pequeño, cuéntame… desahógate.

-Dolor…

-¿Qué?

-Recordé l-las palizas que el t-tío v-vern-non me daba…- gimió y empezó a llorar nuevamente.

-Hijo, tranquilo… shhh.- intentaba tranquilizarlo el pocionista.- ese imbécil no volverá a golpearte, shhhh, tranquilo…

-Y-Yo… las he-heridas que me p-provocó la poción… me hicieron r-recordar el dolor que sentía c-cuando... cuando t-tío Vernon me… me g-golpeaba…- gimió, aferrándose más a su padre.

-Pequeño… Harry, no llores más, ese bastardo nunca más se acercará a ti… te lo juro.- le dijo con convicción el ojinegro mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.- yo también, tus padrinos, también y…

-Draco también…- completó el menor sonriendo con timidez.- gracias por cuidar de mí.- expresó el león, completamente ruborizado.

-No te preocupes.- Sev le sonrió.- ahora recuéstate, te excusaré con tus profesores.- le decía Snape mientras abría la cama del adolescente.- Quiero que descanses, tu cuerpo aún está resentido por los efectos de la poción.- le informó mientras lo arropaba.- mañana vendré por ti para que desayunemos juntos.

-Está bien.- aceptó el ojiverde.- nos vemos mañana, papá.

-Sí, que descanses.- le dijo el pocionista, acercándose a la puerta.- duerme… necesitas recuperar fuerzas.

-Lo haré.- aseguró el Gryffindor.

Cuando Severus lo dejó solo, el "chico dorado de Gryffindor" se acomodó en la cama y se quedó dormido en instantes.

.

Eran la una de la madrugada y Severus Snape recién se preparaba para dormir. El moreno, había estado revisando pruebas y ensayos, estaba tan concentrado que la hora se le pasó volando.

Cepilló sus dientes y volvió a su cuarto. Sobre la cama estaba su pijama. Se sentía tan cansado que con un movimiento de la varita cambió las ropas que llevaba puestas, por el pijama. Con lentitud se metió a la cama, se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las mantas y rápidamente sucumbió al sueño.

¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

¡TOC, TOC, TOC!

Gruñó, ¡¿QUIÉN OSABA QUITARLE HORAS DE SUEÑO?! Con un humor de mil demonios, se levantó y cubriéndose con su túnica negra, salió de la habitación. A paso rápido atravesó el salón, llegó junto a la puerta y tomando el pomo, la abrió.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- rugió el pocionista. No obstante, lo único que halló fue oscuridad.- ¡¿Quién anda allí?!- preguntó, mas nadie contestó.

Con varita en mano, el maestro de pociones se internó en el oscuro pasillo y murmurando un "_Lumus_", lo iluminó. Nadie estaba allí, estaba solo.

-Malditos estudiantes.- gruñó.- hechizaré la puerta para que aprendan a no burlarse de mí… yo también sé gastar bromas…- masculló con frialdad.

Entró a sus aposentos y cerró la puerta, le lanzó unos cuantos hechizos y volvió a su cuarto. Con un suspiro de cansancio se acostó nuevamente y al instante se quedó dormido.

.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, algo lo había despertado, ¿Pero qué? Con pesadumbre se sentó en la cama, llevó su mano derecha a la mesita de noche a un costado de su cama. Con varita en mano murmuró "_Tempus_" y la hora se formó en letras rojas frente a él.

_**03:22 A. M.**_

-Las 03:22 de la madrugada…- murmuró con cansancio, pero cayó cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del salón.- eso debió ser lo que me despertó.- reflexionó mientras se levantaba.

El salón estaba a oscuras, agitó su varita y encendió las luces. No había nada raro en la estancia, todo estaba en su lugar. Contrariado se dispuso a volver a la cama cuando una sonido, similar a un gemido, lo detuvo.

Caminó hacia el centro del salón, buscando la fuente del sonido. Nuevamente se escuchó el sonido… era, claramente, un gemido. Examinó con la mirada nuevamente la habitación… y lo notó. El sofá estaba hundido, como si alguien estuviese acostado en él. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y preocupado. Todo estaba claro ahora.

-Harry…- murmuró acercándose al sillón. "¡Él había tocado la puerta! Estiró la mano hacia el sofá y sintió la suave tela de la capa de invisibilidad de su hijo entre sus dedos, tiró de ella. El menudo cuerpo de Harry quedó al descubierto, sólo traía puesta el delgado pijama de algodón de su casa, sus dientes castañeaban de frío.

-Seguramente lo asusté cuando grité al abrir la puerta.- reflexionó el ojinegro.- Harry…- lo llamó, el joven sudaba y se movía inquieto entre sueños.- Harry, despierta…- el león dejó de moverse y empezó a abrir los ojos.

-Papá…- susurró.- L-Lo siento… t-te desperté…- murmuró abatido el adolescente.

-Tranquilo, no hay problema.- lo tranquilizó el adulto.- Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.- le informó.- ¿Quieres hablar sobre ella?

-No… No quiero… Sólo… Sólo quiero olvidarlo.- confesó apenado.- ¿Papá?

-Dime…

-¿Puedo… puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó con un leve rubor en las mejillas el menor.- Si n-no te m-molesta… por supuesto…

-No hay problema, si eso te tranquiliza, por mí está bien.- respondió amablemente el pocionista.- ven, vamos a acostarnos, estás tiritando de frío.- indicó, acto seguido, tomó la mano del ojiverde y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y luego lo guió a su habitación.

Harry se acostó y Snape lo arropó. Luego, rodeó la cama y se tumbó sobre la cama. Al instante, el Gryffindor se apegó a su cuerpo en busca de calor. Severus pasó su brazo por debajo del cuello del menor, simulando una almohada. Ante eso, Harry se acurrucó, apegándose, aún más a su padre.

-¿Harry?- llamó el maestro.

-¿Sí?- contestó adormilado.

-Mañana hablaré con tu abuelo.- indicó haciendo una mueca ante la palabra "abuelo", aún no se acostumbraba del todo al parentesco, recién descubierto, de Harry con Albus.- quiero que te mudes aquí. Acondicionaré una de las habitaciones para que puedas usarla, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Me encanta la idea de mudarme a vivir aquí… contigo, papá.-respondió con una lánguida sonrisa el menor, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos.- gracias…- el sueño terminó por vencerlo.

-Descansa pequeño.- susurró acariciándole el cabello, el Slytherin.- estoy seguro que Albus aceptará mi propuesta… necesito tenerte cerca para cuidarte.- siguió hablando mientras una sonrisa tenue se formaba en sus finos labios.- me has cambiado, pequeño… y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Superaremos esto, te lo aseguro.- se acomodó mejor en la cama y estrechando un poco más el cuerpo de Harry, lo siguió al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**ESTE HA SIDO EL CAPÍTULO 13, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ;)**

**Bueno, para las que piensen que es injusto lo que ocurrió con Nev, pues deben admitir que Neville siempre ha sido un peligro ambulante XD pero no se preocupen, Harry ayudará a Nev para que pueda volver a pociones ;) y Draco lo ayudará… no desesperen pero enserio quería escribir algo así XD**

**Además, tal vez se decepcionen pero en esta historia no he considerado a Nev como un personaje principal, es más bien uno secundario, incluso terciario. Le daré prioridad a otros personajes (Harry, Draco, Sevy, Mione, Blaise, Sirius, Remy y tal vez Nott)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y GRACIAS A MIS NUEVAS SEGUIDORAS, SON LAS MEJORES!**

**POR FAVOR, CONTINUEN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA PORQUE AÚN QUEDAN MUCHAS SORPRESAS ;) LES PROMETO QUE SE SORPRENDERAN CUANDO SUCEDAN ;)**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! **

**UN FUERTE ABRAZO Y MUCHOS BESOS :)**

**CUIDENSE Y SEAN FELICES!**


	15. Asumiendo sentimientos

**HOLA OTRA VEZ MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS! **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS 101 REVIEWS! SON LAS MEJORES!**

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**Las dejo con el DÉCIMO CUARTO capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**"Asumiendo Sentimientos"**

Dos días habían transcurrido desde esa noche, Harry ya se encontraba instalado en los aposentos de Severus. El pocionista había acondicionado la habitación contigua a la suya, para que fuera utilizada por el Gryffindor. Cuando el pequeño león recordaba el momento en que su padre y él fueron a hablar con Albus para solicitar el cambio de habitación para el menor, aún se sorprendía pues fue, particularmente fácil, convencer a su abuelo… era como si él hubiese estado esperando a que le pidieran eso.

Si bien, las mazmorras de Severus ahora también eran su hogar, el ojinegro insistía en que aún no era recomendable que el cuerpo estudiantil y el profesorado se enteraran de su parentesco. Esto decepcionó al menor, sin embargo, decidió no complicar más a su padre y aceptó las disposiciones del mayor. Siempre que regresara a las mazmorras debía hacerlo bajo su capa de invisibilidad o en su defecto, preocuparse de no ser visto por nadie. El único que estaba al corriente de la mudanza del ojiverde era Draco.

Durante los dos días que llevaba viviendo con su padre había sido particularmente cuidadoso de no ser visto entrando o saliendo de la mazmorra, no quería, por ningún motivo, causarle problemas a su padre. No obstante, ese día se había levantado con el pie izquierdo. Primero, a causa de una pesadilla, particularmente perturbadora, se había levantado tarde. Su padre no lo había despertado pues, como decía en una nota que le había dejado sobre el velador, había salido al amanecer hacia Hogsmeade, ya que, tenía que reabastecerse de ingredientes para las clases. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su primera clase, Encantamientos. Sin embargo, justo cuando salía de la mazmorra chocó con Pansy Parkinson. La chica, al percatarse de donde venía intentó interrogarlo, mas él logró huir antes de que siquiera pudiese decir una palabra.

Luego de ese incidente, nuestro hermoso Gryffindor de resplandecientes ojos esmeraldas (N/A: Awww :3 3) asistió a sus clases intentando dejar de lado la preocupación que lo invadía, al saberse descubierto por Parkinson. Todo iba como miel sobre hojuelas, pero no todo es perfecto. Cuando esperaba frente a la cabaña de Hagrid a que éste llegara para sus clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas se percató de que no llevaba su libro en el cual, tenía guardada la tarea que el semi-gigante le había encomendado. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, volvió sobre sus pisadas en dirección a las mazmorras. Tan distraído estaba, que no se percató que un par de ojos celestes lo observaban con malicia.

Llegó a la mazmorra e ingresó en ella con rapidez, faltaba poco menos de 5 minutos para que la clase del guardabosque comenzara, no podía perder más tiempo. Al cabo de un minuto, salió de la estancia con el libro en la mano y emprendió rumbo hacia el exterior del castillo. Sin percatarse, en ningún momento que había sido seguido todo el trayecto desde la cabaña de Hagrid.

Finalmente el día llegó a su fin, suspiró con pesadumbre, no había visto a Severus en todo el día y eso le entristecía sobremanera. Caminó hasta la cama y se dejó caer para después cubrirse con las mantas. Cerró los ojos preguntándose dónde estaría su padre. Se repitió esta pregunta hasta que se quedó dormido.

A las 2 de la mañana la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió lentamente y una sombra oscura entró por ella. Con paso sigiloso atravesó el salón y caminó hacia la primera puerta a la izquierda. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible ingresó en la habitación y se acercó a la cama donde descansaba un adolescente de cabellos azabache.

-Harry…- murmuró con culpabilidad al ver rastros de lágrimas en el pálido rostro del menor.- siento no haber pasado tiempo contigo hoy…- le dijo en voz baja al Gryffindor durmiente.- pero los trámites demoraron mucho, mucho más de lo que pensaba. No obstante, valió la pena. No sabes las ganas que tengo de ver tu rostro cuando te enteres de lo que fui a hacer hoy.- susurró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.- sólo espera…

Dándole un beso en la frente se irguió y le acomodó las mantas. Caminó hacia la puerta y desde el umbral observó a Harry, sonrió nuevamente ansioso porque llegase el fin de semana para darle la noticia al león. Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Cuando se encontró en su cuarto, sin siquiera cambiarse la ropa, se desplomó en la cama quedándose dormido al instante… había sido un día muy largo, pesado y lleno de papeleo.

.

14 de enero, 7:30 a. m.

Harry y Severus se encontraban desayunando con tranquilidad. Ambos comían sin preocupaciones pues la primera clase del día era pociones dobles, Gryffindor-Slytherin. El pocionista levantó la vista de su taza y la fijó en la delgada figura de su hijo, el ojiverde estaba particularmente callado, comportamiento extraño en él pues, su relación se había vuelto muy estrecha y Harry había dejado de lado la timidez para comenzar a comportarse más extrovertido con él. No paraba de hablar, a él no le molestaba eso en el menor, al contrario, se lo agradecía, ya que, conversar con el león era bastante entretenido y le animaba el día. Sin embargo, el adolescente estaba distinto, su mirada se perdía en la humeante taza de té frente a él y cuando el pocionista intentaba entablar alguna conversación con él, respondía con monosílabos.

-¿Harry?- le llamó.

-¿Sí?- contestó bajo sin apartar su mirada esmeralda de la taza frente a él.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Por qué le preguntas?- respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento.

-Estas muy callado… me preocupas.- expresó con sinceridad el ojinegro. Una sombra de remordimiento cruzó por los ojos del adolescente.

-N-No me pasa nada papá, sólo tengo un poco de sueño.- se excusó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, intentando, claramente, restarle importancia al asunto.

-Eso es mentira.- le riño el mayor.- Harry, dime la verdad, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Em… yo… es tarde, tengo que irme.- rápidamente se levantó, tomó la mochila y caminó hacia la salida sin dejar que Severus pudiera hablar nuevamente. Antes de salir, y sin darle la cara a su padre le dijo.- no podemos llegar juntos a clases… podría traerte problemas…- murmuró con la voz quebrada, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar. Salió corriendo de la habitación, no quería que su padre lo viera en ese estado.

-¡HARRY, ESP…!- no pudo continuar, el Gryffindor ya se había ido.- ¡Rayos!, esto no puede seguir así… no puedo esperar hasta el fin de semana, Harry se está deprimiendo.

.

Harry caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos que lo llevarían a las mazmorras para la clase de pociones, lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. El evitaba, por todos los medios, ser una molestia para su padre, pero estaba llegando a su límite, le entristecía mucho que Severus no quisiera que se supieran que eran padre e hijo… tal vez no era verdad lo que le había dicho, tal vez no era verdad que se sentía orgulloso de que él fuera su hijo…

Antes de doblar en la esquina que lo llevaría al pasillo donde estaba la mazmorra de pociones, se paró en seco y con el dorso de la mano limpió los restos de lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus mejillas y componiendo su mejor expresión de "aquí no ha pasado nada", avanzó a paso decidido.

Su aparente mascara de tranquilidad comenzó a flaquear cuando se encontró frente al grupo de estudiantes Slytherins y Gryffindors que, al igual que él, esperaban para entrar a la clase de pociones. Las serpientes le lanzaban miradas de odio y desagrado, estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero en esos momentos se sentía distinto. Lo que más le extrañó fueron las miradas que le daban sus compañeros de casa, decepción y reprobación era lo que reinaba en los fríos ojos de sus compañeros leones. Bastante intimidado el ojiverde buscó con la mirada rostros familiares. En una costado de todo el grupo estaban Hermione, Blaise y Draco conversando y un poco más atrás, también alejado del gran grupo de estudiantes estaba Ron.

-¡Hola, chicos!- saludó el "chico dorado".

-¡Hola, Harry!- respondieron los tres al unísono.

-Em… ¿Ustedes saben por qué todos me miran raro?

-No.- respondió la castaña con el ceño fruncido.- pero no los tomes en cuenta.- le aconsejó.

-Si…- murmuró, no muy convencido, el ojiverde.

-¡Vamos, Har, sabes que son unos idiotas!- esta vez fue Draco el que habló.- no debes preocuparte por lo que los demás piensen o hablen de ti.

-Draco tiene razón, Harry.- concordó Blaise.- ¿No es verdad, Mione?

-S-Sí, Blaise tiene razón y Draco también.- contestó ruborizada la castaña. Draco y Harry se lanzaron miradas suspicaces, era obvio que Hermione y Blaise ya no estaban en la etapa "sólo amigos". Sonrieron con complicidad.

En ese momento, Snape apareció en el pasillo. Su rostro permanecía imperturbable. Con un movimiento de la varita abrió la puerta de la mazmorra e ingresó. Cuando Harry iba a entrar fue empujado por una Slytherin quien murmuró, "_que descarado_". A esa chica la siguieron todos los Slytherin y ninguno perdía oportunidad de dedicarle alguna que otra frase o palabra, no muy amigables.

"Ladrón"

"Mentiroso"

"Hipócrita"

"Deshonrado"

"Falso"

"Cínico"

Eran algunas de las palabras que le decían, a las cuales se les unieron algunos Gryffindor, cosa le dolió bastante al moreno, pues desconocía la razón del comportamiento de sus compañeros.

Entró cabizbajo al salón siendo seguido de cerca por el ojigris, quien lo miraba con preocupación. Tomó asiento en su mesón y esperó paciente a que el pocionista les diera las indicaciones. No obstante, antes de que Severus pudiera hablar, Pansy Parkinson, habló.

-Profesor Snape, debo informarle sobre algo bastante preocupante.- comenzó.

-¿Qué ocurre, señorita Parkinson?- preguntó con molestia el ojinegro.

-Lo que pasa es que el otro día descubrí a un compañero… robándole.- contestó con falsa preocupación.

-¿Y se puede saber quién es?- cuestionó con molestia el adulto, "malditos mocosos" pensó.

-Harry Potter.- mencionó y sonrió triunfante al ver como los ojos del maestro se abrían con sorpresa.- Lo vi entrando y saliendo de sus habitaciones en las mazmorras con la clara intención de no ser visto… pero creo que no fue muy cuidadoso.- dijo sonriendo en todo momento.- creo que él no debería continuar en esta clase.- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡PROFESOR, ESPERE!- iba a hablar el "acusado", pero con un gesto de la mano, Snape lo silenció.

-Señorita Parkinson.- la llamó, la joven lo miraba expectante y con una clara expresión de triunfo.- Tome todas su cosas y lárguese de esta clase.- siseó.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!- el rostro de la joven se contrajo en una mueca de sorpresa y disgusto.- ¡¿POR QUÉ YO?! ¡FUE ÉL EL QUE SE METIÓ A HURTADILLA EN SUS APOSENTOS! ¡ÉL LE ROBÓ!

-¡SILENCIO!- gruñó iracundo el adulto.- ¡No voy a aceptar que levante falsas acusaciones contra mi hijo!

Un silencio sepulcral llenó el salón.

-¿S-Su hijo?- tartamudeó con terror, Pansy.

-Así es.- el pocionista hablaba con seguridad. Con dos zancadas llegó hasta el lado del león ojiverde y apoyó una mano en el tembloroso hombro del adolescente.- Escuchen atentos, porque quiero que tengan en mente esto cuando se atrevan, siquiera a pensar en hacerle algo a este chico.- siseó.- Harry, desde ayer dejó de ser un Potter. Él de ahora en adelante es un Snape, Harry James Snape Evans… Grábense bien eso en sus minúsculos cerebros.

-¿Q-Que quiere decir, profesor?- preguntó nervioso el menor.

-Papá.- le corrigió.- me ausenté todo el día de ayer por qué estuve realizando los trámites para cambiar tu apellido, ahora perteneces oficialmente a la familia Snape y eres mi heredero.- explicó.- quería contártelo el fin de semana, para que lo festejáramos en Hogsmeade.- comentó el ojinegro.- pero debido a los acontecimientos de hace un rato.- le dedicó un fría mirada a Parkinson.- tuve que decírtelo antes… pero la celebración sigue en pie.- finalizó guiñándole un ojo cosa que sorprendió a todos los presentes, Draco sonreía complacido.

-Gracias…-musitó azorado el menor.

-Bien, espero que de ahora en adelante respeten a mi hijo y dejen de convertirlo en el objetivo de sus burlas.- advirtió el ojinegro.- Ahora, señorita Parkinson, ¿quiere que se lo repita? Abandone el salón.- gruñó.- usted ya no pertenece a esta clase.

-P-Pero, S-Señor n-no puede… no p-puede hacerme esto…- rogó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Señorita Parkinson… salga-del-salón- con voz amenazante el maestro de pociones.

Al no ver oportunidad frente a la decisión del adulto, Pansy Parkinson giró sobre sus talones y emprendió rumbo hacia la salida con verdadera pesadumbre.

-¡Espera, Parkinson!- la voz de Harry retumbó en la habitación. La pelinegra se detuvo en seco (N/A: No tengo claro cómo es Pansy físicamente así que en este fic ella tendrá el pelo negro y los ojos celestes XD.) y volteó mirando interrogante al Gryffindor.- Profesor, ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar, Harry?- susurró el pocionista sospechando lo que su hijo quería decirle.

-Profesor, creo que no es necesario que Parkinson sea expulsada de la clase… y tampoco Neville.- agregó.

-Harry, ambos han demostrado no ser merecedores de pertenecer a esta asignatura.- siseó el ojinegro.

-Profesor, todos merecemos segundas oportunidades…- dijo con convicción el ojiverde.-… a mí me la dieron.- terminó en un susurro, lo suficientemente alto, como para ser escuchado por todos en el aula.

-…- Severus suspiró derrotado, el Gryffindor tenía razón.- Está bien…- aceptó con desgano. Tanto los ojos de Harry como los de Pansy brillaron con agradecimiento.- sin embargo tengo un par de condiciones.- advirtió.

-Cuales.- dijeron al unísono el Gryffindor y la Slytherin.

-Primero.- dijo enumerando con el dedo.- ¡Parkinson!

-¡S-Sí!

-Si quiere continuar en esta clase deberá cambiar su comportamiento infantil y tomar enserio esta materia.- la chica asintió con la cabeza.- además, deberá pedirle disculpas a Harry…

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡Papá no es necesar…!

-No, es lo correcto.- aceptó la chica cortando las réplicas del moreno.- Te lo debo, Pot… perdón, Snape…- dijo la adolescente.- Perdón por haberte acusado injustamente y por molestarte constantemente, no lo haré más.- aseguró.

-Está bien… acepto tus disculpas.- murmuró ruborizado el león.

-Bien, espero que mantenga su promesa, Señorita Parkinson. No quiero escuchar que ha estado molestando nuevamente a Harry.- advirtió el mayor.- Ahora, mi segunda condición, y esta va dirigida al señor Longbotton.- continuó el pocionista.- espero que se la hagas saber, Harry.- el ojiverde asintió.- Longbotton tendrá dos semanas para prepararse, el jueves 28 de enero el tendrá que rendir un examen de dos partes: una interrogación oral y un examen práctico. Si las aprueba, podrá reintegrarse a la clase, ¿estás de acuerdo?- le consultó con la voz cargada de ironía al Gryffindor.

-Sí, gracias papá.- afirmó con alegría el ojiverde.- ¡te aseguro que Nev aprobará el examen! ¡Draco, Mione, Blaise y yo lo ayudaremos!- agregó con entusiasmo ganándose exclamaciones de desaprobación del rubio y el moreno.

-¡HARRY!- Gruñeron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Por favor!- rogó poniendo ojos de cachorrito.- se los ruego, ¡Nev nos necesita!

-Está bien, está bien.- aceptó con reticencia el ojigris, cuando Harry ponía esos ojos le era imposible negarle algo.

-Si Draco y Mione aceptan, cuenta conmigo.- accedió el Slytherin sonriéndole con ternura a la castaña.

-OK, eso es todo. Tomen asiento, les daré una tarea para la próxima semana y luego se pueden ir.- indicó el maestro de pociones con desgano. ¡Había perdido toda una clase!

.

20 minutos después, los alumnos abandonaban el salón de pociones comentando entre susurros todos los sucesos ocurridos con anterioridad. Los últimos en salir fueron Harry, Draco, Hermione y Blaise. Los cuatro conversaban animosamente, riendo con ganas de vez en cuando. La conversación se vio bruscamente interrumpida cuando, al doblar en una esquina, Pansy Parkinson los esperaba apoyada en la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Pot-Snape… ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó con… ¿Timidez?

-¿Eh?... C-Claro…- murmuró contrariado.- Chicos adelántense, los alcanzo en un rato.- dijo mirando a sus amigos, quienes a regañadientes, aceptaron… más bien… fueron amenazados por Hermione. (N/A: las mujeres mandan XD jajajajajja)

Siguió a Pansy hasta una sala desocupada, la chica de ojos celestes ingresó en la estancia seguida por el moreno.

-Em… ¿sobre qué querías hablar conmigo?- preguntó curioso.

-Gracias…- murmuró la Slytherin ruborizada.- Gracias por ayudarme con… con el profesor Snape.

-N-No fue nada.- desestimó el ojiverde.- Hice lo que cualquiera de tus compañeros habría hecho.- comentó dedicándole una sonrisa cálida.

-Eso no es cierto… ellos no habrían hecho nada…- rebatió la joven.- Eres… eres el primero que me ha defendido… nunca nadie había hecho eso por mí.- susurró al borde de las lágrimas.- además, no tendrías por qué haberme defendido… quiero decir, ¡siempre te he hecho la vida imposible!

-Las personas a veces toman malas decisiones, eso no quiere decir que sean malas.- comentó el moreno.- tú no eres mala… sólo te dejaste mal influenciar.- Harry le sonrió haciendo que la chica se ruborizara.- em… ¿qué me dices de empezar desde cero?

-¿Eh?- susurró contrariada la joven viendo como Harry le extendía la mano derecha.

-Hola, mi nombre es Harry Snape, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- consultó. Pansy comprendiendo la idea del león, esbozó una autentica sonrisa y estrechando su mano le respondió.

-Mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson, ¿puedo llamarte Harry?

-Sólo si me dejas llamarte Pansy.

-¡Trato hecho!- respondió alegremente la pelinegra. Finalizada la presentación ambos se sonrieron satisfechos, Harry tomó de la mano a Pansy y la llevó fuera del salón.

-Ven, te presentaré a mis amigos.- continuó el juego, Harry.

-Será un placer.- aceptó llena de gratitud la Slytherin dándose cuenta, finalmente, de todo lo que se habría perdido de seguir molestando al moreno… Harry era una persona única y era una bendición poder ser su amiga.

Caminaron en silencio, un cómodo silencio por los largos pasillos de las mazmorras. Guiaron sus pasos hasta el Gran Salón, entraron en él y se detuvieron, aún tomados de la mano. El ojiverde buscó con la mirada a sus amigos. Los divisó en la mesa Gryffindor, no muy seguro de que Pansy quisiera sentarse con los leones le preguntó.

-Em… Pansy, los chicos están sentados en la mesa Gryffindor, tal vez te incomode sentarte allí…

-¡Pero qué dices!-exclamó Parkinson.- no tengo ningún problema con sentarme en la mesa de los leones, Harry.

-¿Estás segura?- cuestionó dudoso el moreno.- puede que a tus compañeros les moleste, cuando Draco empezó a juntarse conmigo muchos comenzaron a tratarlo con indiferencia, lo mismo pasó con Blaise.- informó.

-¿Sabes?, hasta hace una hora para mí habría sido una completa aberración la sola idea de sentarme en la mesa Gryffindor.- confesó la Slytherin ante lo cual Harry bajó la mirada apenado.- Sin embargo, después de lo ocurrido en clase de pociones al fin se me abrieron los ojos.- el ojiverde levantó la mirada con ansiedad.- las personas que realmente valen la pena no están allí.- indicó apuntando con el dedo índice la mesa de las serpientes.- las únicas personas que valen la pena eres tú y tus amigos… irónicamente son dos de ellos son leones.

-Jejejeje si… pero en la diversidad está lo entretenido.- comentó irónico el ojiverde.- Vamos entonces.- dicho esto, sin soltar la mano de la pelinegra, la guió hasta donde se encontraban sentados Draco, Blaise y Hermione.

Sin tomar en cuenta los murmullos que se oían a su alrededor Pansy y Harry caminaron hacia la mesa Gryffindor. Cuando estaban aproximadamente a dos metros de donde se encontraba el rubio y compañía, pudieron apreciar que estaban conversando animosamente ajenos a todo lo que ocurría entorno a ellos. Una vez frente a ellos Harry los saludó llamando su atención.

Cuando la grisácea mirada de Draco se posó en la pareja de recién llegados no pudo evitar notar un pequeño detalle, Pansy y Harry estaban tomados de la mano. El cambio en la mirada fue drástico, sus ojos que con anterioridad recibieron a Harry con calidez, pasaron a ser impenetrables bloques de hielo enfocados sólo en la joven Slytherin.

-Harry, ¿Qué hace Parkinson aquí?- preguntó con frialdad.

-Verás, con Pansy…

-¿Pansy? ¿Ahora la llamas por su nombre de pila?- cuestionó con desdén.

-¿Qué te pasa, Draco?- consultó el león confundido por el cambio en la actitud de su amigo.

-Pues que esta arpía siempre te ha hecho la vida imposible y hoy en la mañana te acusó de algo injusto, ¿Por qué vienes tomado de la mano con ella?- gruñó.

-Draco, tranquilízate, no sigas, podrías arrepentirte después.- le susurró al oído Blaise. Puede que no sea lo que estás pensando.- intentó hacerlo entrar en razón.

-¡Dime Harry! ¡¿Por qué estas con ella?!- demandó el rubio.- O es que te gusta ser masoquista.- comentó con sarcasmo.

-¡DRACO!-exclamaron Pansy, Hermione y Blaise al mismo tiempo.

-Draco…- murmuró herido el moreno.- No… no soy masoquista, es sólo que no me gusta guardarle rencor a nadie…- explicó con voz baja y temblorosa.- Pansy y yo decidimos empezar desde cero, ser amigos… tal como lo hicimos tú y yo…

-…- Percatándose de su error Draco tomó sus pertenencias y abandonó el Gran Salón. Harry observó con tristeza la silueta del ojigris perderse entre los pasillos.

-¿Qué hice para que se molestara tanto?- preguntó el ojiverde a sus amigos.

-Nada, cariño… nada.- lo tranquilizó, Pansy.

-No te preocupes, Harry, ya se le pasará.- agregó Blaise.- y dinos, ¿Por qué está ella contigo?- consultó señalando a la chica de ojos celestes.

-Em… Pansy y yo tenemos una tregua.- explicó distraído el león.- quería que todos fuéramos amigos por eso vine con ella.

-Bien, creo que nunca es tarde para arreglar las cosas.- comentó sonriendo divertida la leona.- Hola, mi nombre es Hermione, mucho gusto.

-Jejejjee… Bien, mi nombre es Pansy Parkinson, el gusto es mío.- expresó Parkinson.

-Yo soy Blaise Zabini.- continuó el moreno.

-Gusto en conocerte Blaise.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos?- ofreció Hermione.

Una vez estuvieron todos sentados, empezaron a conversar sobre diversos temas, percatándose que no tenían gustos muy diferentes. El único que no parecido interesado en la conversación era Harry. El león de vez en cuando contestaba con alguno que otro monosílabo, sin embargo, no podía sacar de su cabeza la reciente discusión con el ojigris, se sentía dolido… y no sabía por qué.

.

Atravesaba los pasillos del castillo completamente enfurruñado.

"_**¡Le había hecho una escena de celos a Harry!"**_

El verlo tomado de la mano de Pansy le había hecho hervir la sangre. ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por Harry?

Dobló en la esquina sin percatarse que otra persona venia del otro lado. Chocó de lleno con la otra persona y cayó sobre su trasero al piso.

-¡Auch!- se quejó desde el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó el culpable de su caída.- ¿Draco?

-¿Eh? ¡Remus!- exclamó reconociendo al dueño de la voz.

El licántropo le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a pararse, el Slytherin la aceptó gustos.

-Y dime, ¿Por qué venias tan distraído?- consultó curioso el adulto.

-Venía del Gran Salón…- respondió.- Yo… discutí con Harry.- confesó con frustración.

-¿Y por qué?- Draco lo miró molesto.- ¡Digo!, si se puede saber.

-Yo… _¡lehiceunaescenadecelos!_- Dijo de carrera.

-¿Qué?

-Le hice una escena de celos…- masculló entre dientes el ojigris consciente de que Remus lo había entendido a la primera.

-Pues, veo que al fin estas asumiendo tus sentimientos.- comentó el adulto de ojos ámbar.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Veo que esto va a tardar un poco… para ser una serpiente eres bastante lento.- comentó con burla.

-…- el comentario no le había gustado para nada al rubio.

-Dime, Draco, ¿Crees que Harry es atractivo?

-¡P-Por supuesto!- respondió ruborizado.- ¡todo el mundo lo cree!- agregó.

-No… no te pregunté por lo que piensan las demás personas.- aclaró el licántropo.- Bien, siguiente pregunta, ¿Qué sientes cuando estás cerca de él?

-…- Draco se ruborizó.- Yo… me pongo nervioso y… me sudan las manos (N/A: Hasta a los aristócratas le sudan las manos XD)… mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido…- agregó evitando la mirada del profesor de defensas contra las arte oscuras.

-Ya te diste cuenta.- no fue una pregunta, Draco asintió con la cara roja como un tomate.- Ahora respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿Qué sientes por Harry?

-Yo…-el ojigris guardó silencio unos instantes.-…Yo… él me gusta… no quiero ser su amigo…

-¿Qué quieres ser de él entonces?- insistió el adulto.

-Yo… quiero ser su pareja… yo lo amo.- respondió con convicción.

-¡Enhorabuena!- exclamó abrazando al menor.- Pensé que nunca te darías cuenta.

-No te molesta que esté enamorado de Harry… quiero decir, él es tu ahijado putativo, tal vez quieras a alguien más apropiado para él…- expresó con un deje de tristeza en la voz el príncipe de las serpientes.

-No, tú eres el indicado para Harry. Sólo tú podrás hacerlo feliz, te lo aseguro.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.- tienes todo mi apoyo.

-Pero a Sev no le gustará…

-A Severus y a Sirius déjamelos a mí, tú encárgate de conquistar a mi ahijado.- indicó el profesor.- _"estoy seguro que no te costará llegar a su corazón… tienes gran parte del camino avanzado."-_completó en su mente.

-Gracias.-expreso con gratitud.- Gracias por ayudarme… por hacerme ver que no es amor de hermano el que siento por Harry, mi amor va más allá… mucho más allá.

-No hay de qué. Sólo prométeme que te esforzaras para conquistar a Harry, el merece ser feliz y sólo a tu lado lo logrará.

-Dalo por hecho.- aseguró el ojigris.- Amo a Harry y no me rendiré hasta conquistarlo… y luego le pediré matrimonio.- completó con una sonrisa presuntuosa.

-Jjajajajja, así me gusta.- dijo el ojidorado revolviéndole el pelo con cariño.- Cuentas conmigo para lograrlo. Además quiero ser su padrino de bodas.

-Es obvio que lo serás.- afirmó sonriendo el Slytherin.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estás esperando para arreglar las cosas con Harry?

-Tienes razón, iré a hablar con él ahora mismo.- respondió con un brillo especial en sus plateados ojos.- No desperdiciaré ningún segundo más, conquistaré a Harry a como dé lugar.- afirmó con confianza.

-Confío en que lo harás.- concordó con él el licántropo.

* * *

**AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO 14! **

**Al fin el tan esperado capítulo que dará paso al Drarry! :3**

**Espero que la espera haya valido la pena :) **

**Muchas gracias nuevamente por todos sus comentarios son un gran incentivo para mí :3**

**Pansy ha entrado en escena! Agradézcanle a ella por haber logrado que Draco asumiera sus sentimientos (a la fuerza XD) **

**Ahora una pequeña encuesta:**

_**Con quién se quedará:**_

**-Ron/Pansy**

**-Ron sin pareja (;( XD)**

**-Ron y un personaje que ustedes propongan **

_**Con quién se quedará:**_

**-Neville/Pansy**

**-Neville/Ginny **

**Voten por las dos parejas en los reviews! **

**Por favor díganme que les pareció el capítulo :3 **

**Lo último que les diré es que nos acercamos poco a poco a la gran sorpresa que les había comentado, así que no desesperen ;) y sigan leyendo, SE VIENEN MOMENTOS ROMÁNTICOS! :3**

**DRARRY**

**DRARRY**

**DRARRY**

**DRARRY EVERYWHERE!**

**También tendremos:**

**Blaise/Mione**

**Sirius/Remus**

**Sev/OoC **

**Y las parejas que ustedes elijan ;) **

**BIEN, ESO ES TODO, NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPÍTULO 15**

**UN FUERTE ABRAZO.**

**CUIDENSE Y SEAN FELICES!**


	16. Sev, Draco y Harry van a Hogsmeade

**HOLA OTRA VEZ MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS! **

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**Las dejo con el DÉCIMO QUINTO capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

"**Sev, Draco y Harry van a Hogsmeade"**

-Harry… Harry… Despierta, pequeño.- le decía Severus a un Harry completamente dormido.- ¡Vamos, levántate!

-M… ¿Qué pasa, papá?- preguntó somnoliento el menor restregándose los ojos.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 6:30, ¡vamos, levántate!- apremió.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?- cuestionó el león mientras se levantaba con lentitud.

-Iremos a Hogsmeade y quiero que estemos temprano allí, así no nos toparemos con tanta gente.- explicó el adulto mientras registraba entre las pertenencias de su hijo intentando encontrar alguna prenda decente.

-¿Hogsmeade?, ¿Para qué iremos a Hogsmeade?

-Por esto.- señaló los dos primeros cajones del ropero que contenían la ropa de Harry y luego levantó el brazo en el que sostenía la tenida que rescató entre las ropas del ojiverde… era la que en mejor estado se encontraba. Eran una camisa y unos vaqueros bastante desgastados y con algunas manchas, esas eran las prendas que mejor se encontraban… imagínense como estarían las demás…- iremos a comprarte ropa, no permitiré que sigas usando las ropas remendadas de tu primo, prendas que te quedan al menos 3 tallas más grandes.- gruñó con rabia el pocionista.- Ahora levanta tu delgado y pequeño cuerpo del colchón y ve a bañarte, Draco nos está esperando para tomar desayuno.

-¡¿DRACO?!- exclamó con sorpresa y felicidad el Gryffindor, Snape lo miró alzando una ceja. El rostro del menor adquirió un perfecto color rojo y con vergüenza evitó la oscura mirada interrogante de su padre.- ¿D-Draco irá con nosotros?

-Harry, creí que habías aprendido a dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas.- reprendió con sarcasmo y cariño el ojinegro.- Sí, Draco quiso acompañarnos.- afirmó.- Bien, ve a ducharte, te esperaremos en el salón.

En tiempo record el joven de ojos esmeralda estuvo listo. Con nerviosismo se encaminó a la sala de estar. En ella Draco y Severus lo esperaban para tomar desayuno. Cuando el rubio posó sus orbes de plata en él, el corazón del león empezó a latir con frenesí y sus mejillas adquirieron un tierno color rosado. Con rapidez desvió la mirada hacia otro lado intentando, por todos los medios, que el Slytherin no notara lo que su hermosa sonrisa había provocado en él.

-Buenos días.- balbuceó.

-Buenos días, Harry.- respondió el ojigris con calidez.- ¿Dormiste bien?

-S-Sí… ¿y tú?- preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Muy bien, gracias.- ¡Ahí estaba esa sonrisa nuevamente! Desvió otra vez la mirada intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Bien, Basta de charla y sírvanse rápido el desayuno, debemos estar temprano en Hogsmeade, o sino, las tiendas se llenarán y nos costará más comprar tu ropa, Harry.- apremió el pocionista.

-Papá… no es necesario que me compres ropa… puedes invertir ese dinero en algo mejor.- sugirió con nerviosismo el ojiverde.

-Harry, por favor… mereces tener tu propia ropa, ropa de tu talla.- contestó el ojinegro.- tu bienestar es mi mejor inversión.- el león continuaba rehuyendo su mirada, esto lo exasperó un poco. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta posarse a un lado de su primogénito, con delicadeza lo tomó de los hombros obligando al Gryffindor, con esta acción, a mirarlo a los ojos.- Entiende Harry, gastar dinero en ti no es derrocharlo, para mí es un placer gastar mi dinero en ti… te lo mereces.

-Está bien…- aceptó no muy convencido.

.

Harry caminaba mirando ensimismado las vitrinas de las tiendas de ropa del mundo mágico. Nunca había andado por ese sector de Hogsmeade, nunca consideró gastar dinero en ropa. Siempre pensó que había cosas más importantes que comprar, cosas más importantes en las que invertir el dinero dejado por sus padres. Libros, pergaminos, plumas, tintas… más libros, etc.

-Podríamos empezar por esa tienda.- comentó Draco señalando una tienda de alta costura.

-e… creo que mejor en esa.- indicó con nerviosismo el moreno en dirección a una tienda mucho, mucho más modesta, al percatarse de la cantidad de ceros que rezaban las etiquetas de la ropa mostrada en vitrina del local sugerido por el rubio.

-No, la tienda que Draco eligió está bien.- aceptó el pocionista.

-Pero, papá… la ropa allí es muy cara…- comentó el ojiverde.

-El precio es lo que menos me interesa, tengo dinero suficiente y por ti soy capaz de invertir toda mi fortuna, Harry.- "Yo también", pensó el ojigris coincidiendo con su padrino.

-Pero…

-¡Basta, Harry!- Gruñó el pocionista.- vas a probarte y a aceptar toda la ropa que Draco y yo elijamos para ti y lo vas a hacer en silencio.- siseó.- de otra forma, te daré detención de por vida.- advirtió.- entiende que lo que más quiero es que estés bien y usar esas ropas remendadas y sucias no ayudan a tu autoestima… por favor, Harry deja que me de este gusto… déjame compensarte aunque sea un poco por todos los años que estuve ausente.- rogó el ojinegro.

-Pero, papá… no fue tu culpa, tú ni siquiera tenías conocimiento de mi existencia.- corrigió.

-Harry…- advirtió con tono amenazante una vez más el maestro de pociones.- por favor…

-Bien… como tú quieras.- aceptó a regañadientes el león.

-Si ya terminaron su discusión, sugiero que entremos a la tienda.- intervino el ojigris.

-Sí, vamos.- concordó Snape.

.

-¡Buenos días, bienvenidos a _**"Sunset"**_!- les saludó la dependienta de la tienda.- ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Queremos renovar su guardarropas.- indicó Draco apuntando con el dedo a Harry.- ¿Qué puede ofrecernos?

-Muy bien, acompáñenme por aquí, por favor.- pidió la vendedora guiándolos por un amplio pasillo finamente decorado.- aquí es, en esta sección encontrarán lo que buscan. Ustedes tómense el tiempo que necesiten, cuando hayan elegido lleven las prendas al mostrador.- les dijo.- si necesitan algo toquen el timbre que está en ese pilar.- comentó señalando un pilar forrado en terciopelo rojo en el que resaltaba un botón cuadrado con la inscripción "Para consultas presione el botón"

-Está bien, gracias.- respondió amablemente el joven príncipe de las serpientes.

-Me retiro entonces.- dicho esto, la dependienta regresó por el pasillo.

-¡Manos a la obra entonces!-exclamó con euforia el Slytherin menor.

.

3 horas… 3 largas horas llevaba Harry sentado en un sofá ubicado en el centro de la amplia habitación. Alrededor de él se extendía una amplia gama de estantes, en ellos se podían apreciar diversas prendas, entre ellas chaquetas, abrigos, suéteres, camisetas de cuello alto, camisas, pantalones de tela, jeans, pantalones de franela, bufandas, guantes, gorros, zapatos, botas, botines, zapatillas, e incluso, ropa interior.

A un lado del ojiverde se encontraba una montaña de ropa que con cada minuto transcurrido crecía más y más. Draco y Severus rebuscaban entre los estantes y prenda que les gustaba era depositada en el montón a un costado del Gryffindor. El moreno los observaba en silencio, estaba resignado… no le quedaba otra opción más que quedarse sentado allí esperando a que sus dos acompañantes se cansaran de buscar.

.

Otras dos horas después, el pocionista y su ahijado se reunían frente a la montaña de ropa para Harry. El chico dorado de Gryffindor se encontraba a un costado durmiendo plácidamente sobre un sofá. La mirada ónix de Severus se encontró con la plateada de Draco.

-Parece que nos excedimos un poco… debió estar muy aburrido.- comentó el pocionista removiendo un mechón de rebelde cabello azabache de la frente pálida del Gryffindor.- Draco, llama a la dependienta.

-Está bien.- el ojigris caminó hasta el pilar de terciopelo rojo y accionó el botón. 5 minutos después la vendedora hizo su aparición al fondo del pasillo.

-¿Encontraron lo que buscaban?-consultó con voz divertida al ver el montón de ropa frente a sus clientes.

-Sí, nos llevaremos todo.- respondió el pocionista. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con sorpresa, prácticamente se llevaría la mitad de la tienda.- Mi hijo se quedó dormido.- comentó señalando a la pequeña figura de Harry.- ¿podría por favor dejar las prendas a su medida?

-C-Claro…- tartamudeó la vendedora.

Con lentitud se acercó al sofá donde dormía el león y con un leve movimiento de su varita tomó nota de las medidas del menor.

-¡Woah!- exclamó al observar las medidas.- no creí que fuera tan pequeño, las ropas que lleva puesta son engañosas.- comentó sorprendida la mujer.

-Si… es muy pequeño para su edad.- corroboró el ojinegro con un deje de amargura en la voz.

Notando que su comentario había incomodado a su cliente, la mujer no volvió a comentar nada más. Posó su mirada en la ropa que los clientes habían seleccionado y con un ágil movimiento de la varita las prendas quedaron pulcramente ordenadas y más de alguna redujo su tamaño. Nuevamente la mujer agitó su varita y la ropa se fue introduciendo de a poco en bolsas mientras el precio de cada una aparecía escrito sobre un pergamino que la dependienta sostenía.

Al cabo de una media hora, la vendedora terminó su trabajo y le extendió el pergamino con la cuenta al pelinegro.

-Sev, yo pagaré la mitad.- informó el rubio.

-No, yo pagaré todo.- refutó el ojinegro.

-Sev, por favor, no seas testarudo, quiero hacer eso por Harry.- explicó el ojigris.- por favor…- rogó poniendo los ojos del gato de shrek (N/A: amo a ese gato! :3)

-Está bien.- aceptó un tanto reticente el pocionista.- sólo si prometes no volver a poner esos ojos, es… perturbante…- murmuró mientras su cuerpo era sacudido por un escalofrío.

-¡Okey!- aceptó el Slytherin sonriendo complacido.

Luego de pagar la cuenta Severus le pidió a la dependienta que los dejara solos unos minutos.- sonriente, la mujer aceptó, estaba muy agradecida con ellos pues con una sola compra habían igualado los ingresos obtenidos en dos meses de ventas. Cuando la fémina abandonó la estancia, Severus miró a Harry, chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación al ver las ropas de su hijo.

-Draco, escógele una tenida a Harry.- pidió.

-No hay problema.- aceptó el ojigris y en menos de 5 minutos sostenía en sus brazos un jeans azúl oscuro, una camiseta con cuello en V de color blanco, un polerón con cierre y gorro de color rojo, un abrigo gris oscuro, unas botas de caña baja de color negro y una bufanda del mismo color que el abrigo pero con líneas rojas.- ¡Listo!- le informó a Severus, el pocionista inspeccionó la ropa elegida por su ahijado asintió en aprobación.

-Buena elección, dragón.- Snape extrajo su varita de entre sus ropas y apunto a la ropa que Draco sostenía, la agitó y ésta desapareció de los brazos del rubio para tomar el lugar de las ropas remendadas que usaba Harry. Las prendas le quedaban perfectas al moreno, se apegaban como una segunda piel al ojiverde y resaltaban su delgada figura. La ropa que el león había estado usando antes aparecieron en las manos del pocionista y éste sin desperdiciar más tiempo les prendió fuego, volviéndolas cenizas al instante.

-Listo, vámonos entonces.- señaló el ojinegro. Extendió su mano para despertar a Harry pero la pálida mano del heredero Malfoy lo detuvo.

-Sev, no lo despiertes, necesita descansar.

-Pero debemos irnos.

-No te preocupes, yo lo llevaré a caballo.- le indicó.

-¿Estás seguro?- consultó dudoso el pocionista.

-Sev, Harry es tan liviano como una pluma, no hay problema.

-Está bien, déjame ayudarte a cargarlo.- aceptó el adulto.

-Gracias.

Sin dificultad alguna Severus acomodó al Gryffindor ojiverde sobre la espalda del Slytherin ojigris. Harry se removió un poco entre sueños, pero no despertó. Con una gran sonrisa adornando sus pálidos labios, Draco abandonó la tienda caminando unos pasos detrás del pocionista, Harry era muy liviano y su cuerpo era muy tibio y cálido, igual que su sonrisa. De vez en cuando el moreno se removía entre sueños buscando una posición más cómoda. Eran esos instantes en los que el joven dragón podía oler perfectamente el aroma que el Gryffindor despedía, Harry olía a vainilla y frutillas, era una combinación perfecta entre ambos aromas.

.

El trayecto de vuelta al castillo demoró unos 25 minutos. Una vez en Hogwarts, Severus y Draco (aun sosteniendo a un dormido Harry Snape sobre su espalda) se dirigieron a los aposentos del primero. Caminaron en silencio hacia las mazmorras, lo único que rompía el silencio era el leve murmullo de la respiración del Gryffindor al chocar contra el cuello del ojigris.

Cuando se encontraron en las habitaciones de Severus y Harry, el pocionista le pidió a Draco que llevara a Harry a su habitación mientras él preparaba el té. Sin esperar a que se lo dijera dos veces el Slytherin se encaminó al cuarto del moreno. Ingresó en la estancia y cerró la puerta tras de sí con algo de dificultad. A paso lento llegó junto a la cama del león, con mucho cuidado y delicadeza lo recostó y cubrió el frágil cuerpo del ojiverde con las mantas.

El joven de platinados cabellos tomó asiento en la cama del moreno y llevó su mano hasta las desordenadas hebras azabaches del Gryffindor, con ternura y cariño las acarició, desordenándolas más.

-¡ay, Harry…!- suspiró.- No sabes cuánto te quiero.- murmuró.- y lo que más deseo es que puedas corresponderme.- susurró sin dejar de acariciar el cabello del ojiverde.- pelearé por tu amor, no me rendiré… sólo lo haré si algún día me dices que te has enamorado de otra persona, pero nunca te dejaré… si no me eliges a mí, me encargaré de que la persona que elijas sea la correcta. Cuidaré de ti desde las penumbras… pero hasta que ese día no llegue, continuaré luchando por conquistar tu corazón… mi pequeño león de ojos esmeraldas.- finalizó dándole un tierno beso en la frente al chico dormido.

Con lentitud se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Dedicándole una última mirada al Gryffindor dejó la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. La estancia se sumergió en un completo silencio.

-Draco…- fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación. Un susurro cargado de deseo y amor, susurro salido de los finos y rosados labios del chico dorado de Gryffindor.

* * *

**Hey! He aquí un nuevo capítulo! :) **

**Este capítulo ha sido bastante corto :3 verán, este capítulo marca un antes y un después en la historia, aquí de cierta forma termina la época de completa felicidad de nuestros protagonistas… se viene la acción y nos acercamos poco a poco a la tan esperada sorpresa de la que tanto les he hablado XD sean pacientes.**

_**DÉJENME COMENTARLES QUE ESTAMOS A 9 CAPÍTULOS DEL FINAL! :3**_

**A paso lento pero seguro nos vamos acercando al enfrentamiento entre Harry y los últimos mortífagos ;)**

**Bien, sobre la encuesta los votos van así:**

**-Neville/Pansy: 3 votos**

**-Neville/Ginny: 3 votos**

**-Ron/Pansy: 4 votos**

**-Ron/OC: 1 voto**

**-Ron/Luna: 1 voto**

**Bien, las votaciones se cerrarán el 18 XD así que continúen votando n_n**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, fue bastante tierno y se centró más que nada en la relación entre Sevy y Harry. Draco busca la mínima excusa para poder estar cerca de nuestro león ;) **

**UN FUERTE ABRAZO **

**CUIDENSE Y SEAN FELICES!**


	17. Advertencia

**HOLA OTRA VEZ MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS! **

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**PARA QUIENES SE PREGUNTABAN QUÉ OCURRÍA CON BLAISE Y HERMIONE, PUES EN ESTE CAPÍTULO LO SABRAN!**

**Las dejo con el DÉCIMO SEXTO capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

"**Advertencia"**

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche y viento arreciaba con fuerza fuera del castillo. Hermione Granger transitaba por los desiertos pasillos del colegio, debía cumplir con sus deberes como prefecta y llevar a cabo la ronda que le correspondía esa noche.

Estaba nerviosa, el prefecto a cargo de la ronda de esa noche era Blaise Zabini. Sólo recordar al susodicho Slytherin provocó que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un furioso color carmesí. Desde que conoció al adolescente de piel oscura y ojo chocolate, vivía constantemente sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Zabini había llegado a revolucionar su vida, con su mirada penetrante y su voz aterciopelada y profunda había logrado echar abajo todos sus estándares de tranquilidad.

Siendo sincera, no supo en que momento el sentimiento de amistad y complicidad que sentía hacia el Slytherin se había transformado en amor… sí, amor. Hermione Granger estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de Blaise Zabini y estaba completamente aterrada del solo hecho de pensar que no era correspondida… no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo nuevamente, no quería volver a ser rechazada… no quería volver a sentirse como la había hecho sentir Ron… no otra vez.

Suspiró, no sacaba nada con deprimirse, estaba decidido… no volvería a sufrir una decepción amorosa, no de nuevo. Sus sentimientos por Blaise Zabini quedarían guardados bajo llave, seguros dentro de su corazón. Mantendría la relación de amistad que tenía con Zabini… sólo amigos.

Caminó por los oscuros pasillos del castillo hasta que llegó a las mazmorras, detuvo su andar titubeante de continuar. Lo meditó unos instantes y finalmente decidió internarse en el territorio de las serpientes. La posibilidad de encontrarse con su amor imposible era de una en un millón. El castillo era bastante grande, Blaise podía estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Iba a adentrarse en las mazmorras cuando sintió un ruido detrás de ella. Desenfundó su varita y empuñándola firmemente comenzó a girar sobre su eje con lentitud, completamente tensa y alerta. No había nada, soltó todo el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones. Se dispuso a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la profunda voz de Blaise, a sus espaldas.

-¡BLAISE!- exclamó asustada llevándose una mano al corazón en un vano intento por tranquilizar el desenfrenado latido.- me asustaste…- murmuró.

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención.-expresó el joven de color.- cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces merodeando por las mazmorras?- preguntó lanzándole una mirada suspicaz a la castaña.

-¿Eh?... e… y-yo… estaba haciendo mi r-ronda.- respondió en medio de tartamudeos y completamente ruborizada la Gryffindor de abundante cabellera.

-Okey…- el tono usado por Blaise estaba cargado de incredulidad.- Sabes que este sector me corresponde.- continuo presionando a la castaña.

-S-si… s-sé que es tu territorio…- contesto con nerviosismo.- es sólo que pensé que t-tal vez estarías ocupado revisando en otra área del castillo y las mazmorras quedarían sin revisión.- mintió.

-Está bien…- contestó el chico de ojos chocolate. La castaña lanzó un suspiro cargado de alivio.- pero tenemos un pequeño problema.- puntualizó.

-¿c-cuál?- respondió preocupada.

-No te creo nada de lo que me has dicho.- expresó con el rostro serio.

-¿Q-qué?- los colores se drenaron del rostro de la leona.

-Lo que oíste…- Blaise caminó lentamente hasta quedar tan cerca de la chica, que era capaz de sentir el aliento de la castaña acariciar su mentón.- Creo que es por otra razón por la que estás aquí.- Finalizó acorralando a Granger contra la pared. Apoyó su mano izquierda en la fría pared de piedra detrás de la joven, justo al lado del pálido rostro de la Gryffindor. Luego llevó su mano libre hasta la delgada cintura de Hermione, abrazándola posesivamente.- admite que llegaste hasta aquí buscándome.- le susurró al oído logrando que el fino cuerpo que abrazaba se estremeciera.

-Y-yo… n-no sé de q-qué hablas.- tartamudeó evitando su mirada.

-Hermione, por favor, no lo niegues.- insistió el Slytherin.

-…-Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las avellanas de Hermione. Su cuerpo se estremecía a causa del llanto.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó preocupado al verla así.- ¿Dime qué ocurre?- rogó.- me preocupas.

-Y-Yo… t-tengo m-miedo.- susurró con voz entrecortada por los sollozos.

-Shhh… tranquila…- dijo el chico estrechando el cuerpo de la leona.- tranquila… yo nunca te haría daño… nunca.- expresó mientras acariciaba la espalda de Granger, haciendo círculos con sus manos en un intento por tranquilizarlo.

-¿D-De q-qué estás ha-hablando?- susurró temerosa.

-Sé por qué estas así… sé que fue por Weasley.- murmuró con ira contenida.

-¿C-cómo te enteraste?- exigió con rabia deshaciendo el abrazo.

-Cuando me importa algo me preocupa de estar al tanto de todo lo relacionado con ello.- explicó arrodillándose frente a muchacha.

-Bl-Blaise, ¿Qué haces?- siseó.- ¡Vamos, párate!- le decía mientras tiraba de su brazo en un inútil intento por ponerlo de pié.

-No, Hermione, calla y escúchame.- ordenó manteniéndose arrodillado frente a la joven.- debo confesarte algo muy importante.

-Blaise, por favor.- rogó la chica al borde de las lágrimas.

-No, por favor escúchame.- insistió.- yo… yo… verás, tú siempre me has gustado, Hermione.- confesó.- desde primer año…

-¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?...- susurró shockeada.- estás mintiendo.- murmuró con amargura.

-No, no estoy mintiendo.- refutó.- siempre he estado enamorado de ti.- nuevas lágrimas mojaban las mejillas sonrosadas de la Gryffindor.

-Por f-favor, Blaise… N-no me hagas esto… t-tu no…- susurró entre sollozos abrazándose a sí misma.

-Hermione, por favor, créeme, yo estoy enamorado de ti.- insistió el joven de cabellos negros.- si no me declaré a ti fue porque siempre te veía con Weasley.- explicó con un deje de amargura.- te veías tan enamorada que preferí no intervenir. Pensé que ese pelirrojo sería más inteligente y se te declararía… por eso no intervine… no habría sido lo mejor.- continuó hablando.- aun así, sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad contra él, decidí continuar vigilándote… quería velar por tu felicidad y seguridad.

-Blaise…

-Y-Yo… cuando me enteré que ese idiota te había rechazado me enfurecí… ¿CÓMO PUDO SER TAN IMBÉCIL?-gruñó el chico de ojos chocolate.- Te vi tan deprimida que decidí no inmiscuirme, podría haber empeorado las cosas… decidí esperar a que tu corazón superara el desplante del pelirrojo.- expuso.- seguí velando por ti… siempre en la oscuridad… siempre buscando la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a ti.

-Yo… yo…- Tartamudeaba la castaña.

-Shhh…- silenció Blaise poniendo su dedo índice en los rosados labios de la chica.- esa oportunidad se me dio el día que nos topamos en el vagón de Draco y Harry. Ese acuerdo de ayuda mutua que entablamos por el bien de nuestros amigos fue el primer paso para poder lograr llegar a ti.- siguió hablando el Slytherin sin dejar, en ningún minuto, de mirar a la joven a los ojos.- Sé que sólo han pasado tres semanas desde que hablaste por primera vez conmigo, pero quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de estar junto a ti, te amo, Hermione… enserio te amo.- confesó con la voz quebrada.

-Blaise…- susurró Granger totalmente ruborizada, sus labios temblaban. Rogaba al cielo por que la decisión que acababa de tomar fuera la correcta.- Yo… y-yo también te amo.

-Hermione…

-Verás, yo n-noté los intentos que hacías por acercarte a mi… te noté.- dijo.- no sé en qué momento empecé a sentirme atraída hacia ti, lo único que sé es que estas tres semanas me sirvieron para aclarar mis sentimientos… te amo, no sabes cuánto.- la Gryffindor abrió su corazón al Slytherin.- temía ser rechazada nuevamente… estaba dispuesta a dejar mis sentimientos encerrados y sólo mantener una relación de amistad contigo, si eso significaba poder continuar a tu lado.- confesó con los ojos vidriosos.

-Pues yo no quiero tener una relación de amistad contigo… quiero que seamos algo más… quiero que seas mi compañera, mi pareja.- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba con ternura la mejilla.- Qué dices, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¡S-sí, claro que quiero!-exclamó la joven lanzándose a los brazos del pelinegro.- Claro que quiero, Blaise, Te amo.- la castaña acortó la distancia entre ellos y juntó sus labios con los de su nueva pareja.

Blaise estrechó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su novia. El joven tomó el control del ósculo, delineó los labios de la leona pidiendo permiso. La chica con gusto se lo cedió y lentamente, el adolescente de piel oscura comenzó acariciar con su lengua a la de la chica, que mantenía firmemente sujeta entre sus fuertes brazo. Lentamente el beso se fue volviendo más pasional, Hermione abrazó por el cuello a Blaise, logrando un mayor contacto.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban disfrutando de esas sensaciones tan placenteras?... no lo sabían, lo único de lo que estaban seguros era de que no querían que ese beso nunca acabara.

.

Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo. Su andar era apresurado, debía llegar cuanto antes a las mazmorras del castillo.

-¡Rayos, papá me va a matar!- masculló con frustración.

Severus, claramente, le había advertido que no quería sorprenderlo después del toque de queda deambulando por los pasillos de Hogwarts. No obstante, había pasado gran parte de la tarde conversando con el retrato de su madre… bueno, técnicamente había terminado de hablar con ella temprano, pero cuando caminaba hacia la salida, nuevamente sintió el llamado del cuadro misterioso.

Cuando se plantó frente al retrato del hombre desconocido, éste le dijo en un susurro, _**"Cuidado ángel, las apariencias engañan…".**_ El ojiverde, confundido, le pidió que fuera más claro, sin embargo, lo único que el extraño le dijo fue _**"Ellos están planeando algo, ten cuidado… mi ángel" **_y luego se quedó estático.

Frustrado, el Gryffindor dejó la pequeña habitación y al observar la hora en el caro reloj de pared de su abuelo jadeó horrorizado, faltaban 5 minutos para la medianoche, ¡EL TOQUE DE QUEDA HABÍA COMENZADO HACE CASI DOS HORAS!

Imprimió más velocidad a sus pasos, faltaba poco para llegar al sector de los Slytherin y por ende, a la habitación que compartía con su padre en las mazmorras.

Dobló en una esquina y detuvo su andar abruptamente. Frente a él su amiga, Hermione Granger compartía un apasionado beso con Blaise Zabini.

-¡Cof, cof, cof!- tosió exageradamente logrando con ello, que el par de tórtolos se separara.- deberían tener más cuidado, chicos.- les advirtió con diversión.

-¡HARRY!-gruñeron ambos.- ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!- siseó la castaña.

-See… Mione, ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que estabas de novia con Blaise?- reprochó.

-¡¿Eh?!- Hermione se ruborizó hasta las orejas.- y-yo… n-nosotros… verás… em…

-Verás, Harry, Hermione acaba de aceptar ser mi novia, por eso no te lo había dicho.- intervino el joven de color al notar el nerviosismo de su pareja.- puedes sentirte orgulloso, eres el primero en enterarse.- completó con una sonrisa en los labios el chico de ojos chocolates.

-¡Whoah! ¡Los felicito, chicos!- expresó emocionado el ojiverde.

-Gracias.- respondió la pareja al unísono.

-Cambiando de tema, Harry…- dijo la castaña.- ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación? El profesor Snape debe estar muy molesto.- El león se ruborizó.

-Jejejeje yo… me entretuve conversando con el retrato de mi madre.- murmuró el moreno.

-¿El retrato de tu madre?- preguntó la chica de ojos cafés creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Sí… mi ab-el director tiene uno en un pequeño cuarto en su despacho.- explicó un tanto nervioso ante el pequeño desliz que por poco cometió.

-Ya veo…- respondió con escepticismo la muchacha.

-Amor, no intimides a Harry, confía en él.- intervino el Slytherin notando el creciente nerviosismo en el ojiverde.- ¿Por qué no lo acompañamos a su habitación?- ofreció.

-S-sí, vamos.- tartamudeó ruborizada la leona, luego de escuchar por primera vez, la palabra "amor" salir de los carnosos labios de su novio.

- ¡Chicos, no es necesario!

-No hay problema.- lo interrumpió el Slytherin, quien caminaba tomado de la mano de la Gryffindor.- además es nuestros deber como prefectos.- puntualizo, _**"Y si te sucede algo Draco no me lo perdonaría**_" pensó.

-Bien… vamos.- aceptó reticente el "chico dorado".

Harry se sentía un mal tercio al caminar junto a Hermione y Blaise. La pareja iba muy acaramelada, mientras caminaba a su lado. El león estaba feliz por su amiga, feliz porque hubiese encontrado a alguien a quien amar, siendo plenamente correspondida.

Con la intención de darles más espacio, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, quedando un metro detrás de ellos. Continuó observando a la pareja, rogándole a Merlín poder encontrar algún día a su alma gemela.

"_A-Ayu… da_"

Se detuvo, ¿qué había sido eso? _¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?, _se preguntó.

"Ayu… Ayu-da"

¡No, no era su imaginación! ¡Alguien necesitaba ayuda!

Buscó con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía el pedido de auxilio. Nuevamente escuchó el susurro, provenía de un pasillo ubicado en el costado izquierdo del corredor.

Estaba oscuro, las penumbras lo envolvían a medida que se internaba en el angosto pasillo. Con rapidez llevó su mano al bolsillo interno de su túnica, extrajo su varita y murmuró, "_Lumus"_. La tenue luz que despedía su varita logró disipar un poco la negrura que predominaba en el corredor, mas no era suficiente para iluminar por completo pasadizo.

Continuó avanzando con la ferviente esperanza de poder hallar a la persona en problemas.

"_Ayu…da"_

-¡te encontré!- exclamó aliviado al distinguir el contorno de la figura de una persona unos cuantos pasos delante de él. Corrió hasta la persona y se hincó frente a ella, examinándola con la mirada.

Era una mujer, presentaba muchos moretones y cortes a lo largo de sus piernas y brazos. Buscando conocer la identidad de la persona acercó la varita hasta su rostro.

-¡Pansy!- jadeó horrorizado.- Merlín, ¿Qué te hicieron?- murmuró angustiado viendo el estado de la joven.

-Ha-Harry…-gimió intentando moverse y soltando un sollozo debido al dolor que esta simple acción le provocaba.- Me… Me du-duele…

-Shhh… tranquila, tranquila, te llevaré a la enfermería…

-¡NO!- gritó con terror.- e-ellos… ellos me e-encontraran allí...- sollozó.- ¡HARRY!- chilló sujetando, con dificultad, a Harry por la túnica.- ¡NO DEJES Q-QUE SE ACERQUEN A MI, N-NO DEJES QUE M-ME HAGAN DAÑO!- rogaba histérica la adolescente con una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Bien, nada de enfermería…- bromeó intentando tranquilizar a la chica.- te llevaré con mi padre.- le informó.

-E-Está b-bien…- susurró compungida.

-Pansy…em… verás, yo… no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para poder cargarte hasta los aposentos de mi padre…- informó avergonzado el Gryffindor.

-N-No te preocupes.- con una sonrisa amable le joven Slytherin lo tranquilizó.

-Levitaré tu cuerpo hasta allí… puede que te duela un poco…

-Lo soportaré, tranquilo… soy una mujer fuerte.- finalizó con suficiencia.

-¿Preparada?- Pansy asintió.- Bien, "_Levicorpus"_- El cuerpo de Parkinson dejó el frío suelo en el reposaba y quedó recostada en el aire. En el momento en que su cuerpo fue levitado Pansy emitió un quedo gemido de dolor. Harry intentó darle fuerzas tomando su mano izquierda y dándole un leve apretón.

Sin desperdiciar tiempo, el ojiverde llevó a la pelinegra fuera del oscuro pasillo.

-¡HARRY!- oyó el llamado de Hermione.- ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS? ¡BLAISE Y YO ESTABAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR TI!-chilló.

-Y-Yo, escuché a alguien pedir ayuda desde ese pasillo.- explicó con ansiedad apuntando el sombrío corredor.- encontré a Pansy… la golpearon.- murmuró mostrando el cuerpo semiinconsciente de la chica.

-¡MERLÍN!- exclamó horrorizada la castaña llevándose las manos a la boca.- ¿quién le hizo esto?- murmuró acercándose hasta la Slytherin.- ¡Hay que llevarla con Madame Pomfrey!

-No, la llevaré con mi padre.- expresó el león.- ella teme que la ataquen nuevamente si se queda en la enfermería.

-Okey, vamos entonces.- intervino Blaise aproximándose a su compañera de casa y tomándola en brazos.- yo la llevaré, ahorraremos tiempo.- aclaró viendo como los ojos castaños de la Gryffindor se teñían de celos.- tranquila amor, si quieres después te llevo a tu sala común en brazos.- le dijo con picardía guiñándole un ojo.

-¡BLAISE!- exclamó ruborizada la Gryffindor.- apurémonos en llevarla con el profesor Snape.- externó evitando los risueños ojos de su pareja.

.

Cuando llegaron a los aposentos de Severus, éste los recibió completamente serio y malhumorado.

-Después de curar a la señorita Parkinson, tú y yo tendremos una seria conversación.- sentenció mirando fijamente los verdes ojos de su primogénito.

Después de recibir un temeroso asentimiento de parte del Gryffindor, el pocionista dejó el salón. Una vez solos, los tres adolescentes se miraron por unos segundos.

-Bien, nosotros debemos terminar nuestras rondas.- empezó Blaise.- nos vemos mañana, Harry.- se despidió.

-Cuídate y mañana me dices cómo está Parkinson.- Hermione se acercó a su mejor amigo y depositó un corto beso en su mejilla.

-Hasta mañana, chicos y gracias por todo.- expresó Harry.

Cuando la pareja abandonó la habitación, el ojiverde se dejó caer en el sofá contiguo a él. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró con pesar… ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Se llevó una mano al corazón, algo malo estaba por ocurrir… algo en su interior se lo decía.

Tenía un mal presentimiento…

Unos 20 minutos después, el maestro de pociones emergió de la habitación donde había estado atendiendo a la chica de ojos celestes. Harry al verlo de un salto se paró del sofá y se acercó a él esperando el diagnóstico de su amiga.

-Tranquilo, ella está bien, al parecer la golpearon con puños y pies.- explicó.- tenía un par de costillas rotas y ya están curadas… sólo necesitará reposo por un par de días.

-Qué bueno…- suspiró con alivio el moreno.

-Ahora, Harry James Snape Evans, me vas a explicar unas cuantas cosas.- el ojiverde tragó con dificultad.- Primero, ¿qué hacías fuera de la cama después del toque de queda? Y segundo, ¿por qué trajiste a la señorita Parkinson a nuestros aposentos en vez de llevarla de inmediato con Madame Pomfrey?

-…Verás… sobre el toque de queda… pues, fui a hablar con el retrato de mi madre y la hora pasó volando… ni siquiera me di cuenta que ya había comenzado el toque de queda.- explicó apenado el menor.- y sobre Pansy, ella me pidió que no la llevara a la enfermería, está asustada y temía que si la dejaba con Madame Pomfrey pudiesen atacarla nuevamente.

-…- Severus lo miraba con ojo crítico, exhaló con lentitud y le revolvió el cabello al león.- está bien, ve a acostarte, es tarde. Mañana podrás ver a la señorita Parkinson, pero de todas formas debes asistir a clases. Ella se quedará aquí hasta que hable con tu abuelo y veamos qué podemos hacer por ella.- informó.

-Sí papá, hasta mañana.- se despidió, Harry.

-Hasta mañana, hijo.

.

Eran las 7 de la mañana y Harry ya se encontraba en listo para ir a clase. Con lentitud se acercó al cuarto donde descansaba la Slytherin, con lentitud ingresó en él. Era una pequeña habitación la cual fue acondicionada por Severus para poder hospedar a la joven.

Unos profundos ojos celestes lo escrutaban atentamente. Pansy estaba sentada en la cama con su vista fija en el moreno.

-¡Buenos días, Pansy!- saludó con nerviosismo el león.- lamento haberte despertado.- se excusó.

-No te preocupes, me desperté hace un rato… no podía dormir…- finalizó en un susurró.

-Ya veo… y dime, ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Bien.- los ojos de Pansy se nublaron por las lágrimas contenidas.- Gr-gracias p-por ayudarme.- sollozó.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, Pansy.- Harry tomó asiento al lado de la pelinegra y le tomó la mano.- ahora… ¿quieres decirme por qué te golpearon?- pidió con suavidad.

-…- la chica de ojos celestes lo miraba con miedo.

-Yo… n-no es necesario, tranquila.- el ojiverde se levantó y comenzó a andar hacia la salida.-Yo… iré a pedir tu desayuno…

-¡Espera!- Parkinson le tomó la mano.- Yo… te lo diré.- susurró.

-Si no quieres no tienes que…

-¡NO! Harry, esto también te concierne a ti…

-¿Q-qué?- tartamudeó sorprendido.

-Yo… Me golpearon… me golpearon porque m-me negué a seguir siendo partícipe de un plan que buscaba hacerle daño a una persona…- susurró afligida.

-¿A-A quién quieren hacerle daño esas personas?- consultó temeroso el ojiverde temiendo la respuesta.

-A ti… quieren hacerte daño a ti, Harry.- murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos la serpiente.- Y-Yo también formaba parte de ese grupo… te odiaba y quería dañarte… verte sufrir…- confesó la pelinegra.- pero luego tú me protegiste y me di cuenta que mis objetivos nunca tuvieron fundamentes… que tú no eras la mala persona, yo lo soy…

-No, Pansy, no eres una mala persona… te le dije la otra vez, tu sólo tomaste malas decisiones.- expuso el moreno.- aprecio tu sinceridad.

-Gracias, Harry.

-Pansy… ¿Quiénes son las personas que quieren hacerme daño?

-No puedo decirte nombres… estoy bajo un juramento inquebrantable… todos lo estamos.- explicó la Slytherin.- lo único que puedo decirte… es que son los hijos de mortífagos…

-Creo que es comprensible…- murmuró con tristeza.- yo envié a sus padres a Azkaban… era de esperarse…

-Harry, por favor, tienes que tener cuidado… eres mi primer amigo… mi primer amigo de verdad y no quiero que te hagan daño.- sollozó la joven.

-Shhhh… tendré cuidado, no te preocupes.- le dijo el Gryffindor mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella en la cama.- no temas, tampoco dejaré que te hagan daño, hablaré con el director, pediré que te cambien de dormitorio.-

-Gracias, pero por favor, evita quedarte solo en los pasillos y deambular por el castillo de noche.- suplicó.- ellos conocen todo lo que haces, tus gustos, saben que te gusta caminar por el castillo por las noches, saben que cuando quieres estar solo vas al lago negro.- el cuerpo de Pansy se estremecía por los sollozos contenidos.- por favor… hazme caso…

-Tomaré en cuenta tus advertencias, tranquila.- Harry estrechó el cuerpo tembloroso de la Slytherin en un intento por calmarla. _"Primero el hombre del cuadro y ahora Pansy… ¿estará relacionado?"_ pensaba el moreno.

-¡Harry, Sev me dijo que…!

Draco irrumpió en la habitación y se detuvo en seco al ver a Harry abrazando a Pansy, sus plateadas orbes se tornaron fríos cubos de hielo. Harry al notar eso se estremeció, Draco lo miraba como lo hacía antes de que se volvieran amigos… con indiferencia y… odio.

-disculpen si los interrumpí, me retiro.- dicho esto el rubio abandonó la estancia.

-¡DRACO, ESPERA!-el moreno corrió tras el Slytherin llamándolo con desesperación.

Lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano antes de que saliera de la mazmorra. El ojigris lo encaró sin emoción alguna.

-¿Qué quieres, Snape?- siseó.

-¿S-Snape?- susurró herido el Gryffindor.- Draco, ¿Qué ocurre, por qué estás enojado?-preguntó afligido el león.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, ¿Podrías soltarme?... tengo clases.- gruñó.

-P-Pero… Draco…

-Snape, deja de fastidiarme y ve a cuidar a tu novia.- siseó con asco.

-¿N-Novia?- susurró desconcertado el Gryffindor. Draco aprovechando la distracción del moreno, se zafó de su agarre y abandonó la habitación.

Harry intentó seguirlo, pero el rubio ya había desaparecido. Con tristeza el moreno retornó a la mazmorra, cabizbajo y con una fuerte opresión en el pecho… dolió… dolió la indiferencia y el odio que los ojos de Draco le profesaban.

El ojiverde se dejó caer en el sillón mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Los sollozos del león llegaron a oídos de Pansy quien en segundos estuvo hincada frente a él.

-¿Harry?- susurró acariciando su cabello revuelto, el ojiverde mantenía la cabeza gacha.- Harry, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Duele… me duele Pansy…-gimió con dolor el moreno.- M-me duele el corazón… n-no me esperaba esa reacción de Draco… n-no sé qué es lo que le m-molestó…

-¡Hay, Harry!- Pansy no necesitaba más explicaciones, todo estaba bastante claro.- No te preocupes, ese idiota suele ser muy impulsivo. No dejes que lo que te dijo o hizo te afecte, cuando entre en razón se disculpará.- explicó la chica de ojos celeste.- él en realidad no pensaba lo que te dijo… sólo está celoso.

-¿C-Celoso?- susurró contrariado el moreno. Luego sus ojos se abrieron con comprensión para luego cubrirse de tristeza.- Lo siento, Pansy… no sabía que eran novios…- murmuró con pesar.

-¿Novios?- preguntó confusa, para luego comprender todo.- no te preocupes, Harry, yo hablaré con él y arreglaré el mal entendido… sólo déjame darte una pista… Draco no estaba celoso de ti…

-¿N-no?- las esmeraldas del moreno se abrieron con incomprensión.-¿entonces de quien está celoso?

-Piensa, león, piensa…- susurró la pelinegra caminando en dirección a su dormitorio.- a Draco le gustan los leones.- ronroneó antes de ingresar en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-¿Los… leones?- murmuró con seriedad el ojiverde levándose el dedo índice a los labios.- Los leones…- musitó y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras su rostro se teñía de carmesí.- León… yo…- sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas aún.- N-No puede ser que yo le guste a Draco… ¿o sí?- en los hermosos ojos esmeraldas del Gryffindor un pequeño brillo de esperanza destelló.

…"_¿Será que me gusta Draco?"..._

* * *

**AQUÍ FINALIZA EL CAPÍTULO 16!**

**Espero que les haya gustado la pareja Blaise/Mione :) **

**Bueno, empieza la acción, Pansy ha sido atacada! Los hijos de mortífagos quieren dañar a Harry.**

**¿Será solo como una venganza o habrá algo más?**

**Draco malinterpretó el abrazo que le dio Harry a Pansy! Nuestro rubio es más celoso que una Veela XD y eso que aún no es nada de él XD **

**El próximo capítulo se titulará "Divagaciones", Harry meditará sobre cómo ve él a Draco, ¿sólo un amigo o algo más?**

**Estamos en la recta final, se viene la mayor sorpresa de todas! n_n **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews son las mejores ;)**

**Besos!**

**CUIDENSE Y SEAN FELICES!**


	18. Divagaciones

**HOLA OTRA VEZ MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS! **

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**Las dejo con el DÉCIMO SEPTIMO capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

**¡HEY! AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN CAPÍTULO UN POCO MÁS EXTENSO ;) ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

"**Divagaciones"**

El día estaba nublado, reflejaba a la perfección la tristeza que embargaba a Harry en esos momentos. El Gryffindor estaba deprimido, Draco lo estaba evitando desde el día de ayer… cuando lo vio abrazando a Pansy…

Caminaba cabizbajo hacia el gran salón, era hora del almuerzo y rogaba a Merlín que Draco aún estuviese allí, para poder intentar, por enésima vez, hablar con él. Llegó frente a la puerta de roble del Gran Salón he ingresó en él. Examinó el lugar con su esmeralda mirada y pudo ver que Draco estaba sentado en la mesa Slytherin junto a Blaise y Hermione. Respiró hondo y armándose de valor caminó con paso decidido hasta sus amigos. Cuando se plantó ante ellos, tanto Hermione como Blaise lo miraron con tristeza. Sabían lo que había ocurrido, habían escuchado a ambas partes y se compadecían de Harry pues conocían lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser el rubio.

Harry enfocó sus profundos ojos verdes en Draco, esperando porque éste se dignase, al menos a mirarlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado cuando, con lentitud, las plateadas orbes del Slytherin buscaron su mirada. La angustia lo estremeció cuando se vio envuelto por la fría y despectiva inspección del rubio. Con calma, que interiormente no sentía, tomó asiento frente a él. Al instante, ante él aparecieron una pequeña fuente con ensalada, un plato con suculento estofado, un pote con flan de vainilla y un vaso con jugo de calabaza. El león observó la comida con desgana, no tenía hambre… no podía comer nada con el nudo que sentía en el estómago.

Sintió la penetrante mirada de alguien sobre él, levantó la vista y se encontró los hermosos ojos de Malfoy. El Slytherin observaba con reprobación cómo el Gryffindor jugaba con la comida, comiendo apenas un par de bocados, mas, sin embargo, no le dijo nada y volvió a concentrarse en su almuerzo. Esta acción provocó en el moreno cierto grado de amargura. Suspiró con resignación, tomó su vaso con jugo de calabaza y bebió de él. Con cautela miró al ojigris, estaba terminando de almorzar… era su oportunidad.

-Draco, ¿Podría hablar contigo?- consultó con timidez.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Snape.- sentenció sin mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento.

-Verás, creo que has malinterpretado las cosas…

-Yo no he malinterpretado nada, sé lo que vi.- siseó el rubio.- debiste haberme dicho de tu relación con Pansy.

-Draco, Pansy y yo sólo somos amigos.- explicó el moreno con nerviosismo.- ¿por qué te molestas tanto?

-…- el Slytherin cruzó se cruzó de brazos y enfurruñado desvió la mirada.

-Acaso… estas, ¿celoso?- tanto el rubio como Blaise y Hermione abrieron los ojos como plato ante la pregunta del Gryffindor.

-¿Ce-celoso? ¿Yo? ¡JA! No me hagas reír.- ante la declaración del ojigris, Harry bajó la mirada apenado, Pansy estaba equivocada… Draco no gustaba de él…

Sintió algo húmedo recorrer sus mejillas, estaba llorando… pero, ¿por qué?

-¿Harry?- Hermione notó el ligero estremecimiento en los hombros de su amigo.- ¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí, sólo me entró algo en el ojo.- mintió mientras se restregaba los ojos. El moreno tomó su vaso de jugo y nuevamente bebió de él, comenzaba a sentirse acalorado.

Un silencio incómodo se instauró entre ellos, Harry continuaba jugando con su comida y Draco evitaba mirarlo, Blaise y Hermione sólo podían observarlos, la tensión entre ellos podía ser cortada con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

De repente, algo en el rubio cambió, su cuerpo se tensó por completo y sus plateados ojos se tiñeron de odio y frialdad. Pansy Parkinson ingresaba en ese momento en el Gran Comedor

-Snape, tu novia acaba de…- el comentario mordaz del heredero de los Malfoy se vio abruptamente interrumpido cuando, inesperadamente, Harry se levantó de su asiento con el rostro completamente pálido y sudoroso.

-chi-chicos, iré un momento a mi habitación.- murmuró el ojiverde intentando calmar los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Harry?- consultó con preocupación la castaña.- te noto un poco pálido.

-S-Sí, me siento bien…- mintió sujetándose disimuladamente de la mesa, pues se sentía levemente mareado.- si me disculpan, me retiro.- se excusó.

Hermione y Blaise observaron a Harry caminar hacia la salida con preocupación. Draco dejando de lado su orgullo se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a seguir al moreno. No obstante, algo lo detuvo, Pansy Parkinson conversaba con Harry, tomaba su brazo… lo abrazaba. Apretando fuertemente la mandíbula tomó asiento nuevamente ignorando por completo a la pareja. Granger y Zabini notaron esto y decidieron intervenir, ambos eran conscientes de que quien más sufriría si ese malentendido continuaba, sería Harry. Eso no era bueno, pues el joven Gryffindor aún era emocionalmente inestable.

-Draco, ¿Por qué no vas a ver qué le pasa a Harry?- sugirió Blaise.- no se veía bien.- agregó.

-Pues por lo que pude ver, estaba perfectamente.- siseó refiriéndose al encuentro entre Parkinson y el moreno.- además, si se siente mal, tiene a su novia para que cuide de él.

-Draco, Harry te dijo que no eran novios.- expresó molesta la Gryffindor ante el comportamiento del Slytherin.

-Pues creo que Pansy no piensa lo mismo…- gruñó dando por terminada la discusión.

Blaise y Hermione se miraron con resignación… convencer a Draco de que estaba equivocado sería muy… muy difícil…

.

Se sentía mareado, quería recostarse cuanto antes… quería llegar a la tranquilidad de su habitación lo antes posible. Luego de dejar la mesa de los Slytherin caminó, lo más rápido que el mareo le permitía, hacia la salida. Cuando estaba por llegar, Pansy Parkinson se atravesó en su camino.

-¡Hola Harry!- lo saludó alegremente dándole un abrazo muy, muy apretado.

-¡Pansy!- exclamó sorprendido el moreno ante la acción de la pelinegra.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando.- regañó débilmente el moreno, cada vez se sentía más mal.

-El profesor Snape dijo que ya me encontraba bien.-explicó para luego fruncir el ceño.- Harry, ¿Te sientes bien?

-S-sí.- mintió.

-No me mientas.- susurró la Slytherin.

-Y-yo… creo que algo me cayó mal al estómago… sólo eso.- desestimó.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, no te preocupes, ahora me dirigía a la enfermería, le pediré una poción a Madame Pomfrey.- dijo el moreno.

-Bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe?- consultó con preocupación la chica de ojos celestes.

-No, No te preocupes, puedo ir yo solo, no es nada grave.

-Está bien… ten cuidado.- le dijo no muy convencida dándole un abrazo de despedida.

-Lo tendré…

Dicho esto, el león abandonó el Gran Salón bajo la atenta mirada de cuatro pares de ojos.

.

-¡Hola, chicos!- saludó Pansy.

-¡Hola, Pansy!- respondieron al unísono Blaise y Hermione.

-Permiso, yo me retiro.- murmuró con desdén, Draco, ignorando por completo a la recién llegada.

-Veo que aún no ha hablado con Harry.- murmuró la pelinegra una vez que el rubio se había alejado.

-¿Tú también te diste cuenta?- preguntó sorprendida la castaña.

-Por supuesto, son demasiado obvios.- comentó con una sonrisa traviesa.- además, hacen una hermosa pareja.- murmuró con aire soñador la Slytherin.

-Es cierto.- concordó, Hermione.- entonces, ¿Por qué te empeñas en provocarle celos a Draco?

-Pensé que si sentía que su relación con Harry se veía amenazada por un tercero, se le declararía.- comentó Pansy.- pero veo que nuestra querida serpiente de ojos plateados es más orgulloso de lo que creía…

-Es bueno que te des cuenta.- sentenció molesto, Blaise.- Parkinson, quiero que sepas que con este estúpido juego tuyo, lo único que conseguirás, será lastimar a Harry en vez de ayudarlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó con temor la joven.

-Harry ha pasado por mucho durante su infancia y parte de su adolescencia. Nuestro pequeño león es un poco inestable emocionalmente.- explicó.- tu juego lo único que conseguirá será estropear todo lo que, con esfuerzo, han logrado Draco y el profesor Snape. Harry necesita sentirse seguro y no plagado de inseguridades.

-¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?- preguntaron las dos féminas.

-No soy la persona indicada para decírselos, yo sólo me enteré de casualidad… si Harry quiere decírselos, lo hará.- expuso el joven de piel de color.

-Bien, creo que me pasé… pero no se preocupen, conversaré con Draco y le explicaré todo.- afirmó la Slytherin.

-Bien, Gracias por la ayuda, Parkinson.- expresó el Slytherin.

-Gracias, Pansy.- agrego, Hermione.

.

Caminaba tambaleante por los pasillos del castillo, debía llegar con Madame Pomfrey cuanto antes. Todo su cuerpo ardía, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, le dolía a horrores el estómago, sudaba mucho y sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Cada vez le costaba más caminar, tanto así, que debía avanzar afirmado de la pared.

Finalmente el moreno llegó hasta las escaleras, con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a ascender por las escaleras, cada paso era un suplicio, su cuerpo dolía y escalofríos comenzaban a atacarlo, a pesar de que sentía que ardía. Cuando iba por la mitad de la escalera, por el rabillo del ojo pudo apreciar una silueta hacia el final de la escalera, su vista estaba borrosa y comenzaba a oscurecerse en los bordes, definitivamente no podía distinguir a la persona ubicada unos escalones arriba.

Lo último que distinguió antes de perder la consciencia, fue que el desconocido lo apuntaba con su varita.

"¡HARRY, CUIDADO!" escuchó que una voz conocida lo advertía, sin embargo, su embotado cerebro no fue capaz de reconocer a quien le pertenecía. Sintió una fuerte explosión cerca de él y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, luego todo se volvió negro…

.

Ron Weasley observaba atento a Harry. Desde que se distanciaron – por su culpa – el pelirrojo estaba buscando la manera de enmendar su error. No obstante, desde que volvieron a clases luego de las vacaciones de navidad, un sentimiento de angustia lo embargaba siempre que veía a su amigo. Mismo sentimiento de angustia que lo instó a seguir al moreno cuando éste abandonó el Gran Salón completamente pálido. El notar que Malfoy no lo siguió, Ron decidió hacerlo, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al ver el trayecto que el ojiverde tomaba, dedujo que se dirigía a la enfermería, eso era algo bastante preocupante… que Harry fuera por su propia voluntad a la enfermería significaba que se sentía realmente mal, muy mal.

Observó como en variadas ocasiones, Harry se tambaleaba peligrosamente, también era capaz de escuchar su trabajosa respiración, ¿Qué le ocurría?

Cuando el chico dorado de Gryffindor llegó a las escaleras que lo conducirían hasta el ala de la enfermería, una alarma se encendió en su cabeza, algo no andaba bien. Notó cómo le costaba a Harry subir cada escalón. Preocupado, decidió intervenir sin importar si el moreno aún estaba molesto con él. Estaba por alcanzar a Harry en la escalera cuando lo notó. Al final de ésta, un Slytherin, no conocía su nombre ni su curso, apuntaba con su varita al ojiverde. Ron notó como el cuerpo del moreno se tambaleaba, ¡estaba a punto de desmayarse!

-¡HARRY, CUIDADO!- Gritó desesperado el pelirrojo.

En el momento en que escuchó el hechizo salir de los labios del extraño, sin pensarlo dos veces, y notando el estado de su amigo, se ubicó delante del moreno, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo.

_**-"¡BOMBARDA!"-**_ exclamó el desconocido.

_**-"¡PROTEGO!"**_- Rugió Ron, interponiéndose en el ataque. El hechizo del Slytherin rebotó en el escudo invisible creado por el Gryffindor y fue a dar a una de las paredes contiguas.

Weasley sonrió complacido al notar la frustración en el rostro de la serpiente, al ver que su hechizo no había dado en el blanco. Sin embargo, su felicidad duró poco al apreciar cómo, la mueca de frustración en el rostro del atacante cambiaba a una de satisfacción. Alarmado, Ron giró sobre su eje para revisar que Harry estuviese bien. Con horror observó que el moreno no estaba a su lado, el chico dorado de Gryffindor yacía laxo sobre el frío piso de piedra al inicio de las escaleras. El pánico lo embargó cuando notó cómo, lentamente, un charco de sangre se extendía debajo de la cabeza del ojiverde.

Olvidando por completo al agresor, el pelirrojo echó a correr escaleras abajo. Una vez al lado de Harry, se hincó a un lado del joven.

-Harry, amigo despierta…- le llamó, mas, el moreno no respondía. Una mueca de dolor surcaba el rostro pálido y sudoroso del león, sus labios estaban morados y respiraba con mucha dificultad.- ¡Harry, por favor, abre los ojos!- insistió. Levantó su azulada mirada y buscó con la mirada al Slytherin… ya no estaba…- ¡AYUDA, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- clamó.- ¡Vamos, Harry, resiste un poco!- susurró el pelirrojo mirando con preocupación al ojiverde.

-¿Tú pediste ayuda?- Theodore Nott apareció por el pasillo.- ¡Merlín! ¿Qué le ocurrió a Pot-Snape?- susurró.

-Uno de tus compañeros lo atacó.- masculló con ira el Gryffindor.

-¡Hey, tranquilo!- exclamó Nott alzando las manos frente a él.

-Lo siento.- masculló.

-No hay problema, es comprensible.- murmuró el Slytherin.- creo que no es recomendable moverlo.

-¡Pero hay que llevarlo a la enfermería!-exclamó consternado el ojiazul.

-No es aconsejable, Snape sufrió una fuerte contusión.- explicó al exaltado Gryffindor.- además… me temo que ha sido envenenado…- declaró con el rostro ensombrecido.

-¿E-Envene…nado?- farfulló, Ron.- N-No puede ser… C-Cómo…

-Mira, su piel se está tornando azul y sus labios están morado, su cuerpo se está convulsionando y presenta dificultad para respirar.- explicó el Slytherin.- Weasley, ve de inmediato al Gran Salón y busca al profesor Snape.- Ron estaba en shock.- ¡AHORA!- Rugió Nott.- yo me quedaré con él.

-S-Sí… Y-Ya voy.- el pelirrojo corrió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al Gran Salón.

.

La hora de almuerzo estaba llegando a su fin, en el Gran Salón se respiraba tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que se vio interrumpida cuando Ron Weasley irrumpió violentamente en el comedor. Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mueca de preocupación. A paso rápido, prácticamente corriendo, atravesó el pasillo central del Gran Salón y se plantó frente a la mesa de profesores.

-¡Profesor Snape!- le llamó.

-Señor Weasley, no grite.- siseó el pocionista.- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Necesito que venga conmigo, Profesor.- pidió con ansiedad el pelirrojo.

-…- Snape lo miraba interrogante.

-P-profesor… Harry… Harry he sido e-envenenado…- susurró sólo para que los profesores lo oyeran.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!- Severus y Albus abandonaron sus lugares en la mesa de profesores ante las miradas preocupadas de los demás docentes.- Llévame con él.- exigió el pocionista.

-S-Sí, señor.- balbuceó el menor de los varones Weasley.

Los tres abandonaron el Gran Salón ante las miradas preocupadas del cuerpo docente y las curiosas del alumnado.

.

El mundo de Severus y Albus se vino abajo cuando vieron a Harry tendido en el suelo del pasillo, frente a las escaleras. Theodore Nott sostenía su cabeza intentando con ello evitar que el moreno se la lastimara más a causa de las convulsiones que sacudían su cuerpo. El pocionista se hincó a un lado de los adolescentes y examinó a Harry.

-Albus, lo envenenaron con Arsénico… ¡ENVENENARON A MI HIJO CON ARSÉNICO!-rugió ira el ojinegro.- Weasley, ¿qué provocó la contusión que tiene Harry?- masculló.

-P-profesor, un Slytherin intentó atacarlo c-cuando subía la escalera.- explicó con temor el pelirrojo.- y-yo evité que el hechizo lo g-golpeara, pero mientras yo me enfrentaba al atacante H-Harry se desvaneció y cayó por las e-escaleras…

-¡¿QUÉ SLYTHERIN LO ATACÓ?!- bramó cegado por la cólera.

-Severus, creo que eso puede esperar.- intervino Dumbledore.- Debemos darle a Harry el antídoto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-S-Sí.- con cuidado, Severus tomó en brazos al Gryffindor cuidando de no mover mucho su cabeza.- Vamos a la enfermería.

.

El dolor era insoportable, todo su cuerpo dolía, sobretodo, su estómago. Sentía muchas náuseas y el solo hecho de respirar le provocaba dolor, como si dagas atravesaran sus pulmones.

En medio de esa nebulosa de dolor era capaz de sentir movimiento a su alrededor y la preocupada voz de su padre susurrándole palabras de aliento.

"_Tranquilo, pequeño, ya terminará"._

"_No te rindas, por favor, pequeño, tu puedes"._

Se sentía sumamente cansado, lo único que quería era dormir para así poder dejar de sentir dolor…

.

-Logré erradicar el veneno de su sangre, Severus.- informó Madame Pomfrey.- Harry tendrá que pasar en la enfermería al menos una semana, tal vez más.

-Poppy, quisiera trasladar a Harry a su habitación, sin ofender… pero me sentiría más tranquilo si él permanece en las mazmorras, temo que lo vuelvan a atacar.- murmuró.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo.- respondió con una sonrisa conciliadora la medibruja.

En ese momento, Albus Dumbledore irrumpió en la enfermería con el rostro serio.

-Severus, Harry fue envenenado frente a nosotros.- informó.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Albus?

-El jugo de calabaza que Harry consumió durante el almuerzo era el que contenía el arsénico.- Los azules ojos de Dumbledore refulgían con ira.

-Pero los elfos no pudieron haberlo hecho.- dijo el pocionista.

-De hecho, me temo que fue un elfo el que envenenó a Harry, Severus.- rebatió el director.- cuando inspeccionamos las cocinas, descubrimos que a uno de los elfos se le había aplicado un _Obliviate.- _explicó.- al elfo le lanzaron un _Imperius, _debieron haber utilizado una varita no registrada para que no pudiese ser detectado.- continuó el anciano.- y luego borraron su memoria… lamento decirte que desconocemos la identidad del culpable, Severus. El _Obliviate_ que le lanzaron al elfo fue muy potente.

-¡Demonios, Albus!- rugió el maestro de pociones.- ¡Se suponía que con la caída del Lord Oscuro, todo volvería a la normalidad!

-Lo sé… pero me temo que esto es obra de hijos de mortífagos, Severus.- Dumbledore cerró con pesar sus zafiros.- y creo que el envenenamiento de Harry está directamente relacionado con el ataque que sufrió minutos después.

-El director está en lo correcto, profesor.- Pansy Parkinson se encontraba en la entrada de la enfermería jadeando quedamente por haber corrido hasta allí.- y aunque me avergüence admitirlo… yo formaba parte de ese grupo de estudiantes…

-¿Qué está esperando?- siseó el pocionista.- díganos lo que sabe.- gruñó.

-V-verá, no puedo darle nombre… estoy bajo un juramento inquebrantable.- explicó la pelinegra.- Lo único que le puedo decir, es que ellos planean atacarlo mientras esté solo, por eso es fundamental que Harry siempre esté acompañado… no se puede quedar nunca solo.

-Le agradecemos mucho la advertencia, señorita Parkinson.- expresó el director.- ahora, si es tan amable, ¿Podría comunicarles a los amigos de Harry que él ya se encuentra fuera de peligro?

-Claro director, enseguida voy.- tal como llegó, la Slytherin se fue.

-Severus, la señorita Parkinson será trasladada a una de las habitaciones de las mazmorras, la que se encuentra frente a la tuya y la de Harry.- declaró el director.- ella también necesita protección.

-No te preocupes, Albus, nada le ocurrirá a la señorita Parkinson… y a Harry tampoco.- sentenció con seriedad el pocionista.

-Bien, entonces me retiro.- Albus caminó hacia la salida.- avísame cuando Harry despierte, por favor.

-Dalo por hecho.

.

Draco caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, necesitaba un tiempo a solas para ordenar sus pensamientos. ¡¿Por qué reaccionaba así con Harry?! ¡Él no tenía la culpa de que Pansy fuese tan impulsiva! Además, él y Harry no eran nada… aún. Con frustración se pasó la mano por su platinado cabello, aunque le doliera, no sabía si era correspondido por el moreno e imponerse como lo estaba haciendo no lo ayudaría a enamorarlo, al contrario, sólo lograría alejarlo de él.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo llevaron a la sala común de Slytherin. Con extrañeza observó que Weasley estaba parado frente a la entrada. Cuando el pelirrojo sintió su presencia frunció el ceño, estaba muy enojado pero, ¿por qué?

-¡TU, MALDITO HURÓN!-rugió acercándose amenazadoramente a él.- ¡¿POR QUÉ LO DEJASTE SOLO?!- gritó colérico haciéndolo por las solapas de la camisa.

-NO SÉ DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO COMADREJA, ¡SUELTAME!-demandó el rubio intentando zafarse del firme agarre del pelirrojo.

-¡HARRY FUE ENVENENDADO!-soltó de sopetón el Gryffindor.

-¿Q-Qué?- Draco dejó de forcejear.

-Harry fue envenenado con arsénico.- explicó soltando al Slytherin.- y luego, cuando dejó el Gran Salón fue atacado por un Slytherin… cayó por las escaleras y se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza.- informó con amargura.

-Pero, ¿c-cómo Harry pudo ingerir el arsénico?

-El director lo está investigando… Harry ahora está en la enfermería, el profesor Snape lo está tratando.- comentó el pelirrojo.- ¿Por qué lo dejaste solo? ¿Por qué cambiaste tu manera de tratarlo?

-Y-Yo… creo que cometí el mismo error que tu…- confesó avergonzado.- yo… sentí celos de Parkinson y me desquité con él…

-Ya veo…-Ron lo miraba pensativo.- Harry te gusta.- no era una pregunta.

-¡Eh! N-no, cómo crees…- el Slytherin desvió la mirada.

-No lo niegues… por favor no cometas mis mismos errores.- manifestó el ojiazul.- Si lo amas, lucha por él, no guardes ese sentimiento.

-Weasley, tu…

-No te diré nada más, sólo acepta mi consejo y ve a arreglar las cosas con Harry.- dicho esto, Ron abandonó las mazmorras.

.

Pansy acababa de salir de la enfermería, bastante más tranquila, Harry estaba fuera de peligro. Cuando llegaba a las escaleras se topó con Draco, el ojigris le observó con desprecio y los celos nuevamente afloraron.

-Parkinson, ¿vienes de visitar a tu novio?- masculló con desdén.

-¡Oh, por Merlín!- exclamó con exasperación la pelinegra.- ¡Draco, deja de comportarte como un niño mimado, Harry y yo no somos nada más que amigos!

-Sí, como no.- murmuró con ironía.

-¡Mira!- respiró Hondo intentando calmarse.- Harry te necesita más que nunca, él está en peligro, cuida de él y deja de lado estos celos infundados. ¡Dile de una vez por todas lo que sientes!

-¿Cómo sé que no me estas mintiendo?

-¿Qué ganaría yo con eso?- refutó descendiendo lentamente por las escaleras. Cuando iba en el décimo escalón, se volvió hacia el rubio y le dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.- Además, a mí me gusta un león pelirrojo de ojos azules.- confesó guiñándole un ojo.

Sorprendido ante la revelación el ojigris observó a Pansy alejarse, lentamente, escaleras abajo. Una radiante sonrisa se formó en sus pálidos labios. _**"¡Espera Harry, en unos instantes estaré contigo!"**_ pensó.

.

Se sentía perdido, ya no sentía dolor pero sí mucho cansancio. Había despertado hace sólo unos instantes. Lo primero que vio al abrir sus esmeraldas, fue la oscura y preocupada mirada de su padre.

-Pequeño, ¿cómo te siente?- consultó sin ocultar su preocupación.

-Muy cansado, papá… ¿Qué pasó?

-Fuiste… fuiste envenenado con arsénico, pequeño.- informó el pocionista.- me diste un gran susto.

-Yo… recuerdo que me empecé a sentir muy mal… iba a la enfermería… pero en las escaleras sentí que todo se volvía negro… y había un chico delante de mi… y me apuntaba con su varita.- murmuraba el moreno.- luego… luego todo se empezó a volver negro… sentí una explosión y un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.- finalizó llevándose una mano a la cabeza encontrándose con una gran venda que le cubría gran parte del cráneo.

-Así es, fuiste atacado por un alumno de mi casa.- confesó con impotencia.- pero el joven Weasley te protegió del hechizo que el Slytherin te lanzo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que cayeras por las escaleras. Nott encontró a Weasley arrodillado a un lado tuyo, estabas inconsciente así que tu amigo Gryffindor te dejó a cargo de Nott y fue a buscarme… por poco y no logramos salvarte, pequeño.- murmuró con lágrimas contenidas.- no sabes lo asustado que estaba… tenía miedo… pensé que te perdería… que me quedaría solo nuevamente.- finalizó acariciando suavemente la cabeza del menor.

-Lo siento, papá… siento haberte preocupado.- susurró afligido el Gryffindor.

-De ahora en adelante, pondremos especial cuidado en todo lo que comes y bebes.- informó el maestro de pociones.- la señorita Parkinson nos contó todo, de ahora en adelante tienes prohibido andar solo, siempre tendrás que andar acompañado.- sentenció el ojinegro.- y nada de paseos nocturnos.- agregó.

-Está bien.- aceptó reticente el moreno más pequeño, bostezando.

-Ok, es hora de dormir, necesitas descansar. Madame Pomfrey dijo que tendrías que guardar reposo por al menos, una semana.- ante la expresión de horror que cubrió el rostro del ojiverde, el pocionista agregó.- pero mañana te trasladaremos a tu habitación.

-Está bien, papá.- aceptó más tranquilo el león, acomodándose en la cama.

-Ahora descansa, vendré a verte mañana por la mañana.- le dijo mientras lo arropaba.- que duermas bien.- Severus depositó un beso en la frente de su hijo.

-Gracias papá.- los ojos de Harry lentamente se fueron cerrando.

Cuando el ojinegro notó la respiración acompasada del menor abandonó la enfermería. En la entrada se encontró con Draco. El rubio se notaba agitado, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros.

-Padrino, ¿cómo está Harry?- preguntó con ansiedad.

-Bien, gracias a Merlín, logramos administrarle el antídoto a tiempo, un poco más tarde y no lo habría logrado.- explicó con un leve temblor en la voz.

-Y puedo… ¿puedo verlo?

-Me temo que ahora no, Draco. Acaba de quedarse dormido, necesita descansar.- al ver como el rubio bajaba la mirada con tristeza, agregó.- pero tal vez más tarde puedas verlo.

-Está bien.- dijo con desgano.

-Bien, ahora ve a clases.- ordenó el adulto.

-Sí, padrino.- cabizbajo el ojigris abandonó el área de la enfermería.

.

Abrió los ojos y observó a su alrededor, la habitación estaba bañada por colores cálidos, posiblemente de la puesta de sol. Aún se sentía cansado, sus párpados pesaban a pesar de haber dormido. Cerró los ojos intentando conciliar nuevamente el sueño, sin embargo, el rostro de Draco vino a su mente. Su corazón dio un brinco y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí.

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla, Draco no lo había ido a ver… lo sabía.

¿Qué era lo que sentía por el rubio?

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto lo que el rubio pensara o dijera de él?

Cuando empezó a llamarlo por su apellido, pudo sentir como su corazón se paralizaba. Le dolió que el rubio lo tratara con tanta indiferencia, se sintió perdido.

¿Por qué?

Concentrándose un poco más pensó en cómo le gustaría estar con Draco, la nítida imagen de Hermione y Blaise se materializó, ambos tomados de la mano, besándose, Blaise abrazando protectoramente a Hermione…

Quería sentir los delgados pero fuertes brazos de Draco alrededor de su cintura. Quería caminar tomado de la mano de Draco… quería que Draco lo besar.

Se ruborizó.

Quería que su relación con Draco fuera como la de Blaise y Hermione…

Anhelaba eso con todo sus ser…

Pero, ¿Draco sentiría lo mismo?

… no… a pesar de que Pansy le había insinuado lo contrario, dudaba que Draco sintiera lo mismo que él… Draco sólo veía en el a un hermano menor… no a una potencial pareja.

Nuevas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, temía que Draco lo rechazara si se le declaraba… prefería mil veces, continuar a su lado solamente como su amigo, a tener que alejarse de él…

Dejando ir un suspiro entrecortado, el moreno cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró frente al lago negro, la suave briza mecía sus rebeldes cabellos azabaches. Frente a él se extendía la hermosa puesta de sol, era un paisaje precioso. De repente sintió que alguien se paraba detrás de él y una mano se posaba en su hombro. Conocía esa mano.

-Draco…- murmuró con aire soñador girándose para buscar esos hermosos ojos plateados que tanto lo enloquecían.

-Harry… amor…- susurró el Slytherin con voz cariñosa.- estaba preocupado por ti…- murmuró acercándose más al moreno.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy bien…- respondió completamente sonrojado el ojiverde, al sentir cómo su estrecha cintura, era rodeada por los firmes brazos del Slytherin.

-No me dejes.- le susurró al oído.- por favor…

-Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te dejaré… dragón.- gimió el moreno al sentir los labios del rubio en su cuello.

-Te amo, Harry… mi león.

-Yo también te amo, Dragón.

Draco, sostuvo el rostro del moreno entre sus manos y fue acercando lentamente sus labios a los del Gryffindor hasta que finalmente se encontraron. Draco lo besaba con lentitud, con cariño, con adoración. Harry jadeó sorprendido, era una sensación tan placentera.

Sin poder evitarlo, el moreno entreabrió los labios dándole permiso al rubio Slytherin para que profundizara el beso. Draco se detuvo y lo miró sorprendido y dedicándole una mirada de completa adoración introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del Gryffindor. Harry gustoso respondió al beso, participando él también, activamente, en ese ósculo.

Para su desdicha, poco a poco, los contornos que lo rodeaban se fueron volviendo difusos, grandes manchas. La figura de Draco comenzó a desvanecerse.

Estaba despertando, ¡No quería despertar!

.

Eran las 8 de la noche, todo el mundo estaba cenando en el Gran Salón. Aprovechando esto, Draco se escabulló del comedor y se dirigió al ala de la enfermería. Deseaba ver a Harry, ver con sus propios ojos que el moreno estaba bien.

Como una sombra recorrió los pasillos, evitando encontrarse con otro estudiante o con algún fantasma. Con grandes zancadas subió la escalera y caminó hasta la gran puerta de la enfermería. Con sigilo se adentró en consultorio, todo estaba a oscuras. Conociendo de antemano que Madame Pomfrey se encontraba en el Gran Comedor en esos momentos, buscó con tranquilidad a Harry.

Sonrió complacido al encontrar a su moreno durmiendo plácidamente en la tercera cama a la derecha. Se ubicó a un costado de la cama y acarició la cabeza, aún cubierta por los vendajes, del moreno.

-Harry, estaba tan preocupado por ti… cuando Weasley me dijo que habías sido envenenado me sentí morir…- confesó afligido el ojigris.- Harry… por favor, no me dejes, por favor…- susurró el Slytherin.

El Gryffindor continuaba impasible, dormía ajeno a todo a su alrededor.

-Harry… te amo, Harry…- susurró besando su frente.- no sabes cuánto te amo…

El príncipe de las serpientes acarició suavemente el rostro del moreno y cuidando de no aplastarlo hundió su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el rostro del moreno, embriagándose con su penetrante y dulce aroma. Amaba ese aroma dulzón del Gryffindor.

Sin poder evitarlo, besó su cuello y su corazón dio un brinco, al escuchar salir su nombre de los labios sonrosados de su amado ojiverde, fue un gemido cargado de sensualidad. Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, con lentitud acercó su rostro al del león y con parsimonia, besó sus labios. Estuvo degustando los labios del Gryffindor unos segundos, pero un jadeo por parte de Harry lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, el ojiverde había entreabierto los labios, inconscientemente le estaba dando permiso para profundizar el beso. Se detuvo unos instantes, temiendo que el moreno se hubiese despertado. Seguía profundamente dormido, suspiró aliviado. Sin embargo, sus plateadas orbes quedaron hipnotizadas por los sonrojados labios del león, lo estaban llamando.

Dejando de lado todo raciocinio el Slytherin cerró los ojos y nuevamente unió sus labios con los del moreno e introdujo su lengua en la cálida cavidad del ojiverde, recorriendo cada rincón. El sabor de Harry era tan embriagante como su aroma. Lo aturdía…

Algo suave acarició su lengua… ¡HARRY LE ESTABA CORRESPONDIENDO! Con lentitud abrió los ojos y se encontró, de frente con las brillantes y hermosas esmeraldas de Harry. Con calma y un poco de miedo, Draco cortó el beso y se alejó un poco del moreno. No obstante, los delgados brazos del Gryffindor rodearon su cuello evitando que se separara más.

-¿E-Es… un sueño?…- preguntó con temor el moreno.

-…- Draco, viendo en esto una buena oportunidad, decidió dejar de lado sus temores y respondió.- No, Harry… esto no es un sueño… lamento haberte besado… no puede evitarlo… me gustas, me gustas mucho…- el Slytherin pudo ver como los ojos del Gryffindor se abrían con sorpresa.- S-Si te molestó, no lo volveré a hacer, lamento haberte besado sin tu permiso.- murmuró abatido.

-D-De… ¿de verdad te… gusto?

-Sí… y mucho, Harry… si esto te incomoda yo n-

-Shhh…- Harry interrumpió el discurso del rubio llevando su dedo índice a los finos labios del ojigris.- Yo… Draco… tú también… me gustas…

-…-el Slytherin no cabía en su sorpresa, ¡HARRY CORRESPONDÍA SUS SENTIMIENTOS!

-Yo… temía que tú no sintieses lo mismo que yo…- no pudo terminar pues sus labios se vieron sellados por los del Slytherin.

El beso era pausado, cargado de sentimientos. El heredero de los Malfoy estrechó con suavidad el frágil cuerpo del león, Harry gimió dentro del beso. Con lentitud, el moreno abrazó el cuello del rubio, entrelazando sus brazos detrás de la nuca del Slytherin. Con cuidado el ojigris se subió en la cama quedando sobre el ojiverde. El beso cada vez se volvía más demandante, más apasionado sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una frenética danza.

No querían que eso acabara, pero la escasez de oxígeno los obligó a terminar el beso. Jadeantes, ambos adolescentes se observaron fijamente, esmeralda y plata se encontraron. Los dos estaban ruborizados y con los labios hinchados.

-No sabes cuánto deseaba poder besarte, Harry.- susurró el rubio.- eres precioso.

-Y-Yo también… deseaba besarte, Dragón…- murmuró ruborizado el Gryffindor.

-Te amo, mi león de ojos esmeraldas.- le susurró Draco al oído.

-Yo también te amo, mi dragón de ojos plateados.- gimió el moreno al sentir como el ojigris besaba nuevamente su cuello.

-Bien, será mejor que duermas, aún debes recuperarte.- expuso el rubio dejando tranquilo el suave cuello de su león.

-Draco, podrías… ¿podrías quedarte conmigo?- consultó con timidez el Gryffindor.

-Será un placer, amor.- susurró con cariño el Slytherin.

Con cuidado, Draco se recostó al lado del moreno introduciéndose bajo las sabanas. Atrajo el delgado cuerpo del ojiverde hacia él, abrazándolo posesivamente por la cintura. El Gryffindor suspiró complacido y abrazó a su serpiente mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre el hombro del ojigris. En cosa de minutos, ambos adolescentes fueron reclamados por los brazos de Morfeo.

Ambos dormían con pequeña sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? :3**

**Al fin se aclararon las cosas entre Draco y Harry!**

**A Pansy le gustan los pelirrojos de ojos azules… :3**

**Ron ha entrado en escena, gran mérito el que ha hecho, ¿no?**

**Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado n_n **

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS! :3**

**En el próximo capítulo hace aparición la futura pareja de Sevy! La futura mami de Harry! :3**

**Bien, sobre las parejas, serán las siguientes:**

**Ron/Pansy**

**Neville/Ginny (aunque de esta pareja no se hablará mucho :3)**

**SOBRE LAS CLASES DE POCIONES PARA NEVILLE, NO AHONDARÉ MUCHO EN EL TEMA SÓLO SE MENCIONARÁ :3 PUES ME ENFOCARÉ EN EL CONFLICTO PRINCIPAL QUE ES LA VENGANZA DE LOS HIJOS DE MORTÍFAGOS Y DE LOS MORTÍFAGOS RESTANTES… Y DE LA SORPRESA QUE LES HE ESTADO MENCIONANDO ;)**

**Bien, sin más que decir…**

**Un abrazo,**

**CUIDENSE Y SEAN FELICES! ;)**


	19. Amatistas

**HOLA OTRA VEZ MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS! **

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**Las dejo con el DÉCIMO OCTAVO capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS 144 REVIEWS!**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

"**Amatistas"**

"_Awww… se ven tan tiernos"_

"_Son el uno para el otro"_

"_Chicas, contrólense"_

"_Lo siento, Blaise, pero es que no lo podemos evitar, se ven tan bien juntos"_

"_Deberíamos tomarles una fotografía"_

"_¿Qué es una fotografía?"_

"_¡Ron, eres un ignorante!"_

"_¡Perdón! ¿Ok? Siento ser tan ignorante…"_

"_Hermione, creo que fuiste un poco dura. Él fue criado por magos, es obvio que no va a conocer un objeto Muggle"_

"_Tienes razón, Pansy. Lo siento, Ron, me pase un poco…"_

"_No te preocupes… Gracias, Pansy"_

"_De nada"_

"_Jóvenes, creo que deberían hablar más bajo o los despertarán"_

"_Disculpe, profesora Aldridge"_

"_Shhh… Creo que está despertando"_

Oía claramente voces a su alrededor, murmullos. No quería despertar, estaba cómodo y abrigado. Con reluctancia abrió los ojos. Unas hermosas orbes plateadas se dejaron ver, pestañó un par de veces intentando alejar los últimos vestigios de sueño.

-Señor Malfoy, veo que ha despertado.- escuchó una voz desconocida a su derecha.

Con lentitud giró la cabeza siguiendo la voz, sin embargo, lo que lo recibió fue una revuelta mata de pelo azabache, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido la noche anterior volvieron como flashes, una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Harry.- murmuró con adoración.

-¡Sip, dormiste con Harry!- exclamó la inconfundible voz de Pansy Parkinson desde su izquierda.- ¡creo que la reconciliación fue todo un éxito!- exclamó eufórica.

-¡PANSY!- gruñeron Ron, Hermione y Blaise, los tres, completamente ruborizados.

-Lamento interrumpir su animada conversación, chicos, pero el joven Snape debe tomar las pociones que le corresponden.- intervino la extraña mujer.- joven Malfoy, ¿Sería tan amable de despertarlo?

-¿Eh?... s-sí, lo haré.- respondió extrañado el ojigris, ¿quién era esa mujer?- Harry, amor, despierta, es hora de tus pociones.- le susurró un poco ruborizado.- ¡Vamos, dormilón!- insistió dándole un beso en la frente. El moreno se empezó a revolver entre las sabanas y finalmente se estiró cual gato.

-Draco…- murmuró somnoliento abriendo lentamente sus esmeraldas.- No me dejaste solo…- susurró con cariño acariciándole la pálida mejilla.

-Nunca amor, nunca.- musitó el Slytherin depositando un tierno beso en los sonrosados labios del Gryffindor.

-¡AWWW!… ¡QUÉ TIERNOS!- exclamaron las adolescentes presentes con sendas hemorragias nasales.

-¡Draco, ¿por qué no me dijiste que no estábamos solos?!- masculló Harry con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí.

-Yo…

-¡Cof, cof, cof!- todos se quedaron en silencio.- Lamento interrumpirlos chicos, pero son las 7:30 a.m. y el joven Snape debe tomar sus pociones.- informó la mujer desconocida.

-Sí, lo siento.- se disculpó Malfoy mientras se bajaba de la cama.-disculpe pero, ¿Quién es usted?- consultó el rubio a la vez que ayudaba a Harry a acomodarse en la cama, el moreno aún seguía débil.

-¡Oh! Disculpen mi descortesía.- dijo la mujer.- Mi nombre es Samantha Aldridge, y soy le nueva medibruja de Hogwarts.- informó la mujer.

Samantha Aldridge era una mujer de no más de metro sesenta, delgada, de tez blanca, cabello rubio y hermosos y brillantes ojos amatistas. Aparentaba tener aproximadamente unos 32 años. Vestía una bata blanca y llevaba el cabello tomado con una horquilla.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Madame Pomfrey?- preguntó preocupado el ojiverde.

-Estoy aquí, Harry.- dijo Poppy saliendo de su despacho.- La señorita Aldridge trabajará como mi ayudante durante un tiempo, para poder, después, tomar el puesto… Yo ya estoy muy vieja para seguir en este puesto.- comentó con una leve sonrisa en sus arrugados labios.- A partir del próximo mes ella será la nueva medibruja del castillo.

-Ya veo…- murmuró con un deje de tristeza en la voz el moreno.- Es un gusto conocerla, Señorita Aldridge.- saludó educadamente el Gryffindor extendiendo su mano derecha hacia la mujer.

-El gusto es mío, joven Snape… pero, por favor, llámame Samantha o Sam, como más te acomode.- ofreció la mujer estrechando la mano del menor, sonriéndole con cariño.- cuando me dices "señorita" me haces sentir vieja.- expresó haciendo un mohín.

-Entonces usted llámeme Harry, Sam.- contestó con una tímida sonrisa el león.

-Está bien, Harry.- aceptó la rubia y se volvió a los demás adolescentes.- Jóvenes, creo que es mejor que bajen a tomar desayuno. Además el joven Malfoy debe ir a cambiarse.

-Sí, tiene razón, nos vamos enseguida.- Dijo Pansy acercándose a la cama de Harry.- cuídate pequeño león, más tarde vendré a ver cómo sigues.- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate Harry, Blaise y yo nos vamos también.- esta vez, fue Hermione quien lo besó.

El trio abandonó la enfermería dejando a Harry junto a Draco, Samantha, Poppy y Ron. Este último se acercó con lentitud a la cama del moreno y con cariño le revolvió el cabello.- me diste un gran susto, compañero.- murmuró el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento… y gracias… por salvarme.- respondió dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

-¿C-Cómo…?

-Tu cabello es inconfundible, Ron.- cortó el moreno.- recuerdo que vi una gran mancha roja aparecer frente a mí antes de caer por las escaleras. Además, recuerdo haber escuchado tu voz llamándome y pidiéndome que resistiera.- explicó el ojiverde.

-Jejejej… see…- Weasley se ruborizó.- Bien, te dejo compañero.

-Ron, cuando quieras puedes venir a conversar conmigo… y puedes sentarte con nosotros.- ofreció.

-Harry, tú…

-Sí, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos… me has demostrado que enserio te importo, de otra manera no habrías arriesgado tu vida por mi.- expresó el menor.

-Gracias…- murmuró el pelirrojo ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo.- Gracias, Harry y prometo no volver a cometer una estupidez como la que hice.- prometió alzando la vista dejando ver cómo sus brillantes ojos azules, estaban abnegados en lágrimas.

-Te creo, Ron, te creo.- Ron lentamente se acercó a la cama y estrechó a Harry en un fuerte abrazo.- ¡Woah! Tranquilo, tranquilo.

-¡HEY! ¡QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI NOVIO, WEASLEY!-gruñó Draco alejando al pelirrojo de su pareja.

-L-lo siento, me emocioné.- se disculpó el ojiazul, avergonzado.- De todas formas, gracias, Harry por esta segunda oportunidad, no la desperdiciaré.- afirmó con convicción el pelirrojo.

-Eso espero, Weasley o sino yo mismo acabaré contigo.- siseó el ojigris.

-Y si tú le llegas a hacer daño a Harry, yo mismo me desharé de ti, Malfoy.- masculló, Weasley.

-¡Hey, chicos!- Samantha se interpuso entre ellos, ¿en qué momento habían quedado uno frente al otro?- me alegra mucho que ambos quieran proteger a Harry, pero tendrán que arreglar sus diferencias afuera, él debe tomarse sus pociones.- expresó la mujer.

-Sí...- respondieron con reticencia.

-Vendré a verte más tarde, Harry.- Ron se acercó al moreno y le dio un abrazo.

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada de agradecimiento, Weasley abandonó la enfermería.

-Bien amor, te dejo, debo decirle algo a Weasley urgentemente.- dijo Draco, depositando un casto beso en los labios entreabiertos de Harry.

-Draco…- advirtió el moreno.

-León, no le haré nada, sólo le daré un consejo.- contestó aparentando inocencia el Slytherin.- bien, vendré a verte durante el almuerzo, nos vemos después amor.- otro tierno beso fue depositado en los rosados labios del Gryffindor.

-Está bien, cuídate Dragón.

-Señorita Aldridge, por favor cuide de él.- le pidió a la medibruja.

-Eso no tienes que pedírmelo, ten por seguro que no permitiré que nadie se acerque a él.- afirmó guiñándole un ojo.- puedes ir a clases tranquilo.

-Gracias…

-De nada.

Malfoy abandonó la enfermería dejando a las medibrujas con Harry. Madame Pomfrey se excusó pues debía hacer unos trámites en San Mungo y desapareció por la gran puerta de roble. Samantha se acercó a la cama de Harry y le extendió un par de viales al menor.

-Bebe esto, Harry, te ayudará a sentirte mejor.- comunicó la mujer.- estuve leyendo tu expediente y a pesar que el arsénico fue erradicado de tu cuerpo, deberás guardar reposo, a lo menos, por una semana. Tu cuerpo necesita recuperar las fuerzas que utilizó en combatir al veneno.

-Está bien.- el moreno, obedientemente, bebió las pociones haciendo muecas de desagrado en el proceso.

-Iré por tu desayuno.- le dijo mientras recibía los viales vacíos.- A propósito, tu novio es muy atractivo y se ve que está perdidamente enamorado de ti, eres afortunado.- expresó dedicándole una sonrisa al menor.

-Lo sé y yo también la amo más que a mi vida, Sam.- afirmó el menor.

-Eso es obvio, tus ojos brillan de una manera especial cuando lo miras... Vuelvo enseguida.- con esta última frase la mujer desapareció por las puertas de roble.

.

-¡WEASLEY!-el grito de Draco resonó por todo el pasillo.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?-Gruñó el menor de los varones Weasley.

-Sólo quería darte un consejo.

-¿Tú? ¿Un consejo a mí? ¡JA! No me hagas reír.- masculló con ironía el pelirrojo.

-Pues, si quieres lo tomas.- respondió molesto el rubio.- esto te conviene.

-Te escucho.- dijo con desconfianza.

-Pues, mis fuentes me informaron que siempre te ha gustado una serpiente de ojos azules…

-¿Q-Quién t-te dijo eso?

-Ya te lo dije… mis fuentes.- respondió con simplicidad el ojigris.- Creo que estas de suerte porque el otro día, esa serpiente me confesó que ella gusta de un león de ojos azules… y cabello rojo.- Draco esbozó un sonrisa triunfal al ver la sorpresa en los ojos del león.- deberías aprovechar las oportunidades que se te están dando y no desperdiciar más tiempo.

-Y-yo…

-Sólo ve por ella, aún debe estar en el Gran Salón.- informó el Slytherin, caminado en dirección a las mazmorras.

-¡MALFOY!- el ojigris se detuvo y volteó para mirar a Ron.

-Weasley, estoy apurado, ¿qué quieres?

-Gracias…- expresó y luego salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

-Idiota…- masculló Draco, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

.

Severus Snape caminaba a paso rápido hacia la enfermería de Hogwarts, contaba con aproximadamente 15 minutos para poder ver cómo había amanecido Harry, luego tendría que volver a las mazmorras para impartir su primera clase del día. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de roble de la enfermería, sin desperdiciar tiempo, ingresó en ella. Continuó si camino hacia la cama de Harry, pero detuvo sus pasos al ver a una mujer desconocida, parada a un lado de la cama del ojiverde, acariciándole con cariño los revueltos cabellos.

-¿quién es usted?- cuestionó con frialdad.

-Shhh… hable más bajo, acaba de quedarse dormido.- reprendió la extraña girando su cuerpo para enfrentar al recién llegado. El pocionista sintió que algo se removía en su interior al verse atrapado por las hermosas amatistas que la mujer tenía por ojos.

Manteniendo su máscara de frialdad repitió la pregunta.- ¿Quién es usted y qué hace acariciando a mi hijo?- siseó.

-¿Su hijo? ¡Oh! ¡Señor Snape!- exclamó avergonzada y ruborizada la mujer.- disculpe mi descortesía, mi nombre es Samantha Aldridge y seré la reemplazante de Madame Pomfrey.- informó la rubia.- un gusto conocerlo.- expresó con una gran sonrisa que dejó embobado al ojinegro.

-E-El gusto es mío, soy Severus Snape, profesor de pociones de Hogwarts y padre de Harry.- dijo golpeándose mentalmente por lo estúpido que había sonado.

-¡Oh! Eso ya lo sabía.- soltó una risita nerviosa.- yo admiro mucho su trabajo, jejejeje.- admitió ruborizada.- antes de venir investigué un poco, pues luego seremos compañeros de trabajo.- continuó sin poder eliminar las notas de nerviosismo en su voz.

-Ya… veo…- murmuró contrariado el moreno.-Em… ¿C-cómo sigue Harry?- _"¿Estaba tartamudeando? ¡RAYOS!"._

-Él está mejor, hace aproximadamente 10 minutos tomó sus pociones.- informó la mujer evitando a toda costa los oscuros ojos de Severus_. "¡Sus ojos son tan penetrantes!"._

-Qué bueno, me tenía muy preocupado… ha pasado por tanto…- su voz poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un susurro.

-Em… Severus, ¿Puedo decirle Severus?- consultó la mujer antes de continuar, el pocionista sólo asintió un poco aturdido.- Puedes estar tranquilo, sé que no confías en mí pues recién me estás conociendo, pero te puedo asegurar que nunca dejaría que le pasara algo a Harry. Sé que no lo conozco, pero siento la necesidad de proteger a éste niño.- expresó con convicción acariciando el cabello del menor.

-Gracias, Señorita Aldridge.- expresó el maestro de pociones.

-Samantha.- corrigió la medibruja.

-Gracias, Samantha.- rectificó el moreno. Las campanas del castillo indicaron que las clases estaban por empezar.- ¡Rayos! Tengo que irme, por favor cuide de Harry.- pidió el pocionista.

-Lo haré, ve tranquilo.- aseguró la mujer de ojos amatistas, luego a paso titubeante se acercó a Snape y depositó un corto beso en la pálida mejilla del ojinegro.- que tengas un buen día.- susurró evitando su mirada.

-T-Tú también…- murmuró un tanto contrariado el moreno.

Severus sintió su rostro arder, _"¿Estaba ruborizado?" _intentando evitar que la medibruja lo notara, el pocionista prácticamente huyó de la enfermería. Samantha lo vio salir y un atisbo de frustración cruzó sus facciones. Mantuvo su mirada perdida en el lugar por donde Snape había desaparecido y suspiró con pesadumbre.

-Severus…- murmuró con tristeza.

-_Es un gran hombre, ¿No es así?_

-Sí…

-_Él es muy atractivo, ¿no lo cree?_

_-_Sí…

-Usted gusta de mi padre.- afirmó rotundamente una suave voz a su espalda. Esto lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-¡HARRY!-chilló abochornada la mujer.- ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?

-No se mienta a sí misma, sus ojos no mienten.- insistió el menor.

-Em… y si fuera cierto…- empezó la medibruja.- No podría hacer nada, ¿Qué pasaría con tu madre?- cuestionó con tristeza.

-Creí haber escuchado que había realizado una investigación antes de venir aquí.- preguntó frialdad.- Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 1 año.- informó, su voz perdió todo rastro de frialdad y se tornó triste.

-Yo… lo siento.- pidió la rubia.- siendo sincera… me enteré que él tenía un hijo cuando llegué, hoy.

-Ya veo…

-E… Harry, iré a hacer el inventario de las pociones que tenemos… intenta dormir un poco, eso te ayudará a curarte más rápido.- la mujer comenzó a escabullirse hacia la oficina, mas, un suave susurro la detuvo.

-Él está soltero…- murmuró Harry y luego se cubrió con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

Samantha sonrió agradecida.- Gracias por el dato, pequeño.- dicho esto, retomó su camino de vuelta a la oficina.

.

Ron corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, debía llegar al Gran Salón cuanto antes. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y dobló a la izquierda y en segundos se encontró parado frente a la puerta del Gran Salón. Sin perder más tiempo ingresó en él, escaneó el lugar con su azulada mirada, sólo quedaban unos cuantos estudiantes, y Pansy era uno de ellos.

Estaba terminando su desayuno cuando sintió que alguien la observaba. Alzó la vista de su tasa y se vio sumergida en la brillante mirada azulada de Ron Weasley. El pelirrojo estaba colorado y jadeaba intentando llenar sus pulmones de aire, parecía que había corrido una maratón (N/A: ¡CORRE FOREST, CORRE! XD). Antes de que la Slytherin dijese una palabra el Gryffindor levantó una mano indicándole que guardara silencio. Recorrió toda la extensión de la mesa Slytherin y la rodeó, quedando así al lado de la joven.

-Pansy, por favor déjame hablar primero.- pidió, ya un poco más compuesto.- He estado huyendo de este sentimiento… fui un cobarde y lo sé, pero debo decirte esto antes de perder todo el coraje que junté.- sus mejillas adquirieron el mismo color que su cabello.-…Me gustas… me gustas mucho, sin embargo, cometí el mismo error que cometí con Malfoy, te juzgué por la casa a la que perteneces. Mis prejuicios contra los Slytherin me impidieron declararme… fui estúpido, lo admito.- agregó el león al ver la mirada de desaprobación que le dedicó Parkinson.- de no ser por Harry aún seguiría manteniendo esa rivalidad infantil contra ustedes.- afirmó.- quiero cambiar mi manera de pensar, empezando por declararle mi amor a la serpiente que me viene trayendo loco desde el tercer año.- confesó sonriéndole con timidez a la joven esperando su reacción.

-Bueno… sólo me queda admitir que me enamoré de un idiota.- dijo al fin, sonriéndole con petulancia pero con diversión en los ojos.- tardaste mucho, gatito.

-Nunca es tarde para ser feliz.- expresó.- entonces, Pansy Parkinson, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia?- preguntó esperanzado arrodillándose ante ella.

-Creí que nunca me lo pedirías… pero tengo una sola condición.- Ron la observaba expectante.- que aceptes ser mi esposo una vez salgamos de Hogwarts.- esto tomó por sorpresa al ojiazul, quien se levantó del piso y la miró molesto.

-¡HEY! Te me adelantase, yo… quería pedirte que fueras mi esposa de la manera correcta… con un anillo.- murmuró.

-Pues, estaré esperando ese anillo.- comentó la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo.

-Entonces… ¿Aceptas?- consultó dubitativo el pelirrojo.

-Por supuesto.- dicho esto, la chica se levantó de su asiento y besó al Gryffindor, fue un beso corto pero lleno de sentimientos. En él, ambos demostraban lo deseosos que estaban de esa clase de contacto… habían perdido mucho tiempo sólo por prejuicios.

.

**Enfermería de Hogwarts, 7:44 p.m.**

Samantha ingresaba en la enfermería, venía de hablar con el director, un hombre muy extraño por cierto. Más extraño y sorprendente fue lo que el hombre le confidenció, nunca se habría imaginado tal cosa.

"_Albus Dumbledore era el bisabuelo de Harry Snape, más conocido como Harry Potter"_

El anciano de ojos azules la había solicitado en su despacho sólo para pedirle que fuese la medimaga de cabecera del menor. El peliblanco le explicó todo lo relacionado con la salud del ojiverde, incluyendo los abusos que sufrió por parte de su tío. Todo esto bajo un juramento inquebrantable. Le angustió sobremanera enterarse que el Gryffindor sufría de anemia aguda y de anorexia, todo por culpa del Muggle, el ojiazul le pidió expresamente que ella fuese la encargada del tratamiento del moreno, ella aceptó sin dudarlo.

Le pidió que se encargase de la salud de su bisnieto…

Encontró a Harry sentado en la cama, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared. Se acercó hasta su cama y agitó su mano frente a los ojos del Gryffindor, intentando hacer que espabilara. Pestañando varias veces, Harry salió de su letargo y enfocó sus esmeraldas en las amatistas de la medimaga.

-Hola, Sam.- le saludó con voz cansina.

-Hola, Harry, ¿te sientes bien?- consultó con preocupación al notar el rubor en las mejillas del menor, a pesar de la palidez que predominaba en su rostro.

-Sí, solo un poco cansado…- murmuró desviando la mirada. Ante esto, Aldridge llevó su mano a la frente del león y jadeó.

-¡Harry, tienes fiebre!- exclamó.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?

-…- el moreno no respondió.

-Bien, te daré una poción para reducir tu temperatura y luego te daré las pociones para el envenenamiento que tuviste, ¿Ok?

-Está bien.- susurró el ojiverde.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Samantha, convocó tres viales y se los fue pasando uno por uno al adolescente, quien, entre muecas, se los bebió. Luego, la rubia ayudó al Gryffindor a recostarse nuevamente en la cama y lo arropó.

Lentamente el león fue cerrando los ojos, la fiebre lo tenía muy cansado. La mujer, en un impulso besó la frente del moreno, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se alejó rápidamente. No obstante, su corazón dio un brinco al escuchar al león murmurar con voz adormila.

"_**Mamá…"**_

No supo por qué, pero esa sola palabra provocó estragos en su interior. Había conocido a ese chico en la mañana y ya sentía la necesidad de protegerlo. Sentimiento que se incrementó al enterarse de todo por lo que tuvo que pasar el menor.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, quería estar cerca de él, protegerlo, cuidarlo, brindarle el amor que no pudo obtener de su madre, independiente de si Harry nunca la veía como una. Se acercó al moreno, acarició sus cabellos y nuevamente besó su frente.

-No te preocupes, Harry, cuidaré de ti como una madre lo haría.- le dijo adolescente que dormía frente a ella.- superarás tu anorexia y anemia. Yo estaré junto a ti, lo haré, incluso, si tu padre no quiere…- continuó.- aunque desearía que si me aceptara… también tu…- finalizó en un susurró.

Con pesadumbre, Samantha se alejó de la cama del león, debía atender algunos asuntos. Uno de ellos, era hablar con el profesor Snape, quería saber todo lo relacionado con la salud del ojiverde, para así, poder tratar sus padecimientos.

Abandonó la enfermería, sin notar, en ningún momento, que había estado siendo observada desde el momento en que llegó de hablar con Dumbledore. Albus sonreía de oreja a oreja, ella era la mujer indicada, ella era lo que faltaba en las vidas de Harry y Severus… Rogaba a Merlín porque el pocionista no desperdiciara esa oportunidad, esa gran oportunidad…

* * *

**¡HEY, AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO 18! :3**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ha aparecido la futura mami de Harry! **

**Bueno Ron y Pansy están juntos!**

**Bien, quiero agradecerles por seguir mi historia, como dice en el Summary esta historia está en su recta final n_n y viene la sorpresa de la que les he estado hablando ;)**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, sigan dejándoles para poder saber que opinan :3 además, quisiera que me dijeran cómo les gustaría Sevy y compañía vengaran a Harry (Dejen volar su imaginación y déjenme saber cómo quieren que Vernon sea castigado :3)**

**PUEDEN DEJAR SUS IDEAS HASTA QUE SUBA EL CAPÍTULO 21, APROVECHEN, TODAS LAS IDEAS SERÁN ESCUCHADAS Y SE ELIGIRÁ LA MEJOR O HARÉ UNA MEZCLA XD**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y CONTINÚEN, POR FAVOR!**

**Un beso,**

**CUIDENSE Y SEAN FELICES!**


	20. Al acecho

**HOLA OTRA VEZ MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS! **

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**Las dejo con el DÉCIMO NOVENO capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

"**Al acecho"**

Había sido un día agotador, estaba sumamente cansado, lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Sin embargo, debía ir a ver cómo seguía Harry, no había podido ir a ver a su pequeño en todo el día. Suspiró y pasó su mano por sus oscuros cabellos, terminaría de revisar los ensayos de los alumnos de sexto año y luego iría a la enfermería.

Eran las 8 de la noche y recién terminaba de revisar los desastrosos ensayos de los alumnos de sexto año. Se levantó de su asiento y se estiró, sus músculos protestaron y sintió sus huesos crujir. Tanto tiempo en la misma posición lo había desgastado más de lo que pensaba, definitivamente los años no pasaban en vano.

Agitó su varita y todos los papeles se vieron ordenados pulcramente en una esquina de su escritorio. Satisfecho, guardo la varita en uno de los tantos bolsillos de su negra túnica y se encaminó a la salida de la mazmorra. Mientras se masajeándose el cuello abrió la puerta con total despreocupación. Sus obsidianas se abrieron con sorpresa al encontrarse con la señorita Samantha Aldridge frente a él, con la mano derecha en el aire dando la impresión de que estaba a punto de tocar. La rubia se ruborizó al sentirse bajo el escrutinio de la oscura y penetrante mirada del pocionista, lentamente bajó la mano.

-Severus, yo… em… venía a hablar contigo.- expresó con un leve titubeo.-…sobre Harry.- finalizó mirando al maestro de pociones directamente a los ojos.

-Pasa.- el ojinegro se hizo a un lado, dejando el paso libre para que la mujer ingresara a la mazmorra.- toma asiento.- indicó señalando el asiento frente a su escritorio.

Samantha se sentó donde Severus le había señalado, en tanto el pocionista tomaba asiento frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa.

-Te escucho.- indicó con seriedad el hombre.

-Bien, verás, el director Dumbledore me pidió expresamente que cuidara de su nieto y que fuese su medimaga de cabecera.- dijo sin más rodeos la mujer de ojos amatistas.

-¿El director te dijo sobre Harry?- Severus estaba sorprendido.

-Sí, también me dijo de los padecimientos de Harry… me contó quien se los había provocado.- murmuró con tristeza la mujer.

El maestro de pociones la miraba fijamente, juzgando si era correcto hablarle a la mujer sobre algo tan delicado como la salud de su hijo. Finalmente decidió que, sí, era lo correcto, si Dumbledore se lo había pedido, era porque la mujer era de confianza.- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Cuál fue el diagnóstico exacto que te dio el medimago que atendió a Harry?

-Harry padece de anemia por deficiencia de hierro, la tiene desde pequeño debido a la mala alimentación, sus tíos le prohibían comer. No obstante, está empeoró luego del incidente con Vernon Dursley. Ese Muggle le provocó una gran pérdida de sangre con la paliza que le dio.-Aldridge lo escuchaba con atención mientras tomaba nota en una libreta que había convocado.- Además, él tiene anorexia, también causada por sus tíos.- finalizó.

-Bien, de todas maneras le realizaré a Harry unos cuantos exámenes para complementar los datos que me has proporcionado.- comentó la medibruja mientras guardaba su libreta.- Severus, te aseguro que curaré a Harry, te lo juro.- aseguró la rubia sonriéndole con calidez al moreno.

-Cuento contigo, Samantha.- expresó el ojinegro devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

.

Una semana había pasado, se sentía libre al haber sido dado de alta. Estar confinado a una cama lo estresaba, necesitaba poder moverse, caminar, respirar aire puro. Hace una semana también había empezado su tratamiento para erradicar su anemia y anorexia. Samantha le había dado una dieta especial, con alimentos ricos en hierro, para la anemia, complementada por una dieta rica en nutrientes, para que recuperase el peso perdido debido a la anorexia.

Quería ir al lago negro, quería ver sus oscuras aguas, quería ver al calamar gigante. Respirar aire puro.

Sus tranquilos pasos lo llevaron al exterior del castillo, era una tarde cálida, perfecta para salir. Atravesó el patio y llegó hasta el árbol ubicado frente al lago negro. Tomó asiento a los pies del gran árbol y apoyó su espalda en el tronco. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que comenzó a adormecerse, sintiéndose lleno de paz, dejó que el sueño lo llevara… cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

.

Acababa de salir de la enfermería, la medibruja Aldridge le había dicho que Harry y había sido dado de alta, ¡el moreno se había ido y solo!

¡Harry sabía que no debía andar solo, no después del atentado que había sufrido! Con desesperación recorrió cada pasillo del castillo buscando la característica cabellera desordenada del Gryffindor. Pero el moreno no estaba por ninguna parte.

Llegó a la entrada del Gran Salón, Nott venía saliendo. El castaño (N/A: Nott tendrá el pelo castaño y los ojos negros ;)) lo quedó mirando unos instantes, para luego sonreír.

-Si buscas a Potter.- al ver la mirada de molestia que el rubio le dirigió, se corrigió.- Perdón, si estás buscando a Snape, lo vi salir hacia el lago negro hace unos 20 minutos.- informó para luego seguir su camino hacia la sala común de Slytherin sin darle, en ningún momento, oportunidad a Draco para agradecerle por el dato.

Sabiendo que cada minuto que pasaba era preciado, el ojigris guió sus pasos hacia el lago negro. Suspiró aliviado cuando divisó la menuda figura de Harry, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol frente al lago. Una vez delante de él sonrió al ver que su, ahora novio, estaba completamente dormido. El Gryffindor se veía adorable cuando dormía, su rostro era pacífico, sin ningún atisbo de angustia o preocupaciones.

Sin hacer ruido, Draco tomó asiento al lado del mago moreno y con sumo cuidado, tomó el frágil y pequeño cuerpo de Harry y lo acomodó en sus piernas, de manera que el Gryffindor quedó sentado en su falda. Al instante, el ojiverde se acomodó apoyando su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el rostro del Slytherin y suspiró complacido.

-Draco…- murmuró al reconocer el característico aroma del rubio.

-Shhh, sigue durmiendo, amor, yo velaré tu sueño.- susurró con amor.

-Gracias, dragón.- murmuró con voz cansina.

Draco se dedicó por las siguientes dos horas, a contemplar el pacífico rostro de su novio al dormir mientras acariciaba con suavidad la espalda del moreno. Cuando empezó a sentir que el frío se colaba entre sus ropas, además del leve temblor en el cuerpo del ojiverde, decidió que ya era hora de volver al castillo. Cuidando de no realizar movimientos bruscos, el Slytherin se levantó del suelo cargando al Gryffindor entre sus brazos. El león se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y continuó durmiendo.

.

**Habitaciones de Severus y Harry, mazmorras de Hogwarts, 08:30 p.m.**

Severus se preparaba para dirigirse al Gran Salón para la cena. Tenía la esperanza de ver a Harry allí, pues no había podido hablar con él desde la mañana, cuando Samantha lo había dado de alta. Se acomodó la túnica y caminó hacia la salida y se detuvo frente a la puerta al escuchar que alguien la golpeaba. La abrió y se encontró de frente con su ahijado. Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente al ver que éste cargaba a su primogénito en brazos. La mente del pocionista recorrió todas las posibilidades, ¿Habría sido atacado? ¿Se enfermó? ¿Recayó a causa del veneno?

¡¿Qué había ocurrido?!

Draco, al ver toda la angustia que el rostro desencajado del pocionista demostraba, decidió tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo, Sev, Harry está bien, sólo se quedó dormido frente al lago negro.- explicó.

-Gracias a Merlín…- suspiró aliviado.- Gracias, Draco. Dame a Harry, lo llevaré a su cuarto.- pidió el moreno.

-No es necesario, Sev, permíteme ser yo, quien lo lleve.- el rubio lo miró expectante.

-Está bien, recuéstalo en su cama, yo me adelantaré al Gran Salón. Recuerda cerrar bien la puerta antes de salir y lanza algunos encantamientos protectores a la puerta.- indicó el ojinegro.- no quiero que algo le pase a Harry mientras cenamos.

-Verás, me sentiría más tranquilo si me permitieras quedarme con él mientras tú vas a cenar.- pidió el menor.- alguien debe estar con él, alguien debe cuidar de él.- finalizó.

-…

-Severus, por favor, no quiero que algo le pase mientras estamos cenando y estoy seguro que tú tampoco.- insistió.- Por favor…

-Está bien, pero enviaré a un elfo doméstico para que te traiga la cena.- dijo con resignación el pocionista.- también enviaré la cena de Harry, despiértalo para que coma, debe seguir su régimen.

-¡Dalo por hecho!- Draco le sonreía complacido.

-Bien, me retiro.- Severus se acercó al rubio y depositó un beso en la frente del adolescente que descansaba en los brazos del ojigris, luego le revolvió con cariño el cabello al Slytherin.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Sev.- se despidió el rubio mientras se encaminaba a la habitación de Harry.

El rubio recostó con delicadeza al Gryffindor sobre el lecho, Harry murmuró algo ininteligible, mas no despertó. El Slytherin conjuró unas mantas y con ellas cubrió el delgado y pequeño cuerpo del moreno. Luego, se acostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar el rebelde cabello del ojiverde con suavidad.

¡PLOP!

-Señor Malfoy, Señor, Tibby ha traído su cena, señor.- escuchó la chillona voz de la elfa enviada por Severus, venir desde el salón.

-Tibby, por favor ven.- en instantes la elfa se encontró en la habitación.- deja a bandeja en la mesita de noche, por favor.

-Como diga señor.- Tibby puso la charola donde Draco le había indicado.

-Muy bien Tibby, puedes retirarte.- informó el adolescente.

-Como diga, señor.- con un ¡PLOP! La elfa desapareció.

Draco enfocó sus plateadas orbes en el apacible rostro dormido de Harry y sonrió con picardía. Conocía la forma perfecta para despertar al bello durmiente. Con suavidad el Slytherin posó sus labios sobre los del Gryffindor y lentamente introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del moreno. Éste gimió dentro del beso y, aún dormido, le correspondió. El rubio sonrió dentro del beso al ver las reacciones que provocaba en Harry, aun estando dormido.

El ojigris terminó el ósculo y empezó a repartir pequeños besos por todo el cuello del ojiverde. La respiración de Harry comenzaba a acelerarse, mientras que de sus rojos labios, brotaba el nombre del Slytherin entre gemidos.

-Vamos, amor, la cena llegó.- susurró sobre los labios del moreno, observando con atención, cómo el león abría lentamente los ojos. Cuando estuvo seguro que había despertado por completo, besó con ternura los labios del chico dorado. Nuevamente el beso se volvió demandante y sus lenguas comenzaron una danza frenética. El ojiverde abrazó al ojigris por el cuello, enredando sus dedos en las finas hebras platinadas del Slytherin.

-Draco…- gimió haciendo un puchero cuando el rubio terminó el beso.

-Lo siento, amor, pero la medibruja Aldridge fue bastante clara, debes respetar los horarios de tus comidas si quieres mejorarte.- reprendió con cariño.- una vez terminemos de cenar, podemos continuar donde nos quedamos, león.

-Bien…- murmuró completamente sonrosado el Gryffindor.

.

Eran pasadas las 10 de la noche y Severus Snape llegaba completamente cansado a sus aposentos en las mazmorras. Su intención no era llegar tan tarde, sin embargo, se entretuvo conversando con Samantha, tanto así, que la hora se le pasó volando.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido y el pocionista ingresó en la oscura instancia, cosa que extrañó al ojinegro, ¿Por qué estaban todas las luces apagadas? Posiblemente Draco ya se había ido a las habitaciones de Slytherin a causa del toque de queda. No obstante, cuando llegó, no sintió ninguna protección en la entrada.

Un poco preocupado por el descuido de su ahijado, el pocionista corrió hasta la habitación de su hijo para revisar que estuviera bien. Ingresó en el cuarto y murmuró "_Lumus_", la suave luz emitida por su varita iluminó tenuemente la estancia, frunció el ceño.

En la cama de su primogénito yacían acostados él y su ahijado. Harry reposaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, mientras que con su mano izquierda aferraba firmemente la camisa de Draco. A su vez, el ojigris mantenía un brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura del moreno abrasándolo posesivamente, y su otra mano apretaba fuertemente la mano de Harry que reposaba sobre pecho.

Manteniendo el ceño fruncido el pocionista convocó una manta y cubrió a los adolescentes con ella para luego, abandonar la habitación. Una vez fuera, se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró.

"_Harry, Draco y él tendrían una seria conversación mañana"._

Con este último pensamiento el maestro de pociones ingresó en su propia habitación, dispuesto a tener un sueño reparador. Necesitaba estar en todos sus sentidos para la charla que tendría con su hijo y ahijado. No obstante, no podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados, su hijo ya estaba madurando… le costaba asumir que Harry ya no era un niño… además, no había podido disfrutarlo, había tantas cosas que lo hubiese gustado hacer con él. Un viaje padre e hijo, tardes familiares, salidas a Hogsmeade, etc.

Había que estar ciego como para no notar la atracción entre el Gryffindor y el Slytherin, encontrarlos como lo había hecho, sólo corroboraba sus sospechas. Tendría que dejar de lado sus ideas egoístas, y apoyar a Harry en las decisiones que tomase, si el moreno era feliz al lado de Draco… él no se interpondría. Si Harry quería volar fuera del nido, él no le cortaría las alas.

.

La luna se alzaba majestuosa sobre Hogwarts. Un viento gélido azotaba con rudeza las paredes de piedra de la ancestral construcción. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo fría que estaba la noche, una figura encapuchada atravesaba los terrenos del castillo en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.

El encapuchado caminaba presuroso entre los grandes árboles del Bosque Prohibido. De vez en cuando se detenía a inspeccionar con la mirada sus alrededores, que nadie lo hubiese seguido. Después de unos largos 30 minutos, el desconocido llegó a una pequeña laguna y se detuvo en la orilla. El reflejo de la luna destellaba en las mansas aguas del lago.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, causando que pegara un brinco.

-No hagas eso.- gruñó.

-No es mi culpa que no esté alerta.- siseó el recién llegado.- es tu deber estar alerta… o terminarás muerto.- finalizó con teatralidad.

-Bien, estaré más atento.- masculló.

-Entonces, ¿pudieron conseguir el último ingrediente?

-No, Richardson lo intentó hace un poco más de una semana, pero no contó con que alguien saldría en su rescate.- dijo con molestia el encapuchado llegado de Hogwarts.- y luego nos ha sido imposible llegar a él, lo tienen muy protegido. Si no está con alguien, está bajo fuertes hechizos protectores.- finalizó

-Entonces creo que ya es hora de pasar al plan B.

-Estás diciendo que…

-Sí, es la única manera.

-Está bien, hablaré con los demás, creo que necesitaré bastante ayuda, pero te aseguro que el plan será todo un éxito. Ven por nosotros mañana a la puesta de sol.

-No me decepciones. Es importante que se lleve a cabo en la próxima luna nueva… en dos días. De lo contrario, tendremos que esperar otro mes más y no nos podemos dar ese lujo. Los estaré esperando en el borde del bosque prohibido.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces.

-Esta vez no fallen.

-Ten por seguro que no lo haremos.

Dando la conversación por finalizado, ambos caminaron en direcciones contrarias. Perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque.

* * *

**HEY! AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAPITULO 19 :3**

**¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ?**

**BIEN, SÓLO LES DIRÉ QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO EMPIEZA LA ACCIÓN ;)**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! y dejen sus ideas para la tortura de Vernon ;)  
**

**Un beso, **

**CUIDENSE Y SEAN FELICES ;)**


	21. Inicio del fin

**HOLA OTRA VEZ MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS! **

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**Las dejo con el VIGÉSIMO capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**"Inicio del fin"**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por sus oscuras pestañas, impidiéndole poder seguir durmiendo. Sonrió complacido al sentir los fuertes brazos de Draco abrazando fuertemente su cintura, y su cálida y pausada respiración acariciando los cabellos de su nuca. Lentamente se dio vuelta en el abrazo, quedando de frente a su rubio novio.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con más rapidez y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, incluso estando dormido, Draco seguía pareciendo un Dios. Sus platinados cabellos cubrían con elegancia el rostro aristocrático del Slytherin. Sus largas pestañas, casi blancas, brillaban bajo la tenue luz del alba. El moreno suspiró contrariado, ¿Qué veía Draco en él?

Harry no se consideraba atractivo… para nada. Nunca se sintió a gusto con su cuerpo, su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros, era delgado, demasiado. A pesar de tener la tez morena, siempre se veía pálido y con ojeras bajo los ojos, aunque eso estaba mejorando gracias al tratamiento de Sam. Su estatura era baja, aproximadamente 1,60, su altura estaba muy por debajo del promedio. Lo único que le gustaba de todo su aspecto físico, eran sus ojos. Las esmeraldas que heredó de su madre.

-¿Qué tanto piensas, Amor?- murmuró Draco, distrayendo a Harry de todos sus pensamientos depresivos.

-Nada de importancia…- susurró el moreno.

-Para mí, todo lo que pienses es importante.- respondió el Slytherin besando la frente del Gryffindor.- Vamos, bebé, dime, ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Yo… Y-yo…- tartamudeó el ojiverde.- Draco… ¿Por qué estás conmigo?... Hay… Hay muchos otros chicos y chicas más atractivos que yo… ¿Qué ves?… ¿Qué ves… en mí?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Amor…- susurró con preocupación Malfoy, comprendiendo el estado de su pareja.- Harry, bebé, tu eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido, y no sólo hablo de tu físico…- expresó el rubio.- tú eres hermoso y perfecto de aquí.- dijo señalando el pecho del moreno, su corazón.

Harry evitaba mirar a Draco, lágrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos. El ojigris al ver esto se sentó en la cama y tomando, con cuidado al ojiverde por los hombros, lo obligó a sentarse también. Luego, lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Amor, no llores, por favor.- rogó mientras se movía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, meciendo a Harry.- Bebé, yo me enamoré de lo que eres interiormente, no de tu apariencia física.- expresó.- aunque eso es un plus.- dijo sonriendo con picardía.- Harry, no hay nada de ti que no me gustes, eres perfecto… aunque por el bien de tu salud, sería bueno que subiese unos cuantos kilos.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-D-De… v-verdad… crees q-que soy… ¿atractivo?- preguntó entre sollozos el moreno.

-Por supuesto… siempre he tenido buen gusto.- nuevamente le guiñó el ojo.- pero lo que más me gusta de ti, es tu forma de ser, lo que eres en tu interior y no quiero que cambies… nunca.- puntualizó besando la punta de la nariz del ojiverde.

-G-Gracias…- murmuró el león.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado el rubio.

-Por amarme como soy… por aceptarme.- dijo el Gryffindor arrodillándose en la cama y abrazando al Slytherin por el cuello.- Te amo, Dragón.- murmuró sobre los labios del ojigris.

Esta vez fue el Gryffindor quien inició el beso, uno bastante inexperto. Recuperándose de la impresión que le causó que su pequeño novio, tomase la iniciativa, Draco abrazó a Harry por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, provocando un acercamiento más íntimo. El león gimió dentro del beso cuando sintió que Draco tomaba el control del ósculo. Las manos del Slytherin acariciaban con suavidad la piel de la espalda del Gryffindor, logrando que el moreno soltara pequeños gemidos.

Un carraspeo proveniente de la puerta de la habitación detuvo sus caricias. Ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la fuente del sonido...

Severus Snape los miraba desde el umbral de la puerta, con sin demostrar ninguna emoción y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Los dos al salón, ahora.- sentenció con voz gélida, para luego abandonar el cuarto.

Los adolescentes con rapidez se levantaron y siguieron el camino tomado por el pocionista. El maestro de pociones se encontraba sentado en el sofá del salón, con el rostro completamente serio y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Siéntense.- ordenó.

Sin esperar a que se los repitieran, los adolescentes tomaron asiento frente al ojinegro. La estancia permaneció en silencio, la tensión era completamente palpable. Finalmente, el pocionista rompió el mutismo en el que se encontraban.

-Quiero que me expliquen… que significó lo que acabo de ver en tu habitación, Harry.- exigió con voz fría.

-Papá… em… verás…- tartamudeó con nerviosismo el ojiverde con nerviosismo. Sin embargo, la cálida mano de Draco se posó sobre sus temblorosas manos.

-Harry, déjame hablar a mí.- pidió sonriéndole. El Gryffindor asintió.-Sev, Harry y yo somos una pareja.- dijo sin más rodeos el rubio.

-Pareja…- murmuró con voz amenazante.- desde cuando.- exigió saber.

-Desde el día que Harry fue envenenado.- respondió el Slytherin manteniendo en todo momento el contacto visual con Snape.

-…- el ojinegro mantenía su rostro imperturbable, logrando poner más y más nerviosos a los adolescentes.

-Sev, yo amo a Harry, y no me importa lo que puedas decir, no me separaré de él. Lo haré sólo si él me lo pide y no porque alguien más me lo exija.- expresó con firmeza el rubio.

-…-

Nuevamente el silencio recayó en la estancia, Draco mantenía su mirada fija en el pocionista mientras Harry temblaba a su lado. Finalmente la risa de Snape se dejó escuchar, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

-Buena respuesta, Dragón.- comentó con una sonrisa bailando en sus pálidos labios el ojinegro.- no esperaba menos de ti.

-Sev… ¿Qué significa esto?- demandó el ojigris.

-Verán, les seré sincero.- empezó el pelinegro.- llevaba días sospechando que su relación no era una de hermandad. Y el verlos durmiendo juntos y abrazados anoche, confirmó mis presentimientos. En un principio no estaba muy de acuerdo con esta relación, tenía la impresión de que no eran lo suficientemente maduros como para poder sobrellevar esta clase de vínculo.- explicó el pocionista.- No obstante, hoy escuche lo que le dijiste a Harry, Draco… eso me bastó para darme cuenta de que tú eres el indicado para estar junto a mi hijo.- expresó.- y no aceptaré a nadie más.- advirtió, mirando esa vez a Harry.

-Y no habrá ningún otro, papá… Yo amo a Draco.- el rubor cubría las mejillas del Gryffindor.

-Bien.-asintió conforme.- ahora vayan a prepararse.- ordenó el adulto con una sonrisa.

Felices, Draco y Harry se dirigieron a la habitación del moreno. Cuando el ojiverde ingresó en el cuarto el ojinegro detuvo al ojigris tomándolo del brazo.

-Draco, sólo te advertiré una vez esto… controla tus hormonas, aún son menores de edad.- amenazó.

-E-está bien, mantendré mis hormonas controladas, Sev.- tartamudeó sonrojado el rubio.

-Bien, ahora ve a cambiarte.

El ojigris ingresó en el cuarto de su pareja, Harry ya estaba casi listo y tenía el uniforme del Slytherin pulcramente ordenado sobre la cama, listo para que el rubio lo vistiese.

-Amor, ¿podrías prestarme a Hedwig?- consultó.

-Claro, esté en la lechucería.- indicó el moreno.

-Gracias.- expresó el rubio besándolo en agradecimiento.- iré ahora, necesito enviar una carta urgente.- informó.

-Bien, te esperaré en el Gran Salón.- Harry besó a Draco y dejó la habitación.

.

El sol de un nuevo día se alzaba sobre el castillo Hogwarts. Los alumnos caminaban con lentitud hacia sus correspondientes clases. Entre toda esa marea, caminaba el nuevo grupo de amigos: Draco y Harry, Blaise y Hermione, Ron y Pansy y finalmente, Neville y Ginny. Estos últimos, eran novios desde hace dos años, pero habían mantenido su relación oculta. No obstante, no contaban que serían descubiertos por Hermione y Blaise… en la biblioteca.

Su primera clase del día era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, no era una clase que les motivara mucho. No obstante, siempre participaban bastante en ella, sólo por ayudar a Hagrid. Luego, después de una ventana de una hora seguía Encantamientos. Después venía el almuerzo, para continuar con Pociones.

La clase con Hagrid pasó con tranquilidad… bueno… no tanta, pues a Hagrid se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de llevar a una Acromántula a la clase. A pesar de estar en una jaula, el arácnido causó más de alguna impresión… Ron se desmayó. Por lo que al terminar la clase, Harry se llevó al pelirrojo con él a la enfermería, él tenía control con Sam y Ron… Ron también necesitaba un chequeo… y una poción tranquilizante.

Llegaron a la enfermería en cosa de minutos, Harry sostenía, como podía, a Ron. El pelirrojo estaba pálido y sudaba un poco. Encontraron a la medibruja conversando con Madame Pomfrey. Cuando los vieron entrar, ambas mujeres les sonrieron. Sam ayudó a Harry a llevar a Ron a un camilla y le suministró de inmediato una poción tranquilizante, con la cual, Ron se quedó dormido. La mujer de ojos amatistas se giró para mirar al ojiverde y nuevamente le sonrió.

-¡Harry, llegas justo a tiempo!- exclamó contenta.

-¿A tiempo para mi control?- consultó confuso.

-No… bueno, para eso también, pero me refiero a que llegaste a tiempo para despedirte de Madame Pomfrey.- le explicó.- ella hoy deja su puesto como medibruja de Hogwarts. No podrá despedirse de todo el colegio pues recibió una llamada urgente de su hija y debe partir cuanto antes.- informó.

-Ya veo.- murmuró con tristeza el moreno.- fue un gusto conocerla, Madame Pomfrey.- expresó el ojiverde mirando a la mujer de edad.- muchas gracias por todas las veces que cuidó de mí.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, mi niño.- la medibruja le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.- sólo te pido que te cuides más, hay mucha gente que te quiere, incluyéndome.- agregó.- despídeme de Severus, por favor.- pidió la mujer.

-No se preocupe, se lo diré.- aseguró el moreno.

Poppy se acercó al adolescente y lo abrazó. Harry en un comienzo, se sintió incómodo ante la cercanía. No obstante, después de unos segundos, correspondió la caricia con timidez.

Después de unas últimas palabras, Madame Pomfrey se despidió de Samantha y abandonó la enfermería con una gran maleta flotando detrás de ella.

Samantha observó a la mujer desaparecer por el pasillo y se volvió hacia Harry.

-¡Muy bien, pequeño!- exclamó.- ¿Listo para tu revisión?

-Si.-contestó con timidez el ojiverde, aún no se acostumbraba a la efusividad de la medibruja.

-Bien, realizaré un hechizo de diagnóstico en ti.- informó.- recuéstate en la camilla.

El león hizo lo que la medibruja le indicó y esperó paciente a que la rubia terminara su chequeo.

-¡Listo!-indicó la mujer de ojos amatistas.- Muy bien, pequeño, según este informe.- dijo señalando los documentos que sostenía y que tenían el diagnóstico.- estás mejor, subiste tres kilos, pero aun debes subir uno kilos más.- señaló.- además, los niveles de hierro en tu sangre están normalizándose con lentitud.- explicó.- bien, tienes que continuar con la dieta que te di y si Merlín quiere, tu peso estará dentro de lo normal en un mes, tal vez un poco más.

-qué bueno.- comentó aliviado el león.-em… ¿Sam?

-¿Dime?

-¿Puedo irme ya?- consultó.- es que ya está por empezar mi clase de Encantamientos y no quiero llegar tarde.- explicó.

-¡Claro!- Aldridge caminó hacia la cama donde Ron continuaba durmiendo y con delicadeza lo despertó.

Fue así, como un animoso, Harry Snape y un adormilado, Ron Weasley arribaron al aula de Encantamientos. Los alumnos estaban ingresando a la sala, entre ellos, Harry divisó entre la multitud la platinada cabellera de su novio. Tomó a Ron del brazo y lo llevó con él al encuentro con sus amigos. El rostro de Draco se iluminó al instante al ver a Harry llegar y sin importarle lo que los demás pudiesen pensar, tomó al león del brazo y lo acercó hacia él y lo besó con ternura.

-Amor, ¿Cómo te fue con la medibruja Aldridge?- preguntó después de finalizar el beso ignorando por completo las miradas sorprendidas que le dedicaban los demás alumnos.

-Bien, dijo que debo continuar con la dieta por un mes y medio aproximadamente.- informó.

-Ya veo, y yo me encargaré personalmente de que así sea.- expresó el Slytherin besando nuevamente al Gryffindor.

-Chicos, creo que es mejor que entremos, somos los últimos.- indicó Hermione.

-Sí, vamos.- concordaron todos.

La clase avanzó con lentitud, con una que otra explosión provocada por Seamus Finnegan. Todos estaban sentados con sus respectivas parejas, causando desconcierto entre los demás estudiantes. Quienes no dejaban de sorprenderse al notar cómo, los integrantes del trio dorado estaban emparejados con el trio más popular de las Serpientes. Por supuesto, ninguno de los involucrados prestó atención alguna a las miradas insistentes.

.

Luego de almorzar en el Gran Salón, Draco, Harry, Blaise, Ron, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny y Neville caminaban en dirección a las mazmorras. Conversaban animosamente, ajenos a las miradas insidiosas que recaían sobre ellos. Estaban por llegar a las escaleras que los llevarían a las mazmorras, cuando sintieron alzarse alrededor de ellos una gran cantidad de magia negra.

De inmediato, todos sacaron sus varitas de entre sus ropas y levantaron escudos a su alrededor. Al instante, diez hechizos diferentes golpearon sus barreras y desde las penumbras del pasillo, emergieron 10 encapuchados. Los desconocidos empezaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, derribando de a poco los escudos levantados por los chicos.

Sabiendo de antemano que las barreras no resistirían más ataques, los hombres del grupo comenzaron alanzar hechizos ofensivos y de desarme en contra de sus atacantes. Sin mayor esfuerzo los encapuchados devolvieron todos sus ataques y les lanzaron nuevos hechizos.

Toda su concentración se vino abajo cuando escucharon a Ron gritar. Fue una milésima de segundo… un descuido. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con terror al ver a su pareja caer al suelo al ser alcanzado por un hechizo cortante. Draco apretaba la herida para que no continuara sangrando. Ron yacía inconsciente en el suelo y era revisado por Hermione y Pansy. Neville, Ginny y Blaise continuaban luchando contra los 10 encapuchados, intentando con esfuerzo, proteger a sus amigos caídos.

Sin pensarlo un minuto más, el moreno de ojos esmeraldas corrió a socorrer a su pareja.

El mundo se detuvo para el rubio Slytherin, en medio de la nebulosa en la que lo mantenía el fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo pudo visualizar a Harry corriendo en su dirección con el rostro desencajado por la preocupación… también puedo ver, claramente, el haz de luz dirigido hacia el Gryffindor.

Nadie más que él pareció notarlo…

Nadie más que él pareció notar cómo Harry caía al suelo inconsciente…

…

Nadie más que él, observó con impotencia… cómo el encapuchado responsable del hechizo aturdidor, tomaba a Harry y se lo echaba al hombro, cual saco de papas.

El tiempo se detuvo para el rubio, los atacantes desaparecieron en medio de una nube de humo negro…

El pasillo quedó sumergido en un lúgubre silencio, silenció sólo interrumpido por los jadeos de los adolescentes que habían sido partícipes de la batalla…

No la podía creer…

Frente a sus ojos…

-Se lo llevaron.- murmuró, más nadie pareció notarlo, los demás estaban concentrados en revisar a los heridos.- se lo llevaron.- esta vez su voz se oyó más fuerte, atrayendo la atención de Blaise.

-¡DRACO!-exclamó horrorizado el chico de color al ver la gran herida en el brazo izquierdo del rubio.- Merlín… ésta herida está muy fea.- murmuró con preocupación, examinando el corte.

-Se lo llevaron, Blaise.- murmuró con la voz cortada.

-¿Qué?

-Se lo llevaron…-balbuceó.

-Draco, habla más claro, no te entiendo.- pidió el Slytherin concentrado en detener la hemorragia del ojigris.

-¡SE LLEVARON A HARRY!- Gritó furibundo al notar que nadie más se había dado cuenta.- ¡SE LLEVARON A MI PAREJA!

Nuevamente el silencio invadió el pasillo, todos estaban en shock…

Harry había sido raptado frente a sus ojos…

* * *

**(BONUS)**

**Remus,**

**¡Harry aceptó ser mi novio!**

**Aunque siendo sincero, me costó poder declararme. Pero finalmente, después de uno que otro malentendido nos hemos convertido en novios.**

**Quería que lo supieras pues tú fuiste quien me apoyó, el primero en enterarse.**

**Muchas gracias, dale saludos a Black de parte de Harry y mía.**

**Un abrazo, con cariño, **

**Draco Malfoy.**

**P.D. Severus nos dio su bendición, ¡Tengo un suegro!**

Remus sonrió al terminar de leer la misiva de Draco. Se sentía complacido de que las cosas terminaran bien para el rubio. El Slytherin se merecía ser feliz y Harry también. Si su cachorro amaba a Draco, y mientras el ojigris demostraba ser merecedor de todo ese amor, no intervendría y cuidaría que nadie lo hiciese.

Estaba por guardar la carta cuando un gran manchón negro lo tacleó y le arrebató la carta de la mano. Un tanto nervioso, Lupin se levantó del suelo, ordenó sus ropas y dirigiéndole una mirada seria al enorme perro negro le exigió con voz autoritaria.

-¡Padfoot, devuélveme esa carta!-el can se limitó a negar con la cabeza y corrió escaleras arriba.

Remus, preocupado, siguió al gran perro negro hasta el segundo piso. Con nerviosismo, llegó hasta la habitación que compartía con Sirius y entró en ella con reluctancia. El animago se encontraba parado en el centro del cuarto, sosteniendo la carta frente a sus ojos y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué… significa esto?- dijo con voz gélida.

-Sirius, por favor…- comenzó el licántropo.

-¿Cómo es eso de que el chico Malfoy está con Harry? ¿Harry es gay?- murmuró en voz baja.- ¿Hace cuánto lo sabias?- preguntó conteniendo su ira.

-Me acabo de enterar de su relación… pero sabía que Draco gustaba de Harry, desde la vez en que nos enteramos que Severus es el padre de Harry.- admitió el ojidorado.

-Y no me lo dijiste… ¿Por qué?...- Sirius preguntó, sin mirar a Lupin en ningún momento.

-No me correspondía.- contestó con firmeza el hombre lobo.

-Sin embargo, actuaste como "casamentero".- siseó el ojiazul.- ¡ayudaste a Malfoy a engatusar a mi cachorro!- terminó alzando la voz.- ¿Cómo es posible que Snape aprobase esto?- continuó murmurando.

-¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK!- bramó Lupin enfurecido.- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A JUZGARME DE ESA FORMA, SABES MUY BIEN QUE NUNCA HARÍA ALGO QUE PUDIESE MOLESTAR E INCOMODAR A HARRY!- gruñó y respiró profundamente intentando calmarse.- No habría actuado de… "casamentero"- remarcó con ironía la palabra.- de no ser porque notaba, en el comportamiento de Harry, que nuestro cachorro se sentía atraído por el ahijado de Severus. Cada vez que Draco estaba cerca de él sus ojos brillaban, irradiaba felicidad.- explicó ya más tranquilo el licántropo.

-Pero, Moony, el chico es un Malfoy… bien, ellos nos ayudaron en la guerra.- se corrigió al recibir una mirada reprobatoria por parte del ojidorado.- Moony, ese chico no me da confianza…- masculló.

-Pues, yo confío en él y Severus también.- aseveró el hombre lobo.- mi instinto me dicen que él es sincero, que sus sentimientos por Harry son verdaderos… puedo olerlo.- puntualizó y luego su mirada se suavizó.- además, no somos nadie, para negarle a Harry su felicidad. Si él es feliz con Draco, no seré yo quien se interponga.- finalizó.

-…- Black meditó unos minutos el discurso dado por Lupin y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y miró al hombre lobo.- Ni yo…- admitió.

-Esa era la respuesta que esperaba.- Remus se acercó al pelinegro y lo abrazó por la cintura atrayéndolo hacia él.- bien, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato?- preguntó juguetonamente besando el cuello del moreno.

-M-Moony…- gimió.- es una excelente idea.- contestó abrazando al licántropo por el cuello y besando sus labios.

* * *

**BIEN, ESTE HA SIDO EL CAPÍTULO 20, SE VIENE LA SORPRESA CHICAS!**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, y por favor, continúen dejando ideas para el castigo de Vernon!**

**Por favor no me maten por haber hecho que raptasen a Harry, pero era necesario para lo que tenía planeado. Esto estaba previsto desde el comienzo, pero no se preocupen, Draco lo salvará ;) (o no? Jejjeej esperen hasta el próximo capítulo y lo sabrán! :3)**

**Muchas gracias por leer, estamos a aproximadamente 4 capítulos del final! :)**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! (Seremos capaces de alcanzar los 200 de aquí a final? Yo creo que sí, VAMOS! n_n)**

**Un beso **

**CUIDENSE Y SEAN FELICES!**


	22. Inesperado

**HOLA OTRA VEZ MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS! **

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**Las dejo con el VIGÉSIMO PRIMER capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

"**Inesperado"**

**Enfermería, 14:25.**

-Bien, es tiempo de que me vaya, las clases están por empezar.- informó el pocionista, caminando a la salida.- Nos vemos más tarde, Samantha.

-Claro y puedes estar tranquilo, Harry ha progresado muy bien con su tratamiento.- comentó la rubia.- por favor dale mis saludos a Harry.- pidió la mujer de ojos amatistas.

-Bien, se los daré.- aseguró el ojinegro.

-Cuídate, Severus.- pidió la medibruja un poco cohibida.

-Tú también, Samantha.- dijo el moreno y continuó su camino. En ningún momento miró a la mujer, de haberlo hecho, ella habría notado el rubor que cubría su rostro.

El pocionista abandonó la enfermería a paso rápido, estar con Samantha lo ponía particularmente nervioso, algo muy poco usual en él. Lo cierto, era que Samantha Aldridge no le era del todo indiferente, sus ojos lo cautivaron desde la primera vez que los vio… ese extraño color amatista lo traía loco. Luego siguió su personalidad, alegre y carismática, lo complementaba a la perfección. Sin embargo, sus temores e inseguridades, nuevamente le jugaban una mala pasada. Temía arriesgarse, temía al rechazo, ¿Y si Samantha no sentía lo mismo?

Inseguridades… temores… indecisión…

Lo mismo que sintió cuando salía con Lily… lo mismo que le impidió luchar por ella cuando se enteró de su compromiso con James Potter.

"_¡NO!" _Gritó mentalmente, no volvería a caer en lo mismo.

Se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo y respiró profundo, esta vez tomaría el riesgo.

.

Sam observó con frustración, cómo el maestro de pociones de Hogwarts desaparecía por el pasillo. Ese hombre… era muy ingenuo…

Acarició su larga cabellera rubia distraídamente. Desde que lo conoció estaba intentando llamar su atención, de verdad le gustaba el moreno, le gustaba y mucho. Además, adoraba a Harry, el tiempo que lo había estado tratando había sido suficiente para que se encariñara del adolescente. Enserio quería formar parte de su pequeña familia…

Se sentó en la camilla más cercana y suspiró con pesadumbre, ¿qué más podía hacer para llamar la atención del ojinegro?

-Severus…- murmuró con tristeza.

-¿Qué?- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al escuchar la profunda y aterciopelada voz del dueño de todos sus sueños.

-¡Severus!- exclamó con nerviosismo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Olvidé algo…- contestó el ojinegro.

-¿qué cosa? ¿Puedo ayudarte?- consultó la medibruja.

-…- el dueño de las profundas obsidianas pareció meditar su respuesta unos segundos y finalmente respondió.- Samantha, verás… yo… y-yo olvidé preguntarte… si gustarías de cenar hoy en la noche… conmigo… - _"¡Merlín, eso sonó estúpido!" _se reprendió mentalmente el pocionista.

-¿Qué?- susurró anonadada la medibruja, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Samantha, ¿me harías el honor de cenar hoy conmigo?- preguntó de carrera, buscando darse valor.

-Y-yo…- tartamudeó sorprendida, _"Esto es un sueño" _pensó.

-Está bien si no quieres, no hay problema.- murmuró el ojinegro, asumiendo, que la indecisión de la rubia, significaba que no quería salir con él.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!-Exclamó sorprendida la mujer ante la reacción del moreno ante su vacilación.- ¡NO, ESPERA SEVERUS! Yo… yo estaré encantada de poder acompañarte hoy por la noche…- respondió sonrosada.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sorprendido el maestro de pociones.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó con entusiasmo.

El jefe de la casa de las serpientes iba a decir algo más, sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por un gran alboroto proveniente del pasillo. Un grupo de estudiantes apareció en la entrada, todos parecían exaltados y gritaban cosas ininteligibles. Severus, molesto por haber sido interrumpido, decidió poner fin a todo el escándalo. Pero todas las palabras murieron en su boca cuando, de entre la multitud, vio aparecer a su ahijado junto Zabini, Longbotton, Granger, Parkinson y los dos Weasley menores. Sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación al ver la gran herida que Draco tenía en el brazo izquierdo, aún sangrante.

-¡Draco!- exclamó y se apresuró a llegar hasta él. Con cuidado, lo llevó hasta una de las camillas y lo ayudó a recostarse.- Pongan a Weasley en una camilla.- ordenó al percatarse que el más joven de los hombres Weasley, no se encontraba bien.

Los estudiantes en la entrada de la enfermería seguían murmurando cosas, poco entendibles, parecían un gran enjambre de abejas. Completamente exasperado, el pocionista le dirigió una mirada significativa a Samantha, rogando porque entendiera. La rubia de inmediato asintió y caminó a paso firme hacia la multitud.

-¡Alumnos, necesito que abandonen la enfermería!- Ante la nula reacción de los adolescentes, la medibruja exclamó.- ¡SI NO ABANDONAN LA ENFERMERÍA EN ESTE INSTANTE, ME VERÉ OBLIGADA A QUITARLES PUNTOS Y DARLES DETENCIÓN POR EL RESTO DEL CICLO ESCOLAR!- Rugió y al instante la enfermería se vio desocupada.

Samantha volvió de inmediato junto a Severus y viendo el rostro preocupado del moreno ante el estado de Draco, le lanzó un hechizo diagnóstico al rubio y anotó el resultado en un pergamino. Luego, se dirigió a los demás adolescentes y realizó el mismo procedimiento. Una vez tuvo todos los diagnósticos en el pergamino, volvió con Severus y procedió a leerle los resultados.

-Sev, tengo los diagnósticos de los chicos.- informó y procedió a leer.- en general, todos presentan agotamiento, tanto físico como mágico. Sin embargo, los que salieron más mal parados fueron los señores Malfoy y Weasley.- el pocionista asintió dándole a entender a la rubia, que poseía su completa atención.- El joven Malfoy recibió un hechizo cortante en el brazo izquierdo, gracias a Merlín, no dañó ningún músculo ni nervio. El joven Weasley sufrió una fuerte contusión, me imagino que provocada a la caída que le causo el "_Desmaius_" que le lanzaron.- completó mirando a los jóvenes presentes, todos ellos asintieron ante la inferencia de la medibruja.- bien, procederé a curar a los heridos y les daré una poción para que repongan fuerzas a todos.

.

Después de una hora, Samantha terminó su trabajo. El brazo de Draco ya estaba completamente curado, al igual que la contusión de Ron. Además, ya se les habían suministrado las pociones Reabastecedoras a los demás jóvenes. Cuando la enfermería, finalmente estuvo en silencio, Severus se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado – a un lado de la cama donde Draco descansaba – y miró a los adolescentes con el rostro completamente serio.

-Ahora me van a decir que fue lo que ocurrió.- demandó con voz dura.- por qué mi ahijado y el joven Weasley estaban heridos y por qué, todos ustedes presentaban agotamiento, tanto físico como mágico.- todos los chicos estaban pálidos y en sus rostros, sólo preocupación se encontraba.

-Nos atacaron.- Zabini fue el que habló.

-¿Quiénes?- exigió saber el pocionista.

-No lo sabemos… todos vestían túnicas negras con capuchas.- ésta vez fue Pansy la que habló.

Snape iba a continuar con su interrogatorio, cuando sintió una mano en su brazo. Volteó a ver quién lo había interrumpido. La medibruja Aldridge lo observaba con preocupación y su rostro estaba completamente pálido. La rubia mantuvo su agarre en el brazo del ojinegro, pero dirigió su amatista mirada hacia los adolescentes frente a ellos y con voz temblorosa preguntó.

-Harry… Harry no estaba con… ustedes… ¿Cierto?- el corazón de Severus se oprimió dolorosamente _"¡Merlín!... por favor… no puede ser…_" eran los pensamientos del pocionista.

El ambiente drásticamente se volvió tenso, los rostros de los adolescentes se desencajaron en muecas de dolor y angustia. Esto provocó que los estómagos de los dos adultos presentes se contrajeran dolorosamente.

-Por favor, contéstenme.- rogó Samantha.- ¿Chicos?

-Se lo llevaron…- fue el susurro que se dejó escuchar en la enfermería.- Su objetivo era él… desde un comienzo… desde un comienzo lo querían a él, todo lo demás fue una distracción… se llevaron a Harry… a mí Harry, en frente de mis ojos… y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo…- murmuró Draco con voz quebrada.

-¡NOOOOO!- Rugió Severus.- ¡A HARRY NO! ¡NO A MI HIJO!- el pocionista terminó por quebrarse y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo llorando mientras continuaba balbuceando.- no a mi pequeño… a mi bebé no… Harry… N-no…

Samantha al ver la reacción del pocionista, se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó con firmeza. Le partía el alma ver al ojinegro así… y ella no estaba mejor…

-Shhh, tranquilo Sev, shhh.- le susurraba al oído.-encontraremos a Harry, tenlo por seguro.- aseguró, intentando convencerse también a sí misma.

-S-Sam… no p-puede estar pasando esto… n-no pueden quitarme a mi hijo… mi familia.- balbuceaba el pocionista.- estuve quince años sin saber de su existencia… y c-cuando finalmente lo encuentro… v-vuelvo a perderlo… Sam, no quiero p-perderlo… no quiero.- continuó diciendo.

Todos en la enfermería quedaron sorprendidos al ver la reacción del pocionista, y sin poder evitarlo, más lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos.

.

Albus Dumbledore caminaba a paso rápido hacia la enfermería del castillo, seguido de cerca por Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Éstos últimos habían llegado a Hogwarts hace apenas una media hora y venían a hacerle una visita a la familia Snape. Estaban conversando en el despacho del anciano director, cuando escucharon una sucesión de varias explosiones, no muy lejos de allí. Sin desperdiciar tiempo, los tres decidieron ir a investigar.

Guiados por los gritos de algunos estudiantes, el trío llegó hasta el pasillo próximo a las mazmorras. El escenario que encontraron los dejó mudos. Gran parte del corredor se encontraba destrozado y con claros indicios de que allí se había llevado a cabo una gran pelea. Albus se acercó a una estudiante y le preguntó qué había ocurrido allí.

-No lo tengo claro director.- confesó la adolescente, una Hufflepuff.- cuando llegué, ya se estaban llevando a los heridos a la enfermería.

-¿Y pudiste distinguir quiénes eran?- esta vez fue Lupin quien habló.- ¿Lograste ver quiénes eran los heridos?

-Creo que era el grupo de Malfoy… también vi a Weasley.- completó la joven mientras intentaba hacer memoria.

-Merlín…- murmuró consternado, Sirius.- Remus, Albus, vayamos a la enfermería, ¡Rápido!- gritó mientras corría en dirección a la enfermería.

Unos 10 minutos después, el grupo se encontraba en las puertas de la enfermería, jadeando por aire. Remus se adelantó y procedió a abrir la puerta.

"_Harry… Harry no estaba con… ustedes… ¿Cierto?"_- Se oyó la voz de la medibruja Aldridge.

Los tres se tensaron, temerosos por la posible respuesta.

"_Por favor, contéstenme"_- escucharon la súplica de Samantha.- _"¿Chicos?"_

"_Se lo llevaron…"-_ los tres adultos fuera de la enfermería se jadearon conmocionados ante la revelación, de quien asumieron, era el joven Malfoy.- _"Su objetivo era él… desde un comienzo… desde un comienzo lo querían a él, todo lo demás fue una distracción… se llevaron a Harry… a mí Harry, en frente de mis ojos… y no pude hacer nada para impedirlo…"_

Un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas al escuchar la reacción de Snape, el grito desgarrador, cargado de tristeza, impotencia y rabia que se oyó a lo largo de todo el pasillo, los dejó completamente abrumado. Fue ese el momento que Dumbledore eligió para ingresar en la habitación.

La enfermería era un completo caos, por una parte, Severus estaba devastado, al borde de la histeria. Samantha intentaba con desesperación, poder tranquilizar al pocionista. Ron Weasley permanecía en una de las camas, inconsciente y su sueño siendo velado por la chica Granger y la única hija de la familia de pelirrojos. No obstante, la atención de los recién llegados se enfocó en la desbordante energía mágica preveniente de una de las camas de la enfermería, la del joven Draco Malfoy.

El rubio estaba a punto de tener una explosión de magia, estaba hiperventilando y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor. Blaise, Longbotton y Parkinson, estaban intentando, con desesperación, calmar al príncipe de las serpientes, sin embargo, nada podían hacer ante lo inevitable.

Con agilidad sorprendente para alguien de su edad, Albus Dumbledore se ubicó a un lado del ojigris y comenzó a murmurar hechizos tranquilizantes, especialmente hechos para esa clase de casos de descontrol mágico. Lupin, entendiendo el plan del anciano, se le unió y ambos estuvieron susurrando raros hechizos por aproximadamente 40 minutos.

Draco dejó ir un quedo sollozo y se desplomó en la cama, respirando entrecortadamente. Remus acarició sus cabellos platinados dedicándole una mirada cargada de tristeza. Entendía a la perfección el sentimiento que embargaba al rubio, él lo sintió en carne propia por 12 largos y tortuosos años.

-R-Remus…- sollozó mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- S-Se llevaron a H-Harry… se-se llevaron a m-mi p-pareja.- la voz del menor se quebró y comenzó a llorar.

-Shhh, Draco, no debes darte por vencido.- le habló con voz suave.- Harry debe estar luchando en estos momentos para poder volver con nosotros… nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo, no debemos rendirnos.- el licántropo sonrió al ver cómo el Slytherin dejaba de llorar y lo miraba fijamente mientras intentaba reprimir los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios.- así me gusta.- murmuró el adulto, mientras limpiaba los restos de lágrimas de los enrojecidos ojos del rubio.- debemos ser fuertes y comenzar a buscarlo, a Harry no le gustaría saber que te estabas dando por vencido, pelea por él.

-Lo haré, tienes razón.- dijo el Slytherin levantándose de la cama con ayuda del ojidorado.- no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados… no puedo perder tiempo lamentándome, debo enfocarme en traer a Harry de vuelta.- afirmó el ojigris.

La plateada mirada recorrió la enfermería, encontrándose con la mirada de apoyo que le dedicaban sus amigos. Luego, sus ojos se posaron en la forma desmadejada que era su padrino sobre el piso de la habitación. El moreno se encontraba arrodillado en el frío suelo de piedra, siendo sostenido firmemente por la medibruja Aldridge. La mujer le susurraba palabras de apoyo mientras acariciaba sus lacios cabellos… ella también lloraba.

Lanzando un suspiro de frustración ante el deplorable espectáculo que estaba dando el pocionista, caminó hasta él y se hincó frente a su jefe de casa. El hombre de oscuras vestimentas, al sentir la presencia del adolescente alzó la vista para enfocarla en su ahijado.

¡PLAF! (N/A: disculpen si mi onomatopeya es pobre, pero no soy buena en efectos de sonido XD)

El eco de la cachetada resonó en las paredes de la enfermería, los presentes, permanecían inmóviles en sus lugares, completamente anonadados por la reacción del rubio. Severus se llevó una mano a la mejilla, dolía.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- siseó en dirección a su ahijado, con la mano aún en su dañada mejilla.

-Tenía que traerte de vuelta a la realidad.- fue la simple respuesta del Slytherin.- tu hijo… mi pareja.- agregó.- ha sido raptado, no podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos aquí llorando y lamentándonos. Debemos ir por él, nos está esperando… estoy seguro de eso.- expresó con voz temblorosa.

Las obsidianas del pocionista estaban completamente abiertas, Draco tenía razón, no podía seguir dando semejante espectáculo mientras su hijo permanecía en peligro. Con lentitud, Snape, se levantó, sacudió su túnica y luego le ofreció una mano a Samantha y la ayudó a levantarse. La mujer de brillantes ojos amatistas le sonrió emocionada, ese era el Severus que ella había conocido.

-Tienes toda la razón… gracias.- murmuró el pocionista.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó contrariado el rubio.

-Por la cachetada… me ayudó bastante.- una sonrisa casi inexistente adornaba los finos labios del moreno.

-Cuando quieras.- respondió el menor sonriéndole con arrogancia.

-Draco.- advirtió.- esta fue la primera y la última, tenlo presente.- gruñó.

-Bien, lo recordaré.

-Muy bien mis muchachos.- y mirando a las mujeres presentes, agrego.- señoritas… nuestra prioridad en estos momentos es traer a Harry de vuelta. Contactaré a la Orden del Fénix de inmediato y comenzaremos la búsqueda.- informó. Luego se acercó hasta su yerno.- Lo encontraremos, Severus. No descansaremos hasta tenerlo de vuelta con nosotros.- aseguró.

-Eso espero, Albus, eso espero.- murmuró el pocionista.

.

Una semana, una maldita semana había transcurrido desde el secuestro de Harry, una semana en que no habían obtenido ninguna pista de su posible paradero…

Nada…

La impotencia que sentía crecía conforme pasaban los días… temía lo peor.

La mazmorra se sentía completamente fría desde aquel día, Harry le daba esa calidez, sin él, el ambiente era lúgubre y gélido, completamente sin vida.

Lo quería de vuelta… quería a su hijo de vuelta…

Unos suaves golpes lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos depresivos. Respondió con un frio "Adelante". La puerta se abrió con lentitud y Samantha Aldridge ingresó, con timidez, en la mazmorra.

-Hola, Sev.- saludó lo rubia.

-Sam, pasa, toma asiento.- ofreció el moreno, levantándose de su asiento y guiando a la rubia hasta el asiento frente a su escritorio.- ¿A qué debo tu visita?- preguntó con cortesía.

-Estaba preocupada por ti.- confesó con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.- además, quería saber cómo va la búsqueda de Harry.- preguntó y en su voz se notaba con claridad, la preocupación que sentía la mujer en esos momentos.

-Nada… no hemos encontrado nada aún… Sam… temo lo peor.- confesó en un susurró.- temo perderlo, temo que cuando lo encontremos… temo que cuando lo encontremos sea demasiado tarde…

-¡Oh, Sev!- susurró la rubia, comprendiendo a la perfección al moreno.- yo también temo perderlo… quiero-quiero tener la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor.- confesó la mujer.- Debemos tener fe en que lo encontraremos, él es un chico fuerte y tengo el presentimiento de que lo encontraremos.- afirmó la medibruja, ganándose una débil sonrisa por parte del pocionista.- Merlín te escuche…

.

Dolor.

Dolor era lo único que sentía, mucho dolor a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Podía sentir que se encontraba recostado sobre una superficie dura y fría, pero por qué. Técnicamente el debería estar muerto… y los muertos no sienten dolor.

Poco a poco sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse. Oía murmullos a su alrededor, gritos eufóricos, aplauso y una voz particularmente chillona. Sin embargo, de entre todo ese cuchicheo, algo llamó su atención, una voz silbante. Empleó todo su poder de concentración para sólo enfocarse en aquella voz.

Preocupación, eso era lo que demostraba la voz. No obstante, aún no era capaz de descifrar qué era lo que estaba diciendo.

"_**Lo siento, no puede hacer nada…"**_

"…_**Lo hicieron…"**_

"…_**Me fue imposible detenerlos…"**_

"…_**Despierta…"**_

"…_**quiero morderla…"**_

"_**¡Vamos, tienes que despertar!..."**_

"_**Te necesita…"**_

"_**Despierta"**_

"_**¡Despierta!"**_

"_**¡TIENES QUE ABRIR LOS OJOS, TOM!"**_

Finalmente todo tuvo sentido, _"esos idiotas lo habían hecho, ¡RAYOS!"_

Al instante, unos vibrantes y furiosos ojos escarlatas se abrieron al mundo y un grito cargado de ira se oyó a lo largo del bosque.

.

La noche caía orgullosa sobre Hogwarts, cubriendo, con elegancia, los terrenos del castillo. Un viento gélido comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, mientras unos pequeños copos de nieve descendían con lentitud hasta el suelo, dejando como consecuencia un fino manto blanco cubriendo toda superficie en la que se posaban. Dentro de la ancestral construcción, el ambiente no era mejor, al contrario, todo rastro de felicidad había desaparecido de los rostros de la mayor parte de los habitantes. Y no era para más… una semana y media había transcurrido desde que Harry Potter, había sido secuestrado.

Draco caminaba con lentitud hacia las mazmorras. Particularmente, hacia la habitación de Harry… desde aquel funesto día esa había sido su rutina. Pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrado en el cuarto del moreno, incluso dormía allí, sólo salía para comer y para preguntar si se sabía algo sobre el paradero de su pareja, mas, la respuesta era siempre la misma… nada, aún no se sabía nada de Harry.

Lo que más lo frustraba era que no lo dejaban participar de la búsqueda. Se sentía un completo inútil, nada podía hacer por Harry.

Extrañaba sus expresivos ojos esmeraldas. Extrañaba ver el brillo en ellos, cada vez que lo miraba. Todas las noches soñaba que lo tenía entre sus brazos, que podía besar sus rojos labios sabor fresa, que podía oler su dulce aroma y sentir su calidez. Sin embargo, era devuelto abruptamente a la realidad, al despertar y notar que la calidez que sentía en su sueño se había esfumado, dejando de paso la frialdad de la soledad.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Harry y se recostó en la cama del moreno, aspirando lo poco y nada que quedaba de la esencia del ojiverde. Una lágrima solitaria rodo por su mejilla, lo quería de vuelta, quería tenerlo entre sus brazos. Quería poder abrazar ese frágil y delgado cuerpo, siempre cálido.

"_Harry…"_ murmuró con voz quebrada y cerró sus plateadas orbes, mientras más lágrimas caían por sus pálidas mejillas.

.

La pequeña nevada que había estado cayendo con parsimonia sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, se transformó en cosa de minutos en una impetuosa ventisca. No obstante, la furia del temporal no parecía asustar a la imponente figura encapuchada que caminaba impertérrita en dirección al Castillo. La larga capa negra que vestía lo protegía del fuerte viento mientras daba largas zancadas en dirección a su objetivo, las puertas a los terrenos del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Detrás de la figura de negro, se deslizaba con suavidad y sigilo una gran serpiente de aproximadamente unos 4 metros, con rombos adornando su cola, cabeza triangular y enormes ojos amarillos. Ésta lo seguía de cerca y siseaba constantemente en dirección al encapuchado.

"_**Ya estamos aquí… mi querida Nagini"**_ siseó el encapuchado en dirección al reptil.

"_**No perdamos más tiempo, entremos de una vez"**_ apremió Nagini.

A pesar de estar usando una capucha, no pasó desapercibido el leve asentimiento que le dedicó a su "acompañante". Alzó la cabeza y enfocó su mirada en la reja frente a él y sus ojos escarlatas brillaron con intensidad. Al instante, una potente onda de energía mágica salió despedida y sin esfuerzo alguno, derribó la construcción de metal, eliminando de paso, cualquier hechizo defensivo que pudiesen tener. Manteniendo su paso calmo, el encapuchado se encaminó a la entrada del pasillo, su serpiente deslizándose detrás de él sin alejarse en ningún momento.

La oscura figura a escasos metros de la entrada y alzó la cabeza apreciando, con orgullo, que habían logrado una gran entrada, ya todos sabían de su presencia. Sus ojos escarlatas centellaron al ver cómo de a poco las luces se iban encendiendo en los dormitorios. Bajó la vista y una sonrisa satisfecha se instaló en su pálidos labios al ver que el pasillo de entrada ya se encontraba iluminado, el sonido de pasos hacía eco a lo largo del pasillo… se estaban acercando.

.

El despacho de Albus Dumbledore no podía estar más atestado de gente. Eran la una de la madrugada y aún se encontraban en reunión, ¿el tema?... su nieto.

En la sala se encontraban Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody, Rubeus Hagrid además de parte de la familia Weasley, Arthur, Molly, Bill y Charlie. Todos con sendas expresiones de preocupación.

-No encontramos nada en los alrededores de Hogsmeade.- informó Tonks.

-Shacklebolt y yo fuimos al cementerio donde Potter destruyó al Señor Oscuro durante su cuarto año, no encontramos nada… ningún indicio que nos indicara que se había llevado algún ritual nuevo allí.- comunicó Ojoloco.

- Remus, Sirius, el profesor Snape y yo buscamos en el bosque prohibido. Tampoco encontramos nada.- murmuró con pesadumbre el semi gigante.

-Bien… es mejor que todos nos vayamos a descansar.- habló el director.- ya es tarde y todos estamos cansados, mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda.

-¡Pero Albus-!

-Severus, todos queremos encontrar a Harry, no eres el único que está sufriendo con esto.- lo interrumpió el peliblanco.- tu perdiste a tu hijo… yo a mi nieto.- sentenció con frialdad.- por favor ve a dormir un poco, mañana seguiremos con la búsqueda. Si estás cansado sólo nos causaras problemas.- advirtió con dureza.

-Bien…- masculló dolido el pocionista.

-Severus, esto lo hago por tu bien.- le dijo con tristeza.- todos queremos encontrar a Harry.

-Yo-

No obstante, la respuesta del pocionista se vio interrumpida por una fuerte explosión proveniente de la puerta principal de los terrenos. Alarmados, todos se dirigieron hacia el pasillo principal con varitas en mano. Albus con un movimiento de su varita, encendió todas las luces de los pasillos del castillo, debían estar preparados.

Doblaron en la esquina, con Dumbledore encabezando la comitiva y se detuvieron en seco. Parado al final del corredor, se encontraba un encapuchado. Albus jadeó sorprendido cuando se percató del "pequeño" reptil plantado a los pies del desconocido, esa serpiente no podía ser otra más que…

-Nagini…- susurró logrando que todos a su alrededor se inmovilizaran. Eso significaba que…

-No…- murmuró con voz entrecortada el pocionista.- n-no p-puede ser… H-Harry… Harry no…- la voz de Severus se quebró.- ¡BASTARDO!- Rugió y corrió al encuentro con el encapuchado con la varita preparada, ignorando los gritos de su suegro y los demás miembros de la orden.

Una risa sarcástica la detuvo en seco, el desconocido realizó un corto movimiento con su cabeza y la capucha se deslizó y quedó colgando lánguidamente tras su espalda.

-Tom…- murmuró Dumbledore, sorprendido.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un adolescente, de aproximadamente 17 años, piel blanca, cabello negro azabache, su nariz era recta, labios pálidos y delgados, mandíbula cuadrada y unos espectaculares ojos escarlatas. Los ojos color sangre de Tom brillaron con diversión al notar el efecto que había provocado en los presentes. Su mirada bermellón se posó en las obsidianas del profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, éste le devolvía la mirada, sólo odio y dolor había en esas oscuras orbes.

Sonrió, causando la ira del pocionista.

-¡BASTARDO!-rugió nuevamente y apuntó su varita en dirección a Tom, _"si el Lord Oscuro está aquí… significaba que Harry… ¡NOOO!"-_ AVAD…

-Yo que tú no haría eso…- murmuró Riddle con voz plana y aterciopelada.

-¡Por qué tendría que abstenerme de acabar con tu miserable vida!- rugió iracundo aun manteniendo su varita alzada.

-Simple…- respondió mientras su negra capa resbalaba hacia el suelo.- no querrás lastimarlo a él.- agregó, revelando lo que ocultaba bajo su manto.

Sobre los brazos de Tom Marvolo Riddle descansaba lánguido, el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de un adolescente de negro cabello, sus ropas estaban hechas girones y completamente manchadas de sangre. Su respiración era entrecortada y su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor, como si cada pequeño respiro fuese una tortura.

-Harry.- murmuró Remus, reconociendo al instante al adolescente gracias a su buen olfato.- Cachorro…

-Así es.- confirmó el Riddle. Mientras, Nagini se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta posicionarse en los hombros de su amo y desde esa posición observar amenazantemente a quienes osaran acercarse más de la cuenta.

Severus observaba a la figura imponente de quien fuera el Lord Oscuro, sus facciones no se asemejaban ni un ápice a aquel ser desagradable que había conocido cuando se unió a sus filas. No había rastro de los rasgos serpentinos que tuviese en la antigüedad. De hecho, se veía bastante más joven… MUCHO más joven. Luego, su vista bajó hasta la desmadejada figura que sostenía el Lord… su hijo.

Eso bastó para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Suelta – a – mi – hijo.- masculló u nuevamente apuntó su varita hacia el joven de ojos escarlatas.- Ahora…- siseó al ver que Tom no hacía nada por acatar su orden.

Sin embargo, Riddle miró al anciano director ignorando por completo a Snape. Fue una mirada profunda que bastó para que el peliblanco comprendiera todo.

-Albus, por favor, ya habíamos hablado de esto.- le dijo completamente serio.- ocurrió tal cuál los sospechaba.

-Bien.- el ojiazul asintió y caminó hacia el adolescente de ojos escarlata.

-E-Espera, ¡Albus! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- murmuró contrariado el pocionista al ver como el director pasaba por su lado, continuando su camino hasta llegar hasta el moreno de ojos rojos.

-Albus, Harry necesita una transfusión urgente de sangre.- le susurró Tom, sólo para que el anciano lo escuchara.

-Bien, llevémoslo a la enfermería y creo que tú también necesitarás una revisión.-acotó el mago de larga y blanca barba.- Llevaré al Joven Riddle y a Harry a la enfermería, Severus, Remus y Sirius, síganme.- ordenó con el rostro serio, indicando que no habría derecho a réplica.

El camino a la enfermería se realizó en completo silencio y Tom siendo apuntado constantemente por tres varitas dispuestas a lanzarle una Imperdonable si se atrevía a hacerle algo a la frágil carga que llevaba en sus brazos.

Cuando llegaron, Samantha ya los estaba esperando, vestía una gruesa bata de color rosa pálido que la resguardaba del frío. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio a Severus junto al director. Luego sus ojos amatistas recayeron en el extraño adolescente que acompañaba a los demás adultos e inmediatamente sus ojos se desviaron a la persona que él cargaba… ¡cómo no reconocerlo!

-¡Harry!- exclamó horrorizada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el menor.- ¡rápido, recuéstalo en una de las camas!- le ordenó al joven que lo cargaba.

Tom, para sorpresa de todos, obedeció al instante y con sumo cuidado, dejó al ojiverde en la cama más cercana. Después se giró para encarar a la medibruja.

-Logré detener el sangrado, pero necesita una transfusión urgente.- le informó, la mujer asintió un poco atontada.

-Bien, de todas maneras, aplicaré algunos hechizos diagnósticos sobre él.- replicó, Sam. Riddle sólo asintió cortantemente.

Tom se hizo a un lado, dejando que la medibruja trabajase en Harry. Mientras tanto, él levitó una silla y tomó asiento al lado contrario de la cama del Gryffindor, esperando pacientemente por el diagnóstico de la rubia.

Todos se mantuvieron en un tenso silencio mientras Samantha murmuraba distintos encantamientos. Al cabo de una media hora, Aldridge bajó su varita y se volteó para encarar a su pequeña audiencia.

-Harry está estable.- los tranquilizó y luego prosiguió.- Sin embargo, presenta un cuadro de deshidratación y su anemia se agravó, debo hacerle una transfusión con urgencia.- agregó.- gracias a Merlín, el grupo de sangre de Harry es el más común, por lo que no necesitaré donantes, con las reservas que tengo y una poción Regeneradora bastará.

-Bien, por favor Samantha, proceda con la transfusión.- pidió el anciano de anteojos y luego miró a Severus.

-Severus, necesito que me acompañes a mi despacho… ustedes también chicos.- agregó mirando a Lupin y Black.

-¿QUÉ?- exclamó Snape.- ¡Albus, no puedo dejar a Harry!

-Tom se quedará con él, nosotros tenemos que hablar.- dijo el mayor.

-¡ALBUS, NO PUEDO DEJAR A MI HIJO CON ESE SICÓPATA!- gritó el ojinegro.

-¡Snape tiene Razón, Harry no se puede quedar a solas con Voldemort!- agregó Sirius.

-TOM.- remarcó el nombre.- si puede quedarse a solas con Harry, su hubiese querido hacerle algo lo habría hecho hace mucho.- dijo con voz calma.- ahora vamos a mi despacho, tengo que explicarles muchas cosas.

-¡P-pero!

-Severus, no me hagas repetir las cosas dos veces.- advirtió el ojiazul.- acompáñenme a mi despacho.

Los dos ex merodeadores siguieron a Dumbledore hacia la salida de la enfermería, con Severus detrás. Una vez en la puerta, el peliblanco se volvió y le habló al moreno de ojos carmesí.

-Tom, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que yo se los cuente?- consultó.

-Sí, ve tú con ellos… yo quiero estar aquí cuando Harry despierte… quiero contarle yo mismo toda la verdad.- susurró el pelinegro, sin apartar su mirada de sangre, del rostro, aún pálido del ojiverde.

-Está bien, si te sientes cansado puedes recostarte en alguna de las camillas.- le ofreció.- Sam, cuando termines con Harry, ¿Podrías revisar a Tom?- le pidió a la rubia.

-Claro director, no hay problema.- aceptó la mujer.

-Bien, entonces me retiro.

.

"_Joven Riddle"_

"_Despierte, Joven Riddle"_

"_**Tom, despierta, la humana te está hablando"**_

"_Por favor, joven Riddle, su serpiente…"_

Tom gruñó por lo bajo, se había quedado dormido en la silla contigua a la cama de Harry y todos sus músculos protestaron cuando se movió. Abrió sus ojos bermellón y trató de enfocar si vista. Nagini se encontraba a sus pies, enroscada alrededor de la silla y lo miraba fijamente. Unos pasos más adelante se encontraba la medibruja, su rostro completamente pálido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-S-Su serpiente m-me asustó.- explicó con voz temblorosa.- y-yo le iba a lanzar un hechizo diagnóstico mientras estaba dormido, pero ella intentó morderme.- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Ya veo, no se preocupe, ella no la atacará si yo no se lo ordeno… sólo me estaba protegiendo de un posible ataque.- explicó Tom con voz divertido al ver cómo el color nuevamente abandonaba las mejillas de Aldridge.-El hechizo diagnóstico no será necesario, yo estoy bien.- aseguró el Riddle.- ¿Cómo está Harry?

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah!... S-Sí, él está bien… ya realice la transfusión y le suministré la poción Reabastecedora.- informó un poco cohibida.- Joven Riddle, será mejor que duerma un poco, van a ser las 3 de la madrugada.

-Si no le molesta, Medibruja Aldridge, me gustaría quedarme un poco más junto a Harry.- pidió sin mirarla.

-Bien… no hay problema, si necesitas algo, sólo agita tu varita y murmura mi nombre.- explicó la rubia.- yo iré al despacho del director para informarle del estado de Harry.

-No se preocupe, Harry estará a salvo conmigo.- aseguró con voz firme el pelinegro.

Samantha asintió con la cabeza y abandonó la enfermería, dejando a Tom y Harry solos. Lentamente el adolescente de ojos escarlatas se sentó en la cama del Gryffindor y comenzó a acariciar sus desordenados cabellos azabaches. Luego, con cuidado, se levantó de la cama y se inclinó sobre el ojiverde, con delicadeza retiró los cabellos que cubrían la frente y rostro del menor, para luego depositar un suave beso en su frente. Se alejó un poco y descansó su frente sobre la de Harry.

-Nadie volverá a hacerte daño, no mientras yo esté vivo… esos idiotas nunca debieron haberse atrevido a realizar ese ritual.- le dijo al chico dormido, acariciando con ternura su mejilla.- pero ya no podrán hacerte más daño, ya me encargué de eso. Mi ángel, nada te pasará mientras yo está junto a ti.- murmuró y seguidamente acercó sus labios a los del Gryffindor, dispuesto a robarle un beso, mas, una voz a sus espaldas lo detuvo en seco.

-Aléjate de mi pareja.- siseó Draco.

Una sonrisa arrogante se formó en los labios de Riddle y lentamente se alejó del moreno y se giró para encarar al recién llegado.

-Joven Malfoy, es un gusto volver a verlo.- dijo con voz profunda y aterciopelada, mientras Nagini se deslizaba hasta sus hombros. Sus ojos escarlatas centellaron maliciosamente al ver, que los ojos grises del rubio se abrían con terror.

"_Esos ojos, esa serpiente…"_

-Lord Oscuro…- murmuró con terror.

…..

**Hasta aquí llega el capítulo 21!**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se esperaban algo así?**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :)**

**No saben cuánto me costó hacer este capítulo :3**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR, DEJENME CONOCER SUS OPINIONES! :3**

**Bueno, esta era la sorpresa de la que les había comentado, ¿Pensaron que Voldy no estaría presente? Jjejejejej pues estaban equivocadas n_n **

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, en él se explicará todo acerca de nuestro Tommy! Habrá más sorpresas ;)**

**Em… creo que más de alguna habrá notado una pista que les dejé que las ayudará a descubrir la identidad de alguien ;) (Son dos palabras)**

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy.**

**DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, DEBEMOS ALCANZAR LOS 200! POR FAVOR, A LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS, DEJEN SUS OPINIONES Y APRECIACIONES, SON DE GRAN AYUDA ;) (Si no fuesen por ellas, esta historia nunca se habría convertido en Slash ;) jejejeje XD)**

**Un beso y un abrazo.**

**CUIDENSE Y SEAN FELICES!**


	23. Tom Marvolo Riddle

**HOLA OTRA VEZ MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS! **

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**Las dejo con el VIGÉSIMO SEGUNDO capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

**MIL DISCULPAS POR EL RETRASO! **

**MUCHS GRACIAS POR LOS 195 REVIEWS! SON LAS (OS) MEJORES**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

"**Tom Marvolo Riddle"**

El ambiente en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore era completamente denso. Luego del relato del director, los tres adultos estaban sin palabras. No sabían qué creer. Todo lo que tenían concebido, todas sus creencias con respecto al Lord Oscuro estaban por el suelo. Todo se desmoronaba, cual castillo de naipes…

-Entonces… ¿todo ha sido siempre una mentira y otro inocente se vio involucrado en una batalla que no le correspondía?- murmuró Remus.

-Así es mi muchacho.- los ojos del anciano habían perdido su característico brillo.- y desgraciadamente nada puede hacer para evitarlo.

-No debes culparte Albus, era algo que no podías controlar.- intervino Severus.-Sin embargo, me deja más tranquilo saber que Harry no está en peligro en estos momentos.

-Así es, el joven Riddle no le hará daño, eso te lo puedo asegurar.- afirmó el peliblanco.

-Entonces, ¿Podemos ir a verlo?-preguntó Sirius un tanto inquieto.- quiero saber cómo está.

-Me temo que aún no será posible.- informó el director.- debemos esperar a que Samantha venga.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó el animago.

-Porque en estos momentos necesita recuperarse, y para eso debe estar tranquilo. Además, Samantha me prometió que vendría a comunicarnos cómo está. Podrán verlo mañana… Tal vez.- informó.

-Está bien.- murmuró el moreno de ojos azules con reticencia.

-Albus, ¿Cuándo vendrá Sam?- preguntó el pocionista sintiendo el rubor cubrir sus mejillas al percatarse de las miradas curiosas y divertidas que le dedicaban los demás ante la familiaridad con la que se refería a la medibruja.

-Debe estar por…- el director se vio interrumpido por unos suaves golpeteos en la puerta.- Pues ya ha llegado.- comentó divertido.- ¡Adelante!

Sin hacerse esperar, la mujer de ojos amatistas ingresó en el despacho del director. Su rostro completamente serio y con un dejo de preocupación. Caminó a paso firme hasta quedar frente al anciano.

-Director, vengo a informarle del estado de Harry.- empezó.

-Te escuchamos, mi muchacha.- la instó a hablar el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Bien, Harry ingresó con un severo cuadro de anemia, el cual ya ha sido controlado.- agregó al ver las expresiones de horror y preocupación que adquirían los presentes.- sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa de sobremanera.- murmuró, no obstante, todos los hombres en la habitación fueron capaces de oírla.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó con nerviosismo el ojinegro.

-Verán, además de unos cuantos rasguños y de una herida particularmente profunda en su antebrazo derecho – el cual asumo, fue el causante de su pérdida de sangre – Harry no presentaba ningún otro daño físico.- empezó la mujer.- sin embargo, lo que me inquieta es su magia.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?- preguntó Lupin adelantándose a Severus.

-Está inestable, completamente descontrolada.-dijo Samantha.- eso es lo que lo mantiene aún inconsciente.- explicó.- técnicamente el debería haber empezado a recobrar la consciencia en el momento en que fue estabilizado, pero según el hechizo que tengo sobre él, se mantiene dormido… inconsciente. Eso es lo que me lleva a inferir que la inestabilidad de su magia es la culpable.- finalizó.

Todos se mantuvieron en completo silencio, sumamente angustiados por el pequeño adolescente de ojos esmeraldas. Severus recorrió el cuarto con su oscura mirada, observando como todos mantenían semblantes de preocupación. Suspiró con pesadumbre y dirigió sus obsidianas hacia el director, su suegro. Estrechó sus oscuros ojos al notar ESA mirada en el anciano.

Albus se atusaba la barba con tranquilidad mientras sacaba sus conclusiones. Lo que la medibruja le acababa de comunicar corroboraba que sus suposiciones eran acertadas… los mortífagos habían llevado a cabo ESE ritual.

-Albus, ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- siseó el pocionista. Conocía a la perfección al vejete, como para saber que algo escondía.

-Creo saber la razón de porqué la magia de Harry se encuentra tan inestable, mas, me temo que no podré explicárselos hasta que no hable con Tom. Necesito estar completamente seguro antes de decírselos.- informó.- y si mis sospechas son las correctas, me temo que habrá problemas.- murmuró con pesadumbre.

-¡Pero Albus- !

-Severus, no discutas con el director.- le reprendió Sam antes que continuara.

-Bien…- masculló con frustración.

-Si eso es todo, me retiro, debo ver cómo sigue mi paciente y encargarme de un intruso bastante posesivo.- expreso la mujer.

-Está bien, puedes irte Samantha.- aceptó el peliblanco.

-Buenas noches.- se despidió la medibruja.

-Buenas noches.- respondieron a coro.

Aldridge se dirigió hacia la salida y abandonó el despacho sin mucha ceremonia, debía evitar que el joven Malfoy si batiera a duelo con el joven Riddle cuanto antes. Si desplegaban sus poderes cerca de Harry, el ojiverde corría el riesgo de entrar en un Shock mágico debido a lo inestable que se encontraba su magia en esos momentos. Si eso llegaba a ocurrir, existía casi un 80% de que el Gryffindor entrara en estado de Coma.

Apresuró el paso.

.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del director, nuevamente el ambiente estaba tenso. El silencio fue roto, finalmente, por el licántropo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué debemos hacer Albus?- preguntó con inquietud.

-Ahora será mejor que todos descansemos, han sido unos días muy duros y no creo que quieran que Harry los vea mañana con la apariencia que tienen ahora.- comentó el anciano, haciendo referencia a las sendas ojeras que portaban los aludidos.- en estos momentos nada podemos hacer, Sirius.- agregó al notar que el animago iba protestar.- sé que están bastante preocupados. Yo también lo estoy, Harry es mi único nieto. Por eso les ruego que sean comprensivos y me hagan caso. De nada serviremos si estamos cansados… Harry nos necesita en nuestros cinco sentidos. Les prometo que mañana a primera hora hablaré con el joven Riddle para saber si mis sospechas son las correctas y luego se los explicaré todo.- añadió.

Un tanto reluctantes, los adultos aceptaron y emprendieron camino hacia sus aposentos. Una vez solo, Dumbledore se recostó en el respaldo del asiento y suspiró, gracias a Merlín… y a Tom… de no ser por él, su nieto no estaría con vida. No obstante, el ritual llevado a cabo por los Mortífagos, si era el que él estaba pensando… tenía consecuencias muy importantes tanto para Harry, como para Tom.

.

-Lord Oscuro…-murmuró Draco con terror. Junto con el sentimiento de miedo que lo invadía también sentía gran confusión. El hombre… no – el joven frente a él no se parecía en nada al bastardo que había matado a sus padres. El adolescente – porque físicamente no aparentaba más de 17 años – parado frente a él, a un lado de la cama de Harry, era completamente humano. Ya no poseía esos desagradables rasgos serpentinos que tanto lo caracterizaron. Lo único que quedaba de su antiguo yo, y que era prueba fehaciente de que el joven frente a él, era, en efecto, Lord Voldemort, eran sus inconfundibles y aterradores ojos carmesíes.

-Veo que me reconoció, joven Malfoy.- siseó con diversión el moreno.

-¡Aléjese de Harry!, ¡AHORA!-gruñó el rubio armándose de valor, apuntando con su varita hacia el joven de ojos escarlata.

-Me temo que eso no es una opción.- murmuró el Lord con voz fría.- y si no quiere herir a Harry, será mejor que baje su varita.- siseó mientras Nagini se enroscaba alrededor de su cuello siseando amenazantemente en dirección a Draco.

-¿Harry?- murmuró confundido el ojigris.- usted no tiene el derecho de llamarlo por su nombre de pila, ¡no después de todo el daño que le causó!- gritó.

-Por supuesto que tengo derecho… me lo gané en el momento en que lo salvé de una muerte segura de mano de los Mortífagos que lo tenían prisionero.- contestó con frialdad.- además, yo no soy el culpable de las desgracias de Harry.

-¡No sea hipócrita!- chilló el rubio.- ¡Claro que fue usted! ¡Usted mató a sus padres! ¡USTED FUE EL CAUSANTE DE TODO EL DOLOR Y SUFRIMIENTO POR EL QUE PASÓ!- se detuvo e intentó calmarse.- Ahora, le vuelvo a pedir que se aleje de mi pareja.

-Creo que está cometiendo una equivocación, joven Malfoy.- comentó el ojirojo.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Harry no puede ser su pareja.- la voz del Lord era fría y calma.

-¿Por qué? Claro que lo es.- masculló Malfoy.

-No es así, Harry no puede ser su pareja.- continuó Riddle.- por qué el será MI pareja.

-¿Q-QUÉ?

-Así es, Harry será mi pareja.- informó Tom.

-…-Draco lo observó con incredulidad y posicionó sus plateadas orbes en los rubíes de Tom.- lamento comunicarle… LORD.- recalcó con frialdad y burla.- que no me rendiré, Harry es MI novio y no dejaré que un maniático y egocéntrico psicópata se le acerque.- siseó el heredero de los Malfoy.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, el odio era la única emoción en ellos. En un parpadeo, ambos "adolescentes" se encontraban con las varitas empuñadas y apuntando hacia el contrario. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente rígidos… prestos a atacar.

-¡EL SERÁ MÍO!- rugieron ambos, estaban a punto de gritar sus hechizos, cuando la medibruja ingresó en la enfermería. En su rostro era evidente la preocupación. En segundo se encontró entre los dos jóvenes y sin perder más tiempo les arrebató las varitas. El aire en la enfermería estaba cargado de magia, tanto que llegaba a ser denso. Esto angustió a la mujer. Completamente enojada por la insensatez de los muchachos les dedicó una mirada reprobatoria y les gritó.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTUVIESEN A PUNTO DE BATIRSE A DUELO EN LA ENFERMERÍA!- Chilló asustando a los dos adolescentes.- ¡HARRY ESTÁ ENFERMO Y USTEDES NO ENCONTRARON NADA MEJOR QUE PONERSE A GRITAR CERCA DE ÉL!- Continuó.- ¡ACABAN DE PONER EN RIESGO LA VIDA DE HARRY!- agregó.

Ante lo último, tanto Draco como Tom palidecieron.

-¿Q-Qué quiso decir con eso?- preguntó temeroso el rubio.

-La magia de Har – un quejido la interrumpió. El rostro de la rubia palideció y en instantes se encontró al lado de Harry. El moreno de ojos esmeraldas se removía en sueños, estaba pálido, temblaba si control y un sudor frío lo cubría.

-¿Qué le pasa?- demandó saber el Lord.

-Su magia se encontraba inestable y con su pequeña demostración de poder le han provocado un Shock mágico, está a punto de entrar en Coma.- explicó con rapidez la medibruja mientras intentaba evitar lo inevitable.

Ante lo dicho por la mujer, el Lord jadeó, completamente consciente de lo que la rubia quería decir.

-Todo es culpa del maldito ritual.- gruñó.- esos idiotas…- siseó.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- masculló el ojigris.

-Ahora no es el momento de explicaciones.- le dijo para luego dirigirse a la mujer que intentaba incesantemente, evitar que Harry cayera en Coma.- Señorita Aldridge necesito que me facilite su varita, sé cómo estabilizar su magia.- agrego ante la mirada interrogante que le dirigió la mujer.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó dudosa, pero con un brillo de esperanza en sus amatistas.

-Completamente.- aseguró. La rubia le facilitó su varita y el Lord, sin perder más tiempo, se plantó a un lado de la cama de Harry y alzó la varita apuntando al moreno que convulsionaba en la cama.- **"**_**Ad summa aeternaque foedera do magiae**_**"** (ofrezco mi magia para consumar el lazo eterno).

Una gran onda de energía salió despedida de la varita y golpeó a Harry. El ojiverde soltó un gemido de dolor mientras una cegadora luz plateada lo envolvía. La medibruja y Draco salieron despedidos debido a la fuerza del hechizo y quedaron tirados en el piso, observando, asombrados, todo el evento. Tom mantenía la varita alzada, imprimiéndole poder al hechizo, una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente y comenzaba a mostrar signos de agotamiento debido al esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

Después de lo que parecieron horas para quienes observaban todo desde afuera, la cegadora luz que cubría el frágil y delgado cuerpo de Harry amainó. Los destellos plateados eran lentamente absorbidos por el cuerpo del Gryffindor, hasta que finalmente la enfermería quedó sumida en la oscuridad. Riddle dejó ir un suspiro cargado de cansancio y con lentitud tomó asiento en la cama de Harry, a la altura de su cabeza y recargó su espalda en el respaldo del catre.

Los rubíes de Tom examinaron a la que era la figura dormida del joven de ojos esmeraldas. El chico ya no estaba mortalmente pálido, sus mejillas habían adquirido color, su respiración se había normalizado y ya no quedaba rastro alguno del sudor frío que cubría su cuerpo minutos antes. El Lord extendió una de sus manos y la posó en el desordenado cabello del menor y comenzó a acariciarlo, sorprendiéndose ante lo suave que era al tacto.

Draco observaba furioso como el Lord Oscuro acariciaba el cabello de su pareja, con decisión se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a encarar al hombre de ojos bermellón, sin embargo, la medibruja Aldridge lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del hombro.

-Joven Malfoy, no es el momento para ponerse celoso.- la mirada amatista se mostraba seria, dándole a entender que no había derecho a réplica. El ojigris a regañadientes asintió y caminó hacia una silla tomando asiento en ella, la salud de Harry era primordial. Sonriendo complacida, Samantha se acercó a la cama del ojiverde.- Joven Riddle, sería tan amable de explicarme qué es lo que acaba de hacer.- preguntó con amabilidad pero sin ocultar el tono demandante en su voz.

-me temo que no podré decírselo.- expresó el joven de ojos rojos.

-Pero- le mujer iba a protestar, mas, la mirada seria del adolescente la cortó.

-Sé que quiere saber todo, pero no se lo puedo decir hasta que el director y Severus estén aquí, además, Harry debe estar despierto, pues todo este asunto lo afecta directamente a él.- explicó.- no obstante, lo único que le puedo decir, es que no es recomendable que Harry se aleje de mi….- sentenció.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- rugió el rubio de ojos plateados levantándose de su asiento de un salto.

-¡Shhhh! Joven Malfoy, guarde silencio.- le reprendió la mujer.- Ahora, Joven Riddle, basta de tanto misterio y dígame de una vez, ¿qué es lo que le acaba de ocurrir a Harry, y qué fue ese hechizo?- exigió saber.

-Bien, no puedo decírselo todo, pero básicamente he logrado estabilizar la magia de Harry mediante el hechizo que acaban de ver… es lo único que les puedo decir, lo otro lo sabrán después, junto a los demás.- la medibruja supo al instante que el muchacho de ojos carmesí había dado por terminada la conversación y que no estaba dispuesto a contestar más preguntas, suspiró para luego girarse en dirección a Draco.- Draco, es mejor que vuelvas a tu sala común y duermas un poco.- le dijo.

-¡Pero, medibruja Aldridge, Harry es mi novio!- exclamó indignado.- ¡no me puede prohibir estar junto a él!

-Draco…- suspiró.- cariño, no te lo estoy prohibiendo.- comenzó.- pero te estás cayendo de sueño, ¿Crees que a Harry le gustará verte en ese estado?

-… N-No…- murmuró.

-Bien, entonces ve a dormir.- le pidió, sin embargo, se percató de la mirada de reproche que le dedicaba a Tom.- el tendrá que quedarse aquí, es el único que conoce la condición de Harry, además fue su hechizo el que lo estabilizó.

-Bien…- masculló el Slytherin y caminó hasta la cama donde descansaba su pareja, se ubicó al lado contrario de Riddle y observó a su novio, era la primera vez que lo observaba desde aquel fatídico día en que lo secuestraron. Estaba mucho más delgado – si eso era posible – y unas oscuras ojeras se extendían debajo de sus ojos, firmemente cerrados. Acarició su mejilla y con lentitud acercó sus labios hasta los del Gryffindor e ignorando las miradas asesinas que el Lord le dedicaba, lo besó. Un beso corto y dulce.- vendré a verte mañana mi amor.- susurró sobre sus labios una vez terminó el beso. Alzó sus plateadas orbes y las enfocó en los rubíes del adolescente de cabello negro.- cuida de él.- la voz del ojigris era cortante pero cargada de preocupación.

-Dalo por hecho, nada le pasará mientras yo esté con él.- respondió con voz firme Riddle.

Luego de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, Draco Malfoy abandonó la enfermería, escoltado por la medibruja. Un par de minutos después, Samantha Aldridge regresó.

-Joven Riddle, me retiro.- Tom asintió.- si necesitas algo, sólo llámame.- otro asentimiento.- intenta dormir tú también, el hechizo que realizaste debió haberte dejado exhausto.

-Lo haré, pierda cuidado.

-Puedes usar la cama contigua a la de Harry.- ofreció la fémina.

-Creo que lo más recomendable en estos momentos es que duerma con Harry, su magia aún está un poco inestable y es la mía la que la mantiene a raya.- le informó y los ojos de Sam se abrieron con entendimiento.- no se lo dije antes porque consideré que no era recomendable que el joven Malfoy se enterase… no aún. Harry fue víctima de un ritual en el que su magia fui ligada a la mía. Y fue necesario que yo ligase la mía a la de él para estabilizar su energía…- se detuvo unos instantes para luego proseguir.- mientras más cercanos estemos, mejor para él.

-Bien, agradezco su sinceridad.- la mujer le sonrió con calidez.- entonces creo que lo mejor será que agrande un poco la cama para que puedan descansar mejor.- con un movimiento de su varita, la cama de una plaza se transformó en una de dos.- lanzaré un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie entre hasta las 12 del mediodía, así podrás descansar.

-G-Gracias.- murmuró, no estaba acostumbrado a agradecerle a la gente.

-No hay de qué.- dicho esto, la mujer se alejó hacia la puerta, la encantó y luego entró a su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez estuvo seguro de que no volvería, Tom se acomodó en la cama y estiró su brazo en dirección al menor. Aferro posesivamente la estrecha cintura del Chico Dorado y lo atrajo hasta él. Harry lanzó un suspiro de satisfacción y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven de ojos rojos.

-Draco…- el nombre del rubio Slytherin se escapó en un suspiro de los rosados labios del Gryffindor, mientras se aferraba a la camisa de Tom.

.

Llevaban tres horas fuera de la enfermería, tres malditas horas en las que la angustia los estaba consumiendo. La puerta de la enfermería estaba bloqueada impidiéndoles el paso.

-Albus, ¿Cuándo podremos entrar?- preguntó por enésima vez el animago.- queremos ver a Harry.

-No lo sé, Sirius. Seguramente Samantha hechizó la puerta para evitar que perturbásemos el sueño de Harry.- comentó el director.

El animago iba a quejarse nuevamente, cuando la puerta emitió un pequeño chasquido. Albus sonrió complacido y se adelantó a abrir la puerta. Snape, Lupin y Black lo siguieron, el licántropo sostenía al animago del brazo para mantenerlo a raya. Samantha los recibió indicándoles que no hicieran ruido. La escena que encontraron les robó un jadeo a todos, excepto a Dumbledore. Sobre la cama de dos plazas se encontraban recostados Tom Marvolo Riddle y Harry Snape, el último aún dormía. El moreno de ojos rojos acariciaba el cabello del menor con una mirada ausente y una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Mientras el ojiverde se encontraba recostado sobre el pecho del mayor aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa del Lord.

-Son bastante puntuales.- murmuró con molestia Riddle.

-Todos deseábamos ver a Harry.- respondió Severus.- y saber que ocurrió durante el tiempo en que estuvo secuestrado.- expuso.

-Bien.- el Lord llamó a la medibruja y le pidió que le mostrara donde estaba el baño. Caminó hacia el cuarto señalado y se encerró en él.

-Ok, mientras el joven Riddle se arregla, despertaré a Harry.- les comunicó la medibruja.

Los recién llegados: Severus, Remus, Sirius y Albus se arrimaron a la cama del primogénito del pocionista, ansiosos por ver las hermosas esmeraldas del menor. Un gemido brotó de los labios del chico dorado y sus párpados peleaban por abrirse. Con esfuerzo Harry abrió los ojos, pero los cerró de inmediato.

-M-Mucha luz…- murmuró con voz rasposa debido al nulo uso que había tenido durante la última semana.- d-duele…

Sin perder tiempo, Samantha agitó su varita y todas las cortinas de la enfermería se cerraron. Luego, nuevamente agitó su varita y la pequeña lámpara en la mesita de noche del ojiverde se encendió alumbrando tenuemente la habitación.

-Pequeño, ya puedes abrir los ojos.- le informó con suavidad el pocionista.

-¿P-Papá?- preguntó débilmente el moreno.- Agua…

-Está bien, permíteme ayudarte para que te sientes en la cama, así te será más fácil tomar el agua.- le dijo, con cuidado lo ayudó a sentarse y le acomodó las almohadas para que pudiese mantenerse en la posición. Samantha le acercó un vaso con agua y sin mayores preámbulos, Snape ubicó el recipiente en la boca de su hijo y lo ayudó para que bebiese el contenido.- ¿Mejor?- le preguntó una vez se hubo acabado el agua.

-Sí, gracias papá.- Harry poco a poco abrió sus ojos y parpadeó repetidas veces para poder acostumbrar su vista. Estaba en la enfermería… ¡YEI!- ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó con confusión.

Todos en la habitación se tensaron ante la pregunta. Remus se acercó hasta su ahijado y le preguntó con suavidad.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Yo… recuerdo que caminaba junto a Draco, Blaise, Ron, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny y Neville hacia las mazmorras… t-teníamos clases con papá.- agregó mirando al aludido.- cuando… c-cuando fuimos atacados por unos encapuchados…- se quedó callado, los recuerdos llenaban su cabeza, poco a poco iban apareciendo. Cerró los ojos unos momentos mientras se masajeaba la sien, estaba empezando a dolerle la cabeza a horrores. Jadeó y abrió los ojos con terror.- ¡DRACO, DRACO FUE HERIDO!- Chilló con pánico.-Y-Yo iba a socorrerlo cuando sentí que un hechizo me golpeaba y después t-todo se volvió negro. ¿Cómo está él? ¿Está bien?- todos permanecían callados.- ¡CONTESTENME!-rugió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sintió que unos cálidos brazos lo rodeaban, un suave aroma a menta y bosque llenó sus sentidos. Conocía bastante bien ese olor, suspiró aliviado y se aferró al cuerpo que lo sostenía.

-Draco…- suspiró.

-Shhh, tranquilo León, yo estoy bien, shhhh… no llores, no es bueno para tu salud.- le decía mientras acariciaba su rebelde cabello azabache.

-Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el pocionista.- deberías estar en clases.

-Lo sé padrino, pero sentía la magia de Harry llamándome… tenía que venir.- terminó con tono suplicante.

-Veo que ya están todos reunidos.- se oyó la voz de Tom, todos voltearon a verlo.

La enfermería quedó sumergida en un tenso silencio, roto finalmente por Harry.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó temeroso el ojiverde.

-Qué descortés de tu parte, Harry…- murmuró con tono herido el Lord.- ¿así le agradeces a la persona que salvó tu vida?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- la voz de Harry temblaba ligeramente.

-Harry, ¿Qué recuerdas de tu secuestro?- intervino Albus al ver la confusión en el rostro de su nieto.

-Y-Yo… n-no lo sé, todo está borroso…oía risas… risas maliciosas y crueles…- los ojos del Gryffindor se nublaron, lágrimas comenzaban a formarse.- Dolor… mucho dolor por todo mi cuerpo…- el cuerpo del menor se estremecía constantemente a causa de los sollozos. De repente los ojos de Harry se abrieron con terror.- r-recuerdo – recuerdo unos ojos rojos… s-sus ojos.- susurró mirando a Tom.- después nada… nada hasta que desperté…

-Shhh, tranquilo amor, ya estás a salvo, shhh…- le susurraba el Slytherin al oído mientras lo estrechaba con fuerza.

-¿Cómo es que él está aquí?... ¿Por qué su apariencia es así?- murmuró lo bastante fuerte como para que los presentes escucharan.- ¡NO! ¡ELLOS HICIERON EL RITUAL DE NUEVO, EL MISMO QUE HICIERON EL AÑO PASADO!-chilló con pánico.- ¡YO ACABÉ CONTIGO, TE DESTRUÍ!- las esmeraldas del moreno estaban abnegadas en lágrimas.

-No he dicho lo contrario, tú acabaste con Voldemort el año pasado.- dijo con voz calma el adolescente de ojos escarlatas.

-¡PERO TÚ ERES VOLDEMORT!-rugió el menor de los Snape.- ¡TOM RIDDLE ES VOLDEMORT!

-En eso estás equivocado, pequeño.- intervino Severus.

-¿P-Papá?- Harry miró a su padre con incredulidad.- ¿Qué estás diciendo? Él ES Voldemort.

-No Harry, es hora de que sepan la verdad.- expresó el director.- la verdad tras Lord Voldemort.

El anciano tenía toda la atención de los presentes, suspiró, sería una tarde larga… muy larga. Tom se ubicó a su lado, pero en ningún momento dejó de observar a la pareja, si las miradas matasen, Draco Malfoy habría caído muerto desde el momento en que el Lord abandonó el baño.

-Bien, les voy a pedir que no me interrumpan, lo que les voy a contar será un poco fuerte… pero es necesario que lo sepan, un inocente se ha visto envuelto en todo esto y su nombre debe ser limpiado.- dijo el peliblanco.

-¿De quién estás hablando abuelito? ¿Quién es el inocente?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Yo.- la sedosa voz del joven de ojos rojos se oyó, retumbó en las paredes de la enfermería.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA, TÚ MATASTE A MI MADRE, TÚ ERES VOLDEMORT!-nuevamente gritó el chico dorado.

-Harry, por favor, escucha a tu abuelo antes de acusarlo.- le reprendió el pocionista con voz cansada.

-P-Pero papá…- el adolescente guardó silencio al instante al sentirse intimidado por la mirada de advertencia que le dedicó el ojinegro.

-Todo se remonta a la época en que Gellert Grindelwald mantenía a la comunidad mágica sumida en un reinado de terror.- relató el anciano.- En ese tiempo me enfrenté él y lo vencí… creí salir victorioso. Sin embargo, no fue así, pues en el momento en que nuestros hechizos colisionaron, se produjo una fuerte explosión que nos debilitó a ambos. No obstante, al ser yo más joven, fui capaz de sobreponerme rápidamente y le imprimí más poder a mi hechizo, logrando superar en poder a la maldición de Gellert. Los dos hechizos se dirigieron a Grindelwald y yo respiré aliviado, seguro de que era su fin… pero nada salió como esperaba… sólo empeoró.

Gellert intentaba repeler ambos hechizos, mas, era demasiado tarde. Sabiendo de antemano que su fin se acercaba, Grindelwald agitó su varita y murmuró un hechizo, e instantes antes de que las maldiciones lo alcanzaran, una luz verde – muy similar a la maldición asesina – lo envolvió.

El bosque en el que estábamos batallando fue cubierto por una gran nube de humo producto de la explosión que produjo, el choque de los hechizos contra su objetivo. Pero yo sabía, con certeza, que algo andaba mal… lo supe en el momento en que aquella luz verde cubrió su cuerpo. Corrí hasta el lugar del estallido buscando su cuerpo, y lo encontré… estaba muerto. Sin embargo, el encantamiento que Gellert realizó era una de las maldiciones prohibidas, está en la misma categoría que los horrocruxes. Muy pocos magos conocen de su existencia, pues es considerada magia muy oscura. Se le conoce como "_**Anima remissionis**_", en español, "Liberación de la alma".- Draco jadeó, conocía esa maldición. Estaba en uno de los tantos libros de magia negra que su padre le había obligado a leer. Se sintió observado y bajó la vista. Unas enormes esmeraldas lo miraban con preocupación, consciente de la inquietud que sentía el moreno. Le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y luego besó su frente, logrando que con esto, el Gryffindor se relajara y ambos esperaron a que el director continuase con su relato, pues se había detenido al notar lo inquieto que el ojigris se había puesto al escuchar el nombre de la maldición.

Albus carraspeó.

-Veo que conoce la maldición de la que hablo, joven Malfoy.- observó.

-Así es director, mi padre me hizo leer muchos libros de magia negra y en uno de ellos leí sobre ella.- expresó el rubio.

-Ya veo, ¿sería tan amable de explicarle a Harry en qué consiste?

-Claro.- aceptó para luego enfocar sus orbes plateadas en las esmeraldas de su novio, que le miraban expectantes.- la maldición consistía en que el usuario era capaz de separar el alma de su cuerpo, en caso en que este último se viese gravemente amenazado. De esta manera, físicamente el ejecutor podía morir, pero su alma se mantenía viva. Al alma del ejecutante vagaba hasta encontrar un cuerpo donde hospedarse, generalmente eran niños.- finalizó la explicación y miró al director a la espera de que continuase.

-Muchas gracias, joven Malfoy, veo que está usted muy bien informado, lo felicito.- dijo el ojiazul.- bien, luego de la excelente explicación del señor Malfoy, continuaré con la historia.- los ojos del director brillaban tras sus anteojos de medialuna.- Durante años me dediqué a buscar al contenedor del alma de Grindelwald, pero no logré encontrarlo. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, una explosión de magia en Londres llamó mi atención. El rastro me llevó a un orfanato Muggle, en él me encontré con un fuerte vestigio de magia negra… finalmente lo había encontrado.

En aquel lugar, encontré al pequeño Thomas Marvolo Riddle. En el instante en que lo vi, supe que dentro de él residía el alma de Gellert, su cuerpo despedía gran cantidad de magia negra.- el anciano se detuvo unos instantes para ordenar sus ideas.- siendo sincero, tuve la intención de acabar con el niño en ese mismo momento, y de esa manera poder terminar, de una vez y para siempre lo que había comenzado. Pero luego de conversar un rato con el pequeño, noté que aún no había sido poseído por el mago oscuro… no fui capaz, era sólo un niño, no podía hacerle eso… él no tenía la culpa de mis errores.

Me mantuve en contacto con Tom y lo instruí en el mundo de la magia. Gracias a esto, me era posible mantenerlo vigilado. A la edad de 11 años, Tom llegó a Hogwarts. Para ese entonces, yo ya estaba muy encariñado con el chico, lo quería como a un hijo. Cuando fue sorteado en Slytherin me preocupé un poco, pues pensaba que se debía al alma de Gellert – quien fue un Slytherin durante sus días en Hogwarts – sin embargo, tiempo después descubrí su herencia. Tom Marvolo Riddle era descendiente directo del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, algo completamente ajeno al hecho de que dentro de él residía el espíritu de un mago oscuro. Con ese descubrimiento, nuevas preocupaciones me asaltaron, pues si Gellert lograba tomar posesión del cuerpo de Tom, sería mucho más poderoso que la última vez. Decidí que lo más sensato que podía hacer, era contarle toda la verdad a Tom.

-Cuando Albus me contó todo, muchas cosas tomaron sentido para mí.- interrumpió Tom.- Lo siento, Albus, pero me gustaría ser yo quien cuente esta parte.- se disculpó, Dumbledore sólo asintió.- yo nunca fui un niño rencoroso o agresivo, pero siempre escuchaba una voz en mi cabeza que me incitaba a cometer malos actos, y eso me asustaba. Junto a Albus, nos dedicamos a buscar la manera de contrarrestar la maldición. Pero nunca encontramos algo que nos ayudara. Con el pasar del tiempo, la voz en mi cabeza se volvía más y más insistente, causándome fuertes jaquecas. En mi sexto año hubo ocasiones en que tenía vacíos en mi memoria. Estaba en un lugar y luego en otro, sin recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí o qué había hecho.

Durante mi séptimo años, todo empeoró. Sentía que me estaba perdiendo a mí mismo, no recordaba largos periodos de tiempo – semanas en ocasiones – y la gente comenzaba a temerme por acciones de las cuales yo no tenía memoria. Estaba completamente seguro que Grindelwald terminaría ganando la batalla, y yo quedaría encerrado dentro de mi propia mente. Por eso, antes de finalizar mi educación en Hogwarts, le pedí a Albus que mandara a hacer un retrato mío. Cuando estuvo listo, el director realizó un hechizo antiguo con el cual conectó mi alma con el cuadro. De modo que, en el momento en que Gellert tomase el control sobre mi cuerpo, yo pudiese mantener contacto con el exterior, mediante esa conexión.

Inevitablemente, Grindelwald se adueñó de mi cuerpo, activando el hechizo que Albus había realizado, haciendo posible que yo le comunicase al director todo lo que Gellert planeaba. Así fue cómo surgió "Voldemort", yo permanecía encerrado en mi mente, presenciando todas las matanzas que Voldemort hacía, lo veía como si estuviese observando algo a través de un espejo.

En el momento en que la profecía llegó a manos de Voldemort.- Severus bajó la vista apesadumbrado, Tom sonrió con mordacidad.- En seguida se lo informé a Albus. Él hizo lo posible para proteger a los posibles elegidos. Sin embargo, no contábamos con que alguien traicionaría a los Potter. Voldemort llegó a casa de James y Lily esa fatídica noche de Halloween, los mató y procedió a hacer lo mismo con el pequeño Harry. Yo ya le había advertido a Albus, pero fue imposible hacer algo, Voldemort había erigido poderosas barreras alrededor del Valle de Godric con lo que impidió que Albus llegase hasta él.

Cuando Gellert le lanzó el "_Avada Kedavra"_ a Harry algo inesperado ocurrió. Voldemort, sin desearlo hizo un horrocrux. Pero no dividió su alma, sino más bien, traspasó la mía a Harry, provocándote esa cicatriz.- dijo señalando la frente del ojiverde.- yo quedé ligado a tu cicatriz. Debido a eso, mi cuerpo se desestabilizó produciendo la "destrucción" de Voldemort esa noche.

Tom se detuvo unos instantes, respiró profundo y observó a todos a su alrededor. Los adultos lo miraban con seriedad – de seguro, Albus ya les habría contado todo antes – mientras que Sam y Draco le devolvían miradas de asombro e incredulidad. Suspiró y buscó las esmeraldas que tanto lo cautivaban. Lo único que halló en ellas fue tristeza y dolor, desvió su mirada y decidió que lo mejor era continuar.

-Yo… Yo he estado todos estos años junto a ti, Harry… y no sabes cuánto lamento no haber podido ayudarte.- los ojos rojos del joven se oscurecieron ante los recuerdos del maltrato sufrido por el Gryffindor. El chico dorado bajó la vista afligido.-por medio del ritual que desarrollaron los mortífagos, separaron mi alma de tu cuerpo… ellos siempre supieron de la existencia de un horrocrux. El mismo Voldemort se los dijo, pues él sabía que ese 31 de octubre 1981, un horrocrux fue creado de manera inconsciente. Lo que desconocía era que no era un trozo de su alma lo que residía en ti, sino que era mi alma.

Introdujeron mi espíritu en otro contenedor, el cadáver de Voldemort. No obstante, mi magia reaccionó y expulsó toda la magia negra que poseía mi antiguo cuerpo, logrando restaurarlo hasta al momento en que aún no estaba contaminado por completo, cuando yo tenía 17 años.

-¿Pero cómo fue que no ocurrió eso cuando hicieron el ritual el año pasado?- la voz del ojiverde se dejó escuchar por primera vez desde que habían comenzado con el relato.

-Porque ese era otro ritual, uno de reconstrucción de cuerpo.- explicó Riddle.- el rito que me devolvió la vida fue otro. Se llama **"**_**aeternaque foedera**_**"** o "Lazo eterno". Para que no sea peligroso debe ser recíproco. Los Mortífagos pensaron que revivirían a Lord Voldemort, por ende, éste no completaría el ritual y tú terminarías muriendo, pues Voldemort terminaría absorbiendo tanto tu alma como tu magia. Con lo que no contaban, es que cuando destruiste a Voldemort el año pasado, aniquilaste completamente el alma de Grindelwald – la cual de por sí ya estaba bastante débil – Entonces, gracias al "Lazo eterno" mi alma fue capaz de volver a mi cuerpo.

-El hechizo que realizaste anoche… ¿fue para terminar el ritual?- preguntó el Slytherin de ojos plateados.

-Así es, la única manera de evitar que Harry fuese consumido por el hechizo, era completando el ritual.

-Estamos unidos…- murmuró lúgubremente le Gryffindor.

-Estas en lo cierto…- corroboró el joven de ojos bermellón, preocupado por el estado del chico dorado.

-Entonces, ¿Ya no podré hablar Pársel?- preguntó el ojiverde encarando a Tom.

-No, aún podrás hablar Pársel.- aseguró el moreno ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de todos.- tú también eres descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, tu habilidad de hablar la lengua de las serpientes es completamente independiente de la mía, estaba antes de que mi alma fuese ligada a tu cuerpo… desde tu nacimiento.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?

-Porque puedo sentir la magia de Slytherin en ti y Voldemort también lo hizo… por eso fue él, personalmente, a acabar contigo durante la noche de brujas.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la verdad, sobre todo los adolescentes.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ocurrirá con ustedes?- preguntó Snape.

-Harry y yo estamos unidos mágicamente hasta el día de nuestra muerte. A causa del ritual, nuestras vidas están enlazadas. No podremos permanecer mucho tiempo separados pues eso afectaría a nuestra magia.- explicó.

-Ya veo…- respondió de manera ausente el pocionista.

Draco permanecía callado, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Aferraba firmemente el cuerpo de su pareja, no queriendo separarse por ningún motivo de él. Estaba preocupado, pues la incertidumbre de no saber qué ocurriría después le estaba carcomiendo. ¿De qué manera afectaría la conexión de Riddle con Harry a su relación? Sintió el cuerpo del moreno removerse entre sus brazos y Harry lentamente se separó de él, evitando su mirada.

-Quiero estar sólo.- murmuró con voz apagada.- por favor, necesito pensar… déjenme solo.

-Amor…- el rubio iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido por el ojiverde.

-Draco… por favor…- le rogó alzando la vista, revelando sus hermosas esmeraldas abnegadas en lágrimas.- por favor… váyanse…

-Cachorro, creo que no es recomendable que te quedes solo en estos momentos, no debes guardarte lo que sientes… te hará mal.- dijo con voz suplicante el licántropo.

-Moony tiene razón, necesitas conversar sobre lo que sientes, sabemos que todo esto es muy duro para ti…

-¡SIRIUS! ¡REMUS!- gruñó el Gryffindor.- no lo repetiré otra vez… quiero – estar – solo- masculló.

-Bien… estaremos afuera, pequeño.- intervino el pocionista.- si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos.- expresó, recibiendo un corto asentimiento de parte de su primogénito.

Con lentitud, todos dejaron la enfermería, la incertidumbre se cernía sobre ellos. Era comprensible que el adolescente quisiese estar solo, todo lo que alguna vez creyó se desmoronaba ante sus ojos y el hecho de estar ligado de por vida a un completo desconocido era la guinda de la torta.

¿Quién era Tom Riddle?

Una persona que conocía todo de él, sus más grandes secretos. Secretos que ni siquiera su pareja o su papá conocían… y él… nada sabía de Tom…

Estaba asustado… muy asustado.

Se recostó en la cama y se hizo un ovillo, intentando fervientemente, poder aislarse del mundo. Eso fue lo último que Draco y Tom vieron antes de salir.

.

La noche cubría el castillo como un manto estrellado, mientras, pequeños copos de nieves se dejaban caer con parsimonia, tiñendo de blanco los terrenos del Hogwarts. En la enfermería del colegio el panorama seguía igual, Harry no quería hablar con nadie. Persona que se atrevía a poner un pie en el lugar, era recibido por el furioso grito del menor, quien exigía que lo dejasen solo.

Suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello, no podía seguir esperando más, necesitaba hablar con Harry, hacerle saber que estaba ahí para él. Ingresó en la enfermería con gran sigilo y caminó hasta la cama donde descansaba el chico dorado. El ojiverde se mantenía en la misma posición que tomó cuando lo dejaron por la mañana… un ovillo, estaba intentando protegerse del mundo… de todo. Posó su mano en el hombro del menor, quien se estremeció ante el toque, para luego tensarse completamente.

-Dije que quiero estar solo.- siseó mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre.

-…-

-Sal de aquí, por favor.- pidió nuevamente.

-…-

-¡HE DICHO QUE QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!-chilló dándose vuelta para poder encarar al visitante. Los rojizos ojos de Tom resplandecían en la oscuridad del cuarto y Harry se estremeció ante la penetrante mirada del moreno frente a él.

-Necesito Hablar contigo, Harry.- el tono usado por el joven de ojos carmesí era gentil, pero aun así sonaba como una orden.- esto no puede seguir así…

* * *

**WOAHHHHH Me costó un mundo escribir este capítulo y a modo de regalo, es el capítulo más largo que he escrito ;)**

**Nuevamente mil disculpas por la demora, pero nuevamente la inspiración se no llegaba. Empecé a escribir este capítulo hace dos semanas y recién pude terminarlo hoy XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi idea de cómo nació Voldemort XD Tom nunca fue el malo, siempre lo fue Grindelwald ;) **

**En el próximo capítulo – el penúltimo – veremos la conversación de Tom con Harry y lo que nuestro ojiverde piensa de la idea de ser la pareja del ex – Lord oscuro :3 Draco está muy pero muy celoso! **

**Bien, por favor dejen sus reviews! Por qué de verdad necesito inspiración, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SUS IDEAS PARA LA VENGANZA DE SEV Y LOS DEMÁS CONTRA VERNON! A LLEGADO EL ÚLTIMO VENGADOR ;)**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo :)**

**Besos**

**Cuídense y sean felices!**


	24. Draco & Harry

**HOLA OTRA VEZ MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS! **

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling T.T escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.**

**Las dejo con el VIGÉSIMO TERCER capítulo del "RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO"!**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

"**Draco & Harry"**

El viento azotaba sin clemencia las gruesas paredes de piedra del castillo Hogwarts, lo que había comenzado como una inocente nevada se transformó, de la nada, en una furiosa tormenta. Los terrenos del colegio estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve, impidiendo que los alumnos vagaran por los terrenos contiguos al colegio. En un afán por protegerse del terrible frío, todo el cuerpo docente y estudiantil buscaba refugio en sus respectivas habitaciones. Entre la gran multitud de adolescentes, caminaba Draco Malfoy, cuya inconfundible cabellera rubia platinada resaltaba por sobre los demás. Sus facciones denotaban preocupación y angustia.

Se sentía completamente perdido…

¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser feliz junto a Harry? Siempre había algo que se los impedía… y lo peor, es que ahora se sentía muy inseguro… es decir, se trataba de Tom Riddle, ex Lord Voldemort. Una persona que siempre estuvo junto a Harry, compartiendo su cuerpo… conociendo todos sus secretos, muchos de los cuales, el nunca llegaría a conocer.

En pocas palabras… estaba en desventaja…

Sabía que no debía dudar del amor que el Gryffindor le profesaba. Sin embargo, era prácticamente imposible, para él, no hacerlo. Harry y Riddle estaban unidos de por vida, sus magias eran una. El ojiverde tendría que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con el joven de ojos rojos y posiblemente, se terminaría enamorando de él, y Draco Malfoy… quedaría en el olvido.

Estaba llegando al retrato de Salazar Slytherin, completamente sumergido en sus depresivos pensamientos. Cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo. Se giró para encarar al culpable, encontrándose con el sonriente rostro de Blaise. Sonrisa que se borró de los carnosos labios del moreno al ver la expresión angustiada del rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre Draco?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Yo… será mejor que juntemos a los demás, debo contarles algo relacionado con Harry.- Dicho esto, el ojigris cambió de rumbo y se dirigió al territorio de los leones.- Blaise, busca a Pansy y encuéntrame en la sala de Menesteres.- le ordenó para luego continuar con su camino.

.

A pesar del frío, los leones y las serpientes siguieron al ojigris hasta la sala de Menesteres, estaban muy preocupados, pues el semblante del rubio no los producía mucha tranquilidad. Ingresaron en la habitación y de inmediato, 7 sillones aparecieron formando una perfecta circunferencia. Los adolescentes tomaron asiento y permanecieron expectantes a lo que Malfoy les iba a decir. El rubio, consciente de que toda la atención estaba puesta sobre él, suspiró y procedió a contarles todo lo ocurrido desde que Harry había vuelto.

-Harry ha vuelto…- dijo con voz neutra.

-¡¿Cuándo?!- chilló Hermione.

-Anoche…- nuevamente la voz del rubio no denotaba expresión alguna.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DIJIERON NADA?!- esta vez fue Ron quien se exaltó, Pansy lo sujetó del brazo para evitar que se levantara del asiento y se abalanzara sobre su compañero de casa.

-Tranquilízate, amor, deja que Draco se explique.- le dijo con voz suave, acariciando con cariño su mejilla.

-Está bien, continúa, por favor.- pidió mirando al Slytherin de ojos plateados fijamente a los ojos. Draco sólo asintió.

-Ayer por la noche, estaba en mi habitación cuando sentí un pulso de magia, sabía que era Harry.- relató el príncipe de las serpientes.- la magia me guió hasta la enfermería…- las orbes grisáceas del Slytherin se oscurecieron por unos instantes, lo suficiente como para que los presentes lo notaran. Algo no andaba bien con su amigo, lo intuían.- cuando entré en la enfermería… Harry estaba recostado en una de las camas, se veía muy pálido y demacrado, estaba inconsciente. Además, había alguien más, un joven de cabello negro y…- respiró hondo, le dolía recordar todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas… sobre todo, porque sentía que estaba perdiendo a su león.- se trataba del Lord, solo que rejuvenecido, no aparentaba más de 17 años.

Los oyentes jadearon sorprendidos, ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Se suponía que Harry lo había destruido!

-Pero, ¿Cómo es eso posible?- intervino Neville, en su voz se manifestaba todo el miedo que sentía.

-Él dijo que se había llevado a cabo un ritual para revivirlo, mediante el cual, la magia de Harry y la de él quedaron unidas.- continuó.- ellos… ellos están unidos de por vida a través de su magia.- finalizó bajando la vista permitiendo, de esta manera, que sus ojos quedasen ocultos por el flequillo de su cabello.

-No…- susurró Ron, Hermione se abrazaba a su pareja mientras liberaba lágrimas silenciosas.

-Entonces, ¿Eso significa que el Lord Oscuro podría controlar a Harry?-preguntó Ginny, temerosa.

-No, según el relato de Riddle, él nunca fue Lord Voldemort.- todos lo miraron con incredulidad.- Grindelwald poseyó su cuerpo desde pequeño y cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad tomó el completo control de su cuerpo.- explicó el rubio.-y cuando "Voldemort" intentó asesinar a Harry cuando era pequeño, sin desearlo, traspasó el alma de Riddle al cuerpo de Harry. Grindelwald pensó que una parte de su alma había sido transferida a Harry, creyó haber creado un Horrocrux. Se lo dijo a sus mortífagos y eso fue lo que ellos buscaban mediante el ritual, separar el trozo de alma de "Voldemort" de Harry y así traer de vuelta al Lord… con lo que no contaban era que quien residía en el cuerpo de Harry era Tom Riddle, aliado de la luz.

-Por lo tanto, ¿Harry está a salvo?- interrumpió la castaña.

-Así es, Riddle cuenta con el completo apoyo de Dumbledore. El director fue quien descubrió todo desde el principio y se encargó de enseñarle todo lo necesario a Riddle, el anciano lo cuidó desde pequeño.- dijo con desdén.

-Si Dumbledore lo acepta, eso quiere decir que todo está bien… ¿No es así?-consultó dudoso Neville, ganándose la mirada fulminante del rubio.

-¡NO, NADA ESTÁ BIEN, RIDDLE QUIERE QUITARME A HARRY!-rugió Malfoy… había explotado.

-¿Q-Qué?- Hermione observaba con los ojos abiertos como plato al ojigris.

-LO QUE OYES, EL MUY IMBÉCIL ME DESAFIÓ Y DIJO QUE HARRY SERÍA DE ÉL… y lo peor es que yo pienso lo mismo.- terminó en un susurró, causando que todos los presentes lo mirasen extrañados. Hermione se levantó de su asiento y se posicionó frente a él.

-¿Qué significa eso, Draco?- preguntó con voz demandante.

-C-Creo… creo que Harry terminará enamorándose de él… quiero decir, están unidos de por vida… su vínculo es más fuerte que el que él y yo tenemos, tarde o temprano terminará cayendo en los encantos de Riddle y yo… y yo quedaré en el olvido…- cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de las orbes plateadas del Slytherin.

-Draco, creo que estás exagerando las cosas…- intervino Pansy intentando tranquilizar a su amigo, sin embargo fue interrumpida por éste.

-No Pansy, no estoy exagerando, es imposible que pueda igualar a Riddle, él ha estado junto a Harry desde que Grindelwald intentó asesinarlo, conoce todo de él… conoce sus gustos, sus miedos… todo, cosas que yo nunca llegaré a saber, Harry terminará enamorándose de él… y tal vez sea lo mej-

ZAZ! (N/A: Disculpen a mi onomatopeya XD no soy muy buena en eso :3)

Sentía su mejilla arder, llevó su mano a ésta y la tocó, le dolía mucho. Miró hacia delante, Hermione mantenía aún alzada su mano y lo miraba iracunda.

-¡No puedo creer que estés dudando del amor que Harry te profesa!- siseó.- conozco a Harry desde nuestro primer año y él no haría algo así.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- el rubio evitaba su mirada.- Riddle es la única persona capaz de entenderlo, conoce todo de él, es prácticamente su alma gemela… están unidos…- su voz se quebró.

La castaña, notando el dolor que sentía el Slytherin, sonrió con ternura y se hincó frente a él, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a que la mirara.

-Draco, que Harry esté unido a Riddle no quiere decir que lo ame o que esté de acuerdo con ello.- la chica de ojos castaños sonrió con suavidad al ver los ojos vidriosos del rubio, quería llorar.- Él te ama, metete eso en la cabeza. Harry es de las personas que ama una sola vez y cuando lo hace, la persona afortunada se convierte en el dueño absoluto de su corazón. El ofrece todo sin esperar nada a cambio. Confía en él, Harry podría llegar a sentir afecto por Riddle… pero nunca amor, eso lo siente por ti.

-Y-Yo… iré a hablar con él.- el ojigris estaba nervioso, quería saber que pensaba Harry de todo eso.

-Ve, veras que todo lo que te dije es cierto, confía en él.- le alentó la castaña, ganándose un asentimiento de todos los presentes, quienes estaban de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por la Gryffindor.

.

El ojiverde lo miraba con desconfianza, le temía, aún no creía completamente la historia que Dumbledore les había contado, todo era tan extraño que le costaba mucho asimilar todo. Es decir, quien no estaría así, se había enterado que la persona, a la que siempre había culpado por la muerte de sus padres, era inocente, un inocente más involucrado en una guerra sin sentido. Y para más remate, estaba unido a él… de por vida… ¡Y NI SIQUIERA LO CONOCÍA!

De repente sintió que algo se subía a su cama, y observó, con temor, como Nagini se arrastraba hasta él.

-_**Joven Potter, por favor escuche a Tom**_.- Siseó el reptil.

-_**Yo… yo… está bien, lo escucharé…**_- aceptó con reticencia, la serpiente siseó contenta y se enroscó a su alrededor.

-_**Gracias, Nagini**_.- el mayor sonrió con picardía hacia la serpiente, era su más grande aliada.

-_**Sólo no lo arruines**_.- le siseó de vuelta la enorme serpiente, mientras apretaba más el "abrazo" que le estaba dando al Gryffindor.

Riddle respiró hondo y prosiguió a hablar.- Harry, siento mucho todo lo que Voldemort te hizo.- pidió tomando las manos del ojiverde.

-¿Q-Qué…?- Harry se sorprendió ante la petición del joven de ojos escarlatas.- P-por qué te disculpas… n-no eras tú, era Grindelwald.- respondió mientras intentaba liberarse del agarre que el mayor ejercía sobre sus manos. No le gustaba la cercanía que Tom estaba teniendo con él, sólo a una persona se lo permitía… Draco.

-Claro que es mi culpa, si no hubiese sido tan débil, Grindelwald nunca habría sido capaz de tomar posesión de mi cuerpo… se habrían evitado muchas tragedias.- llevó una de sus manos al rostro del Gryffindor y acarició su mejilla. Harry se ruborizó como tomate.- te habría evitado el sufrimiento de vivir con esos Muggles… - dijo logrando que el moreno de ojos esmeraldas se exaltara y sus ojos se cristalizaran.

-T-Tú… lo viste todo…- susurró, más para él mismo que para Riddle.

-Lo lamento… pero era inevitable, yo era parte de ti, podía ver todo lo que te ocurría… y oír todos tus pensamientos.- se sintió miserable al ver cómo, de las hermosas esmeraldas del menor, ríos cristalinos eran derramados.- créeme que siento mucho no haber podido hacer algo para ayudarte. Para mí era una tortura ver cómo día tras día, esos Muggles te maltrataban… y lo peor fue ver cómo te golpeaba ese bastardo al que llamabas tío.

El llanto silencioso del león se convirtió en uno desgarrador. Recordar todos los eventos ocurridos ese verano era terriblemente doloroso.

-P-Por fa-favor n-no sig-gas- sollozó, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.

-Lo lamento mucho pequeño.- dijo mientras acortaba el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos. Rodeó el tembloroso cuerpo del menor con sus fuertes brazos.- shhhh… tranquilo, yo no dejaré que nada te vuelva a dañar, cuidaré de ti, estaré junto a ti siempre…

-N-No es n-necesario…- Harry lentamente deshizo el abrazo que Tom mantenía y lo miró directamente a los ojos.- y-Yo ya tengo a alguien que se preocupa por mí… no es necesario que malgastes tu tiempo en mí, aprovecha la oportunidad que se te está dando y busca tu propia felicidad.- las palabras del Gryffindor eran firmes.

-No es necesario, quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo.- expresó el mayor sin ninguna duda.-Harry… yo me enamoré de ti, siempre lo he estado y le rogaba a Merlín para que me diera la oportunidad de poder estar junto a ti físicamente… te amo.

-Y-Yo…- de los ojos del menor, nuevas lágrimas empezaron a caer, odiaba herir a la gente… pero no podía darle falsas esperanzas a Tom, no se lo merecía. Tom se merecía ser feliz, y él… nunca podría ser feliz si no era al lado de él…

Draco…

-Lo siento…- susurró.- yo no puedo corresponderte, amo a alguien más.- dijo.

-P-Pero… conmigo estarás mejor, puedo darte lo mejor, te conozco mejor que él… además estamos unidos por el ritual… soy como tu alma gemela.- insistió Tom.

-Lo siento mucho Tom, pero no puedo negar lo que mi corazón siente… yo lo amo a él, amo a Draco con todo mi ser, sin él no podría vivir.- declaró con convicción el león.- sé que estamos unidos por el ritual… pero mi lazo con Draco es más fuerte yo a él le entregué mi corazón… y no lo quiero de vuelta.

-Pero yo te amo y puedo lograr que me ames, puedo enamorarte.- el mayor estaba desesperado.

-No puedo… nunca podré darte lo que buscas, nunca podré darte amor, amor de pareja. Sin embargo, puedo ofrecerte mi amistad, empecemos desde cero.- ofreció extendiendo su mano hacia el adolescente de ojos rojos.

-Yo… ¿no hay manera… de que cambies de opinión?

Harry negó con la cabeza y le sonrió con calidez manteniendo su mano alzada frente al otro joven. Riddle suspiró, estrechó la mano del ojiverde y lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó.

-No sabes cuánto envidio a ese rubio arrogante, eres una persona maravillosa y gracias por permitirme permanecer a tu lado.- expresó sin soltar al Gryffindor.- y te juro, que siempre estaré ahí para ti, siempre te protegeré.

Harry le sonrió, sabía que era un caso perdido decirle que no, Tom era testarudo. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación.

-Tom… ¿Qué ocurrirá con el ritual? ¿Esto nos afectará?- preguntó con temor el menor una vez se separaron.

-No te preocupes, mientras evitemos separarnos por más de una semana todo estará bien. El ritual no requiere el contacto físico.- explicó.- aunque de vez en cuando… no estaría mal…- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa pícara.

-¡TOM!-chilló Harry completamente colorado.

-Está bien, está bien, ya entendí… eres sólo de Malfoy…- respondió alzando ambas manos frente en señal de "arrepentimiento".

-_**Gracias por darle una oportunidad a Tom, Harry**_.-siseó Nagini quien se mantenía firmemente enroscada en la estrecha cintura del ojiverde.

-_**No hay problema… **_em… Tom, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste.- respondió de forma burlesca el mayor. Harry lo dedicó una mirada molesta.- está bien, ¿Cuál es?

-¿Nagini era la serpiente de Grindelwald? ¿Por qué está contigo?

-Te equivocas, conocí a Nagini mientras estaba en el orfanato, siempre ha sido mi fiel amiga y confidente.- Harry asintió demostrando que estaba atento a la historia del joven de ojos bermellón.- Dumbledore me permitió traerla al castillo, con la condición de que se quedaría en el bosque prohibido, esto por la seguridad de los demás habitantes del colegio.

Cuando me enteré de que Grindelwald residía en mi cuerpo, se lo conté y ella me prometió que, en caso de que Gellert tomase posesión de mi cuerpo, ella nunca se separaría de mí. Esperaría hasta el día en que fuese libre.

-Ya veo… tienes una gran amiga.- el ojiverde acarició con ternura a la serpiente.

-Así es…- Tom guardó silencio, sintió una perturbación en la magia del lugar… sabía de quien se trataba y el ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí por el momento.- Es hora de que me retire, debes estar cansado.

-Está bien, cuídate mucho Tom, nos vemos mañana.- respondió el león.- _**Hasta luego, Nagini**_.- siseó en dirección a la serpiente, quien ya estaba deslizándose fuera de la cama.

-_**Hasta luego Harry, que descanses.**_

-Será mejor que duermas un poco, pequeño.- Tom se arrimó a la cama y se inclinó sobre Harry depositando un tierno beso en su frente, cerca de su cicatriz.

-Está bien, tú también descansa.- pidió el ojiverde.

-Lo haré.

Tom caminó a paso lento hasta la salida de la enfermería seguido por Nagini, abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral. Antes de cerrar la puerta le dedicó una última sonrisa a Harry. El pasillo estaba oscuro y helado, completamente desolado.

-Supongo que oíste toda nuestra conversación… debes estar feliz.- hablo a la nada.- ¿Qué esperas para entrar? Debe estar esperándote, estoy seguro que él también fue consciente de tu presencia.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé haber ocultado bien mi magia.- Draco emergió de las sombras. Sus ojos grisáceos tenían un brillo extraño… estaba feliz.

-Pues tendrás que practicar más.

-Lo haré. Ahora, si me lo permites, quiero ver a mi novio.- el rubio se encaminó hasta la puerta de la enfermería, sin embargo, antes de que su mano pudiese alcanzar la perilla, Tom lo sostuvo del antebrazo.

-Déjame advertirte una sola cosa.- siseó.- puede que haya perdido ante ti, pero eso no evitará que esté cerca de él… siempre lo protegeré, así que no te atrevas a dañarlo… ¿Me oíste?- gruñó

-Nunca le haría daño, lo amo más que a mi vida.- la voz del ojigris no dejaba lugar a duda alguna.- no obstante, te agradezco el que esté preocupado por él.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sólo encárgate de hacerlo feliz.

-Dalo por hecho.

Dicho esto, Riddle lo soltó de su agarre y el rubio se decidió a ingresar a la enfermería…

Se moría por besar y abrazar a su amado ojiverde.

* * *

**HEYYYY! Aquí termina el capítulo 23 :) **

**IMPORTANTE:**** bien, quería que supieran que esta fic siempre lo tuve contemplado como un Drarry (para todas aquellas lectoras que se asustaron y me querían matar por haber introducido a Tom XD). La razón por la que Tom entró en escena fue porque me rehusaba a dejar a Tommy muerto :3 y además, para darle más dramatismo a la historia en sus últimos capítulos ;) **

**La historia desde un principio (desde que se me ocurrió la idea una aburrida tarde de verano XD) estaba estructurada de esta manera, es decir, Tom sí o sí iba a aparecer :3, piénsenlo de esta manera: Tom Marvolo Riddle fue la última prueba para Draco y Harry, prueba que debían superar y como ya lo leyeron, lo hicieron, superaron el último gran obstáculo en su relación :3**

**Así que les agradecería no se molesten :) pues nunca estuvo en mis planes cambiar la pareja, sólo fue una manera de darle suspenso a la historia… y para revivir a Tom :3**

**VIVA EL DRARRY! XD**

**Emmm….. por favor dejen sus reviews y sugieran parejas para Tommyyyyy! No olviden dejar sus ideas para la venganza contra Vernon, estuve leyendo algunas sugerencias y déjenme decirles que están muy buenas, esta es su última oportunidad para dejar volar su imaginación ;) pues EL PRÓXIMO ES EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULOOOOOO! :3**

**Esta historia está llegando a su fin :)**

**Un abrazo,**

**CUÍDENSE Y SEAN FELICES!**


End file.
